LUNA
by himepeti
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente historia toca una temática fuerte respecto a prostitución, sexo no consentido, infidelidad y lemmon(MUCHO)... algo dramática sinceramente. Si no te agradan esas temáticas será recomendable para ti que NO lo leas... dicho esto vamos por otra historia más sasuhina :D, espero sea de tu agrado querido lector que ha decidido continuar BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO...
1. Chapter 1

Se colocó un vestido negro ajustado con pequeñas mangas, un hermoso y pronunciado detalle en la espalda a base de encaje resaltaba dejando ver la hermosa piel nívea que poseía en esa parte, era demasiado corto para su agrado pero no tenía opciones subió el cierre sin titubear más, cerró sus orbes opalinas frustrada pero decidida a hacerlo... hacerlo una vez más, aquello era su vida, la que le había tocado vivir, una lágrima traicionera quiso salir de uno de sus ojos pero la atrapo al escuchar los tacones de Shizune, aunque acompañados de otros...

-Hinata-La voz de la rubia que era su jefa desde hace seis meses llenó el lugar sobresaltándola, sintiéndose muy nerviosa por la presencia que aquella imponía.- Te tengo un trabajo excelente, no será de simple dama de compañía ¿pero qué diablos haces aún sin maquillarte? –La miró molesta al notarlo, Shizune corrió a tomar maquillaje mientras la sentaba en una silla frenética, Hinata se mordió el labio estaba casi segura a qué se refería había logrado por casi seis meses ser una simple dama de compañía sin llegar a una relación coital, había obtenido alguno que otro tocamiento no consentido pero estaba agradecida que sólo se hubieran limitado a aquello, puesto que no se trataba de sexo, aún en su condición de dama de compañía añoraba encontrar el amor de su vida y hacerlo con él, tener su primera vez con ese hombre, sin embargo aquello se estaba derrumbando frente a ella, alejando aquel sueño cada día más de sus ilusiones- Tengo un cliente magnifico para ti, va a pagar excelentemente bien por tu virginidad si eres de su agrado, quiere verte, tendrás que portarte bien, linda por la suma que me ha ofrecido creo que mínimo podrías costear unos dos o tres meses el tratamiento de tu hermana- Hinata le miro sorprendida por sus palabras cada semana trabajaba duro para obtener algunas ganancias y poder costear lo básico del tratamiento de cáncer de huesos que poseía su hermana pequeña Hanabi, por ella se había enrolado en ese mundo tan sucio por así llamarle ahora se cuestionaba si ¿era capaz de entregar su virginidad? Cerró sus ojos opalinos recordando el día anterior, había podido visitar a su hermanita en el hospital infantil, la vio demasiado desmejorada, afectada por el dolor a sus 13 años era evidente demasiado, abrió sus ojos decidida asintiéndole a la rubia que le sonrío y observó cómo terminaban de arreglarla, su pelo azulado era demasiado largo pero muy bien cuidado, Shizune la delineo delicadamente con color negro y pinto sus labios de rojo haciendo juego con los tacones que traía puestos, usando algo de rubor en sus mejillas por si se ponía blanca pensó la morena que ahora le ponía un poco de sombra negra para crear un maquillaje ahumado en sus ojos.

Unos 45 minutos antes un azabache leía unos papeles frustrado, los números no andaban mal pero nuevamente Itachi en New York, había conseguido mayores ganancias para las empresas Uchiha, cerró sus orbes negras frustrado ¿por qué por más que se esforzaba aquel siempre conseguía ganarle?... La puerta de su oficina se abrió abruptamente, levantó la mirada sorprendido para ver entrar a su esposa Sakura hecha un demonio, sonrío ladinamente al preguntarse ¿por qué no pensó en ella desde el primer instante como la causante?

-Sasuke ¿qué diablos haces? Lo sabía pensabas dejarme cenar sola nuevamente- Sakura le cuestionó irritada con sus ojos jade fijamente posados en él mientras acortaba la distancia con pequeños pasos, el moreno miró un reloj en su escritorio 8:15pm, aquella pelirosada debió salir de su casa mínimo hace 20 minutos- ¿De qué diablos ríes?-Le pregunto molesta, él bufó resignado preguntándose ¿cómo había acabado con aquella mujer? ¡Ah! Ahora lo recordaba ella fue tan insistente que finalmente paso a ser una parte esencial en su vida, estaba acostumbrado a ella quizás se enamoró, sintió atracción, claro fue así tenía que admitir que la Haruno era bella ¿por qué de otra forma cómo le pidió matrimonio? Miró su vientre abultado, seis meses... ella llevaba la heredera Uchiha en su vientre, lo único en lo que pudo ganarle a su hermano mayor fue dar un heredero a su padre, sin embargo el carácter de la pelirosada había empeorado drásticamente, llegando a ser insoportable.

-Sakura estoy trabajando...

-Eso era lo que quería confirmar porque falta que a estas alturas decidieras engañarme- Le soltó un tanto celosa por las últimas ausencias del azabache, un brillo apareció por la mirada oscura del Uchiha de inmediato sonrío ladinamente se levantó, tomó su saco y se lo puso.

-Tienes razón, cenarás sola iré a tomar una copa- Le dijo saliendo de prisa de su oficina, escuchaba los gritos de la pelirosada pero fue hábil al colarse en el elevador huyendo de ella.

Sonrío al subir a su auto un BMW negro, una hermosa adquisición, último modelo, carísimo, fino... no tenía idea de a dónde ir mientras seguía molesto por las palabras de la pelirosada... la última vez que tuvo una andada fue... claro antes de su boda alguna prostituta del burdel de Tsunade regalo de su mejor amigo Suigetsu, la chica era rubia y se movía muy bien la pudo tener en su escritorio antes de irse a dormir para al día siguiente casarse, algo no muy distinto, después de todo a Sakura la tuvo muchas veces ahí... aunque si cambio su contenedor pensó divertido... se estacionó frente al edificio, no era la gran cosa, pero sabía bien que ahí dentro había chicas muy hermosas y con cuerpos espectaculares, tomaría una copa y quizás se llevara alguna para cumplir las estúpidas creencias de Sakura, se lo merecía al desconfiar de él y ahogarlo con sus estúpidos celos cuando él efectivamente sólo trabajaba.

Pidió una copa y no tardo en ver a la dueña del lugar frente a él.

-Sasuke, qué milagro tenerte por aquí... sabía que volverías, aquello de estar casado no era para ti guapo- él solo la miro atento mientras pedía otro trago.- Leí en alguna revista de negocios que ya tienes un heredero en camino.

-¿Tu leyendo revistas de negocios?- Le cuestionó burlón.

-Siempre es bueno saber que clientes pueden en realidad costear a mis chicas.- El azabache soltó una risa divertida, claro no se podía esperar menos de aquella mujer un tanto explotadora pero sin duda inteligente... aún con los años de encima aún se conservaba como una jovencita gracias a las numerosas cirugías estéticas que podía costearse gracias a que había encontrado la manera de administrar su peculiar negocio volviéndolo uno muy exclusivo nacional e incluso con clientes extranjeros.

-¿Entonces tienes algo reservado para mí?- Vio a la mujer sonreír ampliamente cuando se lo cuestionó.

-Tengo a alguien, es algo joven pero tiene ya sus 18 años eso sí eh, como siempre solo mayores de edad, es hermosa, piel blanca, unos ojos muy particulares hermosos, un cuerpo que te sorprenderá y créeme esa chiquilla no se ha metido bisturí- Sasuke sonrío, estaba vendiendo demasiado a esa chica ¿por qué?-Es algo tímida pero sabe comportarse...

-Ve al grano-Le urgió el Uchiha- Si está tan buena y bella como la describes ya lo veré por mí mismo ¿qué ocultas?

-Bueno, ella sólo se ha desempeñado como dama de compañía- Sasuke arqueó la ceja un tanto intrigado ¿acaso quería decirle que era virgen?- Tú podrías ser el primero si me pagas por ella lo justo- Sasuke volvió a sonreír ¿por qué esa vieja le daba tantas vueltas? ella no era así

-¿Cuánto?

-100 mil- Le dijo sin reparo, él se carcajeo ¿por qué creía que pagaría una suma tan exagerada por una virginidad? Aunque debía serlo si le cobraba tanto...

-Tsunade-Vio a un hombre mayor, algo pasado de peso con canas en su cabello llamarle mientras se acercaba hasta ellos en su pequeña mesa del bar- Ya sabes busco a la linda que ha robado mi corazón.

-Ella me dijo que no te portaste como es debido la última vez, eso te subirá la cuota 1000 pesos.

-Pero si no le hice nada.-Se quejó el hombre el casi adulto mayor corpulento molesto.

-Para tu suerte... sin embargo te lo tengo anotado y Luna ahora no esta... ya tiene cliente. –Vio al hombre alejarse un tanto enfadado.- Estúpido- Bufo la rubia. -¿Y entonces quieres llevarte a Luna? Lo has visto es solicitada...

-Dijiste que se pasó ¿cómo sé que en realidad seré el primero? Además pides una suma exagerada.

-Ella lo vale... y sobre ese pendejo si la toqueteó pero solo el frente ella lo frenó... como dama de compañía de esta empresa ella solo le acompaña en eventos, quizás uno que otro besito pero ningún tocamiento tu sabes que por eso se cobra diferente... te va a agradar es muy sumisa, cuando digo que es tímida literalmente lo es, sin embargo sabe porque está aquí así que te va a complacer... y para que veas que no te miento puedes pagarme cuando me la regreses de esa manera confió en ti.

Sasuke sonrió a la mujer que tenía enfrente su oferta era muy tentativa demostrándole que estaba totalmente segura de lo que le estaba ofreciendo y aquello lo motivo.

-Muéstramela, ya decidiré si vale lo que pides. –La rubia se levantó desapareciendo del lugar, Sasuke pidió su tercer trago para beberlo de un solo golpe pidiendo el cuarto sin descuidar el lugar por el cual se perdió la rubia.

Finalmente vio aparecer a la rubia cuando llevaba su quinta copa, no era su interés emborracharse pero ya podía sentirse un tanto animado por culpa del alcohol, luego la vio era un poco baja, unas piernas blancas muy bien torneadas, podía ver que efectivamente tenía un cuerpazo como presumía Tsunade: una caderas prominentes, sus pechos era eran grandes redondos, su cara era dulce y aunque vestía muy similar a las chicas que andaban deambulando por ahí, ella lucía elegante y con porte claro con un toque muy sexy, pudo ver que dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios cuando Tsunade se sentó en la mesa mientras le ordenaba que se diera la vuelta frente al moreno, ella le obedeció nerviosa.

Hinata ahora entendía el por qué Tsunade estaba emocionada, sabía que la mujer la compadecía porque le contó la razón por la cual estaba metida ahí, incluso porque había dejado sus estudios de economía... sin embargo comprendía que Tsunade quería mayores ganancias y simplemente le había buscado a un chico joven y apuesto para su primera vez pero nada cambiaba eso sería un sexo sin amor y por necesidad, por luchar para mantener con vida a Hanabi y ayudarle a vencer esa terrible enfermedad donde pocas posibilidades de supervivencia tenía, pero no se dejaría vencer con ese pensamiento fue con el que conseguía sonreírle a ese hombre que la miraba descaradamente. Sasuke terminó su trago mientras Hinata hundía la mirada en el suelo, avergonzada y sus mejillas aumentaban el color rojo... acto suficiente para que el Uchiha se decidiera.

-Bien... si me has mentido no te pagare nada ¿de acuerdo? –Tsunade soltó una carcajada.

-No te he mentido, Hinata te va a complacer ¿cierto?- Miró a la peliazul un tanto amenazante que asintió nerviosa por la revelación del Uchiha no obtener ningún pago no era admitido, Tsunade se lo cobraría a ella y necesitaba cualquier cantidad de dinero para el tratamiento de su hermanita y no más deudas.

Sin más el chico se levantó y después de un "sígueme" comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Hinata miró un tanto asustada a su jefa pero aturdida por la voz del moreno que comenzaba a alejarse.

-Date prisa y acuérdate todo lo que te hemos enseñado, complácelo va a pagar muy bien, apúrate o lo vas a perder.-Le urgió la rubia, sabía que ese junior era perfecto para Hinata no podía conseguirle mejor prospecto para que perdiera su virginidad encontrándose en ese mundo, además sabía que podía obtener una excelente ganancia de él.

La peliazul asintió nuevamente dando zancadas detrás del Uchiha que ya le llevaba bastante ventaja, nerviosa queriendo huir del lugar pero ya no había opción no podía endeudarse con Tsunade, ya tenía demasiadas deudas, al salir al estacionamiento siguió al chico hasta llegar a un auto demasiado lujoso debía ser carísimo, ella no tenía opciones cerró sus orbes al ver que él se subía y se dijo internamente "Por ti Hanabi, venceremos al cáncer" y se subió con una mirada más determinada. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que no le había pedido el cuarto a Tsunade.

-¿A dónde?- Le preguntó seco a la chica curvilínea que tenía frente a él, prestando más atención a la cara, era verdaderamente hermosa teniéndola más cerca percibió que era demasiado joven, ella abrió la boca pero él volvía a cuestionarle- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –No era tonto y esa chica no parecía tener 18 y tenía razón ese era un secreto que guardaba Hinata, como era lista consiguió graduarse antes de la academia logrando entrar a la facultad de economía dos años antes... ahora tenía apenas 17 años, pero al ser estudiante del segundo año de la universidad logró engañar a Tsunade.

-18- Contestó sin tartamudear pero volviendo su mirada al dobladillo de su vestido intentando cubrir lo más posible sus piernas, Sasuke desvío su mirada hacia donde ahora las manos de la chica se posaban llevando su mano a las piernas de ésta, captando de inmediato la sorpresa y vergüenza de la peliazul que por reflejo había tomado las manos del Uchiha pero casi al instante aflojo su agarre recordando que ya no podía evitarlo, él había pagado por tocarle... Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, la vieja no le había mentido esa chica estaba dispuesta a complacerlo aunque era evidente que le costaba dejarlo tocarla, divertido comenzó a ascender su mano acariciando la pierna cercana, pasando a la siguiente colando su mano en la entrepierna, viendo como ella se llevaba una mano cerca de su boca contrariada con la mirada puesta en la ventana del coche queriendo evadir todo aquello.

-¿Dónde diablos te voy a coger? –Le cuestionó ansioso, las reacciones de la chica le gustaban no sabía si eran reales pero le agradaba verla así apenada, avergonzada y dispuesta a abrirle las piernas, pudo verla sonrojarse completamente y entre tartamudeos le dio una dirección.

No le agradaba el tartamudeo le divertía pero quería algo conciso, en ese momento sólo quería irse ya, bufó molesto ese lugar no estaba tan cerca de ese burdel de categoría, sin embargo se apresuró mientras Hinata se hundía en su asiento un tanto asustada por la velocidad en la cual conducía el Uchiha, sin embargo finalmente él tuvo que detenerse había varios coches en una gran fila y podían ver al frente algunas luces y señales de precaución, escuchaban sirenas y demasiado movimiento policiaco sin duda alguna adelante había ocurrido un accidente de tránsito que ahora los tenían embotellados en el tráfico, él resignado volvió a posar sus orbes negras en ella que miraba al frente mordiéndose su labio inferior sin darle tiempo de nada, más que sentir los labios de su acompañante fundirse con violencia con los de ella mientras sentía como una de las manos del moreno se colaba por su pierna hasta llegar a su nalga, ¿cómo iba a lidiar con todo aquello? Intentaba responder al beso demandante pero el chico apretujaba su glúteo con cierta fuerza a su pensar innecesaria, quería mover sus manos tomar las de él o simplemente bajar de aquel auto y salir corriendo pero de nueva cuenta el recuerdo de su hermanita venía a ella impidiéndoselo...

-Has algo ¿acaso no te pago para eso?- El ordenamiento del Uchiha la hizo reaccionar, estaba tan rígida besando precariamente a ese chico que era muy obvio que solo quería tener una relación algo ruda con ella (quizás como las de esas películas XXX)... sus mejillas se colorearon aún más con ese sólo pensamiento, vio como él dibujo una sonrisa ladina realmente seductora en su hermoso rostro de niño rico, sintió una de sus manos ser guiada por alguna de él y ser depositada en su paquete, abrió levemente la boca sorprendida y sus ojos como platos... era la primera vez que tocaba alguno y estaba petrificada.

Había visto algunos: fotografías, dibujos, consoladores y algunas películas porno por orden de sus mentoras Tsunade y Shizune intentando que ella abandonara su timidez y reaccionara como es debido cuando tuviera esas experiencias, pero aquello superaba la realidad, vio al chico cerrar los ojos molesto mientras su sonrisa desaparecía, volvía a su asiento fastidiado.

-Tsunade- Dijo irritado haciendo evidente que pensaba que la rubia se había equivocado y sopesaba en su espejo retrovisor sus opciones para dar vuelta atrás aunque era evidente que eran nulas, Hinata se percató de aquello y de inmediato vino la cara de su hermanita, sus llantos si ella era capaz de soportar todo aquello ¿por qué ella no haría lo mismo? Sólo era un sacrificio ¿sería sin amor? Claro que no, lo haría por todo el amor que le tenía a su hermanita pequeña el único familiar que le quedaba en este mundo, después de perder a su padre.

Llevo tímidamente su mano cercana hasta la hombría del azabache que se encontraba frustrado viendo al frente ansioso moviendo sus dedos en el volante deseando que ya solucionaran ese disturbio que lo estaba deteniendo haciéndole perder el tiempo, ella tocó dándose cuenta que seguramente el miembro de su acompañante ya estaba algo erguido con algo de nerviosismo bajo la cremallera del pantalón para colar su mano hasta conseguir tocarlo por sí misma, se sorprendió un tanto de la textura y del tamaño sin duda alguna, solo esperaba que ya no creciera más mucho más, era grande más de lo que había observado en sus clases, empezó a mover sus manos en torno al pene mientras el moreno ahogaba un suspiro y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás recargándose en el asiento un tanto complacido, sintiendo las suaves manos de la chica moverse en torno a su polla o bien de arriba a bajo, sin embargo cuando pudo sentir los labios en su punta abrió los ojos sorprendido siendo solo presente de la cabellera azulina que se perdía en su regazo haciéndole imposible ver su miembro, soltó un suspiro volviendo a recargase en el asiento mientras sentía los labios de la chica succionarlo, repartir pequeños besos y lamerlo como si de algún helado se tratase, soltó un gruñido cuando la ojiperla decidió adentrarlo en su garganta, él simplemente se dejó hacer llevando su mano a la nuca de la chica satisfecho del trabajo que le estaba haciendo justo ahora, empezó a escuchar algunos cláxones abrió sus orbes oscuras fastidiado para darse cuenta que los autos avanzaban a sus lados.

-Mierda- Espetó ¿tenía que ser justo ahora? Hinata estaba dispuesta a dejar el miembro del Uchiha pero su mano la freno mientras era testigo como el pie derecho del Uchiha accionaba el acelerador.

-Quédate ahí, sigue haciéndolo lo haces muy bien.

Hinata se sonrojó pero acato la orden del Uchiha mientras sentía como avanzaban, un tanto asustada el miembro del Uchiha había crecido mucho más y apenas le entraba en la boca estaba teniendo problemas sin embargo tenía que dar lo mejor de ella y conseguir que su cliente terminara ¿pero cuánto le llevaría aquello? Se le acababan las ideas aunque podía sentir la mano de su acompañante con cierta fuerza empujándola hacia su miembro seguramente deseando que lo hundiera más en su boca, escucho algún tipo de gemido después de un buen rato y después algún líquido caliente correr en su garganta para su buena suerte aquel líquido no era de sabor desagradable, como le habían mencionado algunas chicas así que no tuvo que fingir demasiado, con cuidado reacomodo el miembro flácido de su acompañante cubriéndolo correctamente, ahora mismo se cuestionaba como era capaz de seguir conduciendo, realmente ni el Uchiha se entendía era una clase de prendido automático, para ser una inexperta como Tsunade le había dicho era demasiado buena, seguramente le había mentido... aunque estaba por ver su vagina, después de todo por aquello era por lo que pagaba.

Hinata volvió a reacomodarse en su asiento logrando ver las calles nuevamente, limpiando con sus manos los restos de semen que quedaron en su boca ante la mirada de reojo del moreno que estaba a su lado, finalmente encontró la privada se introdujo y después de que la chica le indicara la casa se estacionó, no era una privada muy lujosa pero tampoco estaba mal seguramente para inquilinos de clase media, Hinata se apresuró a descender del auto aún nerviosa y con las piernas empezando a temblarle por el miedo de lo que se avecinaba, Sasuke se quedó en el auto dando los últimos detalles a sus ropas que la chica intentó reacomodar sin tanto éxito, sonrío mientras lo hacía recordando nuevamente lo recién vivido.

-¡Ey Hinata!- Escuchó que la nombraban cuando la puerta de su pequeña casa se abría, miró sorprendida al estudiante de veterinaria que tenía como vecino de pelo color castaño mientras su enorme perro olisqueaba el pasto cercano.-Que guapa luces- Le dijo sorprendido, habitualmente la veía vestida con ropas holgadas y aunque aquello no fue impedimento para que notara la belleza de esa chica, jamás imaginó verla tan linda.

-Ho hola- Le respondió nerviosa incapaz de decir algo más al sentir la mano del Uchiha posarse en su pequeña cintura. , el Uchiha se hab+ia acercado a ellos, no le agradaba la mirada del estúpido aquel le dedicaba a la chica por la que estaba pagando.

-Vamos-Le dijo sin darle tiempo de despedirse de Kiba que miraba sorprendido a aquel hombre elegante que se había introducido cerrando la puerta recién abierta detrás de él, torció su boca un tanto decepcionado, seguramente aquel hombre sería el novio de su hermosa, tímida y dulce vecina que apenas hace 5 meses vivía en ese residencial.

En cuánto se cerró la puerta, y detrás de una leve inspección por parte del moreno que pudo visualizar una pequeña sala con 3 sillones quizás de imitación de piel negros, una mesa de centro de cristal, al fondo podía visualizar un comedor oscuro de madera de 4 piezas y atrás una pequeña cocina integral, no prestó mucha atención en aquello, llevó a la pequeña chica hasta la mesa del comedor sentándola en la mesa para a continuación posar sus labios en su cuello mientras sus manos apretaban las nalgas mientras la acercaba a su sexo, tomó los labios de la chica y sin miramientos mordió el labio inferior mientras ella emitía un quejido en protesta, soltó el trasero de la chica para llevar sus manos directo a los pechos infiltrándose en las ropas logrando descubrirlos y abalanzarse a lamerlos y chupar los pezones de la chica, que no podía entender que estaba pasando aquellos movimientos hacían que su vientre sintiera sensaciones extrañas aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía ultrajada y aun peor puesto que no podía detener a aquel hombre que la tocaba sin miramientos, porque aunque sus manos quisieran moverse y alejarlo siempre venía el recuerdo de Hanabi llorando desesperadamente por el dolor.

-¿Dónde está la habitación? –Le cuestionó ronco, Hinata tomó un poco de aire un tanto aliviada de ya no sentir los dientes del moreno en torno a sus pezones.

-Arriba- Le señalo una escalera que él no había visto con su mano un tanto temblorosa, sonrío al verla así por alguna razón estaba de nueva cuenta excitadísimo.

La atrajo hacia él cargando su peso dándose cuenta que también era liviana la sostuvo del trasero, mientras ella asustada y nerviosa se abrazó a él por el cuello emitiendo un leve gritito por la sorpresa, él sonrío ladinamente realmente aquellos actos no le agradaban sin embargo los de ella eran tan naturales que era imposible ponerse de mal humor, de hecho solo le servían para sentir más deseo sexual hacia aquella chica que había contratado, se cuestionaba qué era lo quería ¿cómo romperle el himen a esa chica? Sin duda algunas quería algo rudo, con esa idea logró visualizar tres puertas en el pequeño corredor de arriba, ella le indico que entrase a la primera y así lo hizo, pudo ver una cama matrimonial dentro con mesas de noche a lado en una de ellas una lámpara, una cómoda con un gran espejo en un extremo a lado de una ventana, un pequeño plasma a lado de la puerta, parecía que las tonalidades eran pastel donde el lila destacaba, no presto mucha atención realmente solo arrojo a la chica sobre la cama mientras él frente a ella comenzaba a desvestirse ante la atenta mirada aperlada que era acompañada de un rubor en ascenso finalmente desviaba su mirada al clavarla directo en sus piernas mientras inconscientemente cubría sus pechos intentando reacomodar su vestido para cubrirlos, pero las manos de su acompañante detuvieron las suyas.

-¿Qué haces? Justo ahora viene lo bueno, si es cierto lo que me dijo aquella vieja voy a hacerte mujer ahora mismo- Hinata posó sus orbes aperladas en él nerviosa, asustada comenzando a hiperventilar mientras él erróneamente pensaba que su respirar ineficaz se desvía a la excitación.

Sin más contemplaciones soltó sus manos para llevarlas debajo de las ropas de la chica tomando los laterales de la ropa interior de ella quitándosela de un solo movimiento, provocando que otro gritito fuera emitido por ella.

-Tranquila aún no te meto mi polla, esa si te hará gritar.

No hubo tiempo de que ella razonara las palabras del hombre que tenía frente a ella, no hubo tiempo ni siquiera de darse cuenta como él tomo sus rodillas y abrió sus piernas y se metió entre ellas porque justo en ese instante que su cerebro quiso reaccionar, sintió un ardor y dolor en su parte intima provocada por el miembro erecto del Uchiha que se había colado en la vagina de la chica provocándole un dolor que sentía que la rompería o desgarraría, él soltó un gemido al sentir como traspasaba esa pequeña membrana rompiéndola de una sola estocada, también sintió que ella no se encontraba bien lubricada pero poco le importo, escucho el grito en forma de quejido que soltó la sintió tensarse debajo de él pero aquello solo servía para sentirse motivado y sin darle tiempo de acostumbrarse a su miembro salió de ella volviéndose a introducirse con rudeza, esta vez unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos aperlados mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas de su cama, lágrimas que no pasaron advertidas por quién la estaba tomando de aquella manera tan poco amable ya que estaba entretenido en los pechos de ella mientras la embestía con todas sus fuerzas, deseoso de romper cualquier rastro de virginidad en ella, cualquier rastro de pureza por eso había pagado, el celular del moreno rompió el silencio de aquella habitación donde momentos antes solo podía escucharse el sonido provocado por el choque de los cuerpos que yacían sobre la cama, y algunos quejidos lastimosos de la peliazul que en algún momento sus manos se habían posado en los pectorales y vagado por los brazos masculinos en un intento de alejarlo de ella, darse una tregua de ese dolor insoportable en su zona íntima.

-Mierda- Espeto Sasuke mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de la chica, que sin poder evitarlo emitía un sollozo debajo de él, abrió sus orbes negras buscando en la cama por ahí había dejado su saco negro al poco tiempo lo ubico a un costado de la cadera de la chica que estaba poseyendo, sonrío ladinamente al ver la mueca de la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus ojos cerrados, su entrecejo arrugado, en fin lo que ella hacía; finalmente con el celular aun vibrando en su mano lo acercó a su oído pero antes de responder la llamada le susurró al oído a la peliazul:

-Te dije que mi polla te haría gritar por un motivo verdadero- La chica hipo intentando controlar su llanto, no quería llorar y menos que él se diera cuenta de aquello.

Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica mientras se acomodaba el celular en su oído después de activar la llamada sin descuidar los movimientos de su pelvis pero haciéndolos más lentos y menos lastimeros para ella.

-Bueno- Respondió tratando de sonar normal, recostándose lo necesario sobre la chica apoyándose con su mano libre para sostener la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-Sasuke ¿ya viste la hora qué es?- El nombrado rodo los ojos poniéndolos en blanco la voz molesta de su esposa le motivo para volver a hundirse con todas sus fuerzas dentro de la chica que protestó haciendo que él dibujara una sonrisa ladina, mientras una pelirosada entornaba los ojos ¿aquello había sido un gemido?

-No me esperes Sakura trabajare hasta tarde- Le respondió dispuesto a colgar el teléfono mientras tomaba posesivamente los labios de la chica que había lanzado su primer gemido.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué diablos haces?- No hubo respuesta por parte por él puesto que seguía besando a la ojiluna que le devolvía su beso por obvia obligación, y realmente avergonzada puesto que empezaba a disfrutar los movimientos de su acompañante sin ser consciente que su cuerpo empezaba a buscar las estocadas del moreno- ¡Contéstame! ¿Dónde diablos estas? Estoy segura que no estás en la oficina.- El moreno sonrío al escuchar esto último soltando los labios rojos de la chica que estaba poseyendo mirándola quedándose un tanto aturdido.

-Efectivamente no estoy ahí...-Dijo volviendo a tomar los labios de la morena que luchaba por no emitir sonidos puesto que era consciente que él estaba hablaba al teléfono con una mujer.

-Sasuke- Dijo con la voz quebrada la ojijade, mirando su gran y lujosa habitación desalentada, su amado cada vez se parecía más a aquel del cual se había enamorado, ése que solo la ignoraba que no le prestaba ninguna atención, aquel que incluso empezando a tener una relación le era infiel... aunque eso cambio después de seis meses de novios ella ya no pudo seguir con ese dolor decidió alejarse pero él la había buscado volviendo a ella prometiéndole que sería la única, así lo creyó y así lo había hecho incluso le había pedido matrimonio se habían casado y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo pero en los últimos meses él había cambiado, evitándola ¿él estaría con alguien más?

-Sakura, necesito un tiempo para razonar las nuevas estrategias que pienso implementar en la empresa no me presiones, comeremos juntos mañana- Le dijo sin poder seguir manteniendo su voz normal para finalmente colgar la llamada fastidiado, volviendo su atención a la actividad sexual para llevarse la sorpresa de aquella chica se atrevía a querer llegar al orgasmo sin él...

Salió de inmediato de ella viendo al instante la cara de sorpresa que tomaba, cara que no fue para nada buscada por la peliazul, ella se sentía tan abrumada ahora, no entendía ni siquiera qué sentía o qué quería porque su cerebro le decía que todo aquello estaba mal, sin embargo aquello había dejado de doler y se había convertido en algo... realmente placentero.

-Se supone que el que paga para gozar soy yo-Le dijo soberbio- Y no me apetece darte un orgasmo, no sin que me venga yo antes.

Le dijo y motivado a que ella lo hubiera perdido le dio la vuelta haciendo que quedara en cuatro, mientras Hinata prestaba poca atención dándose cuenta que el moreno tenía razón aquel placer que estaba sintiendo ¿podría tratarse de su primer orgasmo? Estaba confundida y avergonzada ¿cómo podía estar sintiendo placer? Si hasta hace un momento aquello le parecía tan doloroso e insoportable que pensó que sería incapaz de disfrutarlo, sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentir como nuevamente era llenada emitiendo sin poder controlarlo un gemido, cerró los ojos entregándose al deseo y las sensaciones que el moreno le provocaba, sintiendo como él profundizaba y aumentaba sus estocadas, acrecentando las sensaciones que invadían esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo que él tocaba con su miembro dentro de ella, soltó un gemido mientras su interior comenzaba a convulsionar apretando el miembro de su acompañante que sólo pudo volver a introducirse lo más profundo a lo que tuvo acceso para correrse en el interior de la chica que caía rendida en la cama, él le siguió recostándose en la espalda que aún estaba cubierta por aquel vestido negro que ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura sintiendo su trasero expuesto.

Ambos respiraban tratando de ubicarse ella por su parte se sentía en un éxtasis había olvidado todo entregándose completamente, él estaba sorprendido quizás era por lo caliente que había estado los últimos meses Sakura se había puesto pesada diciendo que se veía poco atractiva en un inicio él trato de consolarla y calmarla realmente no le importaba, comprendía que llevaba a su hijo dentro de ella pero con el tiempo se había puesto insoportable, siendo casi imposible intimar con ella, o quizás se debía a que la chica le había parecido hermosa, o el hecho de saber que se quedaba con la virginidad, no tenía una maldita idea pero había disfrutado demasiado eso, así que en cuanto se repuso se hincó tomando el vestido de la chica obligándola a quedarse completamente desnuda.

Evidentemente ella protesto nerviosa, pero pronto dejo de hacerlo recordando que esa noche ella le pertenecía a él... él que pagaría parte de la deuda del hospital que mantenía viva a su hermana...

-Tienes una piel muy limpia- Sasuke no se dio cuenta que dejo que aquella observación saliera de sus labios, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la ojiluna, viendo como la piel de ella reaccionaba ante su tacto poniéndose chinita.

La obligó a girarse para tenerla de frente colándose entre las piernas de la chica rozando sus sexos intentando tener otra erección.

-Tócame, caliéntame tienes buen cuerpo pero tienes que usarlo, quiero follarte nuevamente.- Le indicó el moreno, ella lo miró un tanto sorprendida, sabía lo que él quería sin embargo le costaba hacerlo sobre todo al tener su vista clavada en la de ella.

Se enrojeció y apartando la mirada intentó acariciar la espalda del moreno ¿qué podía hacer? Tan pronto como obtuvo la respuesta comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello mientras se atrevía a probarlo nuevamente con su lengua, Sasuke le dio acceso mientras disfrutaba de la calidez y humedad de la zona intima de aquella chica, su buen cuerpo; tenía tanto que no follaba de aquella manera y ahora estaba agradecido, finalmente obtuvo lo que quería y pudo volver a colarse en la vagina de la peliazul dándole como a él le gustaba duro, finalmente ambos liberaron la tensión que se había juntado provocada por su unión quedando sin aire.

La vio tan angelical entrecerrando sus ojos, cansada, quizás agotada podría estar adolorida... sonrío ladinamente poniendo su cara frente a la de ella tras haber abandonado sus pechos que le habían servido de almohada hace unos instantes después de descansar de su reciente orgasmo; así que por su mente paso una idea bastante lujuriosa.

-Ey- La llamó olvidando el nombre por el cual la rubia la había llamado pero al ver sus ojos, lo recordó Luna.- Te voy a quitar todas tus virginidades- Le dijo dejando que la perversión reluciera en su voz, ella no comprendió.

Pero lo siguiente que vio fue el pelo azabache del chico descender repartiendo besos nuevamente en sus pechos, abrió enormemente sus orbes aperladas al darse cuenta que la lengua de él se colaba entre su sexo, por instinto intento cerrar sus piernas, nerviosa, realmente apenada pero de nada le sirvió al sentir como él arrinconaba una parte de ella haciéndole sentir tantas sensaciones, empezó a sentir como de igual manera una de sus manos comenzaban a acariciarle una nalga colándose hacia su sexo así creía ella sin embargo se detuvo antes y sintió uno de los dedos juguetear con su ano, se puso nerviosa y tensa pero las succiones que depositaba en su clítoris mientras otro dedo de su otra mano se introducía en su mojada vagina la distrajeron, suspiró sintiendo como ese intruso se movía en forma circular buscando ese punto que la podía hacer sentir de forma única pero la dejó con ganas ya que salió de ella y volvió a sentirlo emitiendo un quejido y provocando que se tensara al haberse adentrando en su ano, de alguna forma el azabache consiguió introducirlo mientras lo movía tratando de liberar espacio para adentrar su verga en ese lugar tan cerrado, la escuchó quejarse e inclusive querer huir, pero él no se quedaría con las ganas sabía lo molesto que solía para ser las chicas además para ella sería su primera vez, así que solo por eso estaba cediendo dándole placer oral además lo hacía porque sabía que nadie más había estado dentro de ella.

La tenía hincada en el suelo, con sus pechos recargados en la piecera de la cama, nuevamente escucho quejidos e incluso un "no duele mucho por favor" entre lloriqueos incluso algunas imploraciones pero no se contuvo "pronto te dejara de doler y lo vas a disfrutar" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo la peliazul que volvía a apretar las sábanas intentando mitigar ese profundo dolor causado por el miembro de ese moreno, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que esta vez si fueron presenciadas por él pero aún así no lo hicieron detenerse siguió abriéndose paso dentro de ella.

-Estas tan apretada- Le dijo ronco disfrutando de la estrechez, recordando que lo mismo pensó cuando estuvo en su vagina, la nalgueó intentando desviar un poco de las ganas que tenía de embestirla despiadadamente, se fue directo al cuello de la chica mordiéndole y succionándole importándole un carajo si Tsunade después le reclamaba por marcarle justo ahí siendo tan evidente, sabía que los pechos ya deberían estar llenos de marcas pero esas podrían cubrirlas en su posición de dama de compañía.

-M me du duele-Volvió a quejarse con la voz entrecortada, implorando que ya dejara de penetrarla por aquella parte que no tenía nada de gratificante, ya lo sabía y aunque intentaba a esperanzarse en las palabras de Shizune donde le decía que si se relajaba después de un rato ya no le molestaría a esto no le veía nada de lógico, desconfiaba de esas palabras que alguna vez le dio la morena intentando prepararla para ese momento que finalmente había llegado.

Sasuke tomo los pechos de la chica, y deslizando su lengua por el blanco cuello de ésta, la llevo hasta su mejilla degustando un par de lágrimas llevándola hasta sus labios para finalmente adentrarse a su boca probándola nuevamente, comenzando una lucha de lenguas, un beso agresivo por parte de él y un tanto descoordinado y precavido por parte de ella.

-Es porque estas demasiado apretada... y de todas partes- Le respondió ronco envuelto en el deseo, olvidando que aquella chica solo estaba para satisfacerle e intentando instruirla de alguna manera- Solo relájate- Le dijo tomando con delicadeza su labio inferior mientras seguía saliendo y entrando, Hinata cerró sus ojos para luego sentir como el hombre le acariciaba su clítoris e introducía dos dedos a su cavidad vaginal.

Con un gemido el moreno se dejó ir, después de lo que al inicio había sido un calvario que pensó que no terminaría finalmente lo hacía respiró agitada.

-Te dije que te gustaría- Le dijo Sasuke tras retirarse después de venirse dentro de esa cavidad que se cerraba tan pronto como él la abandonaba sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a volverla a penetrar estaba exhausto.

Sintió la luz de día molestarle arrancándolo del sueño, apretó con fuerza sus ojos sintiendo al instante un olor de lavanda colarse por sus fosas nasales era bastante relajante de pronto abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que esa no era su cama, mucho menos su habitación, vio a "Luna" dormida plácidamente estaba en posición fetal con las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo, lucía muy joven y linda, dibujó un intento de sonrisa al verla de esa forma cuestionándose nuevamente si realmente tenía 18 años... lucía mucho más joven y él a sus casi 27 años no le interesaba meterse en problemas, no con un hijo en camino, aquello había sido placentero una buena venganza contra Sakura, después de todo su familia era una vengadora y él solo había querido desquitarse por la acusación que le hizo la pelirosa esa que le ofendió demasiado, por la falta de sexo y por diversión además al ver a Luna no pudo resistirse a llevarla a la cama y realmente habían valido los 100 mil pesos que ahora tendría que pagar.

Se levantó buscando el baño vio una puerta así que se dirigió ahí pero ese era el armario no prestó atención y salió de ahí un tanto molesto caminó directo a la segunda puerta esperando encontrar el lugar que quería, necesitaba una ducha debía marchase de ahí, al abrir la puerta se encontró un baño frunció las cejas al ver la tonalidad que resaltaba con el blanco: lila, sonrío burlesco ¿acaso para esa chica no conocía otro color? Encogió los hombros eso ¿qué diablos le importaba a él? revisó en el pequeño mueble debajo del lavabo esperando encontrar toallas, sólo había dos una blanca y una lila.

-No sé porque no me sorprende.- Susurró mientras intentaba regular la temperatura del agua.

Conforme le caía en su cuerpo se dejó ir al frente deteniéndose con sus brazos mientras el agua le golpeteaba la espalda, se incorporó y cogió la botella que contenía shampoo para lavar su cabello descubriendo que el olor era bastante femenino sonrío resignado esperando que Sakura no fuera a pillarlo, tomó la esponja para untarle jabón líquido y empezar a lavar su cuerpo empezando a razonar lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada, sintiendo culpabilidad por haber sido infiel a su esposa embarazada, bufó molesto él no debió dejarse llevar por la cólera ¿qué estaba haciendo? Realmente no quería lastimar a Sakura, sea como fuese sentía algún sentimiento por ella... por alguna extraña razón recordó la cara y quejas de "Luna" mientras la poseía, no era de las personas que solían lamentarse de sus acciones pero ahora se sentía una mierda por Sakura y aquella chica que había lastimado mientras la penetraba, sonrío ladinamente recordando cómo aunque lo hubiese hecho la había hecho llegar a orgasmos demasiado intensos y placenteros para ellos, además después de todo él pagaría por eso, esa tipa sabía que le esperaba y lo aguanto porque quería el maldito dinero ¿qué hacía preocupándose por una extraña? Debía preocuparse por su esposa y su hija, solo por ellas, con ese pensamiento salió de la ducha se colocó la toalla blanca en su cintura después de secarse superficialmente y tomó la otra color lila para secar su cabello, mientras emprendía su camino regreso a la habitación para vestirse.

El ruido de la puerta al ser cerrada despertó a la chica que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, tan ajena a cualquier recuerdo que le pudiese lastimar, pero al abrir sus orbes todo lo vivido la noche pasada vino a ella sobre todo al visualizar al hombre que le había quitado su virginidad tomar su bóxer negro, cerró los ojos apenada dejando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa que se intensificó casi al instante, el azabache la miró y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa ladina al darse cuenta que su anterior desnudez había provocado eso, la vio moverse para después hacer una mueca de dolor aún con sus ojos completamente cerrados, tomó su pantalón ubicando su camisa dispuesto a terminar de vestirse, no tenía nada que decirle a aquella extraña, se colocó la corbata mirándose en el espejo del tocador siendo testigo de cómo la chica se sentaba en su cama un tanto desconcertada tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con las sábanas.

El azabache no supo cómo llegó hasta allá pero después de verla y dibujar una sonrisa le planto un beso posesivo al cual ella no correspondió como la noche pasada, solo le miro pasmada, él desvío la mirada fastidiado ¿qué hacía besando nuevamente esa chica?

-Quizás vuelva a contratar tus servicios- Le dijo antes de perderse tras la puerta.

Hinata se echó a llorar en cuanto lo vio salir, se sentía vacía ¿cómo había sido capaz de darle su pureza a alguien que era tan indiferente con ella? Alguien que solo quería sexo y nada más...

-Hanabi- Dijo Hinata.

Dándose fuerzas, queriendo eliminar el dolor emocional y físico que sentía por haberse vendido aunque realmente su mirada estaba llena de amargura, Tsunade se había equivocado aquel chico no había sido muy amable con ella de hecho podía sentir su zona íntima y anal lastimada, además sus pechos también estaban doloridos de todo lo que ese hombre los había tocado, besado e incluso mordido, echó un vistazo para encontrarse varios chupetones inclusive marcas de dientes en ellos, cerró los ojos frustrada sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas volvieran a brotar... era un hombre muy apuesto pero tan malvado, pensó tristemente... además recordó que se había atrevido a hablar por celular mientras... se sonrojó nuevamente, mientras se lo hacía y era a alguna chica que seguramente tenía algo que ver con él... sólo podía sentir repulsión hacia él, aunque no la hubiese obligado simplemente sentía desagrado.

Sasuke llegó a su oficina, su secretaria Karin una mujer con algunos estudios de contabilidad le saludó notándolo evidentemente más relajado que los días anteriores pero sin duda alguna bastante pensativo.

-Sasuke- Escuchó la voz del encargado de finanzas Suigetsu, un hombre que para el cargo que tenía en la corporación lucía bastante infantil con su pelo teñido de azul cielo además de que sin ningún reparo le coqueteaba los observó sin que ellos posaran sus miradas en ella.- Ayer me hablo Sakura- Aquella información le interesaba no gustaba de la esposa de su jefe y tenía la esperanza de que ellos terminasen y ser ella la siguiente, vio a su jefe, el presidente de la compañía Uchiha en Japón mirar a su amigo un tanto intrigado mostrándole que quería que se explicara- Andaba como loca, terca que si te cubría algún amorío.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja, le dedicó una mirada austera a Karin que era más que obvio que estaba demasiado atenta a sus conversaciones.

-En mi oficina- Le dijo serio y hosco a su amigo al instante que con su mano le indicaba el camino.

En cuanto entraron Karin se levantó curiosa y fue corriendo hacia la puerta dispuesta a escuchar lo que esos dos tenían que decirse.

-Siento lo de Sakura, ayer no tuve un buen día y sólo vino a empeorarlo más- Dijo cansado el moreno mientras miraba desde el ventanal de su oficina que le mostraba una gran vista de la ciudad.

-Trate de calmarla porque es obvio que yo sabría si tu sales con alguien, incluso intenté llamarte pero tu celular estaba apagado- El moreno sonrío ladinamente ante la confianza que su amigo tenía depositado en él ¿acaso todo este tiempo no servía para nada? ¿Aún no comprendía hasta donde era capaz?, en absoluto desconfiaba de las palabras que acababa de decirle lo sabía él había intentado llamarlo estaba seguro pero después de hablar con Sakura, él había apagado su celular no quería más molestias, escondió su sonrisa decidido a no confesarle su desliz.

-Sólo necesitaba huir un rato de ella, el embarazo la tiene bastante alterada.

-De por si- Agregó divertido el de pelo azul recibiendo una mirada hostil del esposo de la ofendida así que prefirió huir de esa oficina antes de que su amigo decidiera desquitarse con él.

Por la tarde Hinata llegaba a su lugar de trabajo vestida como siempre unos jeans ajustados y una playera bastante grande para ella, al verla entrar Shizune fue corriendo a la oficina de Tsunade, ambas querían saber cómo había marchado la noche anterior, así que de prisa fueron hasta el camerino de la peliazul, la encontraron sentada y cabizbaja.

-¿Qué tal todo?- Le preguntó la rubia, sabía que el acto se había consumado el azabache le llamó por la mañana después de hacerle la transferencia acordada la noche anterior.

Hinata las miró sin saber qué decir ¿qué podía contarles? Que se sentía mal, sucia y demás...

-Mierda, maldito Sasuke ahora entiendo los 10 mil extras- Dijo la rubia molesta al acercarse a ella y hacer que le mostrara cierta parte de su cuello donde podía verse moretones seguramente provocados por los labios de el moreno -¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué se lo permitiste? –Cuestionó molesta.

-Y-yo- Dijo nerviosa, ella misma después de su baño se había reprimido recordaba haber sentido aquello sin embargo empezaba a disfrutar lo que el moreno le estaba haciendo en cierta zona de su cuerpo, sus colores subieron sin poder encontrar una respuesta.

-Tsunade-Le llamó la morena tratando de suavizar la molestia de la rubia decidida a recordarle el motivo por el cual la habían estado esperando desde que salió la noche pasada- Hinata, tienes qué contarnos ¿qué tal estuvo? Sasuke tiene fama o bueno tenía de conquistador no usó demasiado nuestros servicios puesto que a él le sobra el sexo, sin embargo quizás contrató a un par de chicas, una de ella Ino- Le explicó, la peliazul se sorprendió al oír el nombre de aquella hermosa rubia que hace poco había salido de ese mundo cuando un pintor en acenso le había pedido matrimonio.- De hecho ella se enamoró profundamente de él...

-Cosa que no iba a funcionar, sólo la usó- Agregó Tsunade dejando que la historia que parecía hacerse romántica no lo fuera, puesto que así era -él solo consiguió sexo gratis... no vayas a cometer la misma estupidez de Ino, sobre todo porque ahora has sacado un buen dinero.

Hinata asintió aún sorprendida de lo que se le acaba de revelar.

-¿Y bien?- Cuestionó entusiasmada Shizune.

-No fue agradable- Se decidió a responder, siendo demasiado concisa e incluso haciendo obvia la repulsión que le causaba aquel recuerdo.

-¿Te golpeó? –Preguntó molesta Tsunade.

-N-no- Contestó de inmediato al darse cuenta de nuevamente el humor de su jefa se tornaba peligroso- Es sólo que...

-Fue brusco y directo-Agregó con tristeza Shizune mientras la ojiperla asentía nuevamente con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se ponías rosadas.- No fue buena idea- Volvió a hablar mirando a Tsunade- Él es bastante egocéntrico además por Ino sé que está muy bien dotado de esa parte y que le gusta dominar.

-Tsk- Expresó molesta la rubia, había querido darle un buen recuerdo a la peliazul de su primera vez, había tardado en encontrarle el candidato negándosela a otros porque quería que un hombre apuesto le hiciera sentir bien, sin embargo no había considerado que del Uchiha no tenía muy buenas referencias él iba directo sexo, solo sexo y había pagado por él y no poco sólo se había desquitado- Maldito- Bufó intentando ocultar la culpabilidad que la embargaba.

Ella apreciaba a esa chica que lucía cabizbaja al inicio no creía que ella pudiera ser buena para ese tipo de trabajo, pero le suplicó tanto que cedió aun pensando que no funcionaría por la extrema timidez que mostraba, sin embargo tenía porte, era educada, guapa y un cuerpo digno de presumir; tendría muchísimos clientes si lograba vencer aquello... sin embargo cuando estaba por darse por vencida y correrla se enteró de la causa que la había llevado a ese lugar su hermana enferma de cáncer, ella sabía bien lo que eso era había perdido a su hermano menor a causa de la leucemia sabía lo caro que era costear ese tipo de enfermedades, el dolor, la prepotencia y sabía que aquello era lo que le daría fuerza para comportarse con los clientes a pesar de su personalidad, así que solo hizo lo que podía: irla preparando enseñándole todo lo que sabía acerca del sexo y las relaciones, era la única arma que podía brindar a una persona tan tímida, dulce y con tan poca experiencia. Cerró los ojos frustrada y sintiéndose aún más culpable del estado de la ojiperla que hace tiempo había decidido apodar Luna en honor a sus ojos, para salir del cuarto in querer escuchar más.

-Cuéntame, como empezó- Le suplicó la morena, Hinata suspiró resignada al comprender que tendría que hacerlo.

-En el coche, él empezó a molestarse porque yo no lo excitaba, entonces le hice sexo oral- Dijo ausente tratando de resumir todo, mientras Shizune mostraba emoción por escuchar algo tan atrevido de la chica que tenía frente a ella- Llegué a casa, empezó a tocarme pero fuimos a la habitación, fue ahí... sólo la metió sin más, me dolió mucho y él sólo quería hacerlo... no quiero hablar de eso, no fue la gran cosa.

Shizune miró un tanto preocupada por la actitud que tomaba la pequeña que tenía frente a ella que parecía querer a soltarse a llorar, sin darle muchos detalles.

-Entonces fue una verdadera mierda no te hizo sentir nada- La peliazul se sonrojó por el comentario y porque ella sabía que no era así, no del todo.

-So-solo me siento mal- Le confesó mientras la otra la abrazaba, mordiendo su labio inferior sin querer aceptar y confesarle que si había tenido sensaciones que la hicieron olvidar por un momento.

-No tienes porque Hinata, es sólo sexo si... pero pienso ¿cuánta gente tiene sexo casual?

-Pero yo me vendí- Le respondió enseguida.

-Sí, pero por una causa, no porque no quieras ganar dinero de otra forma como muchas, lo haces porque esta fue la única forma que encontraste para costear todos tus gastos... y no deberías pensar tanto en si está bien o mal porque ya estás aquí y sólo te va a afectar, te haces daño a ti misma nena- Le dijo seria tratando de despejarla de todas las culpas que cargaba.

-Fue por amor- Dijo la peliazul sonriendo levemente- Por amor a Hanabi.

Shizune sonrió al escuchar la explicación de la peliazul.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido, las orbes del Uchiha se abrieron abruptamente sintió el brazo de su esposa alrededor de su abdomen y su vientre prominente en su espalda, localizó su reloj despertador viendo los números rojos donde marcaban las 4:18am, no volvería a dormir de eso estaba seguro chasqueó la lengua fastidiado recordando fragmentos de su sueño, aquel donde su última "adquisición" aparecía: él volvía a degustarla desde hace días pensaba en aquello, fastidiado por su últimamente histérica esposa, Luna era joven tenía un buen cuerpo, quería volver a estar con ella, ese era su plan para ese día, decidido a tener ese último antojo y que sería sin duda alguna la última vez se dijo así mismo.

Al llegarse la noche fue a aquel bar entró mirando con especial a todas las morenas de pelo oscuro largo, pero decepcionado casi al instante al no poder encontrar a la chica que buscaba, ella no podía haberse ido ya, había llegado temprano, pronto localizó a Tsunade así que fue hacía ella con intención de no seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-Tsunade- La llamó por detrás al llegar a la barra, ella se giró rápido conociendo esa voz tan masculina dedicándole una mirada hostil.

-Así que has vuelto- Le respondió seca. Estoy bastante molesta contigo, me dejaste demasiado marcada a mi chica y tu compensación es una burla, Sasuke sonrío altanero.

-Para ti nada es suficiente-Le respondió.- ¿Dónde está? La quiero.- Dijo conciso.

-La he tenido fuera de servicio tiene una piel muy sensible y tus marquitas ¿sabes cuánto me has hecho perder?- Le dijo molesta aunque en realidad los primeros tres días la ojiperala había trabajado como dama de compañía con atuendos apropiados que lograron cubrir las marcas del Uchiha, pero los últimos días su hermana había tenido una crisis fuerte Hinata estaba ahora a su lado, y no tenía la certeza si esa noche iría a trabajar, aunque por la hora no tenía muchas esperanzas.

-Me divertí mucho con ella yo no me quejo por la mercancía mallugada- Le dijo divertido sabiendo la molestia que le causaría a la rubia, un tanto sorprendido no esperaba tener tanta suerte y ser aún el único que tuviera a la chica. Tsunade obviamente se molestó por la bromita del azabache y le dedicó una mirada gélida.

-Serás- Pero de inmediato vio como perdía la mirada de su acompañante, volteándose para ver hacía donde él miraba con tanta insistencia pensando que ya tendría a otra víctima en mente.

Hinata caminaba con su singular elegancia, sus mejillas sonrojadas por un delicado rubor en sus mejillas, delineador oscuro en sus ojos y sus labios rojos por aquel labial que había depositado minutos antes en ellos, vestía un minivestido rojo, ajustado y con mangas de ¾ y un leve escote frontal y otro a su espalda, tacones negros, lucía bastante linda con ese toque de ternura que sólo ella podía transmitir.

-¿Cuánto quieres esta vez?- Le dijo el Uchiha mostrándole su tarjeta de crédito entre sus dedos Tsunade arqueó la ceja preguntándose ¿Cuánto sería capaz de darle?

-No he dicho que la tendrás- Le respondió segura, divertida haciendo el juego que mejor sabía, el azabache la miro un tanto irritado para después ver como esa chica que quería tener esa noche se sentaba en la mesa de un viejo decrepito barrigón al cual ella le sonreía dulcemente.

-Sólo cóbralo- Le dijo deseoso de cerrar el trato, Tsunade tomó feliz la tarjeta y se fue a la caja sabía que en cuánto el Uchiha viera la cantidad se molestaría pero ya no tenía escapatoria si quería cumplir su capricho, alegre fue hacia la mesa donde se ubicaba la peliazul que parecía mostrar interés en la plática que tenía con un emocionado cliente habitual, pero que sabía que no podía pagar más allá de aquella plática además de aquello, ese hombre no buscaba más que la compañía de la peliazul.

-Vamos Hinata-Le llamó alejándola de aquel probable cliente el cual definitivamente no le interesaba en absoluto para ella- Tienes un cliente- Un escalofrió recorrió a la ojiluna, por aquella forma que utilizó la mayor para decirlo sabía que se refería a uno que quería sexo, se mordió el labio acongojada dejándose guiar por la rubia hasta la barra incluso pensando en decirle que el maquillaje podía caerse y esas marcas se verían quizás la excusa podría salvarla.

Levantó sus orbes blanquecinas al estar segura que se encontraba frente a esa persona, abrió levemente la boca al encontrar esa cara que había querido olvidar porque aunque era tan apuesto no quería grabarla, sin embargo ahí estaba delante de ella sonriéndole maliciosamente, se estremeció sin poder evitarlo un tanto asustada suspiró intentando mostrarse calmada aunque no podía quitar su semblante serio al verlo, seguramente aquel pretexto que pensó no sería útil en aquel hombre.

Veía los autos pasar a su lado se acercaban a su casa y ella se sentía más nerviosa que la última vez quizás porque ahora sabía qué esperar, sabía que él ya le había pagado a Tsunade la vio devolverle la tarjeta y claro era el protocolo así debía ser esta ocasión sería tan distinta a la otra... sólo sexo y él tenía que usar condón está vez, la vez pasada había tomado la post day por protocolo, ella conocía todo aquello y ese azabache también debía saberlo después de todo había recurrido a servicios de otras chicas desafortunadas como ella pensó entristecida... miró la entrada de su residencial y se dijo así misma "por amor a Hanabi, venceremos al cáncer" con ese pensamiento se atrevió a darle la cara al Uchiha que la estaba observando, le dibujo una leve sonrisa ciertamente falsa pero estaba decidida a ser profesional.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, los brazos de Sasuke se cerraron al torno a la cintura de Hinata al abrazarla por detrás, llevó sus manos directo a sus pechos amasándolos sin pena alguna, por reflejo ella giro su cabeza escapando del contacto que pudiera tener con la cara del chico que empezaba a infiltrar sus manos por su escote y brasier logrando tomar sus pezones entre sus dedos, realmente incomoda una cosa es que se resignara a hacer aquello y otra que le fuera fácil de hacer. "Tranquila" se dijo así misma "piensa en ella", y con ese pensamiento se motivó para darle la cara al moreno que estaba entretenido en sus pechos mientras pensaba que eran muchos más grandes incluso que los de su esposa y eso que le crecían por su estado, por alguna razón se estaba enviciando de estos que hasta hace una semana no conocía.

Acercó sus labios a la mejilla del azabache para depositar pequeños besos en ella, entre más pronto se llevara a cabo el acto más pronto ella dejaría de verlo, pensó.

-Así que quieres jugar- Le respondió al sentir los labios de la chica habitualmente no le gustaba ese tipo de actos tan superficiales menos de una mujer que sólo le daría sexo, y en este caso ni siquiera era simple sexo era una transacción, pero por alguna razón con ella era divertido.

Sin dejarla darle algún tipo de explicación terminó sentado en el sillón con ella encima de él frente a frente, llevó las manos de la ojiluna hacia su notable erección ella no supo en qué momento él la liberó pero estaba expuesta fuera de sus ropas, era demasiado hábil empezaba a darse cuenta... la piel cálida del miembro del Uchiha y estar en aquella posición la hacían sentir tan nerviosa y sobre todo vulnerable sabía que en cualquier momento eso culminaría, su rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, con una extraña sensación en su pecho debida a incomodidad por tener que soportar la mirada oscura de aquel hombre.

-Mastúrbame- Le ordenó, ella nerviosa y avergonzada comenzó a obedecerle mientras llevaba sus manos para envolver el pene y comenzar su trabajo buscando complacerlo, él se recargó en el sillón disfrutándolo y para alivio de ella cerró sus orbes oscuras, siguió moviendo sus manos con más confianza al no sentirse tan vigilada hasta que logró obtener el líquido pre seminal, en ese momento él la detuvo.- Quítate eso.- Le ordenó tomandole un pecho, mostrándole el vestido que aún traía puesto.

Ella insegura se levantó para sacarse el vestido ante la mirada pervertida de Sasuke, que sólo podía pensar en el cuerpo de la chica ansioso comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su corbata gris, la quitó mientras desabrochaba la camisa azul dispuesto a sacarla con el saco negro a medida, ella usaba lencería roja su brasier estaba en una posición incorrecta por los tocamientos de hace un momento le había dado, con una simple mirada ella comprendió que quería que se quitara todo, con nerviosismo quitó su sostén dejándolo caer lentamente al suelo, después se retiró su braga de igual forma nerviosa, el azabache termino de desvestirse para tomarla de la mano acercándola a él, Hinata respiró inquieta al chocar contra pecho del moreno mientras unas hebras de su azulino cabello golpeaban su cara por el movimiento brusco que había aplicado tomándose por impulso en los brazos de él, la vez pasada había notado que él se encontraba en muy buena forma sin embargo ahora podía darse cuenta que estaba muy ejercitado, sus brazos eran tan musculosos que sin necesidad de utilizar fuerza alguna podía sentir los músculos bien trabajados, que decir de los pectorales que descansaban bajo sus senos y aquel abdomen increíblemente bien trabajado, era tan varonil todo él... se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Sasuke llevó su mano al cuello de la chica acercándola a sus labios, por alguna razón tenía ganas de besarla y así lo hizo ella correspondía a su beso demandante enfrascándose en una lucha de lenguas donde el moreno dominó sin esfuerzo alguno mientras ambos cuerpos sentían el contrario con su piel, ella empezaba a sentir como su zona intima reaccionaba ante eso y las caricias que él depositaba con sus manos en sus pechos, mientras comenzaba a acomodarla para penetrarla, Hinata llevó sus manos a los hombros de él disfrutando los besos que ahora le depositaba en su cuello blanco preguntándose si debería hacer lo mismo y también un tanto asustada de lo que venía, temía que fuese doloroso al inicio nuevamente... perdió sus pensamientos puesto que sólo lo sintió adentrarse en ella de una sola estocada, gimió quedito en el oído de éste que ahogo un gemido en su garganta al sentirse apretado por la húmeda y caliente vagina de la chica que ahora poseía.

-Muévete- Le ordenó cuando vio que no lo hacía por sí misma, no quería esperar más.

Pasó saliva nerviosa sorprendida de ser invadida de esa forma nuevamente, pero claro no estaba en ninguna posición de reclamar. Ahí iba de nuevo intentando hacer algo bien sin estar segura que lo lograría pero comenzó a elevarse sacando el miembro de sí para luego volverlo enterrar sin poder evitar que su garganta volviera a emitir un sonido gutural, el azabache llevó sus manos al trasero de ella ayudando a dirigir el ritmo mientras volvía a succionar los pezones como un niño pequeño, como si pudiera obtener algo de ellos. El calor comenzó a subir entre ellos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar por los movimientos dados, tocamientos y demás Hinata podía sentir que pronto se liberaría y echándose hacia delante para recargarse en el pecho del moreno al oído le susurró con ciertos problemas por la excitación y estocadas.

-No te corras dentro- El jaló de sus cabellos azulinos obligándola a verlo, podía verla excitada y con una mueca por el dolor en su cuero cabelludo, sus labios eran rojos pero no por el maquillaje...

-¿Qué mierda dices?- Le preguntó ronco y decidido a no distraerse en la belleza de la morena.

-Es-esto no o es como la primera vez-Le respondió intentando frenar sus movimientos lográndolo por un momento- debías usar condón y no te lo colocaste- Consiguió decirlo de forma segura recibió una sonrisa burlona por parte del moreno que la hizo sentir incomoda y un tanto vulnerable quizás con miedo.

Sin darle tiempo de nada la colocó recostada en ese sillón de tres piezas sin que su miembro abandonara la calidez de la vagina de ésta, llevo ambas manos de la chica arriba de su cabeza asegurándolas con una mano mientras con la otra se sostenía.

-¿Ese no era trabajo tuyo acaso?- Le cuestionó haciendo que ella pusiera sus ojos como platos, él volvió a sonreírle satisfecho y sin más siguió penetrándola consiguiendo una mayor profundidad robándole gemidos que avergonzada intentaba reprimir ¿por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera con ese hombre? ¿Acaso los gemidos no tenía que fingirlos? ¿Por qué le salían naturales? Se regañaban a sí misma y entonces sintió el líquido que marcaba la hombría de su intruso inundar su cavidad vaginal, cerró los ojos frustrada.

Tenía el peso de Sasuke sobre ella aun recuperándose sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía, lo sintió moverse salir de ella haciéndola estremecer por perder su contacto, un contacto que sólo era sexual...

-Nadie me dice que hacer- Le dijo en su oído antes de abandonarla completamente haciéndola cerrar los ojos nuevamente por el apretón que le dio a su cuero cabelludo con su mano, mientras se dirigía a la cocina buscando algo que beber con una sonrisa en su rostro, le divertía que la chica intentara frenarlo y decirle qué hacer, eso no lo permitía de nadie y mucho menos en el tema sexual, y menos ella que sólo estaba para satisfacer sus necesidades le daba la oportunidad de demostrarle quién tenía el poder.

Lo vio levantarse desnudo sin ninguna pena, se sonrojó al verlo caminar directo a su nevera y sacar alguna gaseosa de naranja, cerró los ojos frustrada él en cierta forma tenía razón ella debió asegurarse de ponerle el condón Tsunade iba a matarla, la vez pasada era imposible era parte del protocolo pero esta ¿qué justificación daría? La haría pagar la post day de su propio bolso.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue como el azabache la elevaba para hacer que sus pechos quedaran en el respaldo del sillón y que quedase hincada con las piernas ligeramente abiertas en el asiento, al instante lo sintió detrás de ella se estremeció pensando que volvería a penetrarla analmente pero pudo sentirlo de nueva cuenta en su vagina sin detenerse haciéndola soltar ciertos sonidos provenientes de su garganta.

-Deten...te- Logró decirle, haciendo que el moreno volviera a sonreír mordaz profundizando y aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas, divirtiéndose al lograr su objetivo y frenar los mandatos de la peliazul solo escuchándola gemir avergonzada y ver sus mejillas rojas.

-Estoy más que seguro que Tsunade se cobró esta noche completa... así que ahora lo hago yo.- Hinata abrió la boca un tanto por la sorpresa y otro por la zona que estaba tocando el Uchiha con su pene cerrando sus manos en la zona acolchonada donde descansaban tratando de canalizar algunas de las sensaciones provocadas por su amante si podía llamarlo de esa forma, finalmente se liberaron juntos, exhausta recostó su cabeza en la parte alta de ese respaldo donde se sostenía ahora, sus piernas le temblaban, el peso del Uchiha descansaba en su espalda y cuello haciendo que el aliento que este chocara con su piel, su olor era varonil y agradable con desagrado se dio cuenta que le gustaba como olía aquel hombre del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

Finalmente Sasuke se sentó en el sillón volviendo a tomar un trago de la gaseosa que había dejado minutos antes en la mesa de cristal frente a ellos, sintió como ella también se sentaba correctamente pero cansada y sólo vino a su mente llevarla al extremo, no entendía él porque seguía comportándose de esa manera pero quería dejarla acababa, su cara de niña, su cuerpo tan bien formado... su voz tan dulce, no tenía una maldita idea sólo quería romperla; con ese pensamiento volvió a tomar los labios de la chica para depositar en su cavidad oral un poco del refresco que había guardado en su boca apenas hace unos instantes, Hinata tomó el refresco aturdida sin saber qué hacer siendo consciente que escupir o derramar algo no era una acción que esperaran los clientes, Sasuke sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto disfrutando de sus dudas tan obvias, no se movía tan mal, sabía qué hacer en cierta forma pero era evidente que se cuestionaba a sí misma antes de actuar e incluso mucho después de hacerlo.

Hinata echó una mirada buscando el reloj que descansaba sobre la cómoda de su cuarto, el peso de aquel hombre la aprisionaba sentía calor por la reciente liberación y por el mismo calor que emanaba su acompañante, su cuerpo y el del azabache estaban demasiados sudorosos, la respiración del Uchiha se había vuelto pesada y con cierto alivio se percataba que se había quedado dormido, quería librarse de su peso pero no se atrevía a moverse no quería despertarlo y que él volviera a hacerle el amor, después de haberla hecho beber el refresco de sus labios e inclusivo untárselo en sus pechos provocando que se sintiera pegajosa habían subido a la habitación lo habían hecho dos veces más, finalmente al ser las 3:12am él se había quedado dormido lo notaba no era que ella supiera demasiado pero sabía que el hombre que yacía dormido sobre ella duraba demasiado en la relación sexual y tenía mucha resistencia física, miró hacia abajo encontrando la cara de Sasuke muy relajada sobre sus pechos, lucía diferente incluso angelical, como un modelo... era demasiado guapo eso lo había notado desde la primera vez, incluso podía aceptar que extrañamente disfrutaba de hacerlo con él, pero sus pensamientos y sentimientos la hacían sentir demasiado mal, con enormes ganas de llorar.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sintiendo la suavidad de su "almohada" acompasado por la respiración de la chica, al levantarse pudo sentir la sensación pegajosa que se formó recordando el por qué, eso era todo un desastre podía ver la luz del día colarse por la ventana miró adormilado a todos lados viendo un reloj 8:56am, suficiente para que de un salto estuviera fuera de la cama a las 9am tenía una reunión importante.

-¡Mierda!- Espetó, la chica que acababa de despertar por el movimiento lo miraba aún adormilada sin comprender.

No tenía tiempo de ducharse eso sólo lo retrasaría más bajó de inmediato por las escaleras para vestirse en la sala puesto que ahí había dejado su ropa, se maldecía internamente su ropa estaba arrugada además que muchos se darían cuenta que era la que portaba el día anterior, el traje al ser negro podía pasar por uno más pero esa camisa cuadrada en tonalidades azules seguramente no... además iba tarde ¡mierda! sólo podía pensar aquello, salió hecho un demonio arrancando su auto y conduciendo a una velocidad demasiado inapropiada, mientras los ojos cafés de un castaño y vecino de Hinata presenciaba todo, aquel hombre lucía con dinero pensó el chico mientras acariciaba su enorme canino blanco ¿había pasado la noche con Hinata? Recordó cuando le vio por primera vez con ella, lucía tan guapa y sexy muy diferente a la habitual... claro debía ser, la de siempre con ropas ahogadas seguramente no hubiese llamado la atención de aquel hombre que probablemente fuera ejecutivo de alguna empresa, Hinata era guapa, guapísima pensó, pero aquel hombre se veía tan diferente a ellos no sólo porque luciera un poco mayor o que ya se había independizado completamente, si no que su actitud, akamaru su perro gruñó al notar que su amo estaba enfurruñado, Kiba le entendió.

-Solo pienso que no es el indicado para Hinata, prometí que ella sería tu madre y lo cumpliré- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La tarde estaba por caer y Sasuke había decidido no volver a ver aquella mujer, realmente lo trastornaba revisó por curiosidad el saldo de la tarjeta que le había dado a Tsunade la noche anterior y comprobó que le faltaban 35 mil pesos, "bruja" pensó ¿cuánto dinero estaba dispuesta a sacarle por ese chica? Definitivamente eso tenía que parar 145mil pesos tirados a la basura bufó, después sonrío irónicamente quizás no tanto él había gozado demasiado tenía que aceptarlo, aún así era un despilfarro pensó, eso tenía que acabar y no tanto por el dinero aunque era una buena causa si no porque no podía repetir una situación como la de la mañana, todos los presentes en la reunión lo miraban extrañados él era un hombre impecable, intachable, formal, puntual... todo eso se fue a la mierda por asistir tan inapropiadamente a una reunión tan importante bufó molesto, además ahora tenía una gran bronca con Sakura y aunque le había mentido acerca de alguna amante no tenía ninguna excusa para su estado tan deplorable, incluso podía oler la lavanda en su ropa, el olor a sudor todo le parecía tan repugnante en esos momentos, eso definitivamente se terminaba ese día, no volvería a buscar a Luna, no valía para tanto la pena.

Sakura se movía encima de él que estaba tendido en su cama, se sentía bien pero no era satisfactorio sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos vagaron en los recuerdos de la ojiluna, recordó sus gemidos y proporciones, mientras que su esposa seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo sobre él específicamente sobre su miembro, empezó a disfrutar realmente pero en su mente había alguien más la cual hacía 6 días que no veía desde aquella mañana.

-Sasuke- Sakura le llamó al notarlo tan indiferente, hace un momento que habían hecho el amor pero él parecía tan ausente ¿acaso sería por los problemas en la empresa? Él la miró, ¿por qué sentía que ya no le pertenecía?

-¿Qué sucede?- Le cuestionó al ver húmedos los ojos de su esposa.

-Siento que te pierdo- Él sonrío de forma dulce y acarició la mejilla rosada.

-No empieces Sakura, sólo estas sensible- Fue lo único que pudo decirle después de todo ese era él.

-¿Me llevas a tomar un helado? Tengo antojo y además así podríamos disfrutar este domingo- El moreno asintió forzadamente en realidad no se le antojaba salir pero no quería aguantar un berrinche más.

Hinata caminaba a lado de Kiba mirando las tiendas de mascotas en un centro comercial, había aceptado acompañarlo a comprar algunos accesorios para akamaru y algunas otras cosas más que le habían encargado en la facultad donde estudiaba, al ser domingo Tsunade le había dado el día libre y pensó que le caería bien un paseo con un amigo. Kiba la arrastró de pronto a una heladería emocionado de poder invitarle a esa chica que tanto le gustaba algo tan normal en parejas, ella le siguió también gustosa de degustar un helado sin pensar en los motivos del chico.

Apenas les habían entregado a él un helado de chocolate y a ella uno de fresas con crema, cuando justamente a ese local en los miles que había en la ciudad entraba el Uchiha acompañado de su esposa se sentaron en una mesa frente a la peliazul que seguía enfrascada en una divertida conversación con el amante de los animales, la señora Uchiha pedía una canasta con tres sabores diferentes chocolate, vainilla y fresa; mientras el Uchiha hacía una cara de desagrado por algo tan dulce él odiaba las cosas dulces cuando de pronto e intentando apartar su mirada de aquello que su esposa degustaba emocionada y le provocaba nauseas, pudo visualizar a Hinata por un momento pensó que era producto de su imaginación además de que lucía mucho más joven y más casual vestía unos jeans entubados azules, una playera que cubría en cierta forma sus atributos negra con unos converse negros, su cara no tenía rastro de maquillaje, sin embargo podía apreciar sus mejillas y labios sonrojados, mientras la veía emitir una risa divertida, ligera; la miró sorprendido lucía tan diferente y no le agradaba verla con alguien más eso también estaba claro aunque sólo pudiera apreciar la amplia y fornida espalda del castaño ¿se trataría de una simple salida por el trabajo? Como damas de compañía el usuario podía pedir que vistiese de acuerdo al evento, ¿ese tipo la habría contratado?

Hinata finalmente cedió a mirar hacia dónde provenía aquella mirada que la acosaba, su cara cobró la sorpresa al ver al único hombre que hasta el momento la había hecho suya, observó la sonrisa que éste dibujó para luego ver a la mujer que se encontraba sentada a lado suyo, cabello rosado, ropa fina y hermosa, debía tener la edad de él y era guapa muy guapa, además podía ver que su estómago estaba abultado seguramente estaba embarazada y no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que ellos estaban juntos, se sintió tan incómoda, algo le apretujo su pecho haciendo que bajara la mirada para dejar de ver el Uchiha quería salir de ahí inmediatamente pero cuando estaba dispuesta a pedírselo a Kiba y levantar sus orbes blanquecinas se encontró una imagen bastante conmovedora que le hizo desistir, al verlo comer el helado con tantas ansias, se mordió el labio y sólo se decidió a quedarse ahí si posar sus ojos en aquel hombre.

Kiba notó la molestia que de pronto sin tener causa alguna la peliazul mostró, así que sin poder evitarlo se lo cuestionó provocando que esta lo mirara sorprendida y negase todo, sin embargo al prestar más atención pudo darse cuenta que ella evitaba mirar a su alrededor quería mantener la mirada hundida y aunque él trabajó para hacerla sonreír lográndolo en pocas ocasiones finalmente decidió inspeccionar el lugar, sorprendiéndose cuándo encontró a ese hombre que había visto entrar o salir de la casa de la ojiperla, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando lo vio acompañado aunque no pensó mal en primer instante podría ser una amiga, sin embargo la mirada hostil por parte del moreno lo hizo dudar o haber metido en algún problema a la ojiperla.

-¿Es por tu novio?- Titubeó al decir la última palabra, pero no había como llamarlo y debía ser aquello una mujer tan dulce como ella no dejaba espacio para malinterpretar las cosas, la ojiperla lo miró sorprendida negando frenéticamente aquel hombre no era su novio, pero luego se dio cuenta que todo se estaba saliendo de control.

-¿Podríamos irnos? –Le cuestionó sin darle más explicaciones ella no podía hablarle acerca de él, no había nada que pudiese explicar.

-Claro- Le contestó Kiba con una gran sonrisa, mientras pedía la cuenta siendo presenciado por el Uchiha que sólo bufó molesto ¿a dónde irían ahora? Sabía que esa mujer no le pertenecía sin embargo no quería que nadie más se metiese entre sus piernas, aunque probablemente ya lo hubieran hecho.

Vio al castaño pagar la cuenta, mientras salían del lugar Sakura siguió la mirada persistente de su esposo y pudo ver a ambos chicos.

-Una linda pareja ¿no?- Le cuestionó también entusiasmada puesto que lucían realmente dulces, la chica sonrojada y era evidente el interés que tenía el castaño.

Sasuke la miró fríamente, molesto e irritado; aquella mujer era su puta pensó insolente decidido a tomarla nuevamente. Finalmente a las 5 de la tarde estaba fastidiado de haber acompañado a la pelirosada en sus compras.

-Sakura- Le llamó al terminar de bajar las compras y dejarlas en la estancia muy cerca de la puerta- Tengo algo que hacer, regresó luego- Con esas palabras salió de su casa, al llegar al auto sacó su celular y marcó mentalmente un número que recordaba bien gracias a su inteligencia. -¿Tsunade? –Preguntó al escuchar la voz femenina del otro lado después de que le dijera que estaba en lo correcto y unas cuantas burlas prosiguió- Quiero a Luna ahora voy hacía su casa así que la quiero ahí- Recibió algunas protestas por parte de la mayor- Te daré lo que quieras.- Colgó seguro que obtendría lo que quería.

Llegó hasta el residencial donde tiempo antes una azulina había levantado su celular, al ver el número de su jefa le sorprendió pero contestó sin ningún reparo.

-¿si?- Respondió.

-Hinata, Sasuke va hacía allá quiere tener sexo y prometió pagar muy bien.-Escuchó a Tsunade mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sorprendida, Tsunade le había dejado seguir de dama de compañía puesto que ese hombre que la había tenido le había pagado muy bien, además que por la temporada no había muchos clientes.- ¿Quién?- Cuestionó nerviosa.

-Sasuke, ya sé que no es habitual pero a ese mocoso cuando se le mete algo es así, ya debe estar por llegar pórtate bien y lo siento -Fueron las últimas palabras de la rubia, colocó su celular en la mesita de noche de su cama asustada.

Sabía que tenía que vestirse pero no podía, escuchó el timbre y sin pensarlo bien descendió por las escaleras sumamente nerviosa, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a ese hombre que había visto temprano dejando que nuevamente la sorpresa se viera reflejada en su rostro, por su parte él sonrío al verla vestida igual que hace unas horas eso no podía ser mejor pensó con arrogancia y satisfacción.

Sin decir nada se adentró empujándola levemente a su paso, ella cerró la puerta al igual que sus orbes mientras quería contener su impotencia "Hanabi", se dijo así misma para al segundo sentir las manos de su acompañante apretarle su trasero con violencia mientras sus finas manos aún descansaban en la cerradura de aquella puerta.

-Luces muy juvenil vestida así ¿qué tipo de salida tuviste hoy?- Le cuestionó sin poder evitar hacerlo.

-¿Eh?-No pudo evitar cuestionar con sorpresa cuando de inmediato sintió los labios del Uchiha succionar su cuello y morderlo, de inmediato sabiendo las intenciones de éste intentó alejarse no necesitaba marcas en su cuerpo sobre todo si Tsunade la iba a reprimir. Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto esa chiquilla volvía a impedirle lo que quería.

La hizo darse la vuelta pudiendo notar sus mejillas sonrojadas, viendo los finos rasgos del rostro femenino que tenía enfrente, ella le gustaba lo aceptó con molestia, la jaló comenzando a caminar de espaldas hasta llevarla al sillón obligándola a sentarse sobre él frente a frente, comenzó a besarla con violencia probando los labios de la chica y su cavidad bucal, peleando con su lengua saliendo triunfador sin ningún esfuerzo, paseando sus manos por el cuerpo femenino sobre todo por aquellas partes sensibles, sin darse cuenta Hinata colocó sus manos en el cuello del Uchiha mientras buscaba alguna posición para conseguir saciar las ganas que guardaba ante los labios que la besaban, pero sus manos fueron caricias excitantes para él, gozando del fino tacto que poseía su acompañante.

-Arriba- Le ordenó el moreno al separarse bruscamente casi tirándola al suelo, mientras emprendía el camino hacia las escaleras, mientras sus manos deshacian el nudo de su corbata azul marino, aún intentando mantener el equilibrio para no caer la chica le siguió nerviosa, no entendía porque su cuerpo quería estar con él, podía sentir el deseo sexual correr por ella y en ese momento no quiso pensar en todo aquello que la atormentaría después, sólo miró la amplía espalda de aquel hombre atlético y lo siguió.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar en sus lamentaciones en cuánto cerró la puerta detrás de ella miró al Uchiha arrojar su camisa a algún lugar de la habitación perdiendo su mirar en el buen trabajado cuerpo de éste, cerró los ojos avergonzada dejando que su cara se pusiera roja, para al instante sentir como él la guiaba para que esa playera negra saliera de su cuerpo por alguna razón quería quitarle él mismo esa ropa que la hacía más atractiva para él, al terminar de quitarle la ropa él termino de despojarse las suyas, la guío para que le hiciera sexo oral mientras se encontraba de pie frente a la cama podía sentir los labios de la chica succionar su polla, su lengua lamerle con parsimonia haciéndole soltar de vez en cuando uno que otro gruñido al sentir como se hundía hasta la garganta de la peliazul, recibiendo las múltiples caricias en aquella parte de la cual se encontraba realmente orgulloso, se corrió en la boca de la jovencita sintiéndose liberado, pero aún no estaba conforme, Hinata pudo notarlo aunque no conocía más allá del físico del hombre que tenía parado frente a ella mientras ella estaba hincada ante él...

-¿Cuánto pagaste esta vez?- Cuestionó queriéndose hacerse la idea, ¿nuevamente toda la noche? Tsunade no le había dicho y aquel hombre que le parecía un demonio podía decirle, cruzó sus ojos blanquecinos con los oscuros de él, intimidándose enseguida por la presencia y forma de ver de él, podía intimidar a cualquiera no era de los que solía ser amables, era duro y frío y su mirada era despiadada, sobre todo al haber escuchado aquella pregunta que calificó de interesada, eliminando aquel sentimiento que le incomodo al recordar el verdadero motivo de aquella entrega.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero tú harás que eso valga la pena- Le contestó confuso y resentido por el cuestionamiento, un tanto molesto porque ella le cuestionase aquello puesto que se daba cuenta que estaba faltando a una decisión que había tomado anteriormente, gastando una suma innecesaria de dinero sólo por un antojo o capricho, tomó uno de los brazos de la chica obligándola a ponerse de pie y un tanto frustrado la empujó hacía la cómoda.

Hinata se tomó al borde del mueble evitando golpearse, asustada empezando a hiperventilar por la acción tan brusca del moreno, unas manos ajenas tomaron sus caderas levantando su trasero haciéndola perder un poco el equilibro forzándola a ponerse de puntillas para a continuación sentir una leve molestia por recibir el miembro de su acompañante, el "ay" que salió en tono de protesta de los labios rosados sólo sirvió al Uchiha para calentarse más y comenzar a embestirla sin ninguna clase de piedad, mientras sentía como la chica comenzaba a lubricarse y sus quejas se convertían en gemidos placenteros, después de un buen rato de estar adentrándose en ella soltó los costados de la cadera femenina llevando sus manos para sostener en ellas de forma brusca los grandes pechos que se balanceaban sin control a causa de las penetraciones energéticas recibidas, comenzó a sentir como las paredes vaginales empezaban a apretarle anunciando su orgasmo, se acercó hasta el oído de esta sin detener sus estocadas para decirle:

-Dime, ¿tus otros clientes te hacen sentir así? ¿Te cogen tan rico como yo? –Hinata abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, quedándose sin habla, sintiéndose insultada ultrajada nuevamente, pero sin poder olvidar el placer que el moreno le estaba proporcionando- ¡Respóndeme! –Le dijo al depositar una fuerte nalgada en el trasero de la chica mientras seguía embistiéndola descontroladamente.

-¡ay!- Volvió a emitir acompañada de un gemido, y aún avergonzada alcanzó la cúspide de su orgasmo, todo aquello fue suficiente para que él Uchiha se dejara ir en el interior de la chica desafiante nuevamente dejando su marca en su interior, quedándose aún dentro mientras recuperaba el aire, podía sentir que ella luchaba por seguir en aquella posición que ya la tenía agotada.

Le dio la vuelta y la sentó sobre la cómoda, mirándole nuevamente el rostro con algunos cabellos de su flequillo pegados a su frente por el sudor, respiraba aún descontroladamente él también pero menos notorio que ella, sabía que ese orgasmo que le había proporcionado había sido muy intenso era fácil darse cuenta de eso al haber sido el causante. Se acercó hasta tocar la pequeña nariz de Hinata con la suya, viéndola estremecerse y sobresaltarse ¿eso era lo que le atraía de ella? ¿Qué no era exactamente como las demás? Él pagaba porque ella se acostara con él pero podía sentir la repulsión que le tenía, quizás miedo pero aún así ella lo dejaba follarla y lo gozaba, aunque era evidente que no era algo que la peliazul deseara, sonrío ladinamente al descubrir que le excitaba la chica por no querer tenerlo o ser follada por él, por el papel que podía desempeñar al tenerla, depositó un casto beso en los labios rosados entreabiertos desviándose con más pequeños besos directo a su oído mientras con una de sus manos iba directo a acariciar el sexo de la chica.

-Completamente mojada- Introdujo un dedo escuchando un gemidito en respuesta, lo giró dentro de esa angosta cavidad- ¿los demás te hacen tener orgasmos tan intensos? –Volvió a cuestionarle abandonando su oreja para mirarla a los ojos, un rubor corría en las mejillas de la chica totalmente avergonzada de aquel contacto tan personal el cual aunque quisiese detener no se atrevía hacerlo, sacó su dedo para introducir dos mirando como ella cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior disfrutando de cómo los movía en su interior- Puedo hacerte correr con mis simples dedos- Dijo altanero divertido notando como ella intentaba cerrar sus piernas pero él se encontraba entre ellas- Eres una puta- Le dijo provocando que ella abriese sus ojos, abandonando las sensaciones provocadas por esos dedos intrusos sus ojos se humedecieron y un fuerte dolor apareció en su pecho y garganta que exigía que sus lágrimas brotasen a causa de ese insulto, él estaba frustrado y le dijo aquello queriendo convencerse a sí mismo que no había razón alguna para que él fuese quién le proporcionarse placer, debía ser al revés ¿qué diablos hacía? Sin más sacó sus dedos y la penetró con rudeza, ella sin poder evitarlo apretó los brazos del chico cerrando sus ojos emitiendo un quejidito por la intromisión tan brusca, sus lágrimas rodaron mientras él seguía arremetiendo dentro de ella sin detenerse una y otra vez buscando su placer propio.

Hinata se sentía herida y lo peor es que no podía reclamar nada realmente él tenía razón ¿acaso no se estaba vendiendo? Cerró sus orbes blanquecinas derramando más lágrimas mientras de sus labios brotaba un gemido, "todo irá bien, esto no importa es por Hanabi" se dijo intentando calmarse evitando que más lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos, ella tenía que comportarse guardar sus sentimientos y darle a ese hombre por lo que había pagado, llevó sus manos buscando las mejillas del chico que se había escondido en su cuello atrayendo su cara hacia ella y lo besó apasionadamente, sin importarle nada sólo intentando excitarlo más, entre mejor hiciera su trabajo él se correría y saldría de ella y eso acabaría, dejó que sus gemidos inundaran la habitación después de soltarle sus labios, moviendo sus pequeñas manos por la amplia espalda y trasero del chico tocándolo sin pena, intentando provocarle y lo logró pudo sentir nuevamente la calidez de su semen en su interior, no había logrado culminar ella pero no importaba, ella sólo quería dejar satisfecho a ese tipo que había tenido la suerte de tener el dinero necesario para no sufrir calamidades como ella.

Esta vez fue el moreno quien tuvo un orgasmo intenso su cara se encontraba en el cuello de la chica mientras su cuerpo volvía a responderle llevó una de sus manos al otro extremo tocando la piel blanca de la mejilla femenina unos cuantos mechones de cabello se enredaban en sus dedos y tal como lo pensó la ojiblanca aquello no era una caricia, la forzó a descender del mueble guiándola detrás de él que al recostarse en la cama la hizo ponerse sobre él sentada encima de su flácido miembro, ambos repartían besos en sus cuellos, los tocamientos no se hicieron esperar recorriendo el torso y brazos del chico y bruscos amasando ya fueran los pechos o nalgas de la chica, los besos eran pasionales, dominantes sus lenguas entregándose incluso utilizando sus dientes intentando dominarse mutuamente, finalmente después de lo que fueron unos largos minutos el miembro masculino se irguió dejándole volver a poseer a la chica justo en esa posición donde la había imaginado la última vez que tuvo sexo con su esposa, haciendo que la realidad fuera mucho mejor que sus ensoñaciones, los pechos de Hinata rebotaban sin parar con sus movimientos, además de que ella se movía con más agilidad que la pelirosa tomándolo a un excelente ritmo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios inflamados por sus besos y esos gemidos que emitía con su tono dulce de voz, estaba en el mismísimo cielo disfrutándola.

Ya llevaba unos 15 minutos observándola dormir después de que él volviese a correrse en su interior y ella alcanzara su orgasmo se había dejado caer en su pecho, cerrando sus orbes blancas quedándose dormida casi al instante al inicio se molestó pero al verla dormir tan plácidamente observando su cara esa molestia desapareció embrujándolo, ella era tan contrastante lo acaba de coger como toda una profesional y ahora dormía como una dulce chica incapaz de brindarle ese placer, con cuidado la depositó en la cama saliendo de su interior viendo como aún entre su sueño ella sentía ese vacío sonrío ladinamente.

-¿tanto te gusta mi polla? –Le cuestionó, evidentemente no recibió respuesta- Si a muchas le gusta no hay razón para que tú fueras la excepción.

Fue testigo de cómo ella se acomodaba dormida buscando una mejor posición, volvió a sonreír burlesco esa mujer era todo un caso posó sus ojos en el reloj que la chica tenía sobre la cómoda aunque lo habían movido por la actividad que habían tenido aún le era posible visualizar la hora 10:27pm, con ella pasaba rápido el tiempo pensó, comenzó a vestirse para después volver dejarla sola en esa habitación.

-Sasuke- Escuchó el llamado de su esposa apenas abrió la puerta, ya pasaban de las 11 y ella aún estaba vestida puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado sabiendo que tendría que dar explicaciones ahora.

-¿Qué haces aún levantada?- Le cuestionó hosco.

-Estaba preocupada por ti.

-No tienes que hacerlo- Le respondió encaminándose a su habitación.

-Es que no respondiste a mis llamados- El moreno cerró los ojos frustrado era cierto había puesto el celular en silencio y después de salir de la casa de Luna no había querido revisarlo porque sabía lo que encontraría.

-No me di cuenta- Le respondió- Voy a darme un baño.

-Pero si te bañaste por la mañana después de...- La pelirosa guardó silencio, afuera el clima no era caluroso y él no quería acercarse a ella, de inmediato pensó que seguramente traería alguna huella de su probable amante con ese pensamiento apuró su paso.

Le abrazó por la espalda intentando notarle algo sin embargo sus ropas desprendían su perfume habitual, el de él... él tomó sus manos deshaciendo su abrazo siguiendo su camino a arriba, Sakura llegó al poco tiempo después viendo como Sasuke lanzaba su saco al suelo, volvió a abrazarle esta vez de frente intentando tener su atención, pero un aroma a lavanda llegó a sus fosas nasales sin poder evitarlo lo olisqueó confirmándolo él olía a lavanda ¿por qué? Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de su amado, recibiendo un beso mediocre por su parte, ella intentó besarlo de esa manera demandante que él apreciaba pero él simplemente no se lo había permitido cortándola siguiéndose hasta el baño.

Sakura frunció el ceño ¿lavanda? ¿Cómo y dónde consiguió ese olor? Vio como cerraba la puerta del baño, así que decidió ir por todo sacó su braga tirándola por donde él había arrojado su sacó se reacomodó su vestido de maternidad rojo y se adentró al baño, sobresaltando un poco al Uchiha que la miró extrañado ya desnudo.

-¿Qué quieres?- le cuestionó arisco y fastidiado de alguna manera quería esconder su infidelidad y con el olfato de su mujer más desarrollado por su embarazo podía estar en problemas, sabía que había tenido una tarde noche bastante intensa y tenía demasiados rastros en su cuerpo.

-Vengo a relajarte- Le dijo mientras se relamía los labios de una manera seductora, y se lamia un dedo para después llevarlo al miembro de su esposo que entornó los ojos al sentir como lo deslizaba por su hombría para después volver a llevárselo a la boca, Sasuke intentó que la sorpresa no se reflejara en su cara así que lo único que pudo hacer fue darle la espalda casi de inmediato.

¿Cómo diablos estaba pasando eso justo ahora? Quería sexo cuando a duras penas entre la semana le sacó dos encuentros y ahora de la nada estaba ahí y haciendo eso... no podía permitirle que le hiciera sexo oral porque ella se daría cuenta que estuvo en otra parte que no debía y no quería tener ningún problema ahora... sin saber cómo perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre la tapa de la taza del baño que por suerte se encontraba a bajo la vio queriendo agacharse para practicarle sexo oral pero como pudo la detuvo, quizás un tanto brusco.

-¿qué te pasa Sasuke, acaso no quieres?- Le cuestiono molesta e incrédula.

-Sólo estoy cansado- Le respondió mientras sostenía entre sus manos las de ella al tenerla de pie entre sus piernas, la vio hacer un puchero.

-Podré encontrarte cansado pero no sin ganas- Sasuke volvió a sorprenderse, se arrepintió de aquella frase que alguna vez le soltó y sin saber cómo la tenía encima de él sobando su miembro con su vagina.

Después de un tiempo Sakura finalmente se dio por vencida sintiéndose sumamente poco atractiva no consiguiendo obtener alguna erección por parte de su apuesto esposo, Sasuke suspiró aliviado cuando la vio rendirse liberándolo de su peso y pararse frente a él cabizbaja, era imposible sinceramente no tenía ningún deseo por ella ahora se daba cuenta y no se trataba por su embarazo o que hubiese perdido su figura, era simplemente que ya no le deseaba la había buscado durante la semana puesto que era mujer y de cualquier forma le servía para desahogarse, pero venía de tener una excelente sesión de sexo con una chica que tenía un cuerpo que le gustaba, que lo hacía sentir deseo nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó la pelirosada al verlo tan indiferente.

-Nada, sólo estoy cansado te lo dije, voy a bañarme- Le dijo para perderse en la regadera.

Estaba por caer la tarde Hinata se dirigía a su lugar de trabajo cuando se encontró con su amigo.

-Hinata-Le llamó un tanto desanimado- Sé que no debería meterme en tus asuntos pero ese hombre no creo que sea bueno para ti.

Para su sorpresa Hinata le sonrió dulcemente, ella estaba consciente de aquello sin embargo su amigo no podía darse cuenta del verdadero motivo por el cuál estaban relacionados, ahora entendía porque Shizune le había aconsejado que no se relacionara con nadie del fraccionamiento más de la cuenta, ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de no seguir su consejo, sin darle tiempo de decir más se alejó atesorando su bolso negro donde guardaba el vestuario que usaría esa noche.

-Hinata- En cuanto llegó Shizune la saludo, le hizo una pequeña seña para que la siguiese.

-Necesito ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le cuestionó asustada por verla tan preocupada.

-Ayer estuve con...- Guardó silenció recordando el nombre que Tsunade le mencionó por teléfono para después atreverse a pronunciarlo- Sasuke...

-Ah sí, me enteré que le llamó a Tsunade por eso no viniste.- Le dijo la morena restándole importancia empezando a sacar del bolso de Hinata un vestido morado ajustado sin mangas, unos tacones negros y su bolsa de maquillajes colocándolos en el lugar adecuado de la habitación.

-No usó condón otra vez- Le dijo casi en un susurro la mayor la volteó a verla sorprendida ¿acaso Hinata realmente no estaba hecha para eso? Si tuviera que acostarse con hombres diferentes correría muchos riesgos, incluso aunque fuera él, eso era riesgoso.

-Hinata- Le dejó salir en tono de reproche.

-No puedo decirle a Tsunade, va matarme esta vez y no tengo nada de dinero incluso no comí el día de hoy tuve que hacer el deposito en la clínica- Dijo acongojada, la morena se puso a su altura.

-No te preocupes más tarde te doy tu pastillita, pero también no puedes estar consumiéndolas cada vez que lo veas ¿entiendes? También te hacen daño, no son un método de natalidad... además ¿qué pasará cuando tengas que acostarte con otros también serás incapaz de obligarlos a ponerse condón?

-Es que él ni siquiera me da tiempo de pensarlo, cuando menos lo imagino lo tengo dentro de mí... le he pedido que no se venga dentro pero tampoco funciona, sólo quiero que ya me deje en paz- Dijo abrumada.

-Tranquila- Le dijo tratando de sonar tranquilizadora aunque en verdad sabía que el Uchiha ya había agarrado preferencia por ella, había pagado sumas exageradas por tenerla- Quizás ya se aburra de ti, pero tienes que tener cuidado con él y los próximos clientes no pueden tomarte así como así, por salud por todo.

Hinata sintió dispuesta a colocarse ese vestido, resignada a enfrentar ese trabajo que le causaba repulsión tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Toma- Shizune se acercó entregándole una píldora a la mesa del bar que ocupaba la ojiluna- La otra la deje en tu bolso- Mirando a importante político con el cual la peliazul compartía una copa, sin que este prestara realmente atención en los cuchicheos entre ambas.

Un azabache lograba ubicar a su presa, no le agradó verla con otro hombre tenía que hacer algo al respecto pero la rubia dueña de ese lugar ya tenía un plan diferente para su chica ojiperla.

-Embajador- Saludó al hombre que compartía mesa con Hinata- Tengo que llevarme a Luna.

-¿Por qué?- Enseguida protestó.

-Lo lamento ahora mismo le traeré otra chica, una con la que pueda incluso compartir cama, vamos Luna. –Al haberse alejado caminando hacia los camerinos Tsunade volvió a hablarle- Llamó Ebisu, ¿lo recuerdas? –Hinata asintió dejando que la rubia siguiera hablando- Quiere que lo acompañes a una cena benéfica, ya sabes le gusta presumir chicas lindas- Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír entusiasmada aquello le pintaba bien sólo sería dama de compañía.

-¿Dónde la dejaste?- Tsunade fue interceptada por un azabache.

-La quiero- Fue conciso como siempre, Tsunade sonrió.

-Lo siento, esta vez te quedaras con las ganas tiene un cliente. –Y como pudo se zafó su brazo de éste que de inmediato buscaba la mesa donde la vio conversando tranquilizándose al ver que su ocupante masculino seguía ahí aunque con otra compañía femenina.

-Dámela- Le dijo a la rubia por detrás provocando que esta le mirase molesta.

-Ya debe estar yéndose, mañana si quieres.

Tsunade no le dio tiempo de protestar más y con lo orgulloso que era caminó hasta su auto encabronado, no le gustaba la idea que alguien más estuviese poseyendo a su juguetito, bufó y levantó sus oscuras orbes que había mantenido clavadas en el suelo protestando, cuando a lo lejos la vio, vestía diferente un vestido de noche negro estilo sirena, con detalles de pedrería al frente, dejando ver su estilizado cuerpo, su pelo atado hacia atrás en un elegante peinado, un maquillaje exquisito... maldijo cuando la vio subirse a un coche corriendo al suyo pero era tarde ya había perdido de vista a su juguete... además ¿qué iba a hacer? Bufó molesto ¿por qué una mujer como ella se había convertido en su atracción? ¿Qué pretendes? se dijo a sí mismo.

-Sasuke has llegado temprano-La molesta voz de su esposa no tardó en escucharse en cuanto pisó su casa.

Decidido a bajarse la calentura sólo se fue al baño a ducharse, en cuánto Sakura se dio cuenta no pudo evitar volver a pensar mal ¿por qué se bañaba tantas veces al día ahora? Indignada fue al baño y al abrir la puerta corrediza hizo una mueca extrañada: él estaba masturbándose perdido en lo que seguramente sería pensamiento lujurioso, pero enseguida la enfocó la miró molesto sin duda alguna.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le cuestionó molesta y no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos habían captado por su parte él no pudo evitar rodar los ojos antes de contestarle.

-Estoy fastidiado, cansado, deja de joderme ¿quieres?- Le respondió alzando su voz demostrando su exasperación.

-Estás masturbándote- Le dijo indignada, mientras él recordaba a su padre que alguna vez lo pilló en sus años de adolescencia, sin pensarlo mucho jaló a la pelirosada a la ducha provocando que soltara un gritito mientras la adrenalina de ambos subía por su parte ella comenzó a lubricarse excitada por ver el deseo de su marido despertar y anhelante de volver a ser tomada de aquella manera, y él por querer callarle la boca.

-Así que quieres ser tú a quién se la meta- "como siempre" pensó, Sakura esperaba sentir la estocada la esperaba lubricándose más y más... pero simplemente no llegó después de que el moreno soltara esos vocablos cerró los ojos aún más frustrado queriendo tener el trasero de la peliazul expuesto ante él y no el de aquella pelirosada que no fue consciente cuando la descubrió de su zona íntima pero ahora tenía aquel trasero en sus manos.

Le soltó delicadamente saliendo de la ducha dejando a Sakura confundida y al punto de llanto al no obtener nada de él.

-Tengo un problema-Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina ya era otro día, segundo día sin conseguir nada de la peliazul pero el primero sin buscarla.

-¿Cuál?- La pregunta no tardó, su mejor amigo Suigetsu se encontraba frente a él y dejaba de revisar algunos papeles.

-Empiezo a obsesionarme con una mujer- Le contestó después de pensar en haberle respondido "Sakura" esa era otro problema, pero él mismo sabía que era su esposa, no podía dar paso atrás a eso sobre todo ahora que su heredera estaba en camino no quería un sermón por parte de sus padres, demostrarles que como siempre que tenían razón él es incapaz de concluir algo, además de Luna no era un motivo suficiente para hacerlo sólo era una prostituta nada barata pero lo era.

La risa de su amigo los despejó de sus pensamientos provocando que lo mirase molesto por mofarse de lo que le revelaba.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Tíratela y ya se te pasara- Le respondió Suigetsu, Sasuke lo miró profundamente quizás él tenía razón si lograba calmar el maldito deseo que sentía por ella seguramente terminaría aburriéndose de ella como pasó con todas.

En su mente un plan comenzaba a maquilarse, pensaba llenarse y hartarse de esa chica y sólo había una manera, se mostraría más amable con Sakura y le propondría que al estar a punto de cumplir 7 meses lo mejor sería que fuera al pueblo de sus padres para que su suegra cuidara de ella, además de que le argumentaría que ambos estaban muy estresados por el embarazo y él tenía justamente muchos problemas en el trabajo, que no conseguían llevarse muy bien y que no quería que su matrimonio se dañase por esa mala racha, llegado el momento la traería de vuelta para que tuviera su hija en el mejor hospital de Japón, así podría tener a Luna a la hora que él quisiese sin preocuparse por Sakura.

-También quiero que se haga los exámenes necesarios para que me compruebes que no tiene ninguna enfermedad sexual- Decía el moreno dos días más tarde a una Tsunade que había decidido cerrar un trato un poco usual, pero ante esa suma de dinero no podía negarse, dibujó una sonrisa de suficiencia

\- Tú eres él que se ha portado mal, créeme al menos que tu pudieras contagiarle algo ella sigue limpia, y está bien desde el día de hoy ella no se presenta aquí, estará sólo en el depa que le he asignado esperando a su... –Se quedó en silencio buscando la palabra adecuado- ¿cliente?- El Uchiha dibujó una sonrisa ladina al escucharla.

-En una semana quiero tener los resultados- Le dijo levantándose yéndose del lugar, aquel día era el cual Sakura partía al pueblo de sus padre, se relamió los labios excitado.

Hinata estaba a punto de salir hacia el trabajo cuando justamente en su puerta se encontró a la rubia, le sorprendió verla ahí así que de inmediato se sintió ansiosa, la invitó a pasar y después de invitarle alguna bebida refrescante se sentaron en los sillones.

-Hinata, tu trabajo va a cambiar- La nombrada la miró intrigada y con cierto miedo pensando que la obligaría finalmente a prostituirse totalmente aunque ya lo hubiera hecho sólo había sido el mismo hombre y aquello la hacía sentir menos mal, se mordió el labio triste.- Sasuke- Al escuchar ese nombre volvió a mirarle nerviosa- quiere que seas sólo de él, me refiero a que bueno quiere contratarte por un par de meses hasta que se aburra como él dijo de ti... puede ser menos tiempo pero esta dispuesto a pagar muy bien y no obtendrías más ganancias supuse que estarías de acuerdo- Le dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso para sacar una tarjetita y dársela- Tienes que ir ahora mismo ahí te harán ciertos análisis para que al idiota se quede conforme- Luego le entregó una cajita- Son pastillas anticonceptivas, teniéndolo aquí supongo que habrá ocasiones donde no se ponga condón y no quiero que te embaraces, no porque él está casado si no porque me sirves más sin estorbos- Le dijo sin tapujos.

Hinata intentaba procesar toda la información dada hace pocas horas, con un miedo en su pecho se adentraba siguiendo a la enfermera que momentos antes le había realizado un papanicolao y ahora le tomaría muestras sanguíneas, se sentó donde le asignó y miró como comenzaba a llenar una jeringa con su sangre después de haberla pinchado en la comisura de su codo.

-Los resultados le llegaran en tres días al domicilio que ha proporcionado- Hinata le asintió y salió del lugar con olor a cloro sin pensarlo dos veces, estar ahí la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Se adentró a su casa devastada, no quería ver al Uchiha nuevamente puesto que la intimidaba, la hacía sentirse tan vulnerable, tan poca cosa, además ella sabía que sólo era sexo pero aquel era tan claro al respecto, se limpió la lagrima que corría por su mejilla llegando a la habitación de Hanabi se adentró en ella pudiendo observar los dos peluches que pudo comprarle antes de que ella enfermarse, habían sido tan pobres antes, su padre rentaba una casa modesta y salía a muchos viajes pero no tenían nada, ella incluso empezó a trabajar desde muy joven intentando que ninguna de las dos pasaran hambres, después de la nada su padre murió víctima de un ataque cardiaco en esa modesta casa había regresado de un viaje y se le veía desmejorado, sólo murió ante sus ojos los ojos de una adolescente que no supo que hacer sólo tenía 12 años ¿qué podía hacer? Una vecina de nombre Kurenai le ayudó con los trámites correspondientes, era por ella que ahora su padre tenía una tumba, aconsejándole que se escondiera con su hermanita si no quería que las separasen, y así lo hizo vivieron mucho tiempo en las calles hasta que pudo rentar un cuarto que se convirtió en su nuevo hogar, consiguió que ambas retomaran sus estudios y cuando pensó que habían salido de todos los males, Hanabi enfermó, el sueldo que tenía como cajera en una importante cadena de supermercados ya no fue suficiente, finalmente tuvo que abandonar sus estudios y terminó en ese prostíbulo que fue la única manera de conseguir costearle el costoso tratamiento.

-Shizune-Susurró, se había equivocado él no había perdido el interés... ahora lo tendría ahí en su casa cuando él quisiese ¿qué iba a hacer? Sólo esperaba que no fuese tan seguido, quizás por las noches eso sería aceptable necesitaba por lo menos visitar una vez por semana a Hanabi, seguro encontraría la forma, se consoló él no podía querer tenerla todos los días en cada momento eso era imposible, razonó dejando que cierta calma la inundase.

Se encontraba recostada en su cama sudorosa y aún respirando agitadamente, el azabache acababa de salir de su habitación para irse a su trabajo había decidido tener un polvo antes de irse al trabajo, no estaba adormilada realmente, puesto que en la última semana se había acostumbrado a despertar a las 6 de la mañana por culpa de su acompañante que solía despertarla para hacérselo antes de ir al trabajo la mayoría de los días... ese día no había ocurrido así la había dejado dormir más pero había cambiado de opinión en el último momento y por eso ahora ella intentaba que su cuerpo se normalizara recostada en esa cama, cerró los ojos pensativa, justamente este día se cumplía una semana para su mala suerte el Uchiha había decidido mudarse a su casa así que lo tenía ahí gran cantidad de tiempo más de lo que ella desease, y ahora no había lugar en la casa en el cuál él no la hubiese tomado, en cualquier rinconcito de la casa ella tenía algún recuerdo seguramente referente a una entrega sexual... pensó que al azabache quizás se le pasaría su apetito sexual hacia ella con el tiempo pero realmente no parecía descender seguía igual o quizás peor, él llegaba y quería follarla, a veces cenaban antes o después... dormirían tarde porque él nuevamente tendría ganas de hacerlo y al despertar era por la misma razón.

Se levantó de la cama para ir a la ducha tenía que ver a Hanabi mañana sería domingo y aunque no se había atrevido a cuestionar al azabache estaba segura que se quedaría en casa, así que se vistió normalmente unos jeans entubados ajustados y alguna playera que le permitiera esconder sus atributos delanteros, tomó su bolso sin preocuparse por arreglar la cama lo haría cuando llegase.

-Buen día Hinata- Se escuchó apenas hubo cerrado la puerta principal, dio la vuelta para corresponder al saludo de Kiba notando la mirada de éste un tanto vacía.

-Buenos días Kiba, akamaru- Les saludó sonriente alejándose de ellos, incapaz de preguntarle qué le sucedía dispuesta a tomar ese consejo que le dio Shizune hace tiempo "no socialices más de la cuenta con la gente que te rodea".

Sin saber que la causa de la mirada acongojada de el castaño era debida al haber notado el auto del Uchiha los últimos días sin perder detalle que toda la noche estaba ahí, gruñó molesto al recordarlo y ver que la peliazul no le prestó atención, seguramente aquel tipo la había deslumbrado o engañado prometiéndole alguna cosa pensaba, porque una mujer tan dulce como ella no sería capaz de actuar de maneras incorrectas, él debió engañarla prometiéndole alguna cosa que no le cumpliría él estaba seguro de eso.

-La última semana ha estado de muy buen humor-Escuchó el susurro que hacía Matsuri la chica que daba sus prácticas en la empresa hacía ya dos semanas seguramente a Karin su mentora, terminó de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí dibujando una sonrisa ladina yéndose a su escritorio dejando que el recuerdo viniera a su mente.

 _Apenas había regresado a la ciudad de dejar a la pelirosada en aquel pueblo de provincia se dirigió a la casa de Luna, vio al chico castaño que antes había visto como siempre con su perro, cuidándolo pero no se inmutó, ese día vestía informal unos jeans de mezclilla y una polo negra, inclusive traía unos vans del mismo tono de la playera, tocó el timbre sintiendo como el deseo se hacía más fuerte desde la mañana había pensado acerca de eso, sin tener que preocuparse por volver a casa, un tanto excitado imaginando que en su hora de comida podía ir a satisfacer sus necesidades sin remordimientos o compromisos hacia la pelirosada y lo mejor de todo es que al salir de su trabajo podría llegar a cogerla nuevamente, eso sonaba tan bien en su mente, ella abrió al poco tiempo dejando que en su cara se viera la sorpresa aunque él no pudo saber que no sólo se debía a verlo ahí sino también por el atuendo que lo hacía rejuvenecer notoriamente, después de todo él siempre vestía trajes carísimos a la medida y aunque lo hacía lucir realmente guapo, aquel atuendo informal lo hacía lucir tan joven._

 _Entraron a la casa cada uno sumergido en algún pensamiento, Sasuke se dirigió al sofá apenas hubo tomado asiento ella le acercó unos sobres sin abrir, él le miró intrigado._

 _-Tsunade, dijo que debía entregárselos intactos- Él lo había olvidado pero después de que ella lo mencionara supo que debían ser los resultados de su salud, chasqueó la lengua irritado, en realidad no quería verlos ahora, si había algo no agradable tendría que abstenerse y estaba totalmente duro, los abrió y comenzó a ojearlos rápidamente sonriendo al instante satisfecho._

 _Tomó uno de los brazos de la chica acercándola a él tomando sus labios cuando la sentó en su regazo comenzando a infiltrar sus manos por el pantalón y ropa interior de la chica colándola en su sexo quería escucharla quejarse o protestar le daba igual mientras consiguiera algo por el estilo para después poder embestirla duro, lo tuvo apenas toco el sexo e introdujo su dedo escucho su quejidito e inclusive pudo sentir como ella quiso alejarse, moviendo su dedo dentro de ella provocándola viendo con agrado que empezaba a lubricarse le bajo su jean junto con su ropa interior colocándola contra la pared a lado de la puerta después de darle una posición adecuada que le permitiera acceso se introdujo tal cómo solía hacerlo, la escuchó gemir..._

Escuchó algunos golpes en su puerta volviendo a la realidad.

-Adelante- Vio entrar a ambas chicas, una con su agenda y otra con documentos que tenía que firmar, extendió su mano hacia Matsuri para hojear rápidamente los documentos y deshacerse de ambas lo más pronto posible, observó de reojo como la peliroja reacomodaba sus gafas mientras le decía su listado de actividades- Cancela la comida con Nara, dile que me salió algo importante que luego lo busco.

La pelirroja asintió notando a su jefe diferente parecía que aquello que lo hacía cancelar su cita con ese consultor financiero lo ponía aún de mejor humor y siendo como era él eso era bastante raro, ambas salieron después de un rato, ¿dónde podía ser esta vez? Pensó el azabache realmente había tomado a Luna en todos los lugares posibles de ese humilde departamento, cualquiera... bueno sobre la mesa no estaría mal, además la chica realmente cocinaba excelente no estaba mal unírsele a la hora de la comida.

Llegó a la casa abrió con la llave que le proporcionó Tsunade, esperando encontrarla en el comedor pero no estaba ahí arqueó la ceja un tanto intrigado pero decidió subir quizás se encontraba arriba, al abrir la puerta de la habitación principal que compartían ahora se sorprendió todo estaba igual que cuando se fue por la mañana a excepción que ella no estaba sobre esa cama, frunció nuevamente la ceja ella solía recoger todo otra maldita cualidad más de la peliazul... sin embargo ahora se cuestionaba si acaso ella hacía la limpieza un poco antes de que él regresara, la buscó en el baño y tampoco estaba aunque era evidente que había tomado un baño salió del lugar con las manos en sus bolsillos y curioso abrió la otra puerta de ese pasillo esa habitación donde él nunca se había introducido, se sorprendió al ver la decoración un tanto infantil, quizás de una adolescente, sin embargo no había mucho que le brindara información observó el lugar e inclusive caminó un poco, cuando estaba a punto de irse le echó un ojo a un librero había libros de texto de secundaria y referentes a economía, esto último le llamo mucho la atención tomó uno y lo hojeo rápidamente y desinteresado encontrando un nombre Hyuga Hinata, seguramente la dueña de esa habitación pensó, tomó una carpeta encontrando diversos apuntes con una bonita y clara caligrafía, eran datos realmente interesantes, pudo darse cuenta que todo aquello era básico así que seguramente eran estudios de primer año, lo sabía puesto que había llevado aquella materia al ser administrador de empresas con su respectivo master, vio el nombre de la chica repetirse para finalmente poner atención a una fecha, tendría menos de un año aquello, no le prestó demasiada atención y devolvió todo aquello a su lugar al concluir que quizás esa persona vivió antes ahí, fastidiado y pensando que quizás Tsunade le estaba jugando sucio haciendo trabajar a Luna.

Regresó a la empresa molesto sus ahora dos secretarias lo miraron con cautela al notar su repentino cambio de humor sin atreverse a decir nada por precaución pero si preguntándose ¿qué era lo que había puesto de mal humor nuevamente a su jefe?

Matsuri entró a la oficina un tanto intranquila, fue testigo de cómo él se colocaba el móvil al oído sintiéndose aún peor no había elegido peor momento para entrar pensó, lo observó paciente y temerosa una expresión de furia estaba posada en la perfecta cara del moreno mientras esperaba que le contestaran del otro lado, finalmente la curiosidad del Uchiha había podido más y le había marcado a Luna dispuesto a encararla aunque fuera por ese medio, tras escuchar el susurro de la chica comenzó a hablar dejando a su secretaria alarmada, sabía que sería la siguiente que recibiera la reprimenda:

-¿Dónde diablos estas?

-En casa-Le respondió Hinata mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana que por fin conseguía dormirse y perder el dolor.

Matsuri no sabía que le habían contestado desde el otro lado pero fue presente de cómo el Uchiha hizo una mueca irritada e incrédula, sabiendo de aquello sólo empeoraba mucho más.

-¿Ah sí?- Respondió con un tono peligroso.

-Si- Respondió Hinata derramando una lágrima afectada por todo el cuadro de dolor que le tocó presenciar de su hermanita.

-Estúpida- Espetó el Uchiha colgando el teléfono ¿cómo se atrevía a mentirle? ¿O acaso realmente estaría ahí? Con ese pensamiento se levantó de su escritorio bruscamente, tomando su maletín y yéndose sin más de la empresa, ante una Matsuri aliviada de haberse salvado de la reprimenda de su jefe pero acongojada por no conseguir la firma que necesitaba pero incapaz de detenerle.

Llegó nuevamente a la que ahora era su vivienda sólo para que su humor empeorara todavía más ella no estaba ahí, chasqueó la lengua molesto fue al refrigerador a tomar una cerveza la bebió mientras pensaba sus posibilidades nadie se burlaba de él, Tsunade se iba a arrepentir.

Justo en ese momento Hinata arribaba a la privada de inmediato akamaru corrió hacia ella mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza, estaba mucho más calmada aunque sus ojos podían verse levemente inflamados por el llanto que derramó con anterioridad caminó hasta su casa ante la atenta mirada de Kiba que no tardó en darse cuenta que algo le sucedía.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le cuestionó, mientras ella enfocaba el coche del Uchiha mordiéndose el labio nerviosa ¿él ya estaba en casa? Recordó la llamada y solo pudo exclamar:

-¡Ay no!

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-Yo... estoy bien- Le respondió a su amigo que no la dejo ir, le platicaba intentando robarle alguna sonrisa haciéndola olvidar por unos instantes que debía ir a adentro.

Sasuke tiró la lata vacía al bote de basura tomando otra, no podía demandar a Tsunade puesto que no tenían ningún contrato, además de que aquello era una parte sucia de su vida que no le interesaba y mucho menos le convenía exhibir pero estaba seguro que encontraría la manera de cobrarse aquello, destapo otra cerveza dando un gran trago acercándose a la ventana molesto ¿dónde diablos se había metido su juguetito? Para su sorpresa la vio afuera riendo con ese estúpido que tenía como vecino, bufó pero guardó la calma siguió tomando su cerveza sin perder ningún detalle, viéndola sonreír nuevamente desinteresadamente ¿acaso ella gustaba de él? Era evidente que el chico sí, finalmente la vio despedirse aún sonriendo caminando hacia la puerta de su casa. La vio introducirse aún sonriente y relajada pero él no lo estaba y ella iba a pagar su osadía.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Le cuestionó seco dejando ver en cada palabra su enfado, de inmediato la cara de la chica se transformó mirándole un tanto asustada, la fría e iracunda mirada del moreno la hizo estremecerse.

-ahm... –Intentó mentirle pero no pudo.

-Ni si quiera se te ocurra decirme una mentira, no soy un imbécil... yo pagué por ti por tenerte aquí, no para que le andes abriendo las piernas a otros.

-Yo- Hinata estaba un tanto molesta y ofendida sin embargo sabía que no podía mostrárselo y tenía que explicarle sin embargo no quiso revelarle la verdad- Yo fui a visitar la tumba de mi padre, lamento mucho la confusión- Se disculpó intentando pasar por alto los insultos del moreno, Sasuke dudó de aquello pero podía ver la tristeza de la chica.

-Como sea quítate la ropa, quiero verte desnuda mientras me cocinas- Le dijo, aún apenada ella obedeció el mandato dejando su ropa en el sillón, temerosa era evidente que el moreno seguía enfadado y que iba a tomar alguna acción en su contra... y por su bien no le convenía provocarlo más.

-¿Qué le gustaría comer? –Le cuestionó nerviosa, completamente sonrojada sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Mírame-Le ordenó, ella acató la orden pero al hacerlo enrojeció completamente- Quiero sólo arroz- Dijo queriendo que fuera rápido para poder cogerla así como había visualizado en la oficina, ella le obedeció pero agregó una ensalada de jitomate sabía que era el vegetal favorito del moreno y de alguna manera quería que él estuviera contento quizás así sería un poco amable.

Trató de olvidar que estaba completamente desnuda, se ató su pelo en un molote y comenzó a cocinar ignorando el hecho de que era observada con una sonrisa perversa al moverse en la cocina, dándose cuenta que estaba hambrienta ella no había desayunado mucho menos comido así que su estómago empezaba a alborotarse con el olor, probó el arroz cuando casi estaba listo sólo para verificar qué todo estuviera en orden sonrió satisfecha al sentir el sabor, Sasuke la miró un tanto extrañado por aquella conducta poco usual viéndola colocar los platos en la mesa, acercando los platillos la vio servirle y servirse, para de inmediato comenzar a comer le sorprendió un poco puesto que ella solía guardar mucho las formas, pero no ese día ¿qué traía justamente? Debería irritarse pero verla comer con ganas lo motivo para hacer lo mismo, después de todo necesitaría energías para desquitarse, llevaba ya medio plato consumido cuando sus pensamientos se desviaron de la comida.

-Quiero el postre ahora- Hinata aún tenía arroz en su boca, sin darle tiempo de nada el Uchiha la había tendido en la mesa en un extremo que por milagro estaba vacío o que realmente él empezó a desocupar minutos antes.

Los besos arrasadores del Uchiha la hicieron tragar el arroz de prisa intentando corresponderle, aún aturdida por el ajetreo y como la gran mayoría de las últimas veces su zona intima empezó a reaccionar deseando ser tomada por ese hombre que parecía sólo querer hacerlo de esa manera tan brusca, al poco tiempo lo sintió adentrarse emitiendo un gemido mientras su pelvis se movía encontrándolo provocando que ambos sintieran más, el moreno se abalanzó a los pechos de la chica lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos clavando sus dientes escuchando como ella gemía ante sus actos y embestidas.

Hinata recogía los platos aún desnuda, pero pensativa suspiraba un tanto apesumbrada ¿tanto se había acostumbrado ya a la presencia del moreno? Evidentemente aún se avergonzaba que la viera desnuda y demás pero su cuerpo y se sonrojaba al pensarlo reaccionaba demasiado ante las caricias del Uchiha e inclusive cuando se le acercaba le deseaba, deseaba a aquel hombre que había desaparecido escaleras arriba hace un rato, suspiró conflictuada... sabía que era bueno que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma, le hacía menos daño cada vez que lo hacían e incluso era placentero, pero sabía que estaba mal entregarse sin sentimientos las cosas no deberían ser así... aunque bueno en su posición era mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado ya un mes de esa extraña convivencia entre ambos, Hinata pudo conocer un poco a Sasuke tampoco era demasiado, sabía que él era el presidente de las empresas Uchiha en la región asiática lo había descubierto durante el jugueteo sexual quedándose sorprendida ¿quién no iba a conocer ese imperio? También se sorprendía que en ese caso él pagara por sexo, podría tener cualquier chica por su apellido claro estaba, pero también porque era un hombre guapo y muy apuesto, aunque quizás su carácter ácido y malhumorado era la razón, a esas deducciones llegó aquel día; también se enteró que tenía 26 años, por ese motivo ahora le preparaba un pastel hoy cumpliría sus 27 años, no sabía si vendría a comer casi nunca lo hacía, igual pasaba con la cena pero estaba segura que vendría, ahí dormía y siendo como ella era quería festejarle aunque fuera con un pastel, esos días juntos le habían servido para conocerle un poco e incluso despertar cierto afecto por la convinvencia, en realidad no sabía casi nada sólo hablaban de cosas banales cuando se daba la ocasión, pero ninguno profundizaban en la vida del otro, eran solo dos personas que tenían sexo y ya, pero un cumpleaños era algo especial así lo pensaba la ojiperla por eso se encontraba tan emocionada cocinando ese pastel.

Sasuke decidió salir temprano del trabajo para ir a tomarse una copa con Suigetsu y Juugo a un bar famoso, tenían una plática amena cuando Juugo tocó un tema que el azabache por primera vez le incomodaba.

-Pronto nacerá tu hijo ¿cierto? –El moreno asintió tomándose el trago esperando que ese tema dejara de tocarse-Ya era hora, ya eres viejo.

-No digas eso Juugo, nosotros ni novia tenemos- Le reclamó Suigetsu, pensativo.

-No te ves muy emocionado por la llegada de tu hijo.-Juugo hizo la observación al notar la indiferencia del azabache.

-Es hija- anunció el Uchiha- Es sólo que...

-Alguien más le mueve el tapete- La intromisión y revelación del peliazul lo dejó pasmado se mostró claramente irritado ¿cómo podía decir eso? Eso era ilógico, él sólo estaba disfrutando a aquella chica robando su inocencia se decía a sí mismo en un intento de encontrar una buena explicación ante aquel acto.

-¿Es enserio?- Cuestionó aquel que llevaba su pelo naranja sorprendido, haciendo que el cuestionado le mirase irritado.

-Exagera, como siempre-Dijo tomando de un solo trago la copa que le habían depositado.

-¿Quién es Sasuke?- Preguntó Suigetsu.

-No es nadie.- Respondió desinteresado.

-Claro que sí, debo conocerla para agradecerle que andes de mejor humor cada día...- El azabache se levantó de su banco dejando el lugar mientras dejaba de escuchar las palabras de su compañero de trabajo y amigo un tanto fastidiado.

Hinata miraba el pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa, ya estaba cayendo la noche quizás el moreno se había arrepentido. Sonrió cuando una idea se le metió a su cabeza corriendo arriba para buscar en su armario algún disfraz lo encontró casi enseguida, consistía en un corsé blanco con detalles rosas, una diminuta falda blanca de encajes rosas del mismo tono del corsé, buscó la tanga correspondiente al vestuario para después buscar la diadema con orejitas de conejo, comenzó a vestirse para posteriormente maquillarse prestando atención en sus ojos haciéndolos el punto de atracción para después usar un lapstick rosa del mismo tono del vestuario dando ese toque tierna a su sexy atuendo, comenzó a arreglar su cabello azulino dejándolo suelto y finalmente bajo a volver a tomar asiento en el comedor con sus manos sosteniendo su mentón mientras las descansaba en la mesa un tanto frustrada de que el festejado no llegase, ya eran casi la diez quizás Sasuke había decidido salir a festejar su cumpleaños con la gente que era importante para él, se levantó de la mesa recargándose en ella mirando hacia la puerta, pensando en aquella mujer con la que lo vio alguna vez en aquella ocasión en la heladería su único encuentro fuera del contexto, pensó que era su novia en aquel momento aunque bien podría ser su esposa, sin embargo él llevaba mucho tiempo quedándose con ella lo que había hecho que pensara que ya no se encontraba con ella por alguna razón se sentía feliz ante eso.

Las luces del auto filtrándose por la ventana la hicieron abandonar la cara de acongojamiento que había tomado minutos antes y sonreír ampliamente el Uchiha había llegado, rápidamente encendió las velitas del pastel que formaban claramente el número 27 en color azul, y se paró a un lado frente a la mesa con una posición algo sexy sus mejillas se ruborizaron incluso antes de que el moreno entrara, el cual no pudo esconder su cara de sorpresa al verla así, lucía tan sexy pensó podía verle sus piernas, y esa falda estaba seguro que no le cubriría bien las nalgas, lucía sexy y tierna a la vez ¿cómo lograba hacer eso? Dibujó una sonrisa ladina.

-Vaya regalo- Dijo prestándole un poco de atención al pastel, Hinata le sonrío sincera como últimamente lo hacía.

-Debes soplar las velas del pastel y pedir un deseo- Le dijo emocionada juntando sus manos como si hubiese dado un aplauso.

Él soltó una risita divertida y nerviosa, ese tipo de actos los aborrecía sin embargo no sentía pena y molestia como sucedería de estar con sus amigos o familiares, con ella no tenía que preocuparse por eso, terminó de cerrar la puerta y se acercó a ella quiso besarla, pero ella dejó que su espalda se curvara hacia atrás evitándoselo mientras las manos del moreno se aferraban a la pequeña cintura femenina.

-A mí me obtendrás después, soy el postre ahora pide tu deseo- Él la miro furioso sin embargo sopló hacia las velas apagándolas.

-Desee comer el pastel en tu cuerpo- Le dijo mirándola escuchando una risita nerviosa por parte de ella provocando que él se pasmara un poco, era la primera vez que escuchaba su risa y era linda.

-Deberías morderlo antes- Le motivo aún emocionada, su cara lucía tan diferente que él no podía dejar de observarla.

-Conejita ya dame mi regalo, sabes que lo único que me gusta es follar- Le dijo calmado mirándola aún.

Hinata llevó sus manos a la mejilla del Uchiha, acercándolo a ella poniéndolo a su altura para fundirse en un beso apasionado, demandante para ambas partes sintiendo como sus cuerpos comenzaban a reaccionar pidiéndose, comenzaron a tocarse, él llevo sus manos al trasero de la chica amasándolo como siempre, ella comenzaba a quitar la corbata arrojándola por ahí para a continuación comenzar a desabotonar la camisa negra que el Uchiha portaba elegantemente, en cuánto la quitó comenzó a mover sus manos por el torso de la persona que ahora le besaba el cuello haciéndola estremecer.

Después de algunos tocamientos apasionados que sólo sirvieron para que ambos estuvieran totalmente excitados, el moreno quitó el corsé logrando obtener ese contacto piel a piel con los pechos de la chica.

-Lucías muy linda pero ahora te quiero sin ropa-Le dijo para después destrozar la tanga que le hacía juego.

Dejándola únicamente con la pequeña falda y tacones que portaba, desabotonó su pantalón para llegar a su erección liberándola, rozándo a la vagina expuesta de la chica que descansaba sentada ahora sobre la mesa mientras besaba el cuello de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo debería probar mi pastel?- Cuestionó con voz ronca.

Hinata dejó el cuello del chico para ver el postre a su lado con uno de sus dedos picoteó el betún tomando un poco acercándolo a los labios del Uchiha, él lo recibió probándolo incluso succionando el dedo provocándole sensaciones que se vieron reflejadas cuando ella abrió la boca levemente sintiéndolo, él sonrió ladinamente.

-No me gustan las cosas dulces Luna, pero debo admitir que sabe bien.

-Lo sé- respondió la chica- No es demasiado dulce- pruébalo bien- Le dijo al repetir la operación.-Vamos muérdelo de otra forma tú y yo no nos vamos a divertir como es debido- Le dijo sonriéndole y formando un beso con sus labios juguetona, asegurándole que obtendría lo que él quería realmente.

Sasuke se agachó hacia el pequeño pastel y lo mordió manchándose un poco al levantarse intentó limpiarse pero Hinata detuvo su mano pasando su lengua por el mentón y partes afectadas, dejándolo sin rastros.

-Creí que el regalo era para mí- Dijo juguetonamente el azabache, haciendo que ella también sonriera sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el Uchiha le alcanzó el pastel para lo mordiese, así lo hizo solo que él hizo que se manchara más, empezó a quitarle los restos con su lengua mientras ella se movía frente a él por las cosquillas y sensaciones que le provocaba.

Cuando terminó volvió a levantar el pastel para estamparlo en los pechos de la chica sonriendo maliciosamente, ella abrió levemente la boca por la sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo al verle de esa manera tan despreocupado y juguetón comenzó a entretenerse, quizás la conducta de su acompañante se debía a que parecía estar achispado el olor del alcohol que había consumido era evidente, ella no podía saberlo con certeza sólo suponerlo pero al verle agacharse sin perder el contacto visual sintió una descarga eléctrica en su pecho una muy diferente a esa electricidad que sentía por el deseo lo vio lamer sus pechos e inclusive succionarle la piel de estos, mostrar énfasis en sus pezones mientras su miembro se introducía en ella de pronto de una sola estocada, gimió perdiéndole de vista echando la cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo sus caderas, buscándole, recibiéndolo.

Después de un rato la bajó de la mesa para ponerla en el suelo recargándola en la mesa pero quedando la espalda de la chica frente a él, amasó el redondo trasero de la ojiluna acomodándola subiendo lo poco que le estorbaba de la faldita y volvió a introducirse sintiendo como su pantalón caía por ley de gravedad junto a su bóxer negro ponía esmero en cada estocada queriendo hundirse lo más posible que le era permitido, realmente la cavidad de la chica apenas lograba recibirlo completamente, era tan ajustado y perfecto para él, solía pensar que había sido diseñada para él... tomó sus caderas para mantener su ritmo sintiendo como la chica empezaba a apretar su miembro sonrió ladinamente saliendo de ella.

-Ve al sillón- Le ordenó a la peliazul que jadeaba y que movía su trasero hacia atrás buscándole nuevamente mientras él se alejaba de ella, Hinata se encaminó hacia allá resignada apenas su cerebro procesó la instrucción y él la vio alejarse decidiendo quitarse el resto de su ropa para darle alcance. -Recuéstate.

Apenas ella hubo cumplido el mandato él le cayó encima colocándose entre sus piernas buscando la vagina con su miembro, para volver a introducirse, escuchando gustoso el gemido proveniente de su amante, escuchó su celular sonar pero lo ignoró sólo se dedicó a profundizar las estocadas sintiendo al poco rato que el interior de la chica volvía a apretarlo liberándose con la última estocada intentando venirse en lo más profundo de ella, logrando activar el orgasmo de la chica con en este último movimiento.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Le dijo la morena entre jadeos, abrazándolo enrollando sus manos en la espalda del azabache que estaba sobre ella aún perdido en la culminación que acaba de tener, buscó los labios del chico hasta que pudo tocarlos iniciando un demandante beso que sólo podía culminarse por la falta de oxígeno de ambos.

-¿Quieres más?- Preguntó burlesco al sentir como la chica hacia pequeños movimientos con su pelvis queriendo acunar y despertar a su miembro flácido que seguía dentro de ella.

-Quizás-Respondió mientras los colores le subían al rostro.

Sasuke la beso violetamente dispuesto a despertar a su miembro él no era de aquellos que las dejaban con ganas, pero su celular volvió a sonar, de nueva cuenta le ignoró pero al sonar por tercera vez, se levantó molesto saliendo del interior de la peliazul, al ver la pantalla bufó Sakura era el nombre que marcaba, trato de respirar tranquilamente para no ser pillado, el celular dejó de sonar para casi al instante volver a tomar vida.

-Bueno- Respondió alejándose de Hinata yéndose al comedor.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué no respondías? –Escucho la voz molesta y tristona de su esposa.

-Lo siento no escuche el celular-Respondió secó pero intentando sonar amable, Hinata lo observaba desde su hueco en el sillón mientras se sentaba y se colocaba la camisa del moreno cubriéndose levemente con ella.

-No pude llamarte antes, porque ya sabes la recepción aquí es malísima y he tenido problemas con mi embarazo... pero quería que supieras que tu nena y yo te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños, lamentamos mucho no poder haber estado contigo.- Sasuke escuchó desinteresadamente a la pelirosa, pero al decir nena sólo pudo girarse a ver a Hinata y sonreírle ladinamente para volver a su llamada.

-No te preocupes Sakura- Aquel nombre Hinata ya lo había escuchado... y de inmediato vino la primera vez que lo hicieron por alguna razón su semblante se entristeció.

-¿La has pasado bien?-Le cuestionaban a Sasuke del otro lado del teléfono.

-De hecho bastante bien- No pudo evitar responderle volviendo a mirar a la peliazul que miraba sus piernas con insistencia haciendo imposible que sus orbes negras volvieran a encontrarse con las blanquecinas de ella.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendida la pelirosada, ¿por qué le decía aquello? No esperaba una respuesta tan sincera y lastimera.

-No, Sakura, es decir he estado bien... ¿tú como estas?

-Bien-Respondió seca-Te dije al inicio que he tenido algunos problemas para seguir reteniendo a Sarada dentro de mí.

-Ah- Expresó el azabache un tanto preocupado, realmente no le había prestado ninguna atención al inicio ya que se encontraba enfurruñado de que lo hubiese interrumpido, Hinata pudo notar su cambio de voz volviendo a prestarle atención.

-Pero todo está bien, bueno Sasuke feliz cumpleaños debo ir a descansar, te amo mi amor.

-Igual.-Le respondió pensativo.

-Dímelo necesito escucharlo, te he extrañado demasiado- Le urgió la pelirosada.

-También te amo Sakura, cuídate mucho estaré al pendiente al celular por si algo llegase a pasar- Le dijo preocupado porque su hija naciese antes de tiempo, Hinata de pronto se sintió desolada al escuchar los vocablos del Uchiha, por alguna razón aquel te amo que le escuchó decir le dolía... no quería escucharlo quería borrarlo, algo en su pecho la estaba apretando asfixiándola.

-Adiós- Le dijo la pelirosada al otro lado del teléfono, Sasuke oprimió la tecla de finalizado y aventó el celular a un sillón volviendo a tomar asiento a lado de la peliazul, agarrándola por el cuello acercando sus caras para fundirse en otro beso.

Ella dudó al inicio pensando ¿Cómo puede besarme después de decirle a esa tal Sakura que la ama? ¿Cómo puede amar a alguien y estar conmigo? Pero finalmente cedió ante él, dejándose llevar por el deseo y necesidad que de alguna forma reafirmarse, de calmar su deseo, su dolor decidiendo cumplir las expectativas de su "cliente".


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado ya tres meses Sasuke estaba en su oficina después de recibir una llamada de Sakura pidiéndole que fuese por ella estaba segura que el nacimiento de su hija estaba cerca, chasqueó la lengua contrariado recordando nuevamente aquel primer acto extraño...

 _Había despertó al día siguiente de su cumpleaños una pequeña punzada apareció en su cabeza, seguramente por el alcohol ingerido la noche pasada, al instante se dio cuenta que la ojiluna estaba entre sus brazos la abrazaba por la espalda la miró extrañado deshaciendo su abrazo ¿cómo habían terminado de esa manera? Se cuestionó aún con la resaca, recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior pero no recordaba cómo había conseguido abrazarla acunándola en sus brazos afectivamente..._

Lanzó aquel recuerdo tratando de apartarlo de su mente, lo sabía Luna le interesaba no estaba seguro a que punto o de qué forma, pero en estos últimos tres meses jugando ese juego estúpido se había acorralado él sólo ¿quién se entretiene todo ese tiempo con una prostituta? pensaba a estas alturas él ya debía haberse saciado de ella inclusive antes del mes siempre había sucedido de aquella manera con sus conquistas, sin embargo con ella su deseo estaba intacto inclusive había aumentado... ya no sólo se trataba de romper esa ternura que irradiaba su juguete, le gustaba verla y estar con ella; no podía engañarse a sí mismo lo sabía aunque su forma de ser no eran propiedades que le hubieran llamado la atención o peor incluso buscase, de alguna manera con ella lo atrapaba, bufó molesto haciendo algún garabato en un documento sin importancia, tenía detener eso él no podía enamorarse de una prostituta y si seguía a su lado sabía que corría peligro, sobre todo por aquello que le estaba despertando, tenía que volver a inicio y ser él sobre todo con ella, quizás por la convivencia había olvidado de que se trataba todo, ella parecía todo menos una puta sobre todo ahora que siempre la veía vestida informal y sus ropas eran casuales, tiernas incluso a veces grandes para su talla.

Al salir del trabajo fue a un bar tomó lo suficiente para que el alcohol se introdujera en sus venas haciéndole perder de cierta manera la cordura, con un solo propósito en mente ser él...

Al llegar a la casa no encontró a la ojiluna, no era la primera vez que sucedía durante esos meses ahí ella de pronto desaparecía sin darle alguna explicación, sabía que volvería, con el tiempo también se dio cuenta de aquello inclusive había llegado a hacer visitas a diferentes horas intentando descubrir si ella salía todo el tiempo que él no estaba en casa, pero habitualmente la encontraba ahí ¿dónde vas Luna? Se cuestionó haciendo una mueca de desagrado aún la noche no caía apenas sería las 5 de la tarde, se paró frente a la ventana pero no la vio.

Se fue a sentarse al sillón y quizás a la media hora ella regresó, esta vez traía un vestido casual, por arriba de la rodilla ahogado color blanco con flores lilas en la parte inferior.

-Estás en casa- La peliazul le dijo un tanto entristecida y preocupada no había tenido un buen día.

A medio día le habían llamado del hospital comunicándole que ya tenían el nuevo estado de salud de Hanabi y los resultados no eran buenos al parecer el cáncer estaba ganando terreno pesé a todos los esfuerzos, prácticamente le habían dado la noticia que su hermanita estaba desahuciada, ella no quería creerlo ambas seguirían luchando no iban a dejarse vencer... ahora veía a Sasuke evidentemente molesto, su mirada tan fija en ella sin pestañear inclusive la incomodaron, se mordió el labio tensa ¿qué podría tener ahora el moreno? Ella no podía pensar ahora en él, sólo quería tirarse en su cama y llorar sacando ese dolor y miedo de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estabas perra?- Su cuestionamiento la hizo pasmarse y que el dolor en su pecho se intensificara, hacía tanto tiempo que él no la llamaba de alguna manera ofensiva, demasiado podía sentir el veneno en las palabras del Uchiha.- Se supone que te pago para que me complazcas- Le volvió a decir haciendo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos y le mirase atenta y en cierta manera asustada.

Llevó una de sus blancas manos a la altura de su corazón ¿por qué le dolía tanto que él la tratase así de pronto? Ella sabía eso pero de cierta manera lo había olvidado, él... ella sentía algo por él aún aunque fuese frío y seco, incluso testarudo y arrogante; también solía ser amable sobre todo el último par de meses no es que le hiciera cosas románticas solo la trataba bien, y en sus pláticas podía notar la inteligencia del moreno e incluso había llegado admirar su destreza en los negocios por lo poco que le había contado cuando llegó a llevar trabajo a su casa; sólo tejió alguna loca idea en su cabeza después de todo él había sido su primer hombre ¿y si aquello en realidad se convertía en una historia de amor? Aquella interrogante había tomado fuerza puesto que el azabache se había vuelto tan diferente con ella, tan diferente a la persona que la lastimó aquella primera vez o primeros días, el sexo era abundante y no perdía el toque rudo pero ambos lo disfrutaban, y sólo olvidó tontamente que ella estaba en su vida por un negocio, pero era cierto ¿acaso ese hombre tan atractivo no era el que pagaba la cuenta de Hanabi?

-Y-yo- Tartamudeó por el nerviosismo que le provocó toda aquella situación.

Sin darle tiempo de nada Sasuke se levantó del sillón acercándose a ella amenazadoramente tomó uno de sus delgados y blanquecinos brazos con rudeza y comenzó a caminar de prisa guiándola hacia el comedor sin importarle el tropezón que había dado ante sus actos la puso contra la mesa, Hinata tomó el borde intentando no golpearse, sorprendida y de cierta manera alterada, sin ninguna delicadeza el azabache subió el vestido de la chica hasta la cintura mientras ella intentaba protestar incomoda y asustada pero no hubo mucho por hacer tan pronto como lo había subido le bajo su braga de algodón blanco y casi al instante pudo sentirlo en su interior no pudiendo reprimir un quejido al no estar en absoluto lista para recibirlo.

-Detente por favor- Le suplicó al sentir como le guiaba su cabeza para pegarla contra la mesa con una mano puesta en su nuca, sintió la madera fría en su mejilla y en la otra la mano del Uchiha aplicando presión con toda su mano evitando que ella se moviese, mientras sentía la molestia en su vagina por las embestidas energéticas y dolorosas, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras procesaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Tú estás para esto... para esto te pago para cogerte cuando se me dé la gana, como se me antoje, si bien que lo gozas- Le dijo moviéndose bruscamente mientras ella no podía evitar emitir alguno que otro quejido, sus ojos blanquecinos empezaban a humedecerse... todo se había derrumbado ese día... y su maldito cuerpo dándole la razón a ese hombre. -¿Ves cómo te has mojado ya? ¿Tanto me deseas?

Ella no le respondió, en algo tenía razón ese demonio lo deseaba pero no así, no de esa manera donde la hacía sentir tan mal, tan poca cosa y la tomaba con tan poca delicadeza haciendo alarde de la poca moralidad que ella tenía ¿pero él que sabía de sus necesidades? Una lágrima amarga por fin corrió por la mejilla de la Hyuga, Sasuke lo notó sin embargo ante su estado alcoholizado sólo se prendió más haciendo sus movimientos más profundos corriéndose en el interior de la chica que tenía frente a él.

Cuando su consciencia volvió a él se dio cuenta de todo ¿eso podía llamarse violación? Quería disfrazarlo argumentando el dinero que pagaba, salió de la chica reacomodándose su bóxer y pantalón alejándose y subiendo por las escaleras, justo al llegar al último escalón pudo escuchar un sollozó lastimero, se detuvo por inercia dando una leve mirada atrás viendo a la chica hincada en el suelo donde hace unos momentos antes aún había estado parada, sus manos yacían en sus mejillas intentando detener sus lágrimas, emitiendo sollozos ¿por qué le afectaba tanto verla así? Sentía la necesidad de ir a consolarla, disculparse, hacer algo pero sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo y sólo atinó a moverse directo a la habitación.

Se metió en la cama intentado olvidar lográndolo cayendo en un sueño profundo, mientras abajo después de liberar su dolor Hinata secaba sus últimas lágrimas hipando, cuestionándose ¿por qué Sasuke había vuelto a ser ese hombre que había conocido? "Estaba tomando" pensó queriendo alejar de cierta manera el dolor queriendo justificarlo, luego sonrió amargamente recordando las palabras del Uchiha ¿Así que para eso me paga? Se cuestionó asintiendo con su cabeza, él tenía razón suspiró resignada y acongojada ¿cómo podía sentir algo por ese hombre tan déspota y cruel? Se reacomodo su ropa interior sin importarle mucho que se le mojara por los fluidos se fue a sentar en la sala resignada viendo como comenzaban a brillar las estrellas a lo lejos y lo poco que podía percibir desde su ventana sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, haciéndose un ovillo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación aflojó el nudo de su corbata morada y dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde debía estar la cómoda con el reloj miró la hora 5:02am, llevó un dedo índice a su sien intentando mitigar el dolor que le taladraba la cabeza recordando cómo había acabado ahí, tanteó la cama y no le sorprendió encontrarse sólo, chasqueó la lengua, se levantó y fue al baño a tomarse un analgésico pero no aguantó la curiosidad y se encaminó hasta las escaleras descendiendo dos escalones logrando ubicar a Luna sobre el sillón dormida alumbrada por la luz que se colaba por la ventana de los faroles de la calle.

-Mierda-Susurró, al darse cuenta de la opresión que sentía en su pecho.

Sin pensarlo mucho caminó hacia ella tomándola entre sus brazos seguro aquella rara posición le daría dolor de cuello, Hinata salió de su sueño y muy adormilada se dio cuenta que iba en los brazos de Sasuke rumbo a su habitación, al ser depositada en la cama el cuarto se iluminó por la leve luz de lamparita de noche a lado, Hinata entrecerró los ojos intentando acostumbrarse al abrirlos vio como el Uchiha se quitaba la corbata arrojándola al suelo para después comenzar a desabotonar su camisa blanca mostrando lentamente su cuerpo tan bien trabajado, luego lo observó llevarse las manos al pantalón y cerró los ojos suponiendo que volvería a tomarla, lo sintió recostarse en su lado de la cama y la luz se perdió, estaba ansiosa esperando sus movimientos cuestionándose si serian bruscos nuevamente pero no llegaban, finalmente pudo comenzar a ver un poco dándose cuenta que le daba la espalda ¿no quería sexo? Se mordió el labio aliviada no pudiendo comprender el actuar del moreno.

Ninguno de los dos en realidad pudo dormir pero cuando la primera tenue luz del amanecer se infiltró por la ventana, Sasuke ya había tomado su decisión se giró para verla esa sería sin duda alguna la última vez, pero se encontró con la mirada color luna de la chica, pensaba que ella seguiría dormida así que se sintió incomodo al perderse en sus ojos, esta vez no le sonrío como solía hacerlo era aquella chica con la que empezó todo y tenía bien claro el por qué... lo había estado cavilando él no era el único que había cambiado, ella también de mostrarse incomoda con su presencia y muy seria, poco a poco le había hablado más, siendo como cualquier otra chica interesándose en sus cosas, preocupaciones y demás... incluso podría estar seguro que pasaba de ser sólo un gusto por su persona, quizás la chica albergaba algún sentimiento por él... estaba casi seguro sólo que a comparación de las otras, ella no lo decía seguramente por su "contrato sexual", era tan obvia queriendo complacerlo en todo, cuidándolo y él no quería que le sucediese lo mismo no podía despertar sentimientos por esa mujer, era una prostituta y además de eso estaba Sakura, su hija; eso se acababa antes de que realmente se viera envuelto.

Pero aquello merecía una despedida a la altura, el celular del moreno sonó sin que él le hiciese caso, se acercó a los labios de la chica besándolos diferente no como siempre, sin embargo no se equivocaba estaba rompiendo todo ella no le correspondió de la misma manera era evidente de la superficialidad con la cual le regresaba el beso, besó la mejilla desviándose hacia el cuello de la chica, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella le respondía estremeciéndose ante su lengua su celular volvió a romper el silencio de la habitación para volver a ser ignorado, llevó una de sus manos hasta el sexo de está comenzando a acariciarle delicadamente buscando esa zona que a ella le producía placer, y la encontró al poco rato pudo notar como ella empezaba a suspirar por sus atenciones coló su mano bajo la braga para tocarla libremente descubriendo que ya la tenía lubricada aún así decidió seguir masturbándola e introducir sus dedos en su cavidad moviéndolos como sólo él sabía, mientras seguía perdido en el cuello, labios y de vez en cuando en los pechos de la ojiperla.

Sin saber cómo Hinata ahora se encontraba desnuda bajo el azabache entregándose al deseo, hace poco tiempo había tenido un orgasmo y ahora él volvía a atacarla con sus labios robándole el oxígeno, no supo en que momento cedió ahora simplemente correspondía a las caricias y tocamientos, buscando ella misma la ansiada penetración para ambos, tras morderle el labio ella pudo sentirlo dentro por fin gimiendo gustosa arqueando su espalda, mientras el profundizaba sus estocadas, ella apretó las sábanas entregándose al deseo mientras con sus piernas buscaba sentirle más, sólo eran movimientos, sonidos pasionales por sus cuerpos, sensaciones, Hinata liberó las sábanas llevando una de sus manos a la nuca del moreno que ahora besaba delicadamente sus labios, la otra la llevó a su espalda para recorrerla, rompió el beso para abalanzarse al cuello del chico y regresarle todos esos besos y lamidas que antes él había depositado en el suyo, la liberación llegó intensa, haciendo que ambos se perdieran por algunos minutos intentando recuperar la respiración, el control de sus cuerpos y pensamientos, el celular sonaba quizás por décima vez siendo ignorado nuevamente.

Finalmente el Uchiha se levantó sin dedicarle alguna mirada o sonrisa de las que ya eran habituales después de sus entregas, Hinata lo miró tomar su ropa y alejarse de la habitación sin saber que sería la última vez que le vería, sin embargo pudo sentir algo extraño notó que él no quiso mirarla ni decirle alguna cosa que pudiera incomodarla o por estilo, él simplemente se había alejado de alguna manera tan fría que la dejaba inquieta, trató de eliminar esos pensamientos, no escuchó el ruido de la ducha después de razonarlo por media hora así que se dio el levantón percatándose que el Uchiha no había tomado un baño, ¿él se había ido al trabajo en ese estado?

Sasuke llegaba a su casa aquella que la pelirosada había elegido para que viviesen, entró desinteresado decidido a quedarse ahí, tomaría un baño y eliminaría cualquier rastro de Luna era momento de sacarla de su vida, al entrar a su habitación encontró a la pelirosada, su vientre era enorme y su cara lucía un tanto desmejorada, vio a su energética suegra ahí con ella, de inmediato su esposa se levantó y caminando fue hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Sasuke- Le dijo al notar ese olor lavanda y percatarse que seguramente su marido había estado tomando, él tenía una cara de sorpresa que no pudo ocultar, no podía evitarlo seguramente ella le había estado llamando tan insistentemente mientras lo hacía con Hinata, cerró los ojos frustrado, su maldita mala suerte.

-Sakura- Le saludó- Voy a darme un baño- Estaba impresionado no pudo ni siquiera pensar en fingir alegría de verla.

-¿por qué estuviste tomando? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Me quede dormido en el coche- Le mintió, mientras iba directo al baño sin saludar a su suegra.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Sakura corrió hacia el mueble donde guardaba sus lociones buscando las de su pareja.

-¿Qué haces Sakura?- Le preguntó su madre al notarla tan alterada, para ella no era nuevo la antipatía que mostraba su yerno, si lo había aceptado era sólo porque sabía bien que tenía dinero, su hija había logrado hacerse medica pero ellos no eran adinerados, había sido un poco de suerte e inteligencia de su ojijade.

-Huele a lavanda, sólo quiero ver si tiene algún perfume o loción, estoy segura que no- La mano de su progenitora detuvo las suyas que buscaban entre las costosas botellas.

-¿Y si no la encuentras qué sucederá?- Los ojos de su hija se humedecieron, era cierto ¿qué pasaría?

-Creo que me engaña mamá-Dijo entre sollozos, su madre la abrazó tiernamente mirando hacia la puerta por la cual había desaparecido el moreno, no le caía del todo bien aquel hombre siempre arrogante y desinteresado pero su hija se había encaprichado con él desde pequeña, le aguanto varias infidelidades, hasta que para su sorpresa misma él le había propuesto matrimonio, incluso lo vio más amable y atento con su hija, pero ahora sólo veía al mismo hombre de siempre.

-¿Por qué?

-Huele a lavanda desde antes de irme... –Dijo entre sollozos.

-Quizás efectivamente cambió su colonia.

Su hija la miró esperanzada.

-Límpiate las lágrimas si sale no le gustara verte así, estas embarazada debes arreglarte lucir linda, y ser una amable y anegada esposa.- Sakura asintió limpiando sus lágrimas.

Pero no le había servido apenas salió el Uchiha del baño se vistió con un traje negro, una camisa roja y una corbata negra con detalles grises, lo vio sacar una colonia que sin duda era la que habitualmente usaba dejando que ese olor tan varonil inundara la habitación, apenas le dedicó una mirada para avisarle que se iría a la empresa.

-Vi que se fue al trabajo- Su madre entrando a su habitación le decía, ella asintió triste sin decirle más.

-Ayudaré llevando la ropa sucia al cuarto de lavado- Le dijo adentrándose al baño.

-No es necesario mamá ya lo hará la servidumbre- Le dijo la pelirosada abrazando su almohada mientras descansaba recostada en esa enorme cama.

-No me cuesta nada-Le dijo la mujer mayor desde el baño, sentándose en cuclillas inspeccionando las prendas de su yerno confirmando las sospechas de su hija, aquella ropa interior tenía olor a fluidos vaginales y evidentemente de semen, torció la boca molesta, acercando su camisa encontrando un olor dulzón proveniente seguramente de algún suavitel barato, y efectivamente olía a lavada.

Hizo bolita toda la ropa llevándola abajo aventándola molesta al cesto de ropa sucia vacío arqueó su ceja ¿acaso ni siquiera vivía ahí? ¿Cómo se atrevía a volverle a hacer eso a su hija? Sobre todo ahora que lo haría padre no iba a dejar que la lastimase ellos iban a hablar muy claro.

Sasuke llegó a su oficina un tanto fastidiado, estaba sintiéndose algo extraño por la decisión que había tomado sobre Luna y ver a Sakura de regresó le molestaba además con su suegra que solía ser bastante molesta, miró sus papeles buscando la mejor idea para la propaganda que tenía que aprobar, ninguna le satisfacía del todo sonrío al recordar las ideas que Luna le había dado ¿cómo ella tenía esos conocimientos? No pudo evitar pensarlo "no tiene por qué darse cuenta" pensó al decidir anotar sus ideas en una hoja para que las enviaran al departamento de publicidad y se basaran en ellas.

Hinata comenzó a poner en orden la casa, puso sábanas limpias e inclusive decidió hacer onigiris con jitomate, iban a ser las tres de la tarde miraba su celular con insistencia tratando de tomar fuerzas. Sasuke se encontraba en un lujoso restaurante con su esposa y suegra, no quería estar ahí pero tenía claro que si no lo hacía aquellas dos mujeres lo iban a tener loco, les entregaron algunos platillos y su celular anunció un mensaje, juntó las cejas al leer el nombre de luna como emisor sin que las mujeres dejaran de verlo viendo en cierta forma la sorpresa que expresaba el moreno en su rostro mientras lo leía "¿puedes venir a comer? He hecho algo especial"

-¿quién es Sasuke?- Sakura le cuestionó al ver que seguía viendo la pantalla de su celular, él despegó sus orbes negras para posarlas en su esposa bloqueo su celular guardando en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-No es importante- Dijo seco poniendo atención en su comida, Sakura sonrío satisfecha comenzando a comer también pero la progenitora de ésta tenía un mal presentimiento.

Había pasado una hora desde que le envío aquel mensaje al moreno sin obtener ninguna respuesta, suspiró entristecida comenzando a comer había perdido las esperanzas de que éste llegase a comer con ella quizás había ido demasiado lejos... sin embargo aquella opresión en su pecho no tenía comparación con aquella que sintió en la madrugada después de rendirse y aceptar que él no llegaría a dormir a su lado, impidiendo que pudiera dormir... el día siguiente tenía esperanzas pero tampoco llegó... al tercer día ella ya mostraba evidentes marcas del insomnio ¿cómo se había acostumbrado a dormir con ese hombre? ¿Por qué ahora no podía dormir si él no estaba? Dormía durante el día reponiendo su sueño, le era imposible no sentirse vacía quería marcarle pero no se atrevía fue hasta una madrugada después de casi una semana donde su dedo presionó sin quererlo emitiendo la llamada mientras ella distraída veía sin recapacitar la pantalla de su celular.

Sasuke despertó escuchando su celular que descansaba en la mesita de noche de su lado, Sakura también abrió sus orbes jades extrañada tratando de entender qué sucedía. La mano del Uchiha atraía el celular hacía él un tanto molesto al ver el nombre y foto que él mismo había tomado de la chica mientras dormía angelicalmente se sintió ansioso, ¿por qué le llamaba a las 3:48am? Primero porque no tenía el por qué hacerlo, sabía que ella tenía claro en cierta forma su papel, así que contestó la llamada preocupado.

-Bueno- Respondió pensando que la pelirosada seguía dormida, Hinata pensó que había alucinado aquella voz y sonrío- ¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó el moreno intranquilo, mientras Sakura juntaba sus cejas al escucharle su tono preocupado, mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Hinata estuvo a punto de responder "no, me haces falta" pero entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba alucinado la voz del azabache, esa salía de su celular ahogó un gritó llevándose una de sus manos a la boca para que aquella que sostenía su celular finalizara la llamada, su quejó por lo tonta que había sido, se mordió el labio inferior esperando no haber sido tan inapropiada y meterse en problemas. Sasuke miró aturdido su celular al darse cuenta que habían cortado la llamada, sin pensarlo regresó la llamada, mientras Sakura lo veía impaciente porque aquella persona no le respondía, a tal grado de volverle a marcar e inclusive caminar hacia el balcón orillando las cortinas como observando la ciudad.

-Mierda- Lo escuchó decir al verlo darse por vencido arrojando el celular por la alfombra en algún lugar.

-¿Pasa algo?- Se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

-No, yo no podía dormir- Al escuchar esa mentira su corazón sufrió un vuelco ¿por qué le mentía? ¿Quién le había llamado para ponerlo así? Él salía de la habitación ahora y ella no se atrevía a confrontarlo.

"Debe ser porque no le respondió" se dijo para tranquilizarse a sí misma mientras sus ojos derramaban un par de lágrimas.

Estaban por cumplirse dos semanas, Hinata no se atrevía a llamarle a Tsunade comentándole lo acontecido pensaba que seguramente él volvería de otra forma ella ya le hubiese llamado para tenerla trabajando en el burdel, pensaba qué podía comer hoy no tenía hambre suspiró pensando que debía ir a comprar anticonceptivos la semana pasada se le habían terminado y por todo lo ocurrido no se había hecho de más, pero si Sasuke volvía ella debía estar lista sonrío al pensar que sería buena idea visitar a Hanabi y así lo haría.


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar al hospital se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana la encontró despierta y al parecer un poco mejor, no se quejaba tanto la vio tendida en la cama, sin su pelito castaño, muy flaquita y demacrada, sus ojos luna como los de ella estaban apagados sin embargo al verla le sonrío ampliamente.

-Hinata estas aquí- Le saludó feliz, Hinata se acercó a ella abrazándola con cuidado.

-Hola.- Le saludó la peliazul.

-Te ves triste ¿qué te pasa? –Le cuestionó la menor preocupada notando a su hermana diferente.

-¿cómo estás? –Quiso distraerla intentando que olvidara decidida a fingir que todo estaba bien.

-Bien, pero no vas a despistarme dime que tienes.

-Me gusta un hombre.-Se sinceró con su hermanita, rendida Hanabi era muy inteligente y era obvio que no la dejaría hasta que se lo contase.

-¡wow! Genial Hinata, ¿y tú a él?- Hinata de inmediato negó triste.

-¿él sabe lo que haces?- Le preguntó, era consciente que su hermana trabajaba de dama de compañía y sabía como aquello podía malinterpretarse, hasta ahí se había quedado de aquella información.

-Si- Le confirmó Hinata haciendo que ambas se mostraran tristes.

-Lo siento Hinata.- Se disculpó apenada y acongojada la pequeña.

-No-De inmediato quiso alentarla- De hecho lo conocí por estar ahí, he podido besarlo ¿sabes? –Vio los ojos iluminados de su hermanita.

-¿Qué se siente besar? –Le cuestionó de inmediato mientras Hinata sonreía pensando desde luego en aquellos besos agradables que éste le había dado.

-Es bonito, no sientes mariposas en el estómago eso es mentira, sientes por todo tu cuerpo electricidad y tu corazón late tan rápido- Le dijo tranquila enfrascándose en una conversación superficial acerca del moreno.

...

Una hora antes a ese mismo hospital había arribado Sakura con su madre, al parecer la primogénita del Uchiha estaba por nacer.

-Sasuke caminó entre los pasillos para llegar a la sala de espera buscando a su suegra.

-Que bueno que por fin has llegado- Sakura está casi a punto de dar a luz pero quiere que estés en el quirófano con ella- Sasuke no mostró su incomodidad dejando que aquella mujer le guiara el camino, pero finalmente se las arregló para recorrer él solo buscando el lugar correcto para no seguir escuchando la voz nerviosa y chillona de la mujer finalmente se perdió por el lugar, miró frustrado al darse cuenta del letrero que decía oncología pediátrica, claro estaba perdido ¿cómo jodidos le pasaba eso justo ahora? El lugar que intentaba ser alegre por medio de sus decoradas paredes realmente estaba abandonado tenía que salir de ahí y buscar información para llegar al lugar indicado.

Su sorpresa salió de inmediato cuando al darse la vuelta vio a Luna dando la vuelta detrás de él quedando frente a frente, bajó sus orbes negras para apreciarla mucho mejor al tenerla tan cerca, vestía un vestido casual azul marino con unas pequeñas mangas y escote cuadrado, pegado a sus pechos y suelto debajo de estos le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, unos flats del mismo tono del vestido; la miró frente a él más sorprendida de lo que el azabache se encontraba.

-Sasuke- Finalmente susurró la chica.

-¿Me buscabas?- Cuestionó incrédulo llegando a esa conclusión, paseó sus ojos por el lugar hasta que vio una puerta que decía "intendencia", tomó la muñeca de la chica que sopesaba el cuestionamiento del mayor mientras comenzaba a caminar tras él.

Se adentraron a ese lugar que parecía ser una bodega de artículos de limpieza, Hinata miró rápidamente el lugar para luego sentir los labios del Uchiha besarla violentamente tomándola por sus mejillas rosadas, la chica llevó sus manos al pecho de éste, de inmediato el azabache abandonó las mejillas de la chica para vagar por los atributos de su acompañante iniciando por sus redondos y grandes pechos, vagando por la espalda, cintura y glúteos femeninos, robándole el aliento mientras despertaba el pequeño pero bien dotado cuerpo preparándolo para su intromisión. Se las arregló para bajar el escote dejando expuestos los senos que de inmediato fueron tocados por los labios, lengua y dientes del moreno haciendo que ella emitiera algunos suspiros.

-Sa-Sasuke- La escuchó nombrarlo suponía que quería frenarlo así que decidió darle la vuelta haciendo que se detuviera en una tarja, pudo verla negar con su cabeza cuando comenzó a subir su vestido pegándola más a su cuerpo sintiendo el redondo trasero de la chica en parte de sus piernas y claro su hombría, sin embargo estaba seguro que aunque se negase también lo deseaba y lo comprobó al tocarle su sexo encima de la ropa interior, se encontraba húmeda demostrando lo mojada que ya la tenía.

-Es lo que quieres, ¿quieres qué me hunda en ti? ¿Por eso me seguiste?- Le susurró en el oído mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalón y bajaba su bóxer lo necesario para penetrarla.

-Yo no... –Intentó decirle que no lo siguió, pero el azabache le bajó su braga de encaje azul marino rozando su pene contra su húmeda y resbaladiza vagina, haciéndola estremecer e inclusive abrir más las piernas intentando darle una mejor entrada mientras él emitía una risita burlona y le depositaba un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Me deseas tanto es obvio, mira cómo te pongo... es tuyo nena, aprovéchalo bien- Con esas palabras se dejó ir dentro de la chica haciéndola emitir un gemido de placer, tomando los grandes pechos que se movieron ante el choque de cuerpos.

Pero justamente en ese mismo momento en algún quirófano le informaban a la pelirosada que ya no podía seguir retrasando el parto, de otra forma el bebé tendría sufrimiento fetal, era hora de pujar.

-Entonces traigan a mi madre- Dijo adolorida, decidida a ya no poder seguir soportando ese terrible dolor, el personal se observó entre ellos alarmados pero decidieron decirle que ahora mismo irían por su progenitora, mientras la motivaban a pujar sin atreverse a confesarle que ya no había tiempo para eso.

Dos chicas emitían un gritó, uno doloroso tras lograr dar a luz tomando con fuerza la mano de una desafortunada enfermera pasante, el otro grito era de una peliazul tras su liberación producida por las energéticas penetraciones del moreno, un intenso orgasmo había rodeado a dos personas que se encontraban ahora en esa pequeña bodega de utensilios de limpieza, a ella le temblaban las piernas e inclusive podía sentir como empezaban a descender ese líquido blanquecino sin que su amante aún se retirara de su interior, sintió la nariz de éste pegarse a su cuello mientras temblorosa sujetaba la superficie de metal frente a ella, el agarre en uno de sus pechos cedió mientras la otra mano del moreno posada en sus cadera se apretaba a ella.

-Te gustó- Escuchó la afirmación en su oído con la voz ronca por el placer de el moreno.

-A ti también- Se atrevió a responderle dejando que sus mejillas se tornaran más rojas.

Él sonrió ladinamente tras escucharla hablar.

-Yo no me estaba negando- Dijo seco soltando la cadera y pecho de la peliazul despegando sus cuerpos, haciéndola perder su unión para que la chica sintiera como todos los fluidos comenzaban a salir ante la fuerza de la gravedad por sus piernas.

Él reacomodo sus ropas mirando el lugar, recordando el motivo por el cuál estaba ahí.

-Mierda- Espetó haciendo que la peliazul se girase para verlo... pero sólo pudo ver como aún acomodándose las ropas salía de ese cuarto sin decir más.

Miró hacía todos lados buscando alguna opción para limpiarse, cerró los ojos frustrada abriendo el grifo comprobando si había agua, sonrió aliviada al ver que si, con sus manos comenzó a limpiar los fluidos dándose cuenta que la eyaculación había sido abundante, su braga estaba manchada pero no se la quería quitar y andar sin nada así que se resignó a traerla, al poco rato salió del lugar viendo el pasillo vacío como siempre, se mordió el labio recordando que había prometido llevarle a su hermanita una galleta de helado de la cafetería. Se encaminó hacia allá sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Toma-Le dijo a su hermanita que la miraba sorprendida, estaba roja y sudorosa, además que muy extraña sin contar el excesivo tiempo que había ocupado para llevarle esa delicia que parecía llevar un buen tiempo fuera del congelador.

-¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntó al tomar la galleta.

-Debo irme lo siento mucho, vendré pronto- Le dijo depositando un beso en su frente, alejándose temerosa de oler a ese líquido que el Uchiha había vertido en ella.

Hanabi no tuvo tiempo de despedirse solo la vio salir de cuarto, mientras estaba totalmente confusa pero decidida a disfrutar ese manjar.

-Señora su nieta ha nacido- La mayor sonreía ampliamente tras esa noticia en la sala de espera, vio a su yerno salir sudoroso imaginando que había estado muy estresado durante el nacimiento, dejando de prestarle atención a la enfermera que ponía atención hacia donde la mayor se dirigía.

-¿Cómo está? –Le cuestionó a Sasuke, que la miraba extrañado y un tanto avergonzado.

-Yo no he podido dar con el quirófano- Dijo secamente evitando la mirada de la señora - ¿por dónde era?

-¿De dónde vienes así entonces?- Se escuchó la furia de la señora al cuestionárselo incluso los demás presentes en aquella sala de espera, Hinata salió justo detrás del Uchiha para salir del hospital tenía que pasar por esa sala de espera y por alguna razón la mujer mayor la enfocó, sin conocerla también podía notarla extraña además esa mirada que puso al ver la espalda del moreno le dejó mala espina. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua molesto, irritado de soportar los gritos de esa mujer- Da igual, ya van a pasarla a la habitación ve a conocer a tu hija y a reconfortar a tu esposa- Le dijo la mujer mayor usando un tono de voz alto, sólo por si las dudas pensó.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta resignado y queriendo escapar de esa mujer, la tensión que presentó su cuerpo al ver a Hinata fue presenciada por la mayor que cada vez se convencía más que aquella jovencita tenía algo que ver con aquella inusual situación, pero después de unos momentos él Uchiha comenzó a caminar sin volver a dedicar una mirada a la peliazul, no siendo igual por ella que sin poder evitarlo había puesto una mano a la altura de su corazón mientras lo veía alejarse... sintió unos pasos hacía ella y vió a aquella mujer que había revelado aquella noticia que había roto su corazón acercarse, sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar sus lágrimas, así que sólo se encaminó alejándose de está abandonando la institución médica.

No tomó algún rumbo fijo tras salir del hospital, su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos sus lágrimas brotaron sin poder evitarlo, ahora resultaba que él ¿era padre? Acababa de ser padre de inmediato vino el recuerdo de aquella mujer en la heladería, estaba embarazada... sin dudas ella debía ser Sakura, sus lágrimas brotaron sin darse cuenta que la noche caía a su alrededor.

Sasuke entró al cuarto que le habían asignado a Sakura, tenía mal aspecto lucía muy cansada.

-Hola-Le saludó sintiéndose culpable por primera vez realmente.

-Hola, ¿por qué no llegaste?- Le cuestionó lastimera, su progenitora entraba a la habitación justo cuando formulaba aquella pregunta.

-Me quede embotellado en el tráfico.- Le mintió sin importarle que la vieja fuera a desmentirlo si lo hacía a la única que lastimaría sería a su hija y aquello no le importaba, de cualquier forma sabía que no se atrevería a hacerlo y aún mordaz miró a su suegra que lo miró desaprobatoriamente.

-Mírala es hermosa- Le dijo mientras le acercaba un bultito.

Sasuke hizo caso y se acercó la tomó entre sus brazos, Sakura tenía razón era una niña hermosa sonrío dulcemente al verla acariciando su mejilla rosada mientras está abría sus orbes oscuras y bostezaba, sentía su corazón latir recordándole... se pasmó al darse cuenta que esa sensación la había sentido cuando vio a Hinata en aquel corredor. Ambas mujeres lo miraban intrigadas al verlo tan dulce con su hijita, pero también sorprendidas cuando él cambió su rostro por uno preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- Le preguntaba su esposa.

-Nada- Le respondió al poner a la pequeña en sus brazos nuevamente.

-Otras vez hueles a lavanda- Le dijo en cuanto se la entregó al estar tan cerca no pudo evitar percibirlo, ambas mujeres tenían sus caras contrariadas mientras la mayor cada vez ataba más los cabos.

Sasuke salió de la habitación ignorando el comentario.

-Han de ser imaginaciones tuyas- Dijo intentando calmar a su hija, pensando no podía estar segura si aquella mujer tuvo algo que ver con su yerno pero así lo presentía.

Había pasado dos largas semanas desde aquel fatídico día, Hinata estaba hecha un ovillo en su sala en un inicio se dijo a sí misma que si el moreno regresaba lo rechazaría pero evidentemente él no volvió en esa semana, para la segunda se dijo a sí misma él paga por mis servicios... si él vuelve yo tengo que justificó, su celular sonó viendo en la pantalla el nombre del hospital se apresuró a responder.

-Hola- Dijo angustiada.

-¿Hyuga Hinata?- Una voz femenina del otro lado le cuestionaba.

-Si, ella habla- Respondió.

-Tiene que venir al hospital su familiar está muy grave.- El celular cayó al suelo, mientras sus lágrimas también sin saber cómo tomó su bolso corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la avenida para después detener un taxi que la llevase hasta ese lugar.

Corrió por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermanita al abrir la puerta la vio rodeada de aparatos, tubos y médicos, una enfermera la detuvo impidiéndole entrar llevándola afuera, haciéndola esperar ansiosamente en la sala de espera mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar, finalmente un oncólogo pediatra se acercó a ella:

-¿Cómo está?- La cuestión no se hizo esperar por parte de la peliazul.

-Tiene fallo multiorganico, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-¡No, no! –Gritaba una destrozada Hyuga en aquella sala provocando que todos volteasen a verla.

-Señorita, ya habíamos hablado Hanabi se encontraba ya en la etapa iv del cáncer era cuestión de tiempo.

-Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacerse- Dijo entre lloriqueos.

-Ella ya está inconsciente puede entrar a despedirse, no hay nada que se pueda hacer es cuestión de horas- Le dijo el médico dejándola sola en aquella sala.

Al entrar a la habitación encontró a su hermana aún con esa gran cantidad de aparatos, parecía dormir plácidamente, se acercó besándola en la frente intentando no mover ese tubo que ahora tenía en su boca, tomo su mano con cuidado porque también tenía un aparato en un dedo, sus lágrimas caían sin poder evitarlo, sus sollozos rompieron el silencio de la habitación mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba a su lado aquella donde siempre se sentaba cuando la iba a ver.

-Hanabi- Dijo entre sollozos- No me dejes, no me dejes luchando sola... no me hagas eso, si tú te vas yo no tendré ya a nadie más- El llanto lastimero de Hinata llenó la habitación sin que aquella pequeña mostrase ninguna reacción-Tú eres la única razón por la que pude salir adelante, padre siempre lo dijo yo soy débil y tú me inyectabas esa energía yo tenía que sacarte adelante... ahora si te vas ¿qué será de mí? No me hagas esto- Lloró por un rato hasta que las lágrimas ya no salían de sus orbes blancas.- Te platiqué que me enamoré, no te lo conté todo... él se llama Uchiha Sasuke, si... tiene que ver con la corporación Uchiha es el presidente, pero es joven bueno si es mayor que yo pero apenas hace un par de meses cumplió 27, no sé si es amor... pero sé que lo quiero, es muy guapo y cuando lo quiere es amable- Una lágrima escapo – Pero la última vez que nos vimos-Aquel recuerdo la hizo sollozar nuevamente- Me di cuenta que sigue casado y tiene una hija, quizás más... no pienses mal no me engañó, tu sabes lo que hago él pagó por mí... es sólo que he estado tanto tiempo con él que aún ante su carácter me he encariñado con él... pero parece que ya se aburrió de mí... Hanabi no me dejes te necesito tanto ahora...

Las maquinas estallaron en pitidos, haciendo que Hinata las mirase asustada viendo cómo donde antes había números se ponían ceros y aquellas líneas en zigzag se convertían en líneas finas o desaparecían, se levantó de prisa gritando por ayuda, vio a los médicos correr por el pasillo, no hubo necesidad de muchas cosas aunque ella lo negase el médico fue frío al decirle que la había perdido, Hanabi ya no estaba con ella, la había perdido su pequeña hermana, la que no pudo saber que era dar un beso o el amor dulce, la que había luchado tan duramente finalmente la había perdido, quedándose sola.

No podía sólo llorar la perdida al estar sola tenía tantos trámites por realizar para que le entregasen el cuerpo de su hermanita, Hinata abrió enormemente los ojos le pedían 129mil pesos para poder obtener el cuerpo de su hermana, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? quizás tendría a lo mucho unos 10 mil en su tarjeta, sus lágrimas brotaron por la desesperación, buscando alguna prorroga, pero la señorita de la administración no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-Yo avalo a la chica- La voz de aquel médico oncólogo de edad avanzada resonó en la pequeña oficina ante la mirada sorprendida de la administradora.- Sé que va a pagar, lo ha hecho sin falta.

Después de agradecerle la ayuda Hinata se dirigía al crematorio para ver por última vez a su hermanita, antes de que sólo fuera cenizas, hipando... no tenía ahora mucho que pensar pero sabía que ante esa deuda ella tendría que seguir trabajando para Tsunade.

-Hermanita, te amo- Le dijo abrazando el cuerpo inerte, besándole las mejillas-Trataré de salir adelante, no te voy a abandonar conseguiré un hermoso lugar donde puedas descansar y cada semana te llevare flores de esas blancas que tanto te encantan –Vio como le alejaban a su hermana, y se quedó sentada en las frías sillas esperando horas quizás mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, lagrimas amargas, dolorosas, podía sentir miedo, sentía que su mundo se rompía y la aplastaba... sentía tantas cosas.

Apenas había dejado la cajita blanca que guardaba las cenizas de su hermana sobre la mesita de centro de la sala, era tarde ya tendría después que buscar en algún lugar para depositarlas, pero nuevamente estaba en ceros se sentía tan frustrada, tan inútil no tenía ni siquiera para darle un entierro decente a su hermanita a ella que lo merecía después de esa ardua lucha.

La mañana se hizo presente, ella había pasado toda la noche frente a las cenizas de su hermanita llorando con ese enorme dolor en su pecho, con esa angustia por haberla perdido, no queriendo aceptar que ya se había ido ¿qué haría ahora sin ella? Era su única familia, su apoyo... el sonido de una llamada entrante rompió el silencio, desvío su mirada a dónde provenía aquel sonido localizando en el suelo a su celular que se movía por la vibraciones, alargó la mano tomándolo con desgana, sin revisar quien le había marcado simplemente contestó:

-Bueno- Seca, sin vida, sin embargo la rubia que tenía del otro lado de la línea no se percató de aquello.

-Hinata, Sasuke decidió dejarte libre ya no quiere más tus servicios desde la semana pasada pasó a liquidarme lo último pero pensé que te debía unos días de vacaciones, voy a empezar a moverte entre los clientes, te espero por la tarde.

-Hanabi murió- Fue su respuesta, quería decir algo distinto como que necesitaba más tiempo, sabía que tenía una cuenta que pagar necesitaba trabajar sin embargo no podía ni siquiera levantarse de ese pequeño sillón mullido donde estaba sentada, sólo decirlo en voz alta provocó un enorme dolor en su pecho haciendo que empezara a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras del otro lado del teléfono la rubia ponía cara pasmada.

Bonita forma de empezar la semana pensó la peliazul, su hermana fallecía el domingo dejándola sola... y lunes Tsunade le decía que Sasuke se había aburrido de ella, ¿sería por su nuevo bebé? Lloró amargamente ¿cómo estar sin Hanabi? Y Sasuke ¿tan poco había representado para él? Había entregado algo de ella que no era necesario, sabía que así lo había decidido que lo dio sin esperar nada a cambio pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse vacía y utilizada.

Una hora más tarde llegó Tsunade con Shizune, sin saber cómo ahora se encontraba colocando una rosa en aquella pequeña lápida donde ahora descansaba su hermanita era un buen lugar no como aquel donde había dejado a su padre, ese era bonito, era digno de su hermanita, sus acompañantes veían el enorme dolor que reflejaba aquella chica, Shizune la acompaño a casa estuvo con ella hasta que consiguió por fin dormir, sólo no podía dejarla sola Hinata ahora estaba destrozada.

Sasuke veía a su hija en la cuna dejándola que encerrara su dedo índice en su manita era muy dulce podía ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y sólo podía pensar en Luna sin poder evitarlo, se cuestionó si ella estaría complaciendo a algún otro la molestia fue tan evidente, no quería que eso fuera real.

-Tú lo elegiste- Se dijo así mismo, mientras Sakura entraba.

-¿Qué eligió Sarada? –Le dijo la pelirosada sonriente acercándose a él notándolo molesto.

-Nada- Dijo al levantarse e ir hasta la sala.

Miró su celular dándole vueltas entre sus dedos, recordando el último encuentro que tuvo con la peliazul dibujó una sonrisa sincera recordando las buenas sensaciones e inclusive por el momento incómodo con su suegra por haberse comportado como un adolescente, se cuestionó ¿cómo la ojiluna había dado con él? Juntó las cejas ¿y si ella no estaba ahí por él? Si ella lo siguiese la hubiera visto antes... ella no hacía eso finalmente se convenció así eran las cosas ¿pero qué hacía ella ahí?

-Fue bueno que estuviera ahí- Dijo sin darse cuenta que atraía la atención que su suegra que pasaba por ahí haciendo que se detuviera detrás de un muro espiándolo.

Lo vio buscar entre su celular y después llevárselo a la oreja, Hinata recostada boca abajo en su cama con la luz de la lámpara de noche iluminándola nuevamente sola, por sus ojos ya no escurrían lágrimas pero su cara reflejaba toda la tristeza que tenía dentro escuchó su celular sonar y desganada lo tomó contestando al tercer tono sin fijarse quien le llamaba suponía era Tsunade.

-Mañana iré lo prometo- Dijo tratando de disculparse, el Uchiha emitió una risa divertida haciendo que su suegra se sorprendiera ¿cuánto tenía que no lo escuchaba reír? Y menos de esa forma.

-¿tantas ganas me traes?- Respondió en cuánto sostuvo su risa, pero Hinata estaba pasmada sólo al escucharlo reír supo que no era Tsunade su cuerpo se tensó y ese dolor en su pecho se intensificó a tal grado que sentía que se desgarraba ese músculo que era su corazón... al no obtener respuesta él decidió hablar- Yo también, tengo muchas ganas de hundirme en ti...

-Sasuke- La voz de la mujer mayor se hizo presente en la habitación dejándose ver molesta, Hinata pudo escucharla no pudiendo identificar quién lo llamaba pero suponiendo que era Sakura, el moreno rodó los ojos-Luego te marco- Dijo antes de colgar.

Hinata miró el celular y lo aventó contra la pared molesta, con dolor ella no quería ser un momento o una manera de pasar el rato... aunque también sabía que no estaba en otra posición sin embargo él había destruido su trato ¿qué hacía llamándole? En la casa de Sasuke había un reto de miradas.

-¿Qué era eso?-Cuestionó la mayor haciendo que el hombre ahí sonriera cínicamente.

-¿no era obvio? –Le respondió fastidiado después de todo se sabía descubierto.

-¿Te atreves a engañar a Sakura?- El hombre entrelazó sus dedos, volviendo a sonreír altaneramente.

-No hay nada que puedas probarme- Dijo relajado- Puedes comentárselo a Sakura pero pienso negarlo y ya sabes a quién va a creerle- Le dijo al dibujar una sonrisa ladina.

La mujer miró furiosa al chico que tenía frente a ella todo un engreído, ¿cómo se atrevía a chantajearle de esa manera? Pero sabía que tenía razón si le decía algo a Sakura ella no le haría caso, por algo tenía que callarse aunque eso la irritara de sobremanera y ahora protegería a su hija de ese rufián hasta que consiguiera aquellas pruebas que por fin la apartaran de ese chico que parecía ser su perdición.

Sin embargo a Sasuke no le salieron las cosas como esperaba, una baja en el mercado lo hizo mantenerse ocupado y aunque recordaba bastante a la ojiluna no había podía buscarla, en los siguientes días tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y aunque se había divertido fastidiando a su odiosa suegra no le convenía provocarla, bufó molesto ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pretendía? La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a su hermano se sorprendió al verlo ahí de pie.

-Itachi ¿qué haces aquí? –No pudo evitar cuestionarlo.

-Que recibimiento hermanito tonto- Le respondió sentándose frente a él en una de las sillas-Tuve que venir a revisar algunas cosas.

-Puedo hacerlo yo.- Respondió molesto ¿lo pasaban por alto?

-No es que desconfíe de ti pero mi padre no me dejo opciones, además tengo que conocer a mi sobrina- Dijo sin inmutarse. –Escuché además que será la boda del hijo de Shikaku, padre y madre también asistirán... deberíamos ir hace falta salir y socializar es un buen evento para hacerlo sobre todo para pactar negocios.

-Mmmph- Respondió fastidiado el menor, sin duda alguna necesitaba un trago.

Al salir de la empresa fue a un bar reconocido tomó un par de copas y manejo a su casa, sin embargo no llegó ahí se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de la casa de Luna chasqueó la lengua contrariado y se decidió a descender para tocar el timbre, cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido vio a esa molestia: el vecino de Luna.

-Ella no está-Le dijo hostil el castaño mientras su enorme perro se sentaba a su lado, de inmediato Sasuke dedujo que ella se encontraría trabajando.- no sé qué diablos pasó entre ustedes pero ya no las busques.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona ignorando al chico dispuesto a irse a su coche, irritando a Kiba que empezaba a gritarle ofensas, Sasuke silenció los gritos subiendo a su auto dándose por vencido ese día tampoco sería, tratando de mitigar la molesta que le provocaba el pensar que la morena pudiera estar con otro hombre.

Lejos de ahí inclusive otro país China, un hombre con pelo castaño y largo seguía en su oficina mirando sus acciones y decidiendo su siguiente movimiento para hacer crecer la grande empresa de su padre, unos golpecitos lo distrajeron para después dejar entrar a una castaña que era su secretaria de nombre Ten-Ten.

-Disculpe señor lo busca Hatake Kakashi.

-Hazlo pasar- Le ordenó enseguida intrigado ¿acaso ya había logrado averiguar algo? Su padre había desaparecido años atrás cuando él tenía apenas 15 años, tuvo que hacerse cargo del imperio familiar y gracias a que no poseía un intelecto cualquiera lo había logrado, no sabía dónde se encontraba su progenitor solo desapareció así que al año siguiente empezó su búsqueda en un inicio creyó que su padre Hiashi había decidido darse unas vacaciones o algo similar, aunque sonaba raro ya que era bastante estricto en todo lo referente de los negocios, cuando tenía 18 años se enteró que esté había fallecido un poco después de desaparecer y más extraño aún parecía que él tenía otra familia... lo hubiese negado pero aquella foto de dos chicas con esos ojos particulares de los Hyugas no se lo permitió, se enteró que tampoco tenían madre había fallecido poco después de dar a luz a la menor tal como sucedió con la suya cuando él vino a este mundo.

Ahora a sus 21 años había conseguido incluso expandir su empresa llegando a la conclusión de que su padre había escondido a su otra familia porque la madre de las chicas pertenecía a una familia muy simple, no había querido arruinar su apellido en ascenso con uno tan común sin embargo él no podía hacer lo mismo, no es que quisiera realmente cuidar de esas dos pero estaba consciente de que al ser su sangre tenía que darles el lugar que se merecían, hacerlo él mismo antes de que alguien las vieran por ahí y comenzaran los cuchicheos un escándalo sería peor... además su padre incluso les había dado su apellido, además esas dos podrían llevarlo a la tumba de su progenitor.

-Buenas noches- Un adulto se introducía, con su pelo gris pero demasiado joven para ser un anciano además del atlético cuerpo que poseía.

-¿Tienes algo interesante?- Le cuestionó seco el castaño posando sus orbes blanquecinas en el recién llegado.

-Por eso estoy aquí, pero creo que no le agradará lo que he averiguado.- El castaño arqueó sus cejas.

-Hinata la mayor empezó a estudiar economía...

-Vaya- Expresó el castaño, después de todo ella encajaría en los negocios familiares.

\- La otra está en la secundaria, logré ubicarlas en una vivienda en un barrio pobre de Japón al poco tiempo desaparecieron de ahí... ahora me han dado una nueva ubicación, también informándome que hace más de 8 meses que Hinata dejó la universidad y Hanabi ha sido internada en un hospital reconocido al parecer tiene algún tipo de cáncer en –El castaño abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido ante esa impactante noticia -En una semana iré a verificarlo por mí mismo pero me han enviado una foto- le dijo acercándole el papel donde se mostraba a Hinata desde lejos vestida con jeans de mezclilla, converse negros y una playera negra muy simple caminando por alguna calle, no hubo necesidad que tomara entre sus manos la fotografía era obvio aquella chica tenía sus mismos ojos, tan parecida a aquella otra foto donde la conoció por primera vez aunque más pequeña ahora podía ver que había crecido y era linda.

-Arreglaré todo para que viajemos- Le dijo dejando claro que la conversación había terminado.

En cuánto el Kakashi abandonó la oficina Neji tomó entre sus manos la fotografía se cuestionó cómo luciría la menor, aquella que era más similar a su padre incluso a él, Hinata lucía como su progenitora a excepción de tener esos ojos que demostraban ser una Hyuuga, "ha llegado el momento" pensó viéndola en la foto, "nos conoceremos hermanita", aquel pensamiento era una mezcla de odio, curiosidad, e incertidumbre, él entendía que esas dos no tenían la culpa pero no sabía si funcionaría su relación.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke dio el último toque a su pajarita, se vio por ultima vez confirmando que ese caro esmoquin le quedaba bien, al bajar a la sala encontró a ese par de mujeres que últimamente evitaba, Sakura vestía un elegante vestido rojo de noche con finos tirantes con detalles de pedrería que se ataban en su cuello, ajustado realzando su figura... quizás en un tiempo pasado él se hubiera sorprendido de verla puesto que lucía bella, pero ahora verla así no despertaba nada en él, la pelirosada se dio cuenta de aquello al notar su cara tan neutral.

-Debemos irnos, Itachi me envió un mensaje ya salió al salón donde se llevara el banquete. –Al decirlo se dirigió a la puerta, mientras está ultima besaba la frente de su hija que yacía en los brazos de su abuela materna.

La ceremonia de boda de Shikamaru y Temari fue lo previsto al tratarse de esas personalidades de Japón, pero Sasuke se encontraba aburrido viendo entre las mesas intentando evitar la mirada ojijade de su esposa, las sonrisas de su hermano, la mirada fría y desaprobatoria de su padre, agradecía que su madre no le molestara tanto como aquellos. Sin embargo se quedó petrificado al ver entrar al salón a Luna a lado de un payaso que él conocía bien "Rock Lee", era hijo de un actor famoso de artes marciales llamado Maito Gai, un juniorcillo cualquiera pero realmente patético cerró sus orbes no pudiendo creer que para un evento como ese aquel hombre hubiera elegido un traje verde y una camisa y zapatos naranja, "mierda" pensó y al instante volvió a posar sus orbes en Luna lucía verdaderamente hermosa traía un vestido negro con unos tirantes que parecían ser flores unidas, quizás algún tipo de encaje con esa forma, escote de corazón y suelto a la altura de la cintura, además al girarse un poco para caminar a la mesa que tenían designada en ese salón pudo apreciar que su espalda estaba cubierta por un velo del tono del vestido, lucía tan exquisita y bella con ese tono su piel blanca resaltaba más, su cabello estaba atado en un moño y su flequillo junto a unos mechones remarcaban su hermoso rostro que parecía ausente, se veía tan sofisticada con aquel maquillaje ahumado en sus ojos, ese rubor rosado en sus mejillas y ese delicado tono de rosa en sus labios, mierda pensó mientras un sentimiento de rabia quizás impotencia subía por su cuerpo pensando a dónde podía llevarla aquel imbécil en cuánto se retiraran de ahí.

-Sasuke- Su progenitora le llamó, giró para verla sonriente mientras cambiaba su cara haciéndole unas pequeñas muecas que pudo entender quiso salvarlo de su obviedad al mirar a aquella chica sin reparo alguno, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó bajando la mirada clavándola en la mesa.

Hinata miraba la exquisita cena puesta ante ellos, no conocía a nadie ahí al llegar había echado un leve vistazo tampoco era nuevo ¿cómo iba a conocer a esas personalidades? se mordió el labio un poco nerviosa y miró a su cliente sonriente como siempre él era su primer trabajo después de lo ocurrido con Hanabi y había agradecido que fuera ese pintoresco chico ya que aunque fuera tan excéntrico jamás se sobrepasó con ella, solo le interesaba llevar a una hermosa mujer a los eventos que asistía, agradecía que Tsunade le hubiese proporcionado aquel vestuario toda la gente ahí vestía demasiado elegante, se notaba a kilómetros los costosos vestidos y agradecía no desentonar demasiado, había tenido días muy difíciles se había quedado postrada en su cama alrededor de una semana llorándole a Hanabi, pero aunque quisiese quedarse ahí no podía tenía que liquidar una costosa cuenta que le llevaría quizás más de seis meses y ahora era en lo que se iba a enfocar, tristemente recordó a Sasuke muchas veces deseo estar en sus brazos fuertes, quizás no eran abrazos afectivos pero eran abrazos y había anhelado tanto uno de esa persona, pero el amor no era para ella eso concluyó al notar sólo la ausencia del azabache.

-Luna, esta es una importante boda ¿la novia es hermosa cierto?- La sacó de sus pensamientos al enseñarle a una chica rubia verdaderamente hermosa a lo lejos del brazo de aquel que debía ser el novio, Hinata sonrió viendo el hermoso vestido princesa que portaba.

-Es verdaderamente hermosa- Respondió.

-Lo sé... no acepto salir conmigo, no entiendo el motivo.

-Es obvio- Una voz grave les llegó desde atrás haciendo que ambos voltearan, Hinata vio sorprendida a un chico pelirrojo serio, guapo y con una actitud muy intrigante, Lee sonrío.

-Casi cuñado- Le saludó feliz, ante una atenta mirada fría por parte de éste.

-Deja de decir tonterías o Temari te pateara el trasero- Dijo sin tapujos acercándose demasiado a la cara de Hinata que no tardó en sonrojarse- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Es guapa ¿verdad?- Contestó Lee feliz con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, mientras el pelirrojo no dejaba el contacto visual casi haciendo que su nariz topara con la de Hinata que ya estaba roja.

-Quizás yo también recurra a tus servicios- Dijo seco.

-¡Ey!-Lee alejó al pelirrojo de inmediato- Ella no es así, es buena chica- La defendió.

-¿Enserio? Alguien tan guapa no saldría contigo si no fuera su trabajo, ¿cazafortunas? –Preguntó se segunda hipótesis volviendo a acercarse a Hinata- En ese caso linda yo también tengo mucho dinero ¿no te interesaría considerar tu decisión?- Dijo mirando superior a Lee.

-Deja de decir tonterías Gaara, Luna es buena no la molestes- Hinata agachaba sus orbes apenada y acongojada, mientras Gaara se debatía si creerle aunque debería ser cierto puesto que aquella chica parecía intimidada por su presencia no parecía querer lanzarse encima queriendo ligarlo.

-Lo siento señorita, quizás me equivoque- Dijo antes de alejarse, haciendo que Hinata levantase la mirada para ver la espalda de aquel chico sorprendida de aquella inusual disculpa...

-No le hagas caso Luna, tú no haces nada malo sólo es trabajo, gracias ti la gente como yo podemos tener una adorable compañía- Le dijo Lee mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, ante la atenta mirada de un azabache que había posado su mirada en un intento de echar un leve vistazo para encontrarse a un pelirrojo demasiado cerca de su "juguete sexual", como había decidido apodarla hace tiempo, y ahora aquel maldito abrazo bufó molesto apartando la mirada.

La noche había transcurrido ahora había varias personas bailando enérgicamente en la pista de baile, Hinata se encontraba de pie a un lado del mini bar del salón esperando unas copas de martinis, Lee acababa de ir al baño, miraba el lugar un tanto intrigada y admirando la lujosidad del evento sin saber que en una mesa un moreno tenía fija la mirada en ella.

-Oh, una Hyuga- Dijo Itachi susurrándole a Sasuke en el oído mientras veía como las tres mujeres de su mesa estaban muy entretenidas en una conversación, Sasuke se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que ahora su hermano le había pillado, pensó detenidamente tratando de recordar aquel apellido le sonaba de algún lado.- Es hermosa, gracias hermanito tonto ya encontré quizás a mi futura esposa.- Dijo el mayor mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-No- Sin darse cuenta elevo más de la cuenta su tono de voz mientras que sus manos tomaron alguna de su hermano, mientras robaba la atención de su padre que les miraba extrañado, las mujeres los vieron pero esos dos peleaban a cada momento por eso mismo volvieron enseguida a su plática.

-¿Qué sucede? –Dijo su progenitor irritado.

-Acabo de ver a tu futura nuera padre- El progenitor de ambos chicos arqueó la ceja intrigado mirando por el lugar, para que después su hijo mayor le señalase a Hinata evidentemente incomoda parada en aquel espacio poco iluminado, Fugaku obsequió una sonrisa satisfecha a Itachi en reconocimiento de que aprobaba aquello.

-Una Hyuga-Dijo el mayor sonriente, satisfecho de la decisión de Itachi.

\- Ya suéltame Sasuke-Le dijo.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Esa pregunta fue suficiente para sin ganas soltarle ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su padre por aquella conducta, el azabache lo vio alejarse hacia la ojiperla y finalmente detenerse frente a ella mientras ella reflejaba su evidente sorpresa, "Hyuga" sabía que había escuchado ese apellido, pero ellos se confundían no sabían quién era en verdad esa chica, era una prostituta, su puta de él, su juguetito, sólo de él, bufó molesto irritado de no poder confesar la verdad puesto que tendría que revelar lo que había hecho.

-Hola, Uchiha Itachi- Hinata escuchó las palabras del apuesto joven que se había detenido frente a ella dejando que la sorpresa la tomara ¿tendría algo que ver con Sasuke? Debía ser así ese apellido era poco común y aquella fiesta era tan lujosa, se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo tratando de encontrar de dónde había venido queriendo corroborar su teoría.

-Hy...- Tartamudeó al darse cuenta que iba a decir su nombre real- Luna- finalizó ante una mirada un tanto divertida del mayor que ahora tenía enfrente.

-Bonito nombre, muy propio- Le señaló- Si me permite decírselo es usted muy hermosa y quisiera si es posible conocerla.

-Yo- Dijo apenadísima, mientras la mirada de furia crecía en Sasuke al notarla hecha un manojo de nervios que interpretaba como un gusto hacia su hermano y una complacida mirada de Fugaku.- Ahm...- Intentaba darle una respuesta pero para su alivio Lee arribaba al lugar, ante una sonrisa de Sasuke un tanto suficiente de que aquel payaso como lo denominaba le quitara a su hermano cualquier oportunidad.

-¿Itachi san?- Dijo emocionado el que traía un corte de tazón, haciendo que el mayor lo mirase y le sonriera asintiendo.

\- Rock Lee, que gusto verte- Le dijo educadamente el Uchiha esperando que le dijese lo que quisiera y lo dejara a solas con aquella señorita.

-Igualmente- Le dijo sonriente- ¿nos vamos a la mesa? –Le cuestionó a Hinata que de inmediato le asintió intentando evitar cualquier contacto visual con el Uchiha.

-¿Vienen juntos?- Cuestionó incrédulo Itachi.

-Oh si, los presento él es Uchiha Itachi seguro has oído de la corporación Uchiha pues él es dueño y ella es Luna- Se quedó pensativo al no poder dar alguna información- Mi hermosa acompañante-Dijo tratando de llenar aquel vacío.

-Hyuga- Agregó el mayor, Hinata lo miró sorprendida mientras que Sasuke se daba cuenta de aquella reacción podía verla demasiado nerviosa e incluso asustada.

-¿Hyuga?- Le cuestionó Lee, él no conocía su apellido nada de ella así que no pudo evitar su curiosidad Hinata sin ser capaz de mirarles asintió tomando el brazo de aquel que vestía de verde intentando irse de aquel lugar, intentando huir del Uchiha.

Lee le sonrío a Itachi mientras tomaba una copa y le ponía otra a Hinata y se desviaba hacia alguna mesa, el primogénito de los Uchihas no le quedo más que irse a su mesa.

-¿Qué pasó?- Su padre le cuestionó al percatarse de aquel excéntrico se había llevado a la Hyuga.

-Ella viene con él- Su incredulidad era evidente en su voz, mientras Sasuke reía burlón llamando por un momento las miradas de las mujeres.

-Trate de evitarle la pena pero no quisiste escucharme- Dijo satisfecho mientras los masculinos lo miraban fastidiados y las mujeres intrigadas al no entender de que hablaban decidiendo volver a su plática.

-Tu apellido me suena pero no sé de donde-Dijo lee a Hinata.- ¿Él es tu cliente?- Preguntó incrédulo.

Mientras ella negaba con la miraba baja, mientras su acompañante reía jocosamente, restándole importancia.

-No puedes revelarlo ¿cierto? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado...

-No él no- Dijo seca la peliazul tratando de parar a su acompañante- Dándose cuenta por donde iba todo.- Sólo se acercó porque quería conocerme... pero no sé cómo supo mi apellido- Dijo confusa.

Lee la miró notando como había cambiado completamente, desde el inicio la notó triste pero ahora se notaba confusa y muy incómoda por lo que decidió ir a hacer lo que mejor se le daba y ser el alma de la fiesta, y la pista era la mejor forma de demostrarlo.

-Iré a bailar un rato ya vuelvo- Le avisó a la ojiluna a sabiendas que la peliazul no sería la mejor acompañante en estos momentos, mientras esta asentía nerviosa para después volver a ir a la barra a pedir algún trago fuerte pensando que eso la tranquilizaría.

Pero nuevamente se equivocó apenas hubo puesto el vaso vacío sobre la superficie de madera, sintió una mano en su cadera y un perfume conocido colarse por sus fosas nasales, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara y extrañamente una sensación empezara a hacerse presente en su zona intima. Aquella mano abandonó su cintura para posarse en su muñeca y jalarla haciéndola avanzar hacia los baños, él había aprovechado que su padre y hermano comenzaron a enfrascarse en una plática de negocios y que las mujeres seguía divertidas con sus cuchicheos así que cuando la vio levantarse no lo dudó y después de echar algunas miradas hacia atrás confirmando que no era vigilado llegar hasta ella.

La llevó hasta los baños masculinos, dónde al frente había dos lavamanos con un enorme espejo, de un extremo había tres puertas y justo al frente había una hilera de mingitorios, la condujo hasta la puerta del fondo abriéndola de un solo golpe e introduciéndola a ese lugar donde había un baño negro elegante, un despachador de papel a tono y un espacio un tanto angosto para ambos, cerró la puerta de madera y sin aún darse la vuelta el moreno se quitó el saco del esmoquin colgándolo en el ganchillo en la puerta, mientras ella miraba su espalda y cabello negro aún incrédula, con su sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, la adrenalina la invadió junto con varios sentimientos dentro de ella incapaz de nombrar uno, lo vio darse la vuelta pudiendo captar su rostro serio pero hermoso, mientras que su cara sólo podía revelar cierta sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- El cuestionamiento del azabache salió brusco y demandante, poniéndola aún más nerviosa como si de alguna niña se tratase y hubiera hecho alguna travesura.

-Yo, yo vine acompañando a alguien- Finalmente encontró la respuesta aunque batalló al decirla buscando las palabras correctas, dándose cuenta casi al finalizar su frase que no tenía porque explicarse con ese hombre ¿quién era él?- No te importa- Dejó salir de manera segura viendo como la mirada de éste se profundizaba mostrando su descontento por aquello.

-¿Qué harás después te lo llevarás a la cama?- Le cuestionó dando un paso hacia ella por reflejo ella dio uno hacia atrás.

-Eso no te incumbe- Respondió, él le negó con un dedo haciéndola callar dando otros pasos hacia ella mismos que ella siguió topando con la pared detrás de ella sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba.

-No deberías ser tan grosera- Le dijo al estar frente a ella- ¿Qué te parece si yo te doy antes?- Le dijo en su oído, mientras el interior de la chica respondía sin que ella lo quisiese imaginando aquella entrega, movió su cara intentando evitar cualquier contacto visual intentando esconder lo que le sucedía para poder dar una respuesta que fuera adecuada.

-No debería molestarme... y si quiere algo de mí debería sacar su cita ahora estoy ocupada- Dijo en voz baja un tanto insegura, intentando escapar del cautiverio del Uchiha, sin éxito ni siquiera pudo moverlo al haber éste posado sus fuertes brazos en la pared acorralándola.

Casi al instante los brazos del Uchiha se posaron en sus caderas desviándose a su trasero mientras ella peleaba por alejarlo.

-Estoy más que seguro que ya estás mojada esperando mi verga ¿por qué lo niegas? –Le cuestionó mientras aún luchaban, ella por escapar y él por tenerla, aquellas palabras sólo provocaron que ella se lubricara más estaba avergonzada por aquello ¿por qué ese hombre tenía razón? – Esta noche seré el primero en marcarte- Le dijo mientras la besaba violentamente en los labios, los golpecitos en el pecho masculino cesaron para que unas pequeñas manos se posaran en el simplemente.

El beso se rompió y ella quedó frente a la pared con su mejilla recargada sobre esta mientras sentía cómo el Uchiha subía su vestido después de seguramente liberar su erección algún dedo del Uchiha orillo el trozo de tela de aquella tanga negra que traía puesta la ojiluna para después sentirlo en su interior de una sola estocada, una ligera molestia la invadió pero fue más la sensación de calma de tenerlo dentro, llenándola, emitiendo un gemido al instante éste llevo alguna de sus manos a la boca de la chica intentando callarla.

-Alguien acaba de entrar- Le susurro en el oído mientras seguía arremetiendo en su interior.

Hinata podía sentir cómo el moreno se dejaba ir contra ella o debería decir dentro de ella con fuerza calmando esa necesidad, escuchó unos pasos a los lejos comenzar a alejarse y la mano que antes le cubría su boca llegar a uno de sus pechos apretujándolo con fuerza.

-Puedes gemir lo que quieras-Le dijo al sentir como la otra mano masculina le apretaba sus caderas.

Sólo eran sensaciones para ambos, una entrega que ya se necesitaba para ambos después de minutos su culminación fue evidente mientras ella se detenía con ambas manos sobre la pared intentando no caer al suelo por el esfuerzo físico que requirió el reciente orgasmo para ambos, el Uchiha se escondió en el cuello de la chica olisqueando el olor que emanaba dándose cuenta que ya lo extrañaba, extrañaba no sólo los encuentros sexuales también el aroma de la jovencita que respiraba agitadamente frente a él, la abrazó por la cintura sintiendo esa sensación en su pecho aquella que lo hacía sentir vulnerable pero también lleno y definitivamente no le agradaba aquello, así que volvió a utilizar su rudeza esperando romper aquello.

-¿Ves? Te pones tan caliente conmigo ¿alguien más te llena como yo? –Le cuestionó seco.

Hinata cerró sus ojos intentando que aquellas palabras no desataran sus lágrimas, hace un momento se había sentido tan bien por la entrega y sobre todo por aquel abrazo que le llegó por ese abrazo que tanto había anhelado que la consolara... pero ella no era nada más que una vagina para ese hombre, llevó sus blanquecinas manos a las de él alejándolas de su cuerpo rompiendo ese abrazo que había anhelado, moviéndose para sacarlo de su cuerpo para que su vestido cayera cubriéndola nuevamente por la fuerza de la gravedad, él la miró un tanto irritado ya no obtenía palabras dulces de aquella mujer, se había vuelto profesional y ahora sin poder evitarlo se sentía el juguete sexual... ella se portaba como si ya hubiera obtenido lo que quería de él alejándolo.

Así que llevó su mano desabotonando su camisa, ella se dio la vuelta decidida a salir de ahí pero no pudo evitar entreabrir su boca cuando vio lo que hacía el Uchiha, la pajarita estaba colgando a los extremos del cuello del moreno y cada vez mostraba más su cuerpo bien trabajado, bajó la mirada confundida mientras provocaba una sonrisa ladina de él.

-No deberías utilizarme- Dijo tranquilo recuperando la mirada de la chica- ¿piensas irte ahora que has logrado que te cogiera? No me agrada que me utilices y si estas satisfecha es hora de que yo lo éste- Le dijo ante la obvia confusión de la peliazul, colocando con cuidado su camisa en el ganchillo de la puerta sin despegar su oscura mirada de los ojos confundidos.

-Yo no...- Intentó decirle ¿por qué el moreno decía que ella lo utilizaba? Cómo si ella hubiese planeado "provocarlo" para que la llevara ahí y le hiciera aquello, las manos del Uchiha bajo su axila deslizando el cierre de su vestido ante su atenta mirada, sin ser capaz de actuar para negarse aún pasmada de verlo casi desnudo

-Bueno se me antoja sentir tu piel y hacerte sudar- Le dijo mientras le quitaba el vestido y la miraba al instante rompió los pequeños cordones de la tanga, para que nada lo separase de su objetivo.

La besó apasionadamente pero por alguna forma aquel beso se convirtió en un beso simple, ansiado pero de alguna forma tierno incluso las manos de la peliazul descansaban en las mejillas del azabache mismo que tomó el impulso necesario para cargar a la Hyuga frente a él dejando que las piernas de ésta le abrazaran por las caderas, la pegó contra la pared para lograr mantenerla en esa posición mientras sus manos sostenían las nalgas de la chica. Abandonó los labios de Luna para besarle el cuello y conscientemente dejarle alguna marca que fuera visible para el payaso que la esperaba afuera y para aquellos que la mirasen, bajo a sus blancos pechos los lamió, besó y succionó prestando énfasis en los pezones erectos mientras la escuchaba suspirar y claro dejando más marcas en ellos una pequeña venganza.

La penetración llegó al poco tiempo ante un gruñido de él y un gemidito de ella mientras le abrazaba por el cuello, dejándose hacer.

-Vamos nena- Le dijo queriendo escucharla gemir, ya no le importaba si los escuchaban pero sólo recibió atenciones en su cuello por los labios y lengua de la chica, inclusive en su lóbulo de la oreja.

Pronto Hinata intentó silenciar sus gemidos asustada porque los fueran a escuchar a veces con suerte y otras no tanto ante las estocadas que le propiciaba el Uchiha, intentaba besarlo para que la callara pero él no duraba mucho en sus labios al parecer eso lo distraía de sus estocadas, vagaba por el cuello inhalando el perfume masculino y mientras le acariciaba el cuero cabelludo se decidió sabía bien lo que el moreno le había hecho sin embargo por la excitación no lo había detenido, así que se aferró con sus labios al cuello de su acompañante succionando de él esperando lograr su objetivo sin que este se inmutara incluso lo disfrutara, cuando la culminación se hizo presente la sostuvo aún en sus brazos utilizando su resistencia física pero al sentirla regresar la soltó con cuidado colocándola en el suelo, ella aún tenía la respiración agitada y lo miró a la cara dándose cuenta que él la observaba y sin más se recargó en el pecho del moreno aspirando su aroma y pasando sus brazos por la espalda de éste, que si bien se descolocó por aquel acto no pudo evitar la sonrisa ladina que se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta que ella seguía sintiendo afecto o cariño por él... sinceramente no quería llamarlo de otra forma, Llevó una de sus manos a las caderas de ella envolviéndola apegándola más a él y otra a su cabeza acariciándola.

Ella se sintió reconfortada, ese abrazo era tan dulce recordaba lo sucedido antes pero quiso olvidarlo disfrutando de ese momento único.

-¿Sasuke estás aquí? –Ambos escucharon la pregunta, esa era la voz de Itachi.

-Sí- Respondió enseguida el moreno.

-Diablos ¿qué te pasó? Tienes a Sakura toda alterada incluso a madre ¿te sientes mal?- Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa burlesca en su cara soltando a la Hyuga alejándose de ella mientras la ojiperla sentía como su pecho empezaba a dolerle.

-Ya voy no molestes-Le respondió.

-Hermanito tonto, no te tardes o te lo haré pagar he soportado a tu molesta esposa por largo rato.- Itachi le dijo al darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien cuestionándose si fingir que se iba o hacerlo en realidad.

El silenció se rompió al escucharse como el papel de baño era rasgado, el moreno limpió los restos de fluidos con él enviándolo luego a la papelera y comenzando a vestir su parte inferior, Hinata miraba cómo aquel azabache subía sus pantalones subiendo el cierre para que se quedaran ahí tomando su camisa colocándosela, un tanto pasmada regresando a la realidad, ella sabía que él tenía dueña, incluso como la veía pero aún así le era incapaz no sentir aquello en su pecho queriendo que él no se alejase. Cuando Sasuke estaba acomodando la camisa en su pantalón se dio cuenta de la actitud de la morena, le hizo sentir un tanto incomodo era obvio la tristeza de ésta.

-¿Quieres que te vista?- Cuestionó intentando romper el silencio alejarla de aquello que estuviera dándole vueltas a su cabeza, viendo como ella le miraba atenta avergonzada, y haciendo que Itachi sonriera ladinamente no se equivocaba su hermano estaba con alguien ahí dentro por aquello lo habían perdido por más de media hora, ¿a quién se tiraría? Se veía venir, claro estaba que al casarse estaba un tanto enamorado de su cuñada pero era evidente que no la amaba y simplemente no quiso entenderlo en aquel momento, sólo se encapricho en hacer algo antes que él.

Hinata negó de inmediato viendo en el suelo su ahora inútil rompita interior movió su mano intentando alcanzar el papel, pero las manos del moreno la detuvieron siendo él quien lo cortase y acercándose a ella empezara a frotarlo a su sexo ante la protesta de ella que sentía los tocamientos en búsqueda de despertar su libido.

-¡Basta!- Dijo tímidamente y completamente roja alejando la mano del Uchiha que emitía una carcajada divertido por las reacciones de la peliazul.

Itachi arqueó una ceja al escucharle reír tan despreocupadamente tenía años que no le escuchaba hacerlo, se llevó dos dedos a la boca pensativo un tanto preocupado ¿quién sería la mujer que tendría ahí dentro? Su voz le había sonado familiar Debía ser alguien de su círculo lo que complicaba las cosas, porque su hermanito tonto siempre terminaba actuando mal por impulsivo, acababa de tener una hija hace poco, tendría que hablar con él seriamente. Decidió alejarse lo suficiente para avisarle a los demás que había dado con él y después regresar a investigar.

La aún colorada Hinata tomó un poco de papel para limpiar completamente sus piernas y posteriormente tomar su vestido que estaba en el suelo cerca de ellos lo colocó con cuidado mientras el Uchiha terminaba de ponerse su saco y trataba de hacer el moño de la pajarita, la peliazul terminó de subir la cremallera tratando de dejar el vestido lo mejor posible para después agarrar aquella ropa interior que había portado del suelo tirándola en el bote de basura, vió a Sasuke dispuesto a irse pero tomó su mano haciendo que este volteara a verla fastidiado.

-No puedes dejarme aquí, necesito revisar mi peinado y nadie puede verme aquí- Dijo con una voz suplicante y asustada, él sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Qué me darás si cuido tus espaldas?- Ella entornó sus ojos ¿qué podría darle ella a ese hombre que tenía todo?-Bueno ya te buscaré para cobrármelo.- Dijo echando un vistazo.-No hay nadie- Saliendo del baño- ¿Tardaras mucho en peinarte?- Dijo encaminándose a la entrada.

-Yo espero que no- Dijo mientras se apresuraba a hacerlo ante un fastidiado moreno que ahora miraba de afuera a adentro.

A los 10 minutos Hinata hizo un peinando no tan bien hecho como el anterior pero que pudiera dejarla bien parada. Siguiendo al Uchiha saliendo de aquel lugar, sin que él volviese a verla alejándose mientras ella no podía evitar que un leve puchero triste se formara en su cara al verlo dirigirse a una mesa donde había una mujer pelirosada que conocía bien mientras se llevaba una mano entre sus pechos, decidiendo bajar la mirada yendo a la mesa donde debería esperar a su cliente.

Varias miradas del azabache fueron a parar a dónde había logrado ubicar a la peliazul que parecía perdida en algún punto de la mesa en la cual estaba sentada, mirando complacido también que Lee seguía en la pista intentando mostrar "sus mejores pasos de baile" que en realidad eran muy ridículos aunque no gustase del baile era evidente que así era.

Pero conforme las horas avanzaban tuvo que ver furioso como aquel hombre vestido de verde se llevaba a la chica que no había podido dejar de cuidar después de que la viese por culpa de su hermano mayor.

-Vámonos- Rompió el silencio irritado por alguna razón quería salir de ahí queriendo tener una última visión de cómo la ojiluna se marchaba.

-¿Eh?- Sakura de inmediato emitió un tanto desagradada.

-Hijo ¿ya irte de pronto?- Su madre le cuestionó entristecida, pocas ocasiones podían reunirse desde que su marido había decidido dejarle a ambos el liderazgo de los negocios ellos se habían retirado a un lugar lejano y solitario teniendo pocas posibilidades de viajar a la ciudad.

-Si- Titubeo el azabache mirando la cara triste un tanto culpable pero irritado de no poder seguir a la chica que seguramente ya estaría abandonando el estacionamiento, resignado tomó asiento nuevamente su oportunidad se había ido estaba seguro.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel encuentro clandestino, ahora Hinata se encontraba ya lista en su camerino con un vestido blanco con detalles de encaje incrustado en el pecho ajustado un poco más arriba de media pierna, con mangas ¾ y un escote pronunciado en la espalda dejando ver su hermosa piel blanca y uno más discreto al frente, unos tacones de plataforma dorados que hacían juego con la joyería que se había colocado, se miraba en el espejo un tanto acongojada recordando el último encuentro con Sasuke quería sacarlo de su corazón sobre todo porque no había razones para quererlo él era tan cruel con ella, e inclusive que fuera tan altanero al remarcarle lo que le provocaba en su cuerpo le dejaba ver aun más, y estaba claro lo obvio la forma de tratarla como lo hacía aunque ella vendiera su compañía y a él le hubiese vendido sexo... anhelaba un poco de respeto de su parte sólo pensaba aquello, aunque también sabía que no estaba en posición de exigirlo; además no le había ido bien hoy no había conseguido juntar el dinero suficiente para dar el adelanto al hospital muriéndose de la vergüenza con el doctor que se había responsabilizado de la cuenta del hospital sin embargo él la había tranquilizado al decirle que él no tendría que pagar lo restante lo importante es que ella siguiera depositando y tratar de pagar la deuda para la fecha que le habían dado de plazo.

-Hinata-Shizune entró sonriente dándole un abrazo por la espalda- Te ves guapísima ese corte te queda genial-Le dijo al soltarla observando el pelo azulino de la nombrada a la altura de sus hombros quedándose un tanto sorprendida por aquel cambio un tanto radical en ella, esta le sonrío en agradecimiento mientras jugueteaba con su flequillo para ser de nueva cuenta rodeada por los brazos de la mayor abriendo enormemente sus ojos un tanto contrariada por el afecto recibido- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Hinata abrió aún sus orbes blanquecinas por todo lo que había pasado los últimos días e inclusive semanas había olvidado aquella fecha que debía ser importante para ella, sin embargo al instante se dio cuenta que en realidad celebrar un año más de vida no era algo que tuviera que hacer dejándose envolver por los recuerdos la enfermedad de Hanabi, Sasuke apareciendo en su vida, la perdida de Hanabi y ella aún atrapada en ese lugar...

-No me dirás que lo habías olvidado- Le dijo Shizune de manera desaprobatoria para luego ver como la cara de la ojiluna se descomponía- Vamos tenemos que celebrarlo tomaremos unas copas sin que tengas que trabajar- Le dijo mostrándole un sobre-Es mi regalo de cumpleaños y no dejo que no lo aceptes, te va a ayudar.

Hinata lo tomó y al abrirlo encontró varios billetes dentro de inmediato la de la mirada oscura vio sus intenciones de devolvérselo pero la obligó a aceptar aquel regalo que le había hecho con intención de ayudarle a pagar la deuda que tenía en el hospital, quizás no era tanto pero le serviría.

Tsunade se levantó de la mesa que ocupaban Hinata y Shizune en su bar, la ojiluna miró aquel sobre que también le había hecho aceptar un tanto avergonzada miró algunos vasos vacíos de los tragos que las tres habían estado consumiendo.

-Otra ronda- Shizune dijo alto, mientras Hinata le sonreía ya un tanto achispada por el licor que ya había consumido mucho más de aquel que había tomado alguna vez.

Tomó ese trago sin tapujos, Shizune le había convencido de aquella noche olvidar todos sus problemas y disfrutar su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué sucede bonita?- Le preguntó Shizune al verla dejar de sonreír de pronto.

-¿Cómo pude olvidar mi cumpleaños?- Le dijo incrédula- Tantos problemas.

-Si-Le respondió su acompañante- Has enfrentado cosas muy difíciles, ya ni te pregunte ¿qué tal te fue con Sasuke? Fue raro eso de que te contratara de tiempo completo...

La ojiluna guardó silencio recordando aquello, sus días buenos y malos a lado de él para fijar sus orbes blanquecinas en las oscuras frente a ella y avivada por el alcohol se confesó sin tapujos.

-Me enamore de él- Dijo emitiendo una sonrisa que parecía ser divertida pero mezclada con la amargura del hecho, la mujer que tenía frente a ella escupió el trago que estaba a punto de pasarse.

-¿Qué? –Le cuestionó sorprendida mirando a todos lados esperando que su jefa estuviera muy lejos para no escuchar aquella revelación, Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-No sé... él es muy malo no deja de decirme que soy una prostituta... pero en el tiempo que estuvo en el departamento... con el tiempo fue más amable, me gustaba escuchar su voz, sus problemas, es muy inteligente ¿sabes? –Dijo pensativa recordando mientras su acompañante no daba crédito a lo escuchado- Además aunque al inicio fue muy brusco haciéndolo, también con el tiempo fue más agradable como él suele decir le gusta el sexo rudo, pero al inicio fue tan difícil porque yo no le quería y él no tuvo paciencia iba a eso... simplemente no puedo pararlo aunque me sienta indignada yo también le deseo, por eso termino cediendo dejándolo que me lo haga aunque ya haya finalizado su trato- Dijo la ojiluna.

-¿lo has seguido viendo? –Le preguntó incrédula, la peliazul arrastraba las palabras y ya no sabía si decía las cosas correctas.

-Lo vi algunas veces... la última fue hace tres días, tuvimos sexo en un baño... él fue quién me hizo esto- Dijo al mostrar la marca morada en su cuello.

-¡¿Qué?!-No se hizo esperar la pregunta.

-Me lo encontré en un evento al cual fui con Lee-Dijo pensativa, mientras la morena no daba crédito llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida.

-Me llevó a los baños de los hombres, nos encerramos en uno y lo hicimos dos veces, fue riquísimo- Dijo dejando que los buenos momentos le invadieran.- Pero él se fue como siempre, como si yo no existiese... como si él no me hubiera buscado- Dijo amargamente- Con su esposa.

Shizune la veía escuchando su relato, mordiéndose el labio compadeciendo a la chica que tenía frente a ella creyendo que la mala suerte si podía perseguir a una sola persona.

-Olvida eso Luna-Le dijo- Hoy alégrate es tu noche, anda tomemos otro trago.

Hinata siguió la instrucción de la mayor tomando otros tragos que le sirvieron para anhelar más la presencia del azabache, ella le había festejado ¿por qué él no hacía lo mismo con ella?

-Iré al baño- Le anunció a su acompañante.

Al llegar al lugar sacó su móvil eran las once, aún era su cumpleaños merecía aún un gran regalo pensó.

Sasuke se encontraba en la sala de su casa dejando unos folders después de haber terminado de revisar la información que contenían por aquella razón no pudo escuchar cuando su celular sonó en su habitación donde justamente su esposa y su suegra hablaban de la pequeña Sarada que lucía un poco enferma, el celular empezó a sonar llamando la atención de dos mujeres, Sakura le miró y al instante tomándolo sin poder evitar ver la foto de aquella mujer que le marcaba, su semblante cambio radicalmente en un inicio pensó que sería algo importante de la empresa por ese motivo se vio tentada a gritarle a su marido, sin embargo al ver la foto de una chica angelicalmente dormida no le gusto y le trajo un mal presentimiento, la mayor se acercó de inmediato aunque no reconoció haberla visto antes.

-Contéstale- Le dijo a su hija, mientras esta la miraba extrañada- Quieres averiguar quién es hazlo, no tiene nada de malo.

-Bueno- Sakura de inmediato le obedeció, esperando obtener algunas respuestas.

-¿Sasuke?- Cuestionó confundida la ojiluna alejando el celular confirmando que si le hubiera marcado a la persona deseada, soltando una carcajada al ver que si era el número correcto.- ¿Por qué hablas así? Tu voz es chistosa- Le dijo borracha, mientras Sakura juntaba sus cejas y su mano libre se empuñaba ¿quién era esa mujer que se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma tan inadecuada?

-Pon altavoz-Escuchó a su madre pedirle y le obedeció esperando que ella le ayudara a descifrar aquello.

-Quiero verte- Se escuchó la dulce voz de Hinata en aquella habitación dejando a ambas mujeres sorprendidas y a una un tanto desolada- ven a verme ¿sí?- Escucharon como arrastraba sus palabras.

-Es una mujer borracha- No evitó la mayor decirlo molesta. Hinata escuchó aquello haciendo un puchero.

-No sé quién diablos seas pero no molestes a mi marido zorra- Sakura ya no pudo evitar seguir callada y con aquella frase colgó la llamada.

Sakura derramaba lágrimas tras aquello mientras la mujer mayor al verla así, no pudo evitar consolarla.

-No quiere decir nada... tu marido era un mujeriego quizás fue alguna de sus conquistas pasadas se oía borracha- Ante tal comentario la ojo de jades sonrió esperanzada limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Tienes razón mamá, solo estoy muy sensible con todo el proceso del embarazo me ha alejado tanto de él.

Por su parte Hinata veía frustrada su celular la esposa de Sasuke le había contestado comprendió.

-Bruja- Dijo mirando el celular molesta, quizás celosa resignada.

Ya que Tsunade le había dado el día libre sería mejor irse a casa con ese pensamiento recogió el sobre de la mesa que le había dado la rubia, despidiéndose de la morena yendo a su camerino para recoger su bolso e irse a casa. A punto de salir de su camerino un nuevo pensamiento que la hizo dibujar una sonrisa la motivo a marcarle nuevamente al azabache, que esta vez se encontraba retirándose su corbata en su cuarto, hace unos momentos su suegra había salido llevándose a su pequeña hija por pedido de Sakura que pensaba retomar su vida sexual con su esposo pensando que eso arreglaría los problemas de ambos ella lo miraba sentada en la cama cuando el celular del moreno volvió a sonar, pudó volver a ver la foto de aquella chica pero el Uchiha lo tomó haciendo una mueca mostrando su extrañeza, disipando el miedo que sintió la pelirosa al ver que él respondería.

-Bueno-Lo escuchó decir sin perderlo de vista, Hinata sonrió aún más ampliamente al escuchar su voz.

-Hola guapo-Dijo totalmente desinhibida provocando una sonrisa en la cara del azabache que era presenciada con cara de terror por su esposa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le respondió seco, pero la ojos de jade podía ver que su cara era distinta bastante relajada y nada molesto. Hinata hizo un puchero al escucharle.

-Siempre grosero señor Uchiha- Dijo volviendo a robar una sonrisa por aquel que la escuchaba y empezaba a darse cuenta del extraño tono de voz de la chica, mientras su esposa se ponía ansiosa al verlo tan relajado y feliz de responder aquella llamada a tan altas horas de la noche, viéndolo darle la espalda alejándose al balcón

-¿Qué pasa?- Escuchó que volvió a cuestionarle mientras veía a su esposo salir del cuarto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y agudizaba lo más posible su oído sin ser capaz de escuchar nada- ¿Estás bien? –Volvía a escuchar, aquello provocó que levantara su mirada atenta hacia aquella puerta corrediza por la cual había desaparecido.

Hinata sonrió complacida.

-Ven por mí, duerme conmigo ¿sí?- El azabache miró las luces de la ciudad mientras escuchaba a la peliazul sonrío nuevamente al escuchar las peticiones y aquel tonito que empleaba en ellas.

-¿Dónde estás? –Le cuestionó sin pensarlo.

-En Lucky ladies- Respondió la chica.

-Espérame en el estacionamiento, si no estás ahí cuando llegué en 30 minutos no vuelvas a marcarme.- Dijo seco queriendo marcar algunas reglas.

-Te esperare, no tardes.- Escuchó antes de colgar.

Al darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar casi se topa con su pelirosa esposa.

-¿A quién vas a ver?- No tardó en cuestionarle obviamente molesta, el moreno rodo los ojos y chasqueó la lengua molesto.

-Un amigo necesita una ayuda- Le dijo seco

-¿O una amiga?- Le respondió retadora la ojijade, haciendo que el moreno se tensara pero sin demostrarlo físicamente.

-Piensa lo que quieras entonces, pero voy a ayudar a un amigo Suigetsu se metió en un problema, quizás me tarde sería bueno que no me esperaras despierta- Le anunció depositando un beso en la frente de esta tratando de quitársela de encima.

La pelirosada lo vio alejarse, pensando si aquella mujer tendría que ver algo con Suigetsu pero más calmada al recibir un beso de su amado esposo aún aunque fuera en la frente.

Hinata salió a los 15 minutos de haber hecho la llamada mirado frustrada su celular 11:33 pm, si tardaba demasiado ya no podrían celebrar su cumpleaños se sentó en una jardinera un tanto frustrada, molesta y disfrutando el aire que sin saber empeoraba su estado, justamente a las 11:45pm el auto del azabache llegaba al estacionamiento provocando que Hinata dibujara en su rostro una enorme sonrisa y corriera hacia donde el auto del Uchiha acababa de estacionarse, él bajo intentando ubicarla al instante la vio corriendo peligrosamente en esos tacones preguntándose ¿cómo era capaz de hacerlo? También un tanto sorprendido de lo guapa que lucía, se había cortado el pelo.

Los brazos de la ojiperla se cerraron en torno a su espalda, pudiendo percibir el olor del alcohol mezclado con su característico olor relajante de la peliazul, no se equivocó estaba borracha.

-Hola- le dijo la chica tras tomar sus mejillas y estampar sus labios contra los de él, que sin mucho esfuerzo le devolvió el beso apasionado rompiéndolo al poco tiempo, para acompañarla al asiento del copiloto y asegurarse que subiera.

Al estar en el auto se arrancó sabía a dónde irían, ciertamente le intrigaba porque había tomado si sabía que ella no consumía lo hacía quizás por obligación pero nunca a ese límite, sin embargo no se lo cuestionó la escuchaba parlotear de cosas sin sentido como si había muchas luces, o si las estrellas se veían demasiado bajas, o si aquel árbol era un debilucho, o si los autos se acercaban demasiado a ellos o peor aún si aquel auto rojo le había coqueteado al del él; algunas veces dibujando una sonrisa por las locuras dichas por aquella peliazul que poco a poco parecía irse quedando dormida, podía ver como los ojos de la misma se entrecerraban y abrían de pronto como queriendo luchar de caer en algún sueño profundo después de lo que había bebido, finalmente se estacionó frente a la casa de la peliazul sin darse cuenta que Kiba estaba sentado fuera de su casa fumando un cigarro mismo que había tirado molesto en cuánto vio aquel auto que sabía a quién pertenecía pensando que quizás venía a molestar a su triste vecina, él había llegado a la conclusión que la tristeza de la peliazul se debía a que aquella relación había terminado y aunque no estaba muy lejano de la verdad tampoco estaba en total certeza.

Sasuke descendió del auto apenas hubo caminado un poco para intentar llegar a la otra puerta del auto, Kiba se plantó frente a él mirándolo molesto.

-No sé qué diablos haces pero lárgate- Le dijo tratando de sonar amenazador. Sasuke lo miró altaneramente para después quitarlo de su camino y dirigirse para sorpresa del castaño a la puerta del copiloto, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que sacaba del auto a una Hinata que a su vista no lucía normal, y era cierto ella estaba ensueñada y poco coordinada por aquello el moreno la tomó de la cintura manteniéndola en pie.

-¿Qué te paso?- Cuestionó Kiba enérgico a la chica haciéndola abrir los ojos un tanto extrañada.

-¡Oh Kiba!-Dijo dulce y alegre al verlo.

-¿Qué tienes Hinata?- Le cuestionó, provocando que Sasuke juntara las cejas al escuchar aquel nombre desconocido pero él, al cual Luna parecía inerte y acostumbrada.

-¿Yo?-Cuestionó la chica sonriendo nuevamente- Estoy bien, ¡estoy feliz!- Exclamó arrastrando sus palabras, mientras Sasuke la obligaba a caminar haciéndola tropezar pero deteniéndola evitando que se estampara contra el suelo.

-¡oye ten cuidado!-Le gritó Kiba, mientras las dulces carcajadas de Hinata se escuchaban.

Sasuke comenzaba a irritarse y tomando el bolso de la peliazul comenzó a rebuscar la llave a sabiendas que la chica parecía perder más y más la conciencia.

-¿Qué haces?- Le cuestionó Kiba intentando frenar su trabajo pero demasiado tarde el Uchiha ya tenía la llave en sus manos así que solo arrastró a la ojiluna un poco hasta llevarla a la puerta.

-Eres un cabrón- Eso fue suficiente para que el Uchiha terminara de molestarse sin embargo estaba consciente que si soltaba a la chica para darle un buen golpe en la cara a ese imbécil ella podía caer al suelo, así que uso su autocontrol e introdujo la llave en la cerradura.- No te vas a meter ahí...

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?- finalmente contestó el Uchiha molesto. -¿Quién te crees?-

-Es mi vecino- Hinata le respondió divertida al Uchiha sonriéndole cuando él moreno bajo la mirada para verla.

-Hinata, dile que se marche.- La nombrada se carcajeó divertida, haciendo que el mismo Uchiha dibujara una sonrisa ladina mientras el recuerdo de aquel nombre en los libros de economía básica venía a su mente, pensando que quizás era otro nombre de Luna, bastante fuerte para una chica como ella.

-¿No entiendes que el único que sobra eres tú?- Le dijo el Uchiha mirándolo despectivamente, para sin más abrazar a la Hyuga por la cintura y pasmarle un beso apasionado al cual ella respondía dejando a un castaño incómodo decidido a dejárselo claro a ese molesto chico.

Sasuke la encaminó adentro de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, Kiba se quedó incomodo imaginando lo que sucedería dentro entre la chica que amaba y aquel hombre que estaba seguro hacía sufrir a esa chica tan dulce, y no estaba lejos su imaginación, apenas estuvieron dentro Sasuke tomó impulso para levantar a la peliazul tomándola por las piernas para sostenerla frente a él mientras su beso subía cada vez más de intensidad y sus lenguas luchaban y se sentían.

La llevó hasta la habitación dejándola en la cama poniéndose encima aún besándola y acariciando las piernas de la chica, desviándose a su cuello repartiendo besos.

-¿Así que también te llamas Hinata?- Ella soltó una risita.

-Es mi nombre-Dijo sin darle alguna explicación más allá, haciendo que el Uchiha pensara que había confirmado su teoría- ¡oh no!- La escucho exclamar mientras se sentaba rompiendo ese contacto que estaban teniendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le cuestionó irritado.

-Ya no es mi cumpleaños- Dijo entristecida e inclusive haciendo un puchero- No me felicitaste- Haciendo que este la mirase superfluo.

-¿Era tu cumpleaños?- Le cuestionó.

-Si y quería que estuvieras conmigo- Él sonrío por la añoranza de la chica- Pero ya fue –Dijo triste.

Sasuke levantó el mentón de la chica haciendo que lo mirase.

-Ahora estoy aquí, aún podemos celebrarlo ¿qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños?- Vio como ella sonrío cuando le hizo el cuestionamiento y de inmediato le respondió.

-Te quiero a ti- Aquello provocó algo dentro de él haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo, vulnerable pero también satisfecho.

-Me tienes- Le dijo acercándose a los labios rosados de aquella chica que le miraba feliz- Así que cumples 19 ¿eh? –Le dijo depositando besos castos en las mejillas de la chica.

-No- Dijo de inmediato la feliz chica- Cumplo 18, ya soy toda una adulta- Dijo divertida haciendo que él la soltase.

-Debes cumplir 19- Le corrigió seguro mientras ella le movía la cabeza y el fastidiado se decidía a aclararle a su ebria chica todo- Tenías 18 no puedes volver a cumplir 18.

-No tenía 17 cumplí 18- Decía empezando a molestarse la chica- Por fin tengo los 18. –Sasuke fruncía el ceño empezando a creer en ella.

-Tsunade me dijo y tú me dijiste que tenías 18.- Dijo queriendo volver a la información inicial.

-Sí porque si no lo hacía, Tsunade no me hubiera dejado trabajar y yo necesitaba trabajar- Le respondió sin pensarlo tirándose en la cama dejando caer su cabeza en las almohadas.

Sasuke la miraba extrañado chasqueó la lengua indignado, estúpida Tsunade pensó ¿qué había hecho? Era cierto Luna lucía bastante joven ¿cómo la había engañado? No seguramente Tsunade sabía la verdad pero era una vieja avara seguro no le importo total de obtener ganancias... y él estaba en un problema si aquello salía a la luz, respiró tratando de tranquilizarse realmente no había ningún papel que avalara todo lo que había acontecido entre la peliazul y él, solo las transferencias bancarias.

-¿Desde qué edad trabajas para Tsunade? -Le cuestionó mirándola sentado ahí en la cama entre las piernas de la chica buscando alguna manera de contraatacar a la rubia por si acaso había buscado meterlo en algún problema, la ojiluna de inmediato dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro rodando los ojos, haciendo que el moreno se molestase por aquella conducta- Dime-Le urgió.

-Pues hace poco por Hanabi- Él no sabía de qué hablaba la chica pero la veía perderse y ponerse triste.

-¿Cuánto?- Le cuestionó irritado y seco provocando que ésta se sentara de inmediato abrazándolo por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-No me hables así- Le suplicó en los labios- Me lastima –Dijo tomando el labio inferior del moreno entre los suyos dándole un delicado beso y succionándolo, haciendo que Sasuke disfrutara de aquella acción pero también sus palabras le calaran sin querer indagar el porqué tomando también las mejillas de la chica profundizando el beso haciéndolo uno demandante que sólo pudo romperse por aquella falta de oxígeno.

Comenzó a quitarle el vestido liberando los pechos tras sacarlo por su cabeza y encontrarse una braga de encaje blanca dibujando una sonrisa ladina.

-Te ves hermosa-Le dijo dándole la vuelta haciendo que se pusiera en cuatro, repartiendo besos en la espalda blanca que tenía ahora bajo él.

De improvisto Hinata rompió aquella postura volviéndose hacia él para comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de él para después lanzar por alguna parte de la habitación la prenda recién quitada.

-¿Te gusto eh?- Le cuestionó el moreno al pasar una de sus manos por las mejillas de la chica hasta llevarla y perderla en el cabello azulino, él lo sabía estaba seguro más al verla embelesada, pero quería escucharlo de ella pero obtuvo una sonrisa divertida, mientras ella dirigía sus ahora expertas manos para desabotonar y bajar la cremallera de su pantalón.

En cuánto él se hubo liberado de sus ropas, acercó sus manos hacia los pies de la chica liberándola de aquellas zapatillas arrojándolas al suelo para después sacarle la braga y quedar completamente desnudos metiéndose entre sus piernas volviendo a colar su mano en los cabellos de la chica quedando frente a frente.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le cuestionó sin saber por qué la chica le sonrío de inmediato- Me estas trastornando- Le reveló.

-¿Te vuelves loco?- Cuestionó la chica pensativa, provocando que él arqueara la ceja recordando su estado inconveniente.

-Eres tonta-Le dijo molesto.

-Un poco- Le respondió pasando su mano hasta conseguir llegar a la nuca de éste acercándolo a ella haciendo que sus narices se tocaran- tomando una de las manos del azabache llevándola entre sus pechos- Late por ti- Le dijo- Soy bastante tonta ¿cierto? Tú me gustas... y quiero estar contigo es muy tont...- No terminó la frase los labios del Uchiha sellaron sus vocablos mientras se adentraba en la mojada cavidad vaginal moviéndose enérgicamente dentro de ella.

-No digas estupideces que harán que me aleje de ti- Le dijo al oído con voz entrecortada mientras seguía en su interior intentando llegar lo más profundo que le era posible.

-Ya te has alejado- Respondió enseguida la peliazul- Pero te quiero cerca- Un gemido salió de la boca de la chica evitando que siguiera hablando.

-No puedo estar contigo de esa forma-Le respondió el moreno intentado ser lógico- Sexo es lo único que puedo darte, no eres nadie para mi.-Perdió el contacto de la mano de la chica en su nuca y espalda, siendo consciente de cómo ella escapaba del contacto visual, dejándolo penetrarla pero rompiendo su unión en cierta forma entraba en su angosta entrada pero ella ya no le buscaba, "mierda" pensó.

Atrapo la quijada de Hinata entre sus manos forzándola a darle la cara.

-Eres la persona correcta en el momento incorrecto- Le dijo sin saber por qué, mientras veía los ojos humedecidos de la chica, ya no había felicidad en ella- Me gustas, pero llegaste demasiado tarde- Le dijo mientras se dejó ir en su interior mirándola directamente a esos ojos que le cautivaban.

La madrugada estaba haciéndose presente la tenía envuelta en sus brazos, su cabeza azulada descansaba en su pecho no había podido dormir y aunque sabía que tenía que irse tampoco se atrevía repasando todo aquello que le reveló al follarla, él estaba enamorado de ella... si no era así era lo más cercano, lo sabía; después de todo en cuánto hubo alcanzado su orgasmo ella se soltó a llorar no pudo más que abrazarla atrayéndola a su cuerpo dándole tiernos besos en sus mejillas queriendo pedirle que dejara de hacerlo pero incapaz de decirle algo no quería alimentar sus ilusiones, finalmente ella se había quedado dormida y él no pudo dejarla ahí sola recordando sus palabras "Me lastima" por alguna razón no quería lastimarla, no quería que sintiera eso al despertar sola... sabía que tendría que irse tenía a su bebita y un prestigio, no le convenía un escándalo y ella no era más que una prostituta aunque ahora ya no le pagara por sexo, no cambiaba su pasado.

Antes de darse las seis de la mañana, Hinata salió de su sueño una horrible pulsada llegó a su cabeza detonando un dolor agudo y nauseas.

-¿estás bien?- Le cuestionó el azabache al ver la mueca que puso hace unos momentos, abrió los ojos enfocando al moreno que tenía bajó ella sorprendida no pudiendo recordar cómo habían acabado juntos, incapaz de hacerlo llevándose una mano a la boca intentando mitigar la molestia que ahora sentía.

-Resaca-Dijo burlón el Uchiha- Te la mereces después de ponerte así de borracha- Pudo ver el rubor que se apodero de las mejillas de la chica al mismo tiempo se sentaba sobre la cama.

Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a vestirse ante la mirada de la peliazul que no podía recordar nada pero en cierto modo emocionada de haber pasado la noche con él, cuando terminó de abotonar su camisa sacó su cartera algunos billetes de alta nominación pudo ver la ojiluna entre los largos dedos de su amor, mismos que puso en la mesita de noche mientras la mirada de ésta volvía a humedecerse y él se encaminaba a la puerta cerrándola detrás de él mientras ella se llevaba sus manos a la boca intentando acallar su llanto.

Por la tarde Sasuke caminaba por algún centro comercial llevaba en brazos a su pequeña hija, mientras Sakura prestaba atención a algunas prendas de lencería femenina en una prestigiosa tienda, aburrido de aquello salió de ahí introduciéndose en una tienda que estaba al frente parecía ser de juguetes, joyería y maquillaje, pasó sus orbes oscuras por algunos peluches pensando en su pequeña pero sus ojos se posaron finalmente en la joyería justamente en un collar plateado que tenía varías estrellas y una media luna, como dijes, sonrío ladinamente para después pedírselo a lo encargada del lugar no sin antes pedirle que lo colocara en una cajita de regalo y posteriormente ponerlo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Hinata se presentó en su trabajo y Shizune corrió a interrogarla en su camerino la cara de frustración no tardó en hacerse presente en la menor, durante el día había recordado ciertas cosas de la noche pasada a Sasuke llevándola a la cama, desvistiéndose y una leve discusión con Kiba pero aquello era borroso y no tenía todo claro no del todo pero ahora ante las palabras de Shizune recordaba que le había marcado; se disculpó con la mayor intentó frenar la conversación y al no poder sólo dio detalles superficiales después de todo ya le había revelado mucho y aquello que guardaba ya lo había revelado.

Al día siguiente quizás a medio día tocaron el timbre de la Hyuga, bajó a abrir aún en pijama para encontrar a un tipo con traje.

-¿Luna? –Cuestionó el chico que traía una tabla y un casco de moto, la curiosidad subió por la chica y nerviosa asintió.- ¿Podría firmarme aquí? Es una entrega-Le dijo mostrándole una pequeña cajita morada con un moño plateado encima, de inmediato lo hizo, para introducirse y tras cerrar la puerta retirar la tapita, encontrando una hojita doblada, al abrirla pudo ver una caligrafía fina que conocía y leer lo siguiente:

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños Luna, fue muy placentero poder celebrarlo contigo._**

Sonrío levemente estaba convencida de quien se lo había enviado. Miró entusiasmada la cadena para después ponerla en su cuello.

-¿Ya te dio la cadena?- Sakura escuchó el cuestionamiento de su progenitora y negó decepcionada recordando cómo la tarde pasada vio a su marido comprando una hermosa cadena en el centro comercial, él ahora ya había regresado a casa y le había revisado el saco que dejó en la sala, incluso todas partes y no había encontrado nada.

-Creo que no era para mí-Confesó seca, aceptando de mala forma que algo grave ocurriría con su matrimonio.

-¿Para quién más cariño?

-Sé que no era para Sarada, era para una mujer adulta... he buscado por toda la casa y no hay nada.

-Quizás la guarda para alguna ocasión especial- La pelirosa miró a su madre queriendo creer en aquellas palabras, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era así.

Neji miraba por el gran ventanal de su habitación en ese costoso hotel, la ciudad de Japón no dejaba de sorprenderle las personas que esperaba entraron a la habitación los miró y miro a Kakashi cansado.

-Siéntense- Les ordenó el castaño mostrándoles los sillones.-¿Y bien?- Les cuestionó al estar los tres sentados esperando la información para ir a buscar a sus medias hermanas, viendo como la oscuridad amenazaba con apoderarse de la ciudad.

-Iruka- Nombró Kakashi esperando que éste le diera la información a su ahora jefe, el nombrado pasó saliva un tanto nervioso porque aunque el chico frente a él luciera mucho más joven tenía una personalidad intimidante.

-Bueno, Hyuga Hinata se encuentra viviendo en un departamento de la zona sur, aquí está la dirección- Dijo al poner una hoja en la mesa que había frente a él, Neji no se inmutó haciendo obvio su espera por la demás información –Trabaja en un bar que se llama Lucky Ladies, inicialmente entró como dama de compañía- El castaño arqueó una ceja reflejando su incomodidad aquello activo su alerta, mientras que Kakashi miraba extrañado a su ayudante.

-¿Qué?- Finalmente el chico que parecía no inmutarse cuestionó- ¿Es una prostituta?

-No... bueno si-Respondió Iruka nervioso al ver el enfado que el castaño mostraba.

-Explícate- Le ordenó Kakashi también confundido.- ¿Qué hay de la universidad? ¿De aquello que me informaste antes?

-Cuando Hanabi enfermó ella no pudo costear el tratamiento, al parecer ofrecerse como dama de compañía fue lo que encontró para solventar los gastos de la enfermedad de su hermana, sin embargo aún no descifro el por qué y tampoco hay mucha información son rumores que pude escuchar, por la dueña del lugar y un trabajadora muy unida a esta que Hinata estaba con Uchiha Sasuke- Al escuchar este nombre la mirada del Hyuga destelló mostrando su enfado e indignación- Inclusive dejó de presentarse en el lugar y haciendo mis averiguaciones me enteré que él había pagado para tenerla todo el tiempo- Neji miró hacia un lado incrédulo y destilando su molestia- Sin embargo hace tiempo que ha vuelto al lugar inclusive ahora debe estar ahí, regresó poco después del fallecimiento de Hanabi- Al escuchar esto último el castaño poso su mirada en aquel que le daba aquella noticia, quedando pasmado y procesando aquello, si bien no la conocía ni sentía afecto por ella eso le dejaba impactado.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Es el de la Corporacion Uchiha's?-Cuestionó razonando todo fríamente.

-Ese es un problema, estoy casi seguro que es así sin embargo no hay nada que lo vincule antes de lograr dar con el domicilio de la señorita, a él no lo he visto y ahora que he vigilado la casa, él no se ha parado ahí además de que ya no solicita los servicios de esta, y no he investigado si él la llevó a algún otro lugar, no tengo evidencia que realmente lo vincule más que rumores.

Neji lo miró expresando la ineptitud que pensaba de aquel hombre.

-Llévame al bar donde se supone que la encontraré- Dijo levantándose seguro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola criaturas de la creación, he leído cada uno de sus comentarios y me disculpo x no responderlos, intentaré hacerlo pronto pero sucede que siempre vengo de prisa... En fin les agradezco que haya aceptado este fic que me daba miedo pero que me ha traído muchas sorpresas (buenas) trataré de hacerle caso a sus comentarios... Gracias a quienes me han dejado un review... y si soy una pervertida sin remedio...**

Hinata vestía un vestido rojo sin mangas y corto, tacones del mismo tono del vestido. Estaba en la barra esperando algún posible cliente sopesando aún en la discusión con Shizune cuando su jefa se le acercó.

-Luna-La llamó- El señor Zeng quiere que te acuestes con él, está dispuesto a dar una buena suma- La sorpresa se vio reflejada en el rostro de la ojiluna, mientras todo su cuerpo quería negar aquella propuesta su cerebro le decía que no tenía opción.

Sin embargo sus ojos se entrecerraron incrédula de ver a aquel muchacho con ojos similares acercarse a ella con una cara austera que le recordaba a su padre, incluso a su hermana.

-Hinata- La llamó, haciendo que ambas mujeres se extrañaran y que Tsunade se sorprendiera al ver a otra persona con los mismo ojos únicos de su empleada.

-¿Padre?- Cuestionó incrédula al ver el gran parecido de aquel joven con su progenitor, viendo como éste sonreía burlón.

-No, pero seguramente él se está retorciendo en su tumba al ver en lo que te has convertido, ahora entiendo porque no las dio a conocer. –Dijo mostrando el filo de sus palabras que obviamente lastimaron a la peliazul aún sin conocerlo, ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia.

-¿Quién eres?- Cuestionó lastimada pero demostrando su sorpresa.

-Hyuga Neji, se supone que tu hermano mayor pero no creas que me enorgullece decirlo, ahora vámonos de aquí, no dejare que sigas ensuciando el apellido Hyuga.

Horas más tardes con sus mejillas mojadas por aquella lágrimas que había derramado y aún seguían brotando por las orbes blanquecinas de la chica que ahora guardaba sus cosas más importantes en una maleta había conseguido que su recién hermano le dejase recoger las pertenecías que eran importantes para ella sobre todo aquellas que la relacionaban con Hanabi, tomó la cadenita obsequiada por el Uchiha y la guardó con cuidado entre alguna blusa terminando de guardar algunas fotografías, abajo Neji esperaba en la sala junto a Kakashi que también era un elemento de seguridad para él, miraba con desagrado la vivienda dejando que su mente vagara por lo que pudo haber ocurrido con ella después de haberla visto en aquel bar junto a la rubia, vestida tan provocativa para una sociedad tan recatada como la de él.

Alguien irrumpió por la puerta que habían dejado abierta a la espera de la peliazul, un chico con pelo castaño entró haciendo mucho ruido.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Cuestionó al entrar, había visto un auto plateado fuera de la casa de Hinata, suponía que podía ser el Uchiha y por alguna razón decidió entrar para sacarlo de ahí pero al entrar vio a aquellos hombres altos, elegantes y extraños.

Neji se dio la vuelta posando sus orbes blanquecinas con clara hostilidad en el recién llegado suponiendo que era quizás algún desagradable "amiguito" de su idiota hermana, Kiba se quedó sorprendido al verle los ojos era obvio que aquel hombre era algún familiar de Hinata.

-Yo lo siento- Se disculpó mientras Neji no dejaba de verlo- Pensé que Hinata necesitaba ayuda... ya sabes es una mujer sola quizás...

-No me interesa, puedes retirarte- La voz del castaño ojos de luna le interrumpió mostrando su hostilidad, Kiba no le quedo de otra de pasar saliva y salir de aquella casa esperando no meter en algún problema a la chica de sus sueños.

Hinata bajó al poco tiempo no hubo mucho que decir, tampoco mucho que objetar horas antes había tratado de explicarle al castaño sus razones que poco le importaron lo veía hacer llamadas una referente a ella ordenando a cierta persona hacer una transferencia bancaria para liquidar la cuenta de hospitalización de su pequeña hermana a primera hora del día, prácticamente le había obligado a irse con él a China aunque se había negado él había usado argumentos que ella no pudo debatir, haciéndole ver que tenía que preservar el buen nombre de su familia, honrar a su padre y no echar por la borda aquel patrimonio en el cual su progenitor había trabajado y ahora lo hacía él... estaba llena de dudas ¿cómo era posible que su padre fuera millonario? Siempre creyó que no era más que un hombre promedio, pero cuando aquel chico vio la foto lo vio destilar un poco de dolor ante esa humilde tumba, todo aquello parecía tan bizarro.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde aquel día, Hinata lucía ahora más calmada mientras un collar de estrellas y una media luna de oro blanco colgaba en su pecho estaba parada en el balcón de su habitación vestía un vestido azul floreado casual y unas sandalias simples, miraba la naturaleza que había frente a ese lado de la casa, aunque ahora estuviese más calmada y hubiera podido comprender ciertas cosas, la situación no era de lo más sencilla aún le dolía la muerte de Hanabi pero en cierta forma se había resignado, además por otro lado estaba Sasuke se llevó ambas manos tocando los adornos del collar cerrando sus ojos aunque no lo hubiera visto más, lo extrañaba y aunque fuera extraño sentía que ese sentimiento albergado hacia él crecía aunque ahora se encontraran a miles de kilómetros sin posibilidad de verse, abrió sus orbes para adentrarse a toda prisa a su cuarto seguramente se le haría tarde para tomar sus clases, había regresado a la universidad por orden de su hermano mayor y tenía que presentarse tres días a la semana en la empresa, sin contar las extenuantes clases de chino puesto que su lengua materna era el japonés.

En Japón Sasuke se recargaba exhausto en su cómodo asiento, jugueteaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos para él los días no habían sido fáciles tampoco había buscado a Hinata cuando no pudo soportar más sin verla, paseaba por aquella privada e incluso llamaba a la puerta, pero ella no le abrió... fue hasta el bar para enterarse que ella había dejado el trabajo sin más explicaciones por parte de Tsunade, no hubo nada que le explicase donde se había metido aquella ojiluna, al celular tampoco contestaba, no después de haberle llamado y una voz masculina le hubiese respondido provocando que sus celos se desataran dejándolo intrigado al decirle que no volviera a marcar, evidentemente él no obedeció pero simples llamadas a buzón fue lo que obtuvo hasta que la contestadora le dijo que aquel número no existía, bufó molesto demasiado, frustrado aquella peliazul se había llevado con ella su hombría, había buscado a más mujeres intentando saciar sus ganas pero le era imposible mantener una erección ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando? Además también estaba Sakura con ella lo había conseguido quizás por la persistencia de esta y por sus obvias necesidades masculinas sin embargo no era lo previsto no lo disfrutaba realmente, era como si cuerpo reaccionara en automático pero nada más, no había un placer sincero unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron dejar aquellos pensamientos para después de asentir a lo que Karin le cuestionaba y viera entrar a un rubio.

-Buenos días, Uzumaki Naruto- Saludó aquel chico con ojos azules, pelo rubio y obvios rasgos estadounidenses.

-Te conozco- Le respondió seco ¿cómo no hacerlo? Lo recordaba en la escuela secundaria detrás de él queriendo ser su amigo, el rubio sonrió.

-Más te valía Sasuke.

-No hay nadie más irritante como tú- Le dijo sin tapujos no entendiendo que hacía ahí- ¿Qué quieres?

-Vaya tu gentileza no ha cambiado ¿cómo has logrado tantos negocios con ese carácter?- Sasuke arqueó una de sus cejas, para posteriormente cerrarlos frustrado recordando que tenía cita con algún Uzumaki de una empresa importante con la cual querían aliarse.

-Así que tú eres el representante de las empresas Namikaze, ¿quién lo diría? ¿No eres demasiado idiota para eso? –Le cuestionó irritado de cualquier forma ya lo había echado a perder, Naruto soltó una risa jocosa.

-Bueno no tendré tu asombroso intelecto, sin embargo he trabajado duro logrando hacerlo bien, de otra forma porque tu empresa quiere aliarse a la mía- Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa altanera ante aquellas palabras. –Es evidente que también me interesa, sin embargo creo que para el propósito que tenemos en mente deberíamos unirnos también con la corporación Hyuga...

-¿Hyuga? –Le interrumpió Sasuke recordando aquel apellido en labios de su hermano y relacionándolo con Luna al instante.

-No me dirás que no sabes al respecto, es una importante empresa en el ramo sobre todo en crecimiento favorablemente por acciones en la bolsa, la dirige un chico creo que es algo joven pero según lo que he investigado se ha hecho cargo desde que tenía 15 años y su padre falleció, así que la ha manejado muy bien desde esa edad haciéndola expandirse, ¿no has hablado con Itachi? Él está de acuerdo- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua irritado, Itachi no le había dicho nada no le sorprendía el mayor solía olvidar las cosas cuando él estaba involucrado.

-¿Y entonces?- Le cuestionó no entendiendo que era lo que quería decirle.

-Ah, vengo a firmar el contrato y después me iré a China para intentar convencer a Hyuga Neji he escuchado que es muy cerrado con todo esto.

-Como quieras-Le respondió un tanto desinteresado Sasuke.

Días más tarde Hinata le ayudaba a Ten-Ten con algunos documentos, Neji pasó frente a ellas irritado por tener que recibir y esperar a aquel extranjero, en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta de su oficina Hinata dibujó una sonrisa.

-Te gusta Neji-Dijo casi en un susurro, la chica mayor que estaba a su lado, se sonrojo negándolo de inmediato.

No hubo mucho que discutir puesto que las pisadas de un rubio las hizo comportarse y volver a su trabajo, mientras escuchaba como se acercaba, Naruto iba sonriente como siempre cuando al localizar el escritorio de la que debía ser secretaria de presidencia, sonrió aún más al ver a dos chicas una en la silla correspondiente y otra al frente del escritorio pudiendo apreciar el perfecto cuerpo que se escondía en aquel vestido formal negro entallado, podía ver que era algo baja además no usaba tacones sino unos flats al mismo tono del vestido, su cabellera lacia hasta el hombro con un flequillo color azul; lo poco que podía visualizar de la cara parecía ser guapa y no se equivocaba al llegar ahí y saludarlas pudo ver aquel rostro quedado mudo por un instante era guapísima, además de inmediato supo que ella era Hyuga.

-Vengo en búsqueda de Hyuga Neji, dime por favor que eres tú- Le cuestionó a sabiendas que ese no sonaba el nombre de una chica, la castaña frente a ella río divertida, mientras la peliazul dejaba ver su asombro y sus mejillas se ponían rosadas.

-¿A quién anunció? –Preguntó la chica intentando volverse seria.

-Uzumaki Naruto- Le respondió dedicándole una mirada tranquila y amable hacia la castaña que no tardó en tomar el teléfono.

-Hinata ¿le muestras?- Ten-Ten le pidió divertida aunque la puerta estuviera relativamente cerca solo quería divertirse por aquel extraño pretendiente de la ojiluna.

La peliazul asintió pidiéndole que la siguiese caminando delante de él, mientras el rubio posaba sus ojos azules en el redondo trasero de la chica pudiendo apreciar la esbeltez de su cintura.

-Nisan- Escuchó la dulce voz sonriendo, poco le importó que apenas abriera la puerta de aquella oficina- TE busca el señor Uzumaki.

Después de unos segundos Hinata volvió a darle la cara Naruto pudo apreciar que tenía unos pechos grandes, la mujer le sonrío dulcemente haciendo que ahora él se sonrojara por sus inapropiados pensamientos, ella le indicó que entrara no sin antes preguntarles si gustaban algo de tomar.

-Wow- Dijo Naruto apenas esta hubo cerrado la puerta- ¿Dónde consigo una secretaria así? –Neji le miro frío y un tanto irritado, mientras Naruto trataba de ponerse serio.

-No creo que hayas viajado hasta acá para hablar de mi hermana.- Le respondió el castaño, haciendo que Naruto se sintiese incómodo y sumamente apenado.

-Me disculpo-Dijo de inmediato notando que aquel chico que parecía más joven que él no tuviera nada de sentido de humor.- Así es vengo a plantearte el proyecto que tengo en mente "UHU".

El castaño arqueó sus cejas al escuchar aquel nombre, Hinata dio unos golpecitos en la puerta para dejar un vaso de agua al rubio y volver a salir no sin antes Naruto le fuera imposible quitarle la mirada de encima y Neji se viera contrariado por aquello.

-A si te decía-Volvió a hablar- "UHU" Uzumaki-Hyuga-Uchiha, no es que algún apellido tenga más relevancia es solo para nombrar la alianza- Comenzó a hablar explicándole las ventajas que tendría aquella unión empresarial al poder moverse por medio de los contactos de la otra empresa y demás cualidades, así mismo mostrándole las proyecciones de las ganancias económicas.

Después de una leve discusión Neji decidió tocar otro tema que le interesaba.

-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿es él el presidente de las empresas Uchiha?- Decidió confirmarlo, ese tema no lo había tratado con Hinata sin embargo aún tenía la idea de vengarse por aquella humillación.

-Sí, bueno el lidera desde Japón, Itachi su hermano mayor es el que tiene el liderazgo pero ahora se encuentra instalándose en Estados Unidos.

-Revisaré la información y decidiré- Le dijo dando por terminada aquella reunión Naruto lo entendió y decidió salir aún un tanto incomodo por la poca amabilidad del castaño pero sin poder evitar pedirle a Hinata que saliese con él.

Sasuke veía a entrar al Uzumaki nuevamente en su oficina había tardado más de lo debido en aquel viaje llegando a pensar que lo había abandonado no le sorprendía, era típico de Naruto; sin embargo ahí lo tenía con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Teme- Sasuke juntó sus cejas cuando escuchó que lo llamó así –Hyuga está un poco reacio pero creo que terminara aceptando.

-¿Tardaste tanto para no traer una respuesta concreta?- Le hizo la observación con obvia molestia.

-¡Ah!-Rio jocosamente el ojiazul- No me tarde porque me llevó más de una semana lograr obtener una cita con la hermanita de Neji, no tienes idea es una diosa es un poco más joven... –Sasuke lo escuchaba irritado ¿ahora le contaría sus idilios amorosos? – Ok mucho quizás, tiene apenas 18 años pero está buenísima tiene un cuerpo de diosa, me la pone dura solo de verla...

-Idiota, no tienes que contarme eso no me interesa además ¿me estás diciendo que tardaste por qué estuviste persiguiendo a una joven para llevártela a la cama?

-No la perseguí para eso aunque ganas no me faltaban, pero siendo la hermana de Hyuga tengo en mente que no podría tomarla para alguna aventura ella es algo serio, además así como está de buena, tiene una vocecita tan inocente-Sasuke le escuchó recordando a aquella chica que lo tenía trastornado desde hace tiempo- Me casaré con una Hyuga, es buena elección Hyuga Hinata.

Sasuke le escuchó mirándolo de inmediato interesado recordando aquel nombre escrito en esos libros, juntando sus cejas ¿podría ser la misma persona? Había tantas cosas similares sin embargo no quería sólo atar cabos sin certeza ese no era su estilo, así que a pesar de su asombro decidió no dejarse llevar.

-Deja de decir estupideces ¿quieres? No me interesa saber acerca de tu vida amorosa.

-Teme a la próxima vez te la presentaré ya verás me vas a envidiar.

En Japón ya había caído la noche, Neji se encontraba en la lujosa sala de su casa veía a Hinata de reojo que parecía estar atenta a algunos ejercicios matemáticos, él sopesaba sus opciones.

-Hinata- La llamó de pronto.- ¿Conoces a Uchiha Sasuke?- Pudo ver como se tensó la menor y aunque le negó al poco tiempo él supo que le mentía.- ¿Te acotaste con él?- Hinata esta vez no lo miró parecía querer seguir escribiendo pero estaba pasmada- ¿Acaso son tantos con los que te acostaste que ni sus nombres sabes?

-Yo no me acosté con demasiados, sólo fue un hombre- Dijo amargamente ante esos cuestionamientos pero respondiendo la pregunta.

-¿mm?- Cuestionó un tanto incrédulo el castaño -¿El Uchiha?

-¿Por qué tiene relevancia aquello? Me equivoqué lo sé, no debí pero yo no tenía nada más... tenía 12 años cuando tuve que mantenerme a mí y no solo yo, también a Hanabi... y no lo hice tan mal bueno quizás si al inicio pero finalmente todo empezó a mejorar, pero mi sueldo fue ineficiente para enfrentar una enfermedad tuve que hacer algo no la iba a dejar morir así...

-De cualquier forma murió- Dijo el mayor seco mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la peliazul frustrada, el castaño tenía razón aun con lo bajo que cayó no pudo salvarla.

-¿Qué tuviste que ver con Sasuke?

-Lo conozco- Finalmente respondió Hinata después de una discusión con el castaño dándose por vencida- Él fue –Dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran pero al inició las limpió- Al único que le vendí mi cuerpo de esa manera que crees- La furia era evidente en la cara de Neji mientras escuchaba a su hermana hablar- Tsunade creyó que él era el indicado y pagó muy bien- No podía creer que su hermana tan dulce estuviera hablando de esa manera tan fría como si no se tratase de ella o de algo importante.

-Maldito-Espetó el Hyuga furioso.- ¿Sólo él? –Le cuestionó sabiendo que la peliazul le respondería con la verdad.

-Si, aquella noche que apareciste me salvaste del segundo- Dijo seca y adolorida.

-¿Sabes que el Uchiha está casado?-Hinata posó sus ojos de luna en los de su hermano, pero finalmente asintió.- ¿Te das cuenta que fuiste su amante?

-Por dinero- Respondió ella tratando de justificarse, Neji podía sacarle todo lo referente a su vida en ese burdel pero no de sus sentimientos indebidos hacía aquel hombre ajeno.

-¿pretendes que te crea? ¿No te das cuenta como lo defiendes?- El asombro en la cara de la chica se hizo presenté, no se había dado cuenta de aquello.- Es obvio que aparte de que te hizo su puta se te ocurrió enamorarte de él, ¡Hinata!-Exclamó frustrado.

Ella no dijo nada sabía que su hermano tenía razón ella lo quería, no podía negar algo como aquello.

-Le interesas al Uzumaki, y aquel plan para unir las empresas me conviene sin embargo quiero tenerlo de mi lado y tú vas a acceder a lo que él quiera, pero esta vez comportándote ¿entiendes? –Hinata no se movió pero no entendía del todo- Estoy más seguro que te tomara en serio, así que no se te ocurra dejarlo propasarte contigo ¿entiendes?- Ella asintió- No creo que te cueste mucho trabajo manipularlo para que esté completamente velando nuestros intereses, tienes experiencia ¿no?- Le dijo mordaz, al mismo tiempo que abandonaba la estancia.

Fue de esta manera como Hinata siguió accediendo a las citas que le proponía el rubio que parecía haberse alojado en China solo por ella, le parecía un hombre adorable y ciertamente positivo siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios, bromista e hiperactivo ciertamente le agradaba y se le hacía guapo tenía muchas cosas distintas a su primer amor pero incluso la más mínima característica podía de pronto instalar a Sasuke en sus pensamientos, inclusive aquella coincidencia de edad.

Las cosas pasaron rápido Naruto quedó prendado de aquella chica le parecía tierna y muy diferente a las que solía frecuentar además de que sabía que casarse con ella sería perfecto no sólo por la belleza y personalidad, sino económicamente hablando así que no dudó en proponérselo a Neji, el cual por primera vez le sonrío sin sentirse que se estuviese mofando de él.

Hinata se presentó al restaurant donde el rubio la había citado la noche había caído en Japón pero de inmediato notó algo extraño parecía no haber tanta actividad se cuestionó internamente si se habría equivocado de establecimiento pero al instante un mesero la guío hasta la azotea de aquel edificio, sus ojos aperlados no podían creer la cantidad de luces y decoración a base rosas rojas en el lugar debía haber cientos de ellas y al fondo de pie con un traje negro viéndose deslumbrante se encontraba Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede?- No pudo evitar cuestionarlo al reacomodarse el vestido casual y ahogado lila que vestía al sentarse en una silla.

-Creo que nos merecíamos una cena especial.- Le dijo el rubio sonriente.

-¿Ah sí?- Cuestionó tímida y confusa mirando cómo le servían champagne en una copa.

-Claro bonita, ¡oh! Traes ese collar te gusta mucho ¿cierto? –Le cuestionó al observar en su pecho el collar con estrellas y una media luna con cierto desagrado no entendía porque ese collar era tan importante para ella, por alguna razón esperaba verle el collar con un dije de corazón que le obsequió tiempo antes.

Hinata se sonrojó por alguna razón se aferraba a ese recuerdo, lo único que le quedaba de Sasuke suspiró recordando el trabajo que había hecho esta tarde una investigación de hombres apuestos millonarios que lideraban empresas en ascenso o dominantes en el mercado, era un trabajo un tanto absurdo puesto que se basaba en nombrar a los 10 empresarios exitosos más guapos pero su profesora era algo fuera de lo común además de ser británica quizás a eso se debía lo inusual de la tarea... es por eso que su estado de ánimo había decaído en su investigación llegó hasta él, vio una fotografía entre empresarios poderosos y de la nada tecleo el nombre del Uchiha sonriendo al verlo nuevamente pero sintiendo un golpe en su pecho cuando lo vio en algunos cocteles y cenas empresariales con su esposa, e incluso algunas fotos donde podía verlo sonriendo con sus ojos iluminados pero con una pequeña bebé en brazos, ese dolor se estaba instalando sabía que tenía que eliminar aquellos pensamientos pero no podía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué de pronto te has puesto triste?

-No es nada-Le respondió al rubio que parecía preocupado por su reacción.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Comeremos una rica cena es obvio- Le dijo juguetón el Uzumaki, ella asintió dejando que le acercaran el platillo que el rubio había elegido.

Al poco rato sintió algo duro e inusual con su tenedor y el cuchillo mientras Naruto sonreía satisfecho, mientras movía sus cubiertos descubriendo un anillo de oro con un lindo diamante lo miró extrañada ¿acaso eso era una propuesta de matrimonio?

-Entonces bonita ¿aceptas?- Le cuestionó emocionado, ella abrió sus ojos pensativa ¿no llevaban saliendo alrededor de tres meses? ¿No era muy poco tiempo? Pronto encontró la respuesta perfecta.

-No sé si Neji estaría de acuerdo...- Intentó justificar su eminente negativa.

-¿él? Nena no tienes de que preocuparte él está de acuerdo inclusive él mismo me propuso este lugar para pedírtelo- Ella abrió la boca levemente por la sorpresa comenzando a respirar agitada, no había salida tenía que aceptar.

Neji se separó de los labios de la castaña que tenía frente a él, mirando aquella ciudad de Japón por la ventana de aquel hotel donde había alojado horas antes.

-Neji ¿estás seguro?- Le cuestionó la chica con la que empezaba a salir desde hace poco.- Es un poco arriesgado lo que planeas.

-Lo haré, ahora que el Uzumaki se ha comprometido con Hinata y su boda será en tres meses es seguro que mi plan no fallará.

-Pero Hinata se comprometió con él sólo por ti, sabe que eso quieres ¿no es injusto?

-Ten-Ten- La llamó seco- Así que tampoco tienes una simple relación jefe-empleado con ella- La nombrada se sonrojó sin tomar mucho en cuenta aquel ácido comentario.

-No tiene nada de malo ser su amiga.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de ella?

-¿Qué debería saber? Lo suficiente, además Hinata es muy dulce basta tratarla poco para poder leerla como un libro abierto, es obvio que Naruto no le desagrada pero no está enamorada es muy injusto que se case sin amor sólo porque tú por alguna razón quieres hundir las empresas de los Uchihas.

-Tengo mi razones- Dijo seco el chico prestando atención a un área verde tras los edificios que podía visualizar.

En otra habitación de ese mismo hotel la peliazul le sonreía dulce a Naruto, él la había visitado con el pretexto de mostrarle algunas fotos en su celular, pero finalmente el rubio se había perdido observando por la ventana la arquitectura de la ciudad mientras a Hinata los sentimientos la embargaban al traer los recuerdos de su vida en su país, quería salir corriendo y perderse por ahí, alejarse de Neji que tenía una actitud muy similar a su padre siempre menospreciándola pero en cierta forma sacándole provecho, además estaba harta de sacarle información disimuladamente al rubio por mandato de éste ya no quería hacerlo; de pronto sintió como el rubio la abrazaba por la espalda buscando sus labios como siempre y por obligación respondió al beso dejándolo explorar un poco en su boca, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando en su acompañante al notarlo demandante, sus cuerpos pegándose cada vez más e inclusive pudo sentir en su trasero cubierto por aquella tela negra de la falda tubo a la rodilla que vestía, la erección del rubio intentó romper el beso consiguiéndolo.

-Hinata vamos a casarnos, no tienes de que preocuparte- Le dijo Naruto comenzando a besar el cuello blanco de la chica y llevar sus manos a los botones de la blusa lila de la chica desabrochando los suficientes para tener una buena vista de los pechos para sin pena alguna tomarlos encima del sostén del mismo tono de la blusa amasándolos, Hinata llevó sus manos a las de él intentando detenerlo un tanto apenada.- Hinata me casare déjame hacerte el amor ya no aguanto más, te prometo que te cuidare.

-Yo no puedo- Le respondió sincera, ella no quería estar con él en esa forma y además recordaba bien las instrucciones de su hermano no pensaba fallar una vez más, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa sintiendo como los dedos del ojiazul llegaban a sus pezones.- Naruto por favor, no.

Sólo le pedía intentando detenerlo sin obtener mucho éxito al Uzumaki que no dejaba de lamerle el cuello y manosear sus senos.

-Oh, nena tengo muchas ganas de ti desde que te conocí- Ella cerró sus orbes, no quería ponerse histérica y hacerlo grande pero no sabía cómo pedirle que se detuviese unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación la hicieron relajarse- No, nena no abras- Le pidió.

-Puede ser importante además si es Neji ya sabes cómo se va a poner- Le dijo dulcemente logrando despegar las manos del rubio de su cuerpo para cubrirlo adecuadamente dándose prisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, para encontrarse a Ten-Ten con algunas bolsas de vestidos.

-Hinata, he venido para que nos arreglemos juntas para la cena.- Naruto frunció el ceño viendo la hora aún faltaba tiempo bien pudo haber logrado su objetivo si aquella asistente de Neji no se le hubiera ocurrido venir a buscar a su prometida.

-Claro pasa- Le dijo una muy aliviada y muy notoriamente feliz Hinata.

-¡oh!- Expresó Ten-Ten a notar a Naruto dentro- ¿Yo interrumpí?

-No claro que no- Se apresuró a contestar la ojiluna mientras el rubio no expresaba lo mismo con su rostro y sin decir más dejarlas en la habitación.

-¿Qué te pondrás?-Le preguntó la castaña mientras sacaba dos vestidos uno beige con vino y uno negro-¿Cuál me queda mejor? –Le cuestionó mientras los ponía encima de su cuerpo, Hinata le sonrío dulcemente.

\- Me agrada el primero- señalando el beige con detalles vino.- Me daré una ducha y ya vuelvo.

El sonido de la secadora podía escucharse en la habitación de Hinata mientras ésta se daba prisa secando su cabello.

-No sé si dejarlo suelto o hacer algún peinado recogido- Dijo la peliazul, mientras la otra chica se acomodaba su peinado consistía en una larga trenza.

-¿Qué vestido usaras?- Le cuestionó.

Hinata de inmediato mostró un vestido rojo corte sirena rojo en tela satín, un simple escote en forma de corazón para después mostrarle otro color negro con mangas largas del mismo corte pero con un escote provocador en la espalda.

-Es una difícil decisión- Dijo la castaña- El negro es muy discreto pero creo que con el rojo llamarías mucho la atención en el buen sentido incluso podrías llevar tu pelo suelto solo quizás colocarte algún prendedor.

-Siento que es muy revelador- Dijo la ojiluna recordando como solía usar vestidos que remarcaran su cuerpo, no quería sentirse expuesta en ese sentido.

-Eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo hermoso, vamos- La motivo la castaña.

Hinata se colocó el vestido aún un tanto recelosa, unos aretes largos color plateados y para remarcar más su cuello decidió dejar su pelo suelto asegurándose que estuviera completamente liso se colocó un brazalete a juego y unos tacones con pedrería plateada.

-Lo sabía, te ves hermosa- Le dijo la castaña después de verla, el maquillaje oscuro en sus ojos, un poco de rubor en su mejillas y un labial rojo en tono con aquel vestido.- Tu prometido va a querer lanzarse encima de ti.

Sin saber su último comentario la hizo incomodarse, no quería que ese rubio hiciera eso.

-Oye ¿y por qué vamos a esta cena? –Le cuestionó.

-Cena de negocios-Le dijo Ten-Ten robando un poco del labial de Hinata.- Cerraran un trato la unión empresarial UHU.

Hinata no le respondió no sabía mucho al respecto, Neji lo había querido así después de corroborar que ella había tenido que ver con el moreno puesto que quería ver la cara de éste al verla y decidir acerca de su plan, utilizar más violencia ese sería el único cambio que pudiera tener.

Finalmente el momento se llegó, Sasuke bajó del auto con su pelirosada esposa que vestía un vestido negro ajustado de la cintura para arriba y suelto debajo de esta, aún estaban a buena hora se cuestionaba cómo sería aquel tal Neji, Naruto no había dejado de mencionarlo constantemente en los viajes que había hecho a Japón y ese día le conocería. Tal como lo pensaba eran los rimeros en llegar, fueron conducidos a una mesa donde había ahora cuatro lugares libres.

-¿Llegan tarde?- Cuestionó la pelirosada mostrándose aburrida.

-No lo creo- Dijo el azabache al visualizar la cabellera rubia de Naruto, quedándose pasmado al notar que nada menos que Luna iba de su brazo despampanante, lucía tan hermosa y una mezcla de emociones cobraron vida en su cuerpo por una parte emoción de volver a verla pero mucha rabia y sí celos de verla del brazo de aquel hiperactivo, chasqueó la lengua mientras la veía acercarse sonriéndole levemente al Uzumaki, no pudo evitarse cuestionarse si éste había pagado por la compañía de esta chica ¿dónde diablos se había metido?

Sakura no pudo evitar cierta envidia femenina al ver a aquella chica que ahora tomaba asiento en su mesa, lucía tan bella. Sasuke dedicó una mirada a Neji sorprendido por ver los mismos ojos de Luna en él.

-Sasuke, él es Neji, Neji él es Sasuke- Naruto los presentó casi al instante, ambos se dieron la mano sin mostrar algo en sus caras.

-Ella bueno es la asistente de Neji que tomara algunas notas- Dijo el rubio señalando a Ten-Ten.- Ahora es el momento que conozcas a la persona más importante- Dijo arrogante mientras Hinata realmente no le prestaba atención al haber llegado a la mesa de inmediato sintió aquella electricidad, ese perfume y lo vio se quedó un tanto petrificada su corazón latía rápidamente, quería salir de ahí porque claro estaba que también había visto a Sakura y estaba a su lado, se sentía tan abrumada-Mi amada prometida Hyuga Hinata- lo dijo orgulloso, y casi al instante se escuchó un resoplido burlón del azabache.

Captando la mirada de la morena que percibía la diversión de aquello le causaba, pero en realidad al moreno no le causaba eso estaba molesto, irritado... para él era obvio ella debía ser familiar de Neji de pronto su cabeza barajeo miles de posibles opciones llegando solo a la que le fue más obvia una jugarreta por parte de esa chica, algo había querido al meterse con él y no lo comprendía tenía dinero, no podía ser por dinero... ¿acaso ella era una de esas mujeres que se dedicaban a coleccionar hombres o algo similar? ¿La habían mandado a estudiar a Japón y decidió vivir una vida loca? ¿Qué podía ser? Vio como Naruto pasaba su brazo por los hombros desnudos de está acercándola a su cuerpo eso evidentemente le molestaba y estaba llegando a un punto donde ya no podía ocultarlo mostrándose molesto.

Hinata tenía la mayor parte la mirada en sus piernas o en la mesa, algunas veces cruzándola con su hermano que parecía desinteresado hubo un momento donde ya no soportó más quizás fue después de media cena donde finalmente se levantó de la mesa y se fue a los baños de aquel lujoso restaurant entró al lugar que estaba vacío se podía notar lo ostentoso del lugar cinco lavamanos dispuestos con hermosos azulejos cafés, un grandísimo espejo y a un extremo los cubículos individuales pero la peliazul ni siquiera miró el lugar se tomó de un borde frente a un lavamanos inclinando un poco su cara y por fin sus lágrimas salieron ya no podía con aquella situación, pudo sentir las miradas del azabache sin atreverse a verlo durante toda la cena le dolía verlo a lado de esa mujer, le dolía que no pudiera estar con él...

Dio un pequeño saltito al sentir unas manos entorno a su cintura haciéndose que se elevase arrastrándola hacía atrás llevándola a un baño, ella sabía de quién se trataba y estaba nerviosa, ansiosa miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza y en cuanto la puerta de metal se cerrase pudo sentir los labios abrasadores del Uchiha fundirse con los suyos, si bien quería sentirlos su cabeza daba muchas vueltas pero aquello lo dejó en segundo plano recibiendo los labios de aquel hombre haciéndose obvia la necesidad que sentían mutuamente por el otro.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –El Uchiha le cuestionó entre besos solo recibiendo besos que lo acallaban, paso sus manos en torno a la cintura femenina acercándola a él, después desviándose al trasero tocándolo descaradamente.- Luces muy bella, si mal no recuerdo la primera vez que te vi también vestías de rojo.

Sin más soltó definitivamente los labios de la morena dándole la vuelta para tenerla de espaldas, no tenía tiempo sabía que pronto podrían buscarlos así que soltó el botón de su pantalón bajando lo suficiente su bóxer para liberar su erección con una mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a apretujarle un pecho mientras la ojiluna intentaba normalizar su respiración un tanto ansiosa prediciendo lo que él hacía ahora y lo que venía, el azabache llevó ambas manos a las caderas de la chica comenzando a hacer malabares para subir aquel ajustado vestido, destrozando al instante la braga de encaje que encontró para sin miramientos adentrarse en la húmeda vagina de la peliazul que gimió al instante aferrándose a la pared metálica frente a ella sintiendo como aquel miembro la abría nuevamente reclamando el espacio y adentrándose hasta el fondo.

Sasuke llevó sus manos a los pechos de Hinata logrando colarlas debajo del vestido amasándolos mientras la embestía escuchando sus gemidos que no lograba contener por las arremetidas del moreno, posó sus labios en el blanquecino cuello de la chica besándolo y lamiéndolo sin detenerse intentando despertar todo en ella pero una voz seguramente proveniente de alguna anciana rompió por algún momento su intimidad.

-¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?- Sasuke mordió el cuello de la chica para después quedito hablarle en el oído.

-Contéstale que si para que se marche.- Hinata que ahora tenía la cara llena de pavor no sabía cómo hacerlo sabía que su voz no sonaría normal- Anda-Le urgió el Uchiha.

-Ssi si, estoy bien- Respondió mientras Sasuke dibujaba una sonrisa al escuchar la voz entrecortada de Hinata.

-Se oía quejidos, ¿necesitas una pastilla, algo?- Hinata coloreo su cara mientras Sasuke luchaba por contener su risa y queriendo ponerla en más aprietos volvía a embestirla mientras la peliazul se llevaba una mano a su boca y cerraba sus ojos.

-Respóndele nena a no nos dejara coger- Le susurró en el oído mientras se movía dentro de ella.

-Estoy bien gracias-Le respondió entre jadeos.

-Hazlo mejor- De inmediato Sasuke le dijo.

-Yo-jadeo- yo ya tomé una pastilla...So- solo es dolor menstrual, gracias- Sasuke clavó sus dientes en el blanquecino cuello de la chica tratando de no reír ante la excusa que había dado la chica.

-Oh- Se escuchaba la voz de la anciana- Está bien que te mejores.- Sus pasos comenzaron a alejarse.

-¿Cómo logras siempre divertirme tanto eh?- Le cuestionó el Uchiha, Hinata intentó sacarlo de su cuerpo abochornada pero fue un intento fallido puesto que el azabache pudo darse cuenta tomándola del vientre impidiendo que se alejara de él.

-Vamos a ti y a mí nos conviene terminar rápido, allá afuera me espera mi esposa y tu prometido- Dijo esta última palabra con cierto énfasis quizás un tanto burlón- ¿Ese idiota logra satisfacerte?- Hinata se sonrojó.- Lo dudo estabas tan mojada cuando te penetre...

-Basta- Hinata susurró- Ya no quiero más esto.- llevando sus manos a la del Uchiha intentando zafarse.

-¿Segura? Tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a adentrarse en ella haciéndola suspirar e incluso gemir- ¿Lo ves?- Le cuestiono con voz ronca- Vamos dámelo quiero venirme dentro de ti.

Aquella última petición fue detonante para el orgasmo de la peliazul, arrastrando al Uchiha con ella que le apretó más la cintura al sentir que ella no estaba dispuesta a sostenerse así que lo hizo por ella, sintiendo como su espalda se movía por la respiración agitada, ambos estaban completamente sudados satisfechos por el orgasmo tan placentero e intenso que tuvieron, finalmente ella volvió a sostenerse de esa pared metálica liberando su peso para el Uchiha que se retiró de ella sintiendo el estremecimiento de esta, inclinándose un poco hacia ella para depositar unos besos en la mejilla de esta y llegar hasta los labios rojos de la chica que pronto se separó de él.

-Debo irme- Fue lo que dijo la ojiluna antes de salir del baño después de bajar rápidamente el vestido, e inclusive acomodar su escote al salir, echó un leve vistazo en el espejo limpiando el maquillaje fuera de lugar en sus labios rápidamente y saliendo de ahí a prisa.

Llegó a la mesa asustada sabía que había tardado demasiado, vio la flamante sonrisa de Naruto y solo pudo morderse el labio nerviosa sin atreverse a ver a Neji sabía que la descubriría, pudo sentir la tensión en la mesa de cierta manera.

-Tardaste mucho- El rubio le dijo.

-Lo siento, me encontré a una anciana con algunos problemas- Susurró tomando un trago a la copa de vino tinto que tenía.

-Oh, eres tan dulce- Le dijo el Uzumaki.- Ahora sólo falta tu esposo- Le dijo a la pelirosada que miraba extrañada a Hinata, al ser mujer notaba ciertas cosas extrañas en ésta como su respiración agitada, parecía acalorada y algo dentro de ella le decía que había estado con Sasuke, sabía que era ilógico puesto que no había el por qué sin embargo él había desaparecido casi detrás de ella.

Por su parte Neji estaba molesto también tenía la misma teoría sin embargo aunque notase a su hermana algo extraña no podía ni siquiera imaginarse lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, él pensaba quizás alguna rápida o no tan rápida conversación.

Al poco tiempo apareció Sasuke, parecía tranquilo e indiferente se sentó sonriéndole ladinamente a Naruto pero Sakura, que lo miraba atenta y conocía bien sabía que él también estaba acalorado con la respiración quizás menos agitada que Hinata pero agitada se llevó una mano a la altura de su corazón, buscando algo que le dijera si ellos, se reprimía a si misma pensando que se estaba volviendo loca pero al ver a la peliazul levantar su mirada ojiluna y posarla en su esposo se sintió incomoda, pero nada parecido a lo que vio cuando éste interceptó aquella mirada pudo verlo sonreír como hace tiempo no lo hacía y podía asegurar que su mirada intentaba transmitirle algo aquella chica que ahora era abrazada por el rubio, provocando que su marido desviara la mirada y se viera molesto al presenciar aquel acto.

-Sasuke- La pelirosada habló cuando comenzaron a alejarse de aquel restaurant el nombrado volteó a verla.-¿tú me sigues amando?

Lo miró ansiosa esperando la respuesta viendo como aquel desviaba su mirada hacia la carretera.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?- Preguntó un tanto histérica la ojijade.

-No entiendo a que viene eso Sakura.

-¿A qué viene?- Preguntó molesta dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus mejillas- Por favor te comías a esa mujer con la mirada- Dijo expresando su frustración al mover sus brazos algo exaltada- ¿A qué viene? Casi no me tocas, no te intereso, sólo le haces caso a Sarada.

-Es tu imaginación- Se atrevió a decir el moreno sin seguir prestándole la atención que la ojijade esperaba recibir haciendo que esta se enfureciera más pero decidiera dejar eso así.

En el hotel Naruto acompañaba a Hinata hasta su habitación dispuesto a colarse, Hinata pretendió despedirse de él pero evidentemente el rubio la besó en los labios acción que correspondía la Hyuga nerviosa sabiendo que minutos antes otra lengua había estado peleando con la suya, así que rompió el beso lo antes posible pensando que eso acabaría ahí pero Naruto estaba decidido a lanzarse a su cuello, quitó el cabello azulino viendo algunas marcas juntó las cejas e incrédulo le cuestionó:

-¿Yo te hice eso?- Hinata llevó sus manos a su cuello viéndose evidentemente nerviosa, Naruto le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla sin embargo muy sorprendido algo dentro de sí le decía que él no le había dejado así el cuello era demasiada el área afectada sin embargo tampoco tenía alguna razón por la cual desconfiar de la chica- Lo lamento, enserio.- Le dijo apenado.

-No te preocupes- Le contestó la chica antes de perderse tras la puerta de su habitación corriendo a un espejo viendo su cuello un tanto aterrada Sasuke le había dejado bastante marcas y sólo era capaz de cubrirlas con su manos tal era el área que abarcaba aquello.

Suspiró un tanto resignada sin saber porque era incapaz de negarse a los tocamientos del azabache pero siendo consciente de que aquello estaba completamente mal él estaba casado y ahora ella tenía un compromiso, todo le daba vueltas quizás por el estrés sufrido solo se fue a la cama dejando que el sueño la envolviera. Al despertar y pensar un poco lo ocurrido la noche pasada sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse y hacer como si nada pasara esa era la actitud del Uchiha ella tenía que hacer lo mismo, algo le decía que eso haría y aunque no le hacía sentir bien no sabía que podía ser peor.

Después de comer con Naruto en un restaurant famoso de la ciudad ambos se dirigían al hotel sabían que Neji quería revisar algunas propiedades en aquel lugar así que idearon su propio plan, cuando estaban de regreso el móvil del rubio sonó solicitándole ir a cierto lugar así que sin dudarlo fue a reunirse con Sasuke en la empresa Uchiha, Hinata al no prestar atención no le importó descender del auto y acompañarlo hasta su destino, pero tras cruzar la puerta de la presidencia de aquel edificio su corazón dio un vuelco al ver al Uchiha sentado ahí como si nada.

-Sasuke- Naruto le saludó enérgicamente guiando a Hinata para que se sentase en una de las sillas frente al escritorio siendo observada por unos ojos negros.-Antes de que empieces cualquier cosa voy a los sanitarios- Dijo el rubio saliendo del lugar sin pena alguna.

Sasuke le sonrió ladinamente a Hinata observando su incomodidad por estar ahí.

-Que sorpresa verte aquí. – Le dijo en un ronroneo el moreno captando la mirada de ésta, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a ella.

La ojiluna no supo cómo terminó sentada sobre ese escritorio mirando hacia la puerta de entrada y con el azabache metido entre sus piernas y aunque su piel no pudiese tocarlo por los jeans que llevaba aquel día podía sentir como éste había intentado juntar sus sexos, emitió un gritito por la sorpresa y llevó sus manos a los hombros del azabache en un intento de alejarlo.

-No pensé que te vería tan pronto pero es una agradable sorpresa, tienes mucho que explicarme-Le dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba posesivamente los labios rosados introduciéndose en la cavidad oral probándola como tantas veces antes- Hace calor porque traes esto- Dijo frustrado al verle la blusa de cuello de tortuga color beige que traía la ojiluna, entonces ella pudo mirarlo a los ojos con un rubor en sus mejillas y recuperar un poco la cordura.

-Me dejaste unas marcas- Le dijo un tanto indignada y apenada señalando el área provocando que el azabache riera nuevamente divertido, aunque no pudiera ver la zona por aquella tela que le impedía besarle el cuello.

-Era un mensaje para el dobe pero lo has cubierto. –Le respondió sincero haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida para ella era claro que se refería a Naruto pero no entendía el por qué.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Le cuestionó cabizbaja e irritada, él azabache notó aquello y sólo pudo fundirse en otro beso apasionado que se rompió cuando ambos escucharon la voz de Naruto afuera saludando a quien sabe quién.

Cuando el Uzumaki abrió la puerta encontró a Hinata en su asiento agitada y a un Sasuke mirando por el ventanal que había detrás de su silla.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Le cuestionó a la ojiluna al notarla extraña.

-S-si-Respondió nerviosa mientras el Uchiha volvía su mirada hacia ellos y sonreía ladinamente, Naruto miró extrañado a la chica pero decidió finalizar aquello que lo había llevado hasta allá.

-¿Qué querías?

-Sólo darte los puntos que solicitó el Hyuga- Le dijo alcanzándole un folder oscuro.

-¿Sólo para eso teme?- Cuestionó el rubio decepcionado- Bueno en fin mira nada más mi hermosa prometida.- Sasuke sonrío ladinamente pero podía notarse su sonrisa burlesca.

-La veo, toda una joyita- Inclusive para Naruto fue obvio el sarcasmo utilizado en aquella frase haciendo que se pusiera serio ante tal comentario, Hinata lo miró sin poder evitar que sus ojos se inundaran y con un nudo en la garganta sin poder evitarlo lo miró molesta haciendo evidente como las palabras del Uchiha le habían calado en lo más hondo.

-¿Qué te traes Sasuke?- Cuestionó el rubio mirando aquella sonrisa altanera en la cara del moreno, no obtuvo una respuesta, sólo indiferencia mientras el azabache miraba atento a su prometida, sin comprender el porque Naruto sintió molestia al percatarse de aquello –Vamos Hinata- Tras ese mandato ambos salieron de aquella oficina.

Horas más tarde el Uchiha y el Uzumaki volvían a encontrarse.

-¿Qué te dijo Neji?- Le cuestionó directo el moreno.

-Va a revisar los papeles, ya sabes que él ve hasta el más mínimo puntito.- Dijo con una risa divertía el de ojos azules como el cielo.

-Ya- Respondió el Uchiha no perdiendo detalle de cómo su acompañante jugueteaba con su celular, finalmente la oportunidad que había esperado llegó el rubio salió de su oficina para ir al baño dejando aquel iphone dorado sobre su escritorio.

Puso el conjunto de números que le observó poner varias veces, y le fue fácil acceder memorizó el número telefónico que le interesaba triunfante ya le serviría más tarde para localizar a la peliazul.


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente ya se encontraba frustrado la ojiluna no le respondía deseaba averiguar donde se había metido, aunque por Naruto pudo investigar ella se encontraba residiendo en China y que al día siguiente volverían los tres hacia allá y lo más extraño la boda entre ambos sería en tres meses, sonreía burlesco pensando la forma en la cual podía tenerla y recordando un tanto sorprendido cuando el rubio le confesó que aún no podía llevársela a la cama. Por otro lado ¿qué había estado esa chica en Japón y metida en ese burdel? Aquello no dejaba de cuestionárselo.

Salió a un centro comercial donde sabía que estaría ahora el rubio y la peliazul, él mismo le había recomendado que la llevase a ese lugar anduvo entre las tiendas con cuidado buscando a sus objetivos cuando finalmente pudo verlos comprando un helado en una tienda como siempre ella lucía linda traía una blusa blanca, unos jeans de mezclilla azules, unos converse blancos y una bufanda de tela de tonalidades azules; podía verla sonreír despreocupadamente al lado del rubio, verla tan relajada y cómoda con éste le molesto de sobremanera ¿por qué con él se mostraba distinta? Incluso podía notar que hablaba mucho más de lo habitual y cuando vio el inminente beso no pudo soportarlo más y sin pensarlo se acercó hasta ellos.

-Qué divertidos- Pronunció al verlos logrando su propósito y que ambos retrocedieran en aquel beso que había comenzado hace unos instantes.

-¿Sasuke? –Cuestionó Naruto extrañado mientras que Hinata posaba su mirada en el suelo incomoda.

-¿Quién más?- Respondió seco- Creo que tendré que unirme a su plan- Dijo seco mirando el montón de helados que en realidad no se le antojaban.

-¿Tú? –Naruto estaba extrañado e incrédulo.

-Un helado de limón- Dijo sin mirar a la dependienta que ahora estaba entusiasmada de ver a aquel hombre con tanta presencia- Simple- Contestó a la voz femenina que le empezaba a dar opciones.

Hinata pensó contrariada que a Sasuke no le gustaba el helado sin embargo no se atrevió a debatirlo, ni siquiera a observarle ¿por qué si quería sacarlo de su corazón éste no dejaba de aparecer? Sasuke por su parte estaba irritado de que la ojiluna no le prestase atención, ya llevaba más de una hora a lado de esos dos evitando besos, abrazos y demás arrumacos que quería propiciar Naruto así que a estas alturas ya estaba bastante enfadado, el Uzumaki no comprendía la actitud tan extraña que había tomado su amigo parecía estar dispuesto a arruinarle su cita pero sólo de pensar aquello sonreía ¿por qué Sasuke haría algo como eso? Al final del día había una muy incómoda Hinata, un verdaderamente furioso Sasuke y un extrañado Naruto que no entendía el porqué de la conducta de su prometida y el mal humor de su amigo,si tan mal la pasaba ¿por qué no se iba de ahí?

Al caer la noche el celular de Hinata volvió a sonar, miró la pantalla a sabiendas de quién se trataría y no se equivocó el número de Sasuke estaba ahí provocando el sonido suspiró triste quería responderle pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido, repasando su forma tan dura de tratarle y humillarla sabía que no podía ceder ante eso... solo lo dejó sonar como las veces anteriores.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse el celular volvió a sonar un tanto adormilada lo llevó hasta su mirada volviendo a ver ese número dejando de sonar y decidirse dejarlo en el mueble pero antes de hacerlo se escuchó la entrada de un mensaje.

"Estoy en la recepción ¿me dirás a dónde debo subir o tengo que averiguarlo por mi cuenta?" Se sentó sobre la cama sobresaltada mirando a todas partes ¿qué debía hacer? En un acto infantil se cubrió con el edredón lo más probable es que abajo no lo dejaran pasar ni tampoco le dieran su número de habitación, él debía irse si en verdad estaba ahí, así que reacomodándose en la cama se mordió el labio intentando conciliar el sueño... unos toquecitos en la puerta se escucharon alrededor de 5 minutos después de haber recibido aquel mensaje, haciendo que su celular volviera a sonar por la entrada de una llamada, Sasuke sonrió al escuchar que el tono salía de adentro de aquella habitación como siempre buenas propinas podían lograr muchas cosas.

Finalmente esa puerta se abrió un poco y pudo visualizar la cara de Hinata evidentemente pensativa, pensó sus opciones si empujaba la puerta la lastimaría así que tenía que hacer que se orillara de buena forma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le cuestionó la peliazul.

-Vine a darte tu despedida ¿acaso no te vas mañana?- Hinata cerró sus orbes cansada por los vocablos del Uchiha.

-En ese caso adiós- Dijo dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero no pudiendo moverla ni un centímetro el azabache la sostenía.

-¿Acaso no quieres que te toque? ¿No deseas que mis manos recorran tu cuerpo y mis labios repartan besos en tus pechos?- Hinata lo miró sin ser capaz de responderle al escucharlo hablar su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar recordando aquello.- Vamos nena...

-No- Fue una rotunda negativa, haciendo que el moreno que ya se encontraba fastidiado por todo lo acontecido en la tarde y ahora lo que le hacía batallar por obtener su objetivo empujara la puerta sin más haciendo que Hinata cayera de nalgas en la alfombra de aquel cuarto lujoso pudiendo así adentrarse a la habitación.

-¡A la mierda! –Dijo tras haberse adentrado cerrando la puerta con fuerza provocando un ruido que debió ser escuchado en las habitaciones cercanas. -¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo esta tarde? ¿Tanto te divierte el Uzumaki?

Hinata lo observó desde aquel lugar donde aún estaba sentada recordando la insoportable tarde que tuvo que pasar a lado de aquellos hombres.

-A ti ¿qué te importa? ¿Acaso no tiene demasiado tiempo que lo nuestro termino?- Le cuestionó dejándose llevar por la furia que se había instalado en ella.

-¿Ah si? Si mal no recuerdo ayer bien que lo gozaste.- Hinata se puso roja completamente buscando alguna respuesta ingeniosa.- ¿Qué diría tu prometido si se enterase?

-Lo mismo que debe decir tu esposa- Le respondió poniéndose de pie decidida a no permitir más atropellos por ese hombre.

Lo vio reír maliciosamente quizás incrédulo y era así no daba crédito a lo que la ojiluna acababa de decirle ¿lo había amenazado? De cualquier forma aún así él tenía las de ganar y se lo iba a demostrar.

-Yo soy hombre Luna, tú eres mujer ¿quién de los quedaría más mal parado ante esto? Sobre todo conozco bien a las personas involucradas, Sakura se mantendrá a mi lado y Naruto romperá su compromiso- La chica sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba no por miedo de perder a Naruto, si no por la forma en la cual el moreno era capaz de hablar inclusive de alguien que debía ser importante para él como debería serlo su esposa, sin embargo al parecer para él todas eran simples contenedores.- ¿Tanto te preocupa que te deje Naruto?

Aquella pregunta salió mientras el moreno se las ingenió para recostar a la chica en la cama mientras tomaba sus manos colocándolas arriba de su cabeza poniéndola bajo su cuerpo, elevando un poco el pequeño camisón de dormir de satén lila que traía puesto, chasqueo la lengua incrédulo y sin pensarlo se lo cuestionó:

-¿Estas enamorada de ese imbécil? – Hinata juntó sus cejas al notar la molestia del moreno al preguntarle aquello, no comprendiendo el por qué de su humor. -¡Contéstame!- Al no obtener la respuesta que esperaba se enojó más ¿acaso no hablaba con el Uzumaki ¿por qué a él no podía darle un maldito si o no? –Bien, entonces te haré que lo olvides te voy a follar hasta que lo único que puedas pensar en mi polla dentro de ti.

Con estas palabras se abalanzó a besar el cuello blanquecino de la chica, dejando una sola mano sosteniendo las muñecas de la chica que forcejeaba debajo de él para con la otra vagar un poco por el cuerpo de la chica para posteriormente ingeniárselas y como dios le dio a entender quitarse su ropa así mismo y la de la ojiluna, que finalmente aunque aún con cierta resistencia empezaba a ceder ante las caricias y tocamientos subidos de tono del moreno que ahora estaba succionando el pezón derecho sin atreverse a soltarla aún dudando de su dominación total, había logrado desnudarla y besarla durante la osadía haciendo que su hombría cobrara vida sólo esperaba verla tan excitada y rendida para adentrarse en su interior, la respiración superficial de Hinata le hizo aventurarse a soltarle las manos para empezar a descender hasta la intimidad de ésta dejando una mano en un pecho para amasarlo mientras empezaba a lamer el clítoris y con su mano libre empezar a acariciar los labios mayores siendo consciente de la humedad que le esperaba a su polla, empezó a colar dos de sus dedos en la vagina mientras mordía sutilmente el clítoris haciendo girar sus dedos viendo como ella inconscientemente elevaba la pelvis en búsqueda de un mejor contacto, estaba satisfecho de sentirla estremecerse bajo sus caricias escuchar los jadeos que emitía por sus tocamientos entregándose a ese deseo quizás oscuro... cuando sintió que las paredes vaginales de la chica empezaban a anunciar su culminación sacó sus hábiles dedos abandonando el contacto con esa zona elevándose para alcanzar a la boca de la chica haciéndola probar parte de su salado sabor, un beso profundo y lleno de necesidad, jugueteando con la zona de la chica que se estremecía y elevaba su pelvis buscando el miembro del Uchiha para que la calmase al sentirlo tan cerca de su intimidad, sin embargo él jugueteaba consciente de ello la hacía pensar que la penetraría pero no lo hacía o en su defecto metía su glande ilusionándola para al instante decepcionarla al salirse alejándola de su pene sumamente divertido, al notar la frustración y caliente que la tenía, sintiendo como la había echo abandonar la pena y ahora ella misma buscaba la penetración completa buscando satisfacción, la veía sufrir buscándole así que le dio la vuelta haciéndola que se colocara en cuatro para embestirla con fuerza, una sola estocada fue suficiente para sentir como le apretaba la polla corriéndose y perdiéndose en su orgasmo disfrutando de aquella estrechez comenzando a penetrarla con rudeza buscando su propia culminación:

-¿Acaso Naruto logra hacer que te vengas de esa forma?-Le cuestionó mientras con su erección buscaba dar justo en el punto que más placer podría provocarle a la chica y escuchándola gemir tiempo después satisfecho de reconocer como su cuerpo comenzaba a responderle nuevamente encontrando su propio orgasmo tiempo después.

Hinata apretó la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza mirando como la funda blanca se arrugaba entre su mano, podía sentir al moreno cerca de su cuerpo aún con la respiración agitada después de haberse retirado de su interior dejándole su cavidad inundada de su semilla, no quería pensar en que no debió ocurrir puesto que había disfrutado su orgasmo inclusive de las embestidas que le propició el Uchiha una vez que se hubo perdido, logrando que llegara a un segundo orgasmo junto a él, respiró tranquila para luego ver la cara del Uchiha frente a la suya mientras éste se recostaba a su lado.

-Eres tan egoísta de correrte sin mí- Le dijo mientras ella lo observaba un tanto embelesada, no comprendía como aquel hombre podía hacerla sentir tanto incluso con los vocablos que salían de su boca tan inapropiados para un hombre de su clase- Eso se debe a que nadie podrá hacerte sentir lo que yo te hago sentir, siempre vendrás a buscarme para que te complazca- Le dijo comenzando a lamer su cuello.

-Sa Sasuke- Pronunció la chica mientras sentía como éste posaba una de sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él succionando su blanca piel del cuello.

-¿Mmmph?- Obtuvo como respuesta, posando sus manos en los pectorales del azabache.- ¿No es eso muy inapropiado? Quizás no deberías casarte.

-¿Pretendes que me quede soltera para satisfacerte?- La peliazul le cuestionó haciendo que el moreno abriera sus orbes oscuras soltando el cuello blanquecino de la chica pensativo ¿eso era cierto? Efectivamente no quería que se uniera con el rubio, no quería que se acostara con él porque aunque sabía por boca de aquel que aún no lo habían hecho en ocasiones se dejaba llevar por los celos pensando lo contrario.

\- Ambos lo disfrutamos y créeme el dobe no logrará satisfacerte como yo.- Le dijo alejándose de ella recostándose a un costado boca arriba, ella sonrío al escucharlo algunas veces creía que ella le interesaba a ese hombre de una forma especial pero al instante todo se derrumbaba.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- Le preguntó hosco.

-Que te equivocas, él lo hace- Ese comentario provocó que el moreno se tensara y obviamente la rabia apareciera en él pero también intentó ser racional, conocía en cierta forma a Naruto y sabía que después de la decepción con la cual se lo había contado el rubio no podía mentirle... así que debía ser ella la que mentía.- Es amable y dulce, se preocupa por mí, es gentil...

-Lo hace porque no sabe quién eres en realidad- Le dijo seco, molesto por aquellas cualidades que ponía en el rubio, Hinata escuchó lo que el azabache tuvo para decirle al no dejarla terminar de hablar mientras que en su garganta se formaba ese característico nudo.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó lastimada, el azabache se incomodó ante la pregunta pero aún así le respondió.

-Es obvio ¿quién se perdería de cogerte teniendo la oportunidad?- Hinata cerró los ojos molesta, lastimada pero conteniendo las lágrimas, quería golpear al Uchiha sin embargo no se atrevía.

-Eres un...- Quería decírselo, decirle que era un idiota pero simplemente no podía ella era la causante, ella siempre dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiese con ella, el Uchiha sonrío altanero al percatarse que ella no había terminado su frase prediciendo lo que quiso decir.

-¿idiota?-Cuestionó- De hecho no, pero tienes que admitirlo no puedes cerrarme las piernas- Le dijo mientras se ponía encima de ella sin darle la oportunidad de hacer caer sus palabras, río divertido al haberse percatado que las piernas femeninas le atraparon por un momento en un intento de cerrarlas pero era tarde él se había abierto el espacio suficiente.

Al verlo reír frente a su cara ya no pudo soportar más y estampó una de sus pequeñas manos contra la mejilla izquierda del azabache.

-Déjame en paz-Le dijo determinada pero jadeante intentando no llorar, el moreno tomó ambas manos de la chica posándolas a cada una a lado de su cabeza aprisionándolas contra la cama, su molestia podía sentirse aquel golpe la había reavivado pero ella no estaba tranquila- No deberías buscarme ¿acaso no repites que soy una puta? ¿Qué haces buscándome? ¿No tienes a tu esposa? ¿Es acaso que en ella no encuentras lo que hay en mí?

Hinata no supo como fue capaz de decirle eso a ese hombre, sólo miró como la furia de éste aumentaba con cada cuestionamiento apretando más sus muñecas sin saber que le ayudaba al Uchiha a descifrar lo que sentía por esa cría, eso que hace tiempo había aceptado pero quiso hacer a un lado.

-¿Por qué te indignas? El apellido no te hace dama ¿no sabías? No entiendo que hacías en el prostíbulo de Tsunade ¿divirtiéndote? ¿Probando hombres saciando tu deseo para cuando te llegaran tus pretendientes pudieras aguantarte las ganas comportándote como una señorita?- Hinata le escuchó mientras su pecho le provocaba un dolor intenso por aquel llanto que no dejaba escapar, y para sentir como el Uchiha de una sola estocada volvía a penetrarla soltando un quejido por la intromisión- Es lo que te gusta ¿no? –Le dijo el Uchiha saliendo de su interior soltándole las manos tomando sus piernas elevándola un poco para obtener mayor profundidad en sus estocadas, Hinata posó sus manos en los pectorales de éste intentando alejarlo, luchando por reprimir los vergonzosos gemidos que querían salir porque aunque no quisiese como siempre aquello le excitaba.- Te daré lo que te gusta- Le dijo mientras la penetraba enérgicamente, sacándole algunos gemidos que ya no podían ser reprimidos.

-De detente... no... ba basta... no... –Esas palabras se unían a los sonidos de dos cuerpos uniéndose, los gemidos provocados por la chica y gruñidos del azabache, pero ninguna de la petición fue cumplida y las manos de la ojiluna tampoco fueron capaces de despegar ni un poco al moreno que la tomaba.

Un gemido por parte del azabache se escuchó en la habitación después de volver a correrse dentro de la ojiluna, que respiraba agitadamente atrapada por el cuerpo que se había dejado caer encima de ella tras liberarse.

-¿Ves cómo te encanta que te folle?- Le dijo ronco en el oído, esta vez ella no pudo contener la lágrima salada y amarga que corrió por su mejilla, odiaba que fuera cierto que le gustase hacerlo con él y odiaba que él hablase así de ella.

-¿Tú qué sabes de mí? ¿Tú qué sabes de la vida? ¿Crees que fui con Tsunade solo por ganas? Ojalá hubiera sido así- Le dijo mientras se removía logrando por fin librarse de éste tapándose con las sábanas para bajar de la cama y pararse ahí con la mirada diferente, aunque lágrimas amargas brotaran por sus mejillas también podía verse la determinación-Alguien que siempre lo ha tenido todo no puede comprender la angustia y la necesidad que podría llevar a una persona a venderse, ¿crees que eso es agradable? No todos pagan por sexo sólo por diversión y no todas las que están ahí es por la misma causa- sollozó la Hyuga dejándose caer en el suelo deshecha, mientras el azabache no comprendía todo lo que le había dicho, porque lo único que comprendía es que lo había hecho por necesidad ¿pero qué necesidad podría tener ella al ser una Hyuga?

Se paseó por la cama hasta llegar hasta donde la chica estaba.

-Cálmate- Le dijo seco pero muy incomodo de verla en ese estado ¿por qué su llanto lograba conmoverle y calarle en su duro corazón? Nunca había pasado con alguna mujer pero con ella era diferente y no le agradaba.

La tomó por los hombros intentando sentarla pero ella luchaba nuevamente con él y esta vez no quería usar su fuerza, finalmente la abrazo por la espalda acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

-Tranquila, deja de llorar- Le dijo ¿qué era eso que le lastimaba tanto a la chica? La mente del Uchiha barajeó varias posibilidades ¿acaso había sido obligada a hacer aquello? ¿Chantajeada?

-Vete y no vuelvas- Escuchó el susurro de la chica- déjame olvidar ese pasado, búscate a alguien más.

Sasuke estaba pasmado realmente no quería irse, no quería buscarse a alguien... él la quería a ella.

-Yo no volveré a pararme en tu camino- Hinata dijo al abrir sus orbes blancas- Has lo mismo, déjame seguir mi vida, déjame ser feliz, déjame enamorarme de alguien que pueda verme con otros ojos, quiero sacarte de mi vida.

-No- Fue rotunda su respuesta él no quería que ella se fuera, él quería ser parte de su vida.

-No seas egoísta y egocéntrico, no te he hecho nada malo, déjame ir...-Dijo hipando.- En tu vida no soy nada y aunque mi corazón late por ti un pedazo muere cada vez que te veo.

Sasuke soltó su agarre alejándose de la chica no quería irse pero ella tenía razón, aún estupefacto por las palabras dolorosas que emitía aquella dulce voz afectada por la amargura de sus actos, sin más comenzó a vestirse para salir de esa habitación decidido a no buscarla nuevamente.

Días más tardes sus orbes oscuras miraban por aquel ventanal que tenía en su oficina el mismo que le ofrecía una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Japón, pero sus orbes estaban vacías ni siquiera tenía ese brillo altanero o arrogante desde hace días, desde aquella noche había repasado lo ocurrido aquella noche e inclusive sus recuerdos vagaron a el primer encuentro con la ojiluna, dándose cuenta de algo... solía lastimar lo que era importante para él como aquella vez que quiso darle un obsequió muy especial a su madre cuando era niño preparó algún tipo de postre para su cumpleaños pero solo provocó que su madre fuera a parar al hospital con una grave intoxicación al utilizar un ingrediente en mal estado, aquel accidente donde Itachi fue atropellado cuando él imprudentemente salió corriendo hacia la calle y su hermano lo salvó fracturándose varios huesos.. Podrán ser actos aislados y quizás imprudentes pero habían marcado mucho de su personalidad la obvia hostilidad, su nulas muestras de afecto e incluso su miedo al mostrar afecto; había querido negar lo que pudiera despertar la ojiluna poniendo sus diferencias, el poder con el que podía someterla, sí sus reacciones tímidas pero "accesibilidad"... ¿cómo esa chiquilla se había colado en ese frío corazón donde pocos podían? ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo latir? ¿Y por qué la conoció bajo esas condiciones?

Aún no era la hora de comida sin embargo quería aclarar muchas de sus dudas por aquel motivo había conducido hasta aquel lugar donde la conoció por primera vez, no sabía si se arrepentía de aquella transacción y no quería pensar sobre eso sólo quería aclararlo al entrar de inmediato pidió hablar con Tsunade sin embargo ella no se encontraba solo estaba la morena que solía ser su mano derecha que no hacía más que mirarlo hostilmente chasqueó la lengua irritado por la mirada de aquella mujer de pelo corto y oscuro sonriendo mordazmente.

-¿No puedes dejar de ser tan arrogante?- Cuestionó la morena.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Le cuestionó divertido sin comprender porque aquella aversión, sobre todo porque la única personas que le despreciaban realmente eran de su mismo sexo por ser apuesto o en el caso de su padre por no ser suficientemente inteligente como su hermano mayor.

-Primero Ino y luego Luna ¿por qué las enamoras?- El azabache la miró intrigado y sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

-No es mi culpa que se fijen en mí, ¿oh si?- La morena puso los ojos en blanco y el azabache se decidió a cuestionar.- ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Qué planeaba Tsunade al venderme su virginidad? –Shizune lo miró sorprendida.- ¿Acaso quería demandarme por ser ella menor de edad?

-Ella no era menor de edad.-Defendió la asistente de la rubia segura, Sasuke se cuestionó si en realidad no lo sabía o sólo quería encubrir a su jefa.

-¿Estás segura? –Miró la duda en la mujer que tenía enfrente- Estando borracha ella me dijo que había mentido...

-¡Oh por dios!-Exclamó Shizune mostrando su obvia sorpresa llevando sus manos cubriendo su boca, mientras Sasuke la miraba conforme.- No puede ser, ella estaba estudiando la universidad trajo los documentos para avalar su edad- Sasuke enarcó la ceja extrañado- Pero nunca mostró alguna identificación- Era obvio que la morena hacia miles de conjeturas en su cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no la presionaron para que lo hiciera?- Cuestionó el azabache.

-Tsunade,- Negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sabía.- Confirmó el Uchiha.

-Quizás lo sospechaba pero Hinata necesitaba el trabajo.- Sasuke sonrió burlón.

-¿Ella? Es una Hyuga ¿por qué diablos iba a necesitar el trabajo? –La morena levantó nuevamente su mirada clavándola en las oscuras orbes de aquel hombre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Cuestionó intrigada.

-Es obvio eso no puede estar escondido perteneciendo a una familia influyente.

-Ella no lo sabía- Sasuke arqueó la ceja prestando atención en aquello que iba a revelar Shizune- Se enteró hace meses, su hermano vino aquí y se la llevó pero ella no sabía que él existía de otra forma seguramente hubiera buscado la forma de contactarlo cuando Hanabi enfermó y se hubiera evitado todo esto.

-¿Hanabi?

-Si... su hermanita, Hinata entró aquí porque Hanabi enfermó de cáncer buscó formas de poder costear el tratamiento pero evidentemente una enfermedad tan cara no es fácil de pagar tuvo que buscar la forma, obvio la encontró aquí- El azabache procesaba todo lo revelado era tan sorprendente podía sentir la culpa corriendo dentro de su cuerpo y la ansiedad- era su única salida, si ella hubiera sabido que el tal hermano existía no se hubiera parado aquí, mucho menos hubiera aceptado vender su virginidad a un hombre como tú siendo ella tan fantasiosa y dulce pero estaba desesperada, Hanabi era lo único que tenía por eso lo hizo sin retroceder. Se atrevió a vencer su obvia timidez no fue fácil trabajamos mucho en eso Tsunade y yo, ella misma consciente de que era su única forma... sufrió cada noche, era evidente lo que le costaba sentarse con los hombres y recibir sus faltas de respeto, pero tenía un fuerte motivo... después apareces tú y arruinas más su vida.

-¿Es cierto?-Cuestionó incrédulo obviamente afectado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte? ¿No preguntaste qué hacía aquí? Siendo de familia prestigiosa... No lo sabía, quizás si lo hubiese sabido ni siquiera hubiera tenido que hacer ese sacrificio que ni valió la pena... pero ella no sabía que tenía una familia, más allá de su hermana pequeña.

-¿Por qué dices que no valió la pena?

-Antes de que apareciera el hermano, Hanabi murió... ella estaba destrozada pero aún así tuvo que venir a pararse aquí porque tenía una enorme deuda en el hospital que saldar y ya ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de ver salir de esa enfermedad a esa persona por la que se enroló aquí... ¿qué? ¿Te duele? ¿Enserio te afecta?-Le cuestionó irónica cuando notó que los ojos del azabache se humedecieron y su cara de obvia contrariedad- Tú le hiciste daño, ella se enamoró de ti quizás no fue ético ella sabía su posición sin embargo no era como muchas de nosotros creo que podías percibir su dulzura por eso te agradaba, te provocaba placer lastimar a esa persona dulce y tierna ¿cierto? Estás enfermo Uchiha.

"Lo siento mucho, Hinata", la peliazul leyó aquel mensaje extrañada mientras hacía su equipaje para volver a viajar a Japón nuevamente a lado de su hermano y prometido, deteniéndose juntando sus cejas al leer aquel mensaje tan inusual proveniente de Sasuke, había pasado días difíciles desde esa ultima vez que vio al moreno y lo que se resumía como su partida en Japón aceptando que él se había marchado y sabía que era definitivo algo dentro de ella se lo decía... había tenido miedo, sentido ansiedad e inclusive miles de ganas de buscarlo, pero no lo había hecho sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sentía que era una despedida definitiva por parte de éste y no quería aquello por más ilógico que sonara.

Su viaje fue silencioso mientras el avión los acercaba a su destino, no podía ocultar la incertidumbre que le embargaba tras haber recibido ese extraño mensaje del Uchiha ¿por qué había esa desolación en su pecho? Miró al rubio que estaba metido en una película él era muy amable, quizás un tanto amoroso y muy insistente en el sentido sexual pero estaba consciente que con aquello que le estaba ofreciendo quería recibir algo de su parte, la mayoría de los chicos tienen esa necesidad, e incluso ella, se sonrojó al pensarlo si tenía esa necesidad por Sasuke, se cuestionó internamente si era cierto y con el tiempo ella llegaría a buscarlo tal como el moreno se lo dijo.

-Hinata ¿qué tienes?- El rubio la cuestionó al notarla toda roja.

-¿Eh?- Respondió cuando el rubio le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad dándose cuenta que habían arribado a su destino.

-Apúrate te quiero en el lobby en una hora-Neji le ordenó a Hinata antes de que esta se alejase a su habitación asignada en aquel lujoso hotel, su corazón palpitaba era el mismo que la vez anterior a diferencia que no tenía la misma habitación aunque la decoración era similar.

Estaba tensa, no entendía el por qué su hermano la había hecho asistir a aquel viaje que era más que nada un cierre de un negocio entre él, Naruto y Sasuke ¿pero ella? Frunció la boca tendría una cena meramente de cortesía con él y ella era un manojo de nervios su cuerpo estaba trabajando al doble imaginando que sucedería un encuentro sexual con el moreno, con ese motivo miró aquel vestido que guardó para esa cena era azul eléctrico, sin escote, solo elegante con pedrería al frente, largo y suelto de la cintura hacia abajo se vistió de prisa a sabiendas que su hermano estaría furioso si lo hacía esperar más de la cuenta, colocando el maquillaje necesario para resaltar sus blanquecinos ojos con un poco de sombra del mismo tono del vestido y un delineado oscuro, un brillo labial un peinado recogido pero con esos mechones rebeldes y flequillo en el lugar que peleaban por ocupar.

Estaba ansiosa no había pasado mucho tiempo pero el Uchiha no llegaba, quería verle por alguna razón quería saber que las cosas no eran lo que ella pensaba, sí sabía que se lo había pedido y ciertamente lo quería pero no podía actuar con la razón atenta a la entrada de aquel lujoso restaurante donde podía observar a gente que seguramente eran personas importantes mientras el rubio y el castaño hablaban de negocios, cifras y demás cosas que aunque ella entendiese hacia bastante rato que había dejado de entender al estar atenta en imaginar cómo vería al moreno, finalmente lo pudo ver llegar al lugar, a su lado con un vestido verde del mismo tono de sus ojos iba su esposa, aquella pelirosada que iba sonriendo autosuficiente del brazo de Sasuke que como siempre lucía guapísimo con su traje negro y una camisa oscura, obviamente bajó la mirada lastimada, los sintió tomar asiento después de saludar y después de tomar un trago a su champagne se atrevió a mirarlo encontrando la novedad que el azabache estaba atento a lo que le decía Naruto e inclusive Neji, los minutos pasaron y jamás obtuvo su mirada era como si ella no existiese no pudo evitar observar al Uchiha durante casi toda la cena, inclusive recibió un pequeño golpe en su brazo cortesía de Neji aun así le era imposible dejarlo de ver por completo ¿ella no existía más para él?

Con el corazón roto por la carente atención prestada del Uchiha hacia ella comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje frente aquel enorme espejo de la cómoda de aquella lujosa habitación de hotel, miró su celular y no pudo evitarlo.

Sasuke miraba a su pequeña Sarada que estaba teniendo una mala noche a causa de una infección estomacal, le sorprendió escuchar su celular pero sin mucho interés lo llevó frente a sus orbes oscuros para leer ansioso el texto enviado por la ojiluna "¿Por qué lo sientes?"... pensó en ignorar aquel mensaje mientras recordaba lo guapa que lucía en aquella cena, lo linda y angelical que se veía pudiendo entender todo lo que esa chica escondía en su interior ahora estaba dispuesto a alejarse.

Sakura se acercaba a la habitación cuando pudo visualizar al moreno embelesado con su hija, sonrió satisfecha y emocionada pocas veces podía verlo de aquella manera por eso se quedó en el umbral siendo presente de cuando el celular del azabache sonó, mirando con extrañeza la cara que éste ponía al leer el mensaje, verlo sopesar qué hacer incluso bloqueando e intentando llevar nuevamente a su bolsillo aquel aparato para de último momento marcarle a alguien.

-Por ser mi persona correcta en el momento incorrecto- La ojijade escuchó al moreno decirlo cuando seguramente le respondieron haciéndola enarcar una ceja ¿qué quería decir con eso? Su pecho se detuvo llenándose de miedo- Hablé con Shizune, me contó varias cosas sobre ti, seguramente si yo las hubiese sabido desde primer momento nunca me hubiera relacionado contigo- Aunque era obvio para la pelirosada lo que escuchaba no pudo evitar sonreír entusiasmada aquella aventura había terminado- Hubiera evitado todo el daño que te hice, sólo haré lo que me pediste la última vez... quieres alguien que te ame y te ofrezca una familia- Lo vio fingir una sonrisa, eso le dolía demasiado no solo por la obviedad de ser engañada si no por la importancia que tenía esa otra para él- De cualquier forma no me arrepiento de haberte hecho mía ¿si es eso lo que deseas oír? Sé bien que nadie te hará sentir lo que yo, así como nadie me hará sentir lo que sólo siento contigo- Unas lágrimas salieron por las orbes verdes de Sakura al escuchar aquello- Suerte Luna.

Finalmente un biberón rompió el silencio Sasuke volteó hacia donde el sonido había hecho presencia viendo un líquido blanquecino esparcido por el suelo y la cara deshecha de la pelirosada.

-¿Sasuke?-Hinata cuestionó en cuando vio la llamada entrante del moreno le escuchó hablar diciendo una frase que enseguida la hizo recordar, él se lo había dicho anteriormente cuando ella le declaró sus sentimientos, había olvidado aquello, ¿qué quería decirle con aquello? Bueno era obvio sólo que no podía creerlo, pero lo que escuchó a continuación le dejó un dolor en su pecho pensando que él definitivamente la rechazaba no podía ser más obvio al decirle que no se hubiera relacionado con ella, ¿qué le había dicho Shizune?- Sasuke ¿por qué dices eso?- Le cuestionó queriendo saber para luego si poder controlarlo y por el miedo a ya no verle preguntarle algo más- ¿tú estás seguro?-Él ya no la buscaría más ¿estaba seguro de aquello? No pretendía rogarle pero tampoco quería dejarlo ir, obteniendo una mejor respuesta sonriendo feliz, eso sin necesidad de hacerlo con alguien más sabía que sería así con sólo escuchar su voz por ese teléfono tenía tantas ganas de estar con él, con lo cruel y duro que era con ella ella siempre volvía a él, no es algo que la enorgullecerá pero era así. - Falta un poco más de dos meses para mi boda, y yo sólo estoy confundida- Le dijo esperando una respuesta por el moreno algo que la motivase a salir huyendo hacia él, aún soñaba con algo así y estaba dispuesta si él... tras escuchar otras palabras totalmente distintas su alegría desapareció ¿él le deseaba suerte? Así sin más..."Sakura" escuchó que la llamó después de un silencio para finalmente la llamada fuera finalizada por parte del moreno.

Mientras ella miraba el celular con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Sakura... – Sasuke comprendió que la pelirosada había escuchado más de lo debido, repasando mentalmente qué tanto había revelado.

-Si tenías a alguien más- Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación sin perder de vista al moreno mientras éste suspiraba rendido.

-No creo que en verdad te sorprenda, realmente lo sabes desde hace mucho... sin embargo ya fue- Dijo el moreno acercándose a la puerta dejando a la ojijade en la habitación de su hija.

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios les advertí que sería dramatica, a Luna va a seguir sufriendo un poco más... gracias a quienes me dejan sus comentarios respetuosamente :D... saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Eso fue el comienzo de muchas revelaciones sobre todo para Hinata y Sasuke, aunque la peliazul ya hubiese reconocido sus sentimientos también estaba consciente que aquello era imposible había mucho daño además de las terceras personas involucradas, para ella era obvio que el Uchiha estaba atado a la pelirosa y no quería ningún escándalo que pudiese afectar sus negocios o similar, además estaba esa bebé era evidente que aunque ella fuera una atracción para él no estaba dispuesto a dejar lo que tenía... había imaginado escenarios diversos sobre eso pero sabía que sólo estaban en su imaginación. Para Sasuke su vida se había convertido en una rutina, aquel brillo y motivación en sus negocios se había esfumado lo hacía en automático, veía aquello como una monotonía forzosa lo único que solía darle un poco de alegría y motivación a su vida era su pequeña hija que ya empezaba a querer explorar todo; inclusive ya ni siquiera sentía deseo sexual, sólo podía lamentarse por aquella peliazul, aún repasaba en su mente su historia haber sido el que la había corrompido no le orgullecía pero se sentía bien de haberla tenido y luchaba con sus ganas de salir a buscarla pero ¿qué derecho tenía? Él no podía dejar a Sakura por más amor, sí amor que por primera vez experimentaba y era por la ojiluna, no quería aceptar el escándalo y lo que su padre pudiera decirle, ahora entendía que Itachi tenía razón no debía apresurarse, no debió casarse debió hacerle caso cuando le dijo que él en realidad no estaba enamorado de la pelirosada que estaba acostumbrado, que no podía correr antes de aprender a caminar... ahora entendía lo que le quiso decir al pensarlo después de varios días volvió a sonreír ladinamente.

-Cuánta razón tenías Itachi –Dijo en voz alta mientras veía los documentos esparcidos en su escritorio.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar así que borrando su sonrisa respondió para escuchar al rubio que tenía en su mente y no por buenos motivos comenzará a hablar.

-Ey teme... mi chica va a venir, claro con mi cuñadito ya ves que te comenté que quería ver lo de unos negocios- Sasuke le escuchó atento pero desinteresado ahora que quería huir de Luna ese estúpido se la pasaba hablándole de ella.- Ya que falta un mes para nuestra boda pensé en darle alguna sorpresa y bueno en algo más pero necesito quién entretenga a mi cuñado para que no moleste.

-¿Tan poco original eres? Arréglatelas sólo no molestes-Le dijo antes de colgar pensativo.

Naruto escuchó divertido la respuesta del azabache, lamentablemente no había podido ver a Hinata por negocios y había estado en Japón confinado, así que buscó en su teléfono el celular de Sakura en ese tiempo por asuntos de negocios y otros no tanto se habían reunido y ante la indiferencia de Sasuke, esos dos se habían hecho amigos.

-Hola Sakura- Le dijo en cuánto ésta le respondió al tercer tono.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- Le cuestionó la ojijade viendo como su pequeña hija dormía.

-Oye ¿podríamos vernos? Necesito ayuda pero como siempre ya te imaginaras que Sasuke no quiso ayudarme.- Se escuchó la risita divertida de Sakura tras oírle.

-Claro, ¿dónde?

-Podría ser ya mismo, te mando la dirección por mensaje.

-Sí, está bien.

La pelirosada condujo hasta la cafetería donde el rubio le había dicho, y minutos después descansaba sentada frente a él en una modesta mesa le escuchaba hablar mientras le era imposible ocultar su tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le cuestionó el rubio al darse cuenta que su amiga no parecía emocionarle su idea para sorprender a la peliazul.

-Es sólo... ya sabes lo mismo con Sasuke.

-ah-Dijo el rubio recordando el verdadero motivo que los hizo amigos- Sakura, no tienes de que preocuparte ya te lo he dicho jamás le habla a ninguna mujer o viceversa, ya me hubiera dado cuenta... es más pareciese que al teme no le gustaran las mujeres.

-Naruto, yo sé que sí le gustan... todo cambio después de haberlo escuchado hablar con ella, no es que antes las cosas no estuvieran mal... es sólo que se ha vuelto mucho más lejano.

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho-Le respondió sin comprender que Sakura sentía envidiaba en cierta forma a la ojiluna por tener a su lado a un hombre tan detallista a su lado.

-Pero Sasuke es raro, no deberías ponerte así- Le dijo el Uzumaki mientras la veía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Tiene meses que él no me toca –Le reveló mientras fundía sus ojos jade con los azules que la observaban sorprendidos de aquella revelación sin saber que decirle, sintiéndose incomodo por tocar un tema tan privado del matrimonio Uchiha con ella, sintió la mano de la pelirosada posarse en la suya acariciándolo, sin comprender qué quería decirle con ese acto.

Sakura estaba desesperada sólo quería sentirse amada nuevamente y odiaba no tener a un hombre tan detallista como Naruto, sólo no pensó bien las cosas y se abalanzó a los labios del rubio que tenía enfrente de ella, Naruto por su parte no sabía si responderle o no hacerlo, aquello era fuera de serie.

Dos castaños y una peliazul habían tomado unas habitaciones en el hotel habitual donde se alojaban en Japón, Hinata empezó a acomodar la ropa que le interesaba para que no se arrugara mientras esperaba a una castaña con la puerta abierta pero un tanto pensativa no podía dejar de pensar en el azabache estaban tan cerca y tan lejos...

-Hinata, sigues estando muy pálida ¿te sigues sintiendo mal?- Le cuestionó Ten-Ten al entrar en la habitación y observarla frente al pequeño compartimento para la ropa, la ojiluna la observó de inmediato dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios queriendo restar importancia a su estado de salud.

-Tardaste demasiado- Dijo sonriente evidenciado su diversión- ¿por qué Neji y tú sólo no se muestran?- La castaña se puso roja al escuchar a la pelizaul- Ustedes si pueden estar juntos.

-Hinata hablas como si tú no pudieras estar con la persona que amas, es decir sé que no amas a Naruto ¿pero hay alguien más?- La peliazul se encogió de hombros y Ten-Ten decidió no seguir incomodándola- Sólo ya conoces a Neji él es tan reservado y quiere mantener todo esto así por la relación laboral.

-Es muy tonto, debería presumirte eres una gran chica... muy inteligente, siempre cuenta contigo eres una especie de mano derecha.

-¡Oh Hina! No es para tanto no soy tan inteligente.

-Sólo me refiero a que eres una pieza elemental para él en el trabajo y si has robado su corazón él debería solo aceptarlo.- Dijo seca la peliazul, no entendía cómo aquellos que tenía comienzos pasables no simplemente disfrutaban todo de lo que tenían si culpas.

-Si... quizás, solo espero que un día se dé cuenta-Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto amarga- Deberíamos irnos a tomar unos drinks por la tarde, Neji tiene una cita hasta las dos de la tarde mañana, si nos pasamos tendré tiempo de recuperarme- Hinata soltó una risita divertida- ¡Oh! Qué descuidada no has estado muy bien estos días quizás no sea conveniente.

-¡Por favor! No tengo nada sólo quizás algo me ha caído mal...

-Ya llevas dos semanas extraña- Le respondió la castaña mirándola acusadoramente.-Mareos, vómitos de pronto...

-Quizás sólo estoy débil y necesito vitaminas, no lo sé... estoy estresada por la boda es agotador, la escuela... pero vamos a tomarnos esos tragos.

Para la noche Hinata se colocó un vestido de lentejuelas negras corto con mangas entallado, unas zapatillas de plantaforma negras, dejo su pelo suelto y se maquilló un poco, al salir de su habitación encontró a TenTen con un vestido entallado azul, con el pelo suelto y un maquillaje de noche ambas bajaron al bar del hotel para tomar algunos tragos escogieron una mesa bastante alejada para no ser pilladas por Neji, no querían que se pusiera a sermonearlas, tomaban alegremente despabilándose de sus problemas, divirtiéndose mientras la noche seguía avanzando inclusive empezando a embriagarse.

-¡Mira tu prometido!-Ten-Ten le informó a Hinata tras ver al rubio llegar al lugar con el Uchiha, Hinata sonriente volteó hacía donde esta le había señalado quedándose un tanto embelesada al ver al imponente Uchiha con él.- Uy con esa carita que pusiste se nota que te trae bien enamorada-Dijo entre risas la castaña.

Hinata le sonrió pidiendo otra ronda de tragos que tomaron apenas se los hubieron entregado, hablando de el hermano de la peliazul y su extraña forma de ser distrayéndose de su alrededor, aunque Hinata estaba fingiendo puesto que sólo podía mirar hacia un lugar, Ten-Ten no prestaba atención puesto que pensó que cuidaba al rubio, al pasar de las horas el alcohol hizo lo suyo en ambas de esta manera la castaña sin pena alguna le informó que iría a saciar a su hermanito, Hinata soltó una risa divertida puesto que no se imaginaba a su hermano en ese aspecto mientras veía a la castaña alejarse un tanto tambaleante y recordando que también le dijo que aprovechara para que fuera su primera vez con el rubio, ella le escuchó y pensaba al respecto pero no por Naruto si no por el azabache, esperando que se separaran en algún momento.

Finalmente llegó su oportunidad vio al Uchiha alejarse rumbo a los sanitarios y tambaleante se dirigió hacia allá esperando un tanto impaciente a que el moreno saliera, podía estar ebria pero aún pensaba que era muy incorrecto pasar a los baños de los caballeros seguía siendo Hinata, apenas Sasuke salió de ahí fue abordado, ella le tomó su brazo su primer impulso fue tratar de romper ese agarre casi haciendo que la Hyuga perdiera el equilibrio abrazándola por la cintura con un brazo para mantenerla en pie bastante sorprendido de verla ahí.

-¿Has tomado?- Le hizo la pregunta aunque fuera obvio sólo no pudo evitarlo, las manos de Hinata se trasladaron a las mejillas blancas de aquel apuesto hombre acariciándolas suavemente luchando por atraer su boca a la de ella y fundirse en un beso.

-Un poquito- Le respondió casi en los labios y fundiéndose en el beso que había buscado probando sus labios, su saliva, su sabor, su olor. Sasuke por su parte se dejó llevar pero recobrando al poco tiempo su racionalidad, ser racional era una de sus cualidades, tomando las muñecas de la chica y rompiendo el beso mientras volvía a pararse derecho alejándose de ella.

-Luna...-Hinata soltó una risita.

-Ese no es mi nombre –Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Duerme conmigo ¿sí?- Le pidió mientras sus brazos envolvían al azabache acercándolo nuevamente a ella- Tengo ganas de estar contigo, te necesito- Le dijo besándole el cuello intentando despertar el deseo del azabache.

Llegar a la habitación de la ojiluna no fue fácil sobre todo por el estado de la Hyuga, sus risas, sus tropiezos e inclusive su efusividad Sasuke tuvo que ingeniárselas para conducirla hasta allá sin ser vistos sobre todo cuando Hinata no podía recordar el número de su habitación, pero finalmente pudo cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos colocándola a lado de la puerta acorralándola con la pared besando los labios color cereza de la chica apasionadamente, acariciando el cuerpo de la peliazul llegando a los montes de sus pechos tocándola suavemente para poco a poco ir aumentando la fuerza y desespero de su agarre haciéndola jadear, soltó los labios para recuperar el necesitado oxígeno para besar con delicadeza el cuello blanquecino de la chica .

-Sa Sasuke-Susurró la ojiperla que tenía sus manos posadas en la espalda del nombrado abrazándolo acercándolo más hacia ella.

-¿Mmmph?

-No te irás ¿cierto?-El moreno pensaba que seguía queriendo que durmiera con ella así que no dudo y le respondió negativamente moviendo su cabeza- Te quedarás- Dijo tranquila pero feliz volviendo a recuperar los labios del moreno, pensando por su estado de ebriedad que él se quedaría a su lado por siempre, que sería de ella.

-Te extrañaba- el azabache dijo comenzando a bajar la cremallera del vestido que al poco rato cayó al suelo por la fuerza de la gravedad dejando a la ojiluna en ropa interior de encaje negro.

-Y yo a ti pero ya no te irás- Dijo jadeante mientras él trataba de lamerle el cuello sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras- Sasuke- Hinata volvió a hablar acercándose a él comenzando a quitarle el saco que cayó de inmediato al suelo, llevando sus manos para desabrochar su camisa viendo el bien formado abdomen de su acompañante que suspiró al sentir los dedos de la morena al tocar su piel, disfrutando del sonido de su voz aunque arrastrase las palabras.

-¿mmmph?- Volvió a cuestionarle sintiendo como era liberado de aquella prenda azul que caía al suelo tratando de poner atención a las palabras que pudieran salir de la peliazul, ahora las delgadas manos le desabotonaban el pantalón y bajaban la cremallera haciendo que también cayera, luego con ciertos problemas logró terminar de desvestirlo.

Se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a lamer el pene del moreno que suspiró satisfecho sintiendo cómo su miembro iba adentrándose en la cavidad oral de la chica recibiendo gustoso como la chica lo hacía estremecer con su lengua y labios con leves caricias que a él le sabían como el mismísimo cielo, mientras sentía como aquellos labios y lengua degustaban de la parte favorita de su propio cuerpo hasta que sintió que iba a liberarse, pero no quería hacerlo recuperó la parte de su cuerpo que ahora parecía parte de ella y la alzó y la tiró en la cama sus miradas se cruzaron podía verse el deseo de ambos, pero Sasuke no siguió prolongando esa mirada que en realidad fue una fugaz, rápidamente quitó la braga de encaje negro y repartiendo besos en la rodilla subió hasta la parte íntima femenina a ese lugar donde la haría desbordar de placer repartiendo besos e introduciendo su lengua en aquella parte que empezaba a humedecerse para recibirlo, unió su mano derecha para acariciarle el clítoris buscando llevarla a su límite estaba decidido a hacerla sentir de manera única e indescriptible, su mano izquierda la subió hasta el pecho para acariciarla por debajo del sostén que aún traía.

Un grito femenino se escuchó en la habitación después de tener la lengua y dedos del azabache en su interior y acariciando aquella zona tan erógena ella había conseguido su orgasmo, cerrando los ojos entregándose a esa liberación tan única, el azabache lamió sin decoro alguno aquellos fluidos que salieron de la morena para después subir mientras repartía besos en el abdomen hasta llegar a los pechos, se levantó un poco más para llegar a los labios entreabiertos que jalaban aire intentando normalizar su agitado cuerpo, le importó poco quitarle el oxígeno extra mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras con sus hábiles manos le desabrochaba el sostén aventándolo a alguna parte de la habitación, su miembro masculino le daba ciertos toques dolorosos exigiendo no seguir esperando mientras extasiado disfrutaba de tener a la ojiluna perdida por el placer intentando volver para corresponder aquel beso, no perdió el tiempo con una mano sostuvo su propio peso mientras con la otra acomodaba las piernas de la chica para en el momento indicado poder disfrutar de su estrechez empezando a sobarse su miembro con el sexo de la chica que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos al sentir como nuevamente su zona intima comenzaba a despertar ansiando nuevamente al moreno, lo vio sonreír ladinamente pero alejado de su característica arrogancia para luego verlo desaparecer y sentirlo nuevamente en su cuello su lengua la hacía estremecerse mientras sus pequeñas manos se posaban en los antebrazos del azabache mientras la tortura se incrementaba.

-Sasuke por favor-La escuchó jadeante, sabía qué quería, él mismo ya no soportaba más sin embargo había añorado ese momento y quería tenerlo en todo su esplendor.

-¿Qué nena?- Le pregunto ronco, ansioso.

-S solo hazme tuya- Le dijo suplicante y con dificultad por la excitación, además coloreando su cara.

Esa simple frase fue suficiente para penetrarla con rudeza, sin piedad, con ganas ambos estaban tan ansiosos que aquella estrecha entrada estaba tan lubricada que sólo resbalo dentro de ella como en otras ocasiones, sin embargo está ocasión a ambos los hizo sentir únicos, las sensaciones eran tan intensas que podían reflejarse en sus cuerpos sudados, en los movimientos frenéticos del moreno y de la peliazul que movía su pelvis buscando más unión y arqueaba su espalda de acuerdo a las estocadas de su amante, los jadeos, gemidos y a veces gritos no se hicieron esperar, su entrega era tan intensa, tan rítmica que no podían callar los sonidos de su entrega, finalmente la ansiada culminación llegó y con una última estocada se dejó correr una vez más en la vagina de la delicada chica que tan pronto como él terminó ella alcanzó su clímax, logrando una culminación casi perfecta.

Sasuke se dejó caer encima del cuerpo femenino debajo de él, que al mismo tiempo que se tranquilizaba se dejaba ir en su sueño profundo, Sasuke abrió sus orbes oscuras dejando que el aroma de la chica se colara en lo más hondo de su ser acarició con delicadeza la mejilla rosada y sudada de la ojiluna sonrío levemente al verla dormir tan plácidamente, besó delicadamente sus labios para posteriormente recostarse en su lado de la cama, cansado y extasiado aquella cogida había sido una de las mejores de su vida, claro en primer lugar estaba aquella ocasión donde la hizo suya por primera vez arrancándole su virginidad, sabía que tenía que irse sin embargo no se atrevía, sabía que ella estaba borracha pero no quería romper su palabra muchas veces prometía cosas a chicas, o en realidad lo había hecho en un pasado pero le importaba un comino irse sin cumplir su palabra, pero esta ocasión no podía hacerlo recordaba la forma en lo cual se lo había pedido, además estaba claro que por sí mismo quería pasar un rato más con la peliazul sonrío nuevamente tomándola entre sus brazos colocando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho mientras le abrazaba cerrando sus ojos dejando que Morfeo lo tomara.

Hinata abrió sus orbes blanquecinas sintiendo de inmediato como un dolor le martillaba intensamente en su cabeza, hizo una pequeña mueca y al instante las desagradable náuseas matutinas de los últimos días estaban ahí, como pudo se levantó incluso tocando el cuerpo del moreno que despertó por el disturbio que estaba provocando la Hyuga para verla correr desnuda con ambas manos en la boca hacia lo que debía ser el baño de la habitación, sonrío divertido seguramente la resaca le estaba cobrando la factura pudo escuchar como devolvía el estómago, frunció los labios un tanto preocupado mientras en la cabeza de Hinata sólo estaba la desagradable sensación de las arcadas y un nauseabundo olor provocado por estas.

-¿estás bien?- Escuchó el cuestionamiento del moreno demasiado cerca, no era necesario girarse para saber que él se encontraba ahí detrás de ella apretó con más fuerza la taza de baño totalmente apenada, intentando recordar cómo habían terminado juntos nuevamente.

Se puso completamente roja por la vergüenza en un movimiento apresurado apretó el botón para que aquello se fuera en la taza del baño, su cuerpo estaba sudado nuevamente por el esfuerzo de hace un momento, su cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba ese horrible dolor y ahora también la vergüenza de que el moreno la viera en ese estado.

-No debiste tomar tanto anoche- Le dijo el moreno mientras se inclinaba hacia ella tomándola de sus delgados brazos haciendo que esta se sobresaltase un poco recordando un poco como lo había vuelto a ver.

Como pudo tomo una toalla cubriéndose lo más posible dejándose guiar un poco por el Uchiha que al verla hacer aquello no pudo suprimir una risa que provocó que la ojiluna hiciera una mueca de desagrado por el alto tono percibido restándole importancia a que era lo que le divertía al azabache.

-Te he visto miles de veces desnuda, ¿aún te sigue apenando eso?- No era necesario que respondiese podía ver como su cara se había coloreado.

Apenas la hubo sentado en la cama cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se girasen hacia ella.

-Hinata amor vamos a desayunar- la voz del rubio se pudo escuchar dentro Sasuke se tensó molesto y ella se llevó una mano a la boca preocupada y nerviosa.

El azabache se sentó a su lado celoso pero decidido a divertirse un poco de la situación el rubio podría ser el que la tenía oficialmente sin embargo él era quién la hacía suya.

-Debes responderle- Le dijo mientras besaba y lamía su mejilla aún un poco húmeda por el episodio de vómito, ella se giró de inmediato a verle asustada y él comprendió no sabía que hacer- Dile que te sientes mal que más tarde bajas.- Depositó otro beso en la barbilla de la chica al verla indecisa- ¿O pretendes que él me vea salir de tu habitación?

-Y yo- Comenzó a decir enseguida asustada por el comentario intentando hablar más fuerte para que él rubio pudiera escucharla- yo me siento un poco mal-Dijo nerviosa-Más tarde bajo ¿si?

-¿Necesitas algo?- Le cuestionó un tanto sorprendido al escucharle hablar de aquella manera podía estar seguro que si debía sentirse mal pero también había cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-No, no te preocupes... no quiero retrasarte por favor.- Naruto frunció su entrecejo.

-Si, está bien si necesitas algo solo márcame- Le dijo indeciso pero emprendiendo su camino hacia el elevador sin interesarse en escuchar la respuesta de la ojiperla.

Hinata estaba completamente roja el dolor de su cabeza estaba incrementando con todo lo vivido y nuevamente las náuseas estaban ahí.

-¿Qué tienes te has puesto pálida?- El azabache le cuestionó al notarlo, viéndola sudar nuevamente.

Ella solo negó llevando nuevamente una mano a su boca como si aquello pudiera mitigar sus nauseas. Sasuke chasqueó su lengua un tanto intrigado, la veía y era algo divertido pero también molesto al no poder hacer nada para ayudarle a solucionar su resaca estaba estancado y ella parecía arrepentirse de lo acontecido la noche anterior ¿qué podía hacer? Era evidente que parecía ser nuevamente un error su encuentro, se levantó y buscó su bóxer para colocárselo planeaba vestirse y salir de ahí pero nuevamente unos toques en la puerta se oyeron miró furioso hacía allá murmurado "idiota no te cansas" sin poder evitarlo.

-Hina, me encontré a Naruto y me dijo que te sientes mal te traigo lo necesario para que eso se te pase. Yo sé que tienes anda ábreme ya- La voz de Ten-Ten se escuchó.

Hinata se giró a ver al moreno sabía que aquella no le haría caso así que levantándose de prisa arrepintiéndose al instante fue hacia el baño y tomó una bata de baño mientras nerviosamente susurraba al azabache que se escondiera en el baño con su ropa, no muy conforme lo hizo puesto que la morena le empujaba hacia allá.

-Hina ¿por qué tardas tanto?- Escuchó decir antes de que la peliazul cerrara la puerta blanquecina del baño tras ella.

Al abrir la puerta Hinata pudo visualizar a Ten-Ten con una bandeja donde llevaba agua y jugo de naranja, más unos analgésicos, no pudo pensar mucho puesto que de inmediato la castaña se infiltró en la habitación dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche para sacar de entre sus ropas un suero.

-Toma-Le dijo al acercárselo a la peliazul que la miraba con clara cara de asco- Te va a servir necesitas hidratarte te sentirás pésimo al tomarlo pero al poco rato verás cómo mejora todo, ¡ah! Eso nos pasa por tomar de más, Neji se enojó conmigo pero no te preocupes no se dio cuenta que tomamos, es decir tú... –El azabache escuchó unas risas provenientes de la castaña, después cómo se cerró la puerta principal del cuarto adivinando que ahora se podrían a cuchichear "perfecto" pensó irritado- ¿Qué pasó aquí?-Cuestionó al ver tan desordenada la cama de la morena inclusive percatándose de la ropa interior de esta- ¡No me dirás que tú y Naruto ¿ya lo hicieron?!- Sasuke lanzó un bufido molesto para escuchar como su amada peliazul tosía, sonriendo al percatarse que Hinata se había ahogado por el cuestionamiento de la ayudante de Neji.

-No, ¿cómo crees?- Cuestionó alarmada la ojiluna.

-si no fue él, ¿entonces quién? –Dijo divertida al ver como se ponía su amiga, notando como está seguía en muy mal estado debatiéndose si hacer caso a sus insinuaciones o ceder ante la terrible resaca que experimentaba.- ¿te sigues sintiendo mal cierto?

-Si- Dijo Hinata apenada queriendo solo tumbarse en la cama.-Esto me da mucho más asco.

-¿Sigues con las náuseas? ¿Eh?

-Un poco- Contestó sin pensarlo.

-Al menos estas se pueden adjudicar a la borrachera que nos propiciamos ayer pero las pasadas ¿a qué? Debes visitar un médico definitivamente o le diré a Neji de lo que te está pasando.- Sasuke escuchó atento ¿acaso su ojiluna estaba enferma?

-No sé Ten-Ten- Le respondió mirando hacia la puerta del baño recordando de inmediato que ahí tenía al moreno- Pe-pero déjame sola ¿sí? Me tomaré esto lo prometo, sólo quiero reponerme ¿sí?- Ten-ten la miró extrañada pero no quiso debatírselo ella lucía verdaderamente mal y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

De inmediato salió el moreno totalmente vestido, le sonrió ladinamente.

-Con gusto pasaría un rato contigo pero realmente estás mal, te deseo que te mejores Hinata- La llamó por primera vez por su nombre, mientras que ella lo miraba embelesada nunca su nombre había sonado tan bonito en nadie, no podía pensar en nada más.

Sasuke se acercó hasta ella poniendo sus caras frente a frente.

-Realmente me gustas pero esto está condenado al maldito infierno, me jode saber que puedes ser de ese estúpido, estoy obsesionado contigo sin embargo no hay nada que hacer-Le dijo al alejarse dándole la espalda caminando hacia la puerta, mientras el corazón de ella se había alborotado provocándole más punzadas en su cabeza que decidió ignorar tratando de pensar en lo que le había dicho aquel moreno repasando lo que ella sentía por él sintiendo sin poder evitarlo desolación, viéndolo alejarse de ella, queriendo detenerlo pero no pudiendo hacerlo.

Naruto finalmente se estacionó había manejado un rato la noche pasada había perdido a Sasuke después de que éste se fuera al baño, no quería pensar mal no debía hacerlo pero cuando iba a buscar a Hinata después de desayunar para cuestionarle cómo seguía había visto al azabache tomar el elevador con la misma ropa del día anterior, en aquel momento se cuestionó si acaso pudo haber estado con su amada pero desechó la idea eso era estúpido sin embargo había cosas que no le agradaban y no sabía el motivo.

En casa a Sasuke no le fue tan bien su esposa evidentemente había pasado la noche en vela y al llegar le había saltado encima totalmente molesta pero también siendo ignorada tras ver al azabache perderse en el baño seguramente para ducharse, lo espero mientras sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas cuestionándome si se trataba de aquella de hace tiempo o alguna nueva, no podía saberlo pero al verlo salir del baño limpio, relajado y con una toalla alrededor de su cintura supo que algo no estaba bien, su expresión esta vez no era iracunda ¿ya ni siquiera quería pelear con ella?

-Sakura-Lo escuchó nombrarla sólo supo que nada andaba bien, no es que las cosas estuvieran bien pero ese tono le indicaba que algo malo sucedería-Lo lamento- La pelirosa se quedó petrificada al escucharlo disculparse realmente pocas veces salía aquello de sus labios, él no era de esas personas aunque supiera que había cometido un error él jamás se disculpaba aquello se iba poniendo peor.-Yo no debí casarme contigo-Las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza y amargura sin poder hablar por su llanto limitándola a solo escuchar lo que el moreno le tenía para decir:- Yo te estimaba, si te quería pero no te amé ese fue el problema, siento haberte hecho solo un escalón para lograr uno de los objetivos de mi padre- Los ojos verdes de la ojijade se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa ¿le estaba diciendo que sólo la uso para que le diera un hijo? ¿Acaso ahora quería irse porque había sido una niña? ¿No le había servido correctamente para eso al darle una niña? Si eso debía ser.

-¿Qué diablos?-Por fin la voz de Sakura salió de su garganta dejando que todo su dolor se viera reflejado-¿Estás jugando? ¿Sabes cuántos años he estado contigo?- Le cuestionó molesta dándose cuenta que él quería irse, el miedo la inundaba ¿quería separarse de ella? Porque a eso le sonaba.

-Lo lamento Sakura es mejor terminar con esta locura, separémonos.

-¡No! ¿No me has oído? Desde niña estuve enamorada de ti, te he aguantado de todo, te di una hija ¿y tú quieres que nos separemos?

-Por eso mismo, tú pareces sólo estar obsesionada conmigo ¿qué tanto sabes en realidad de mí?

-Todo.

-¿Realmente sabes lo que siento y pienso?- Le cuestionó al azabache irritado sabía que había tomado una decisión difícil y que Sakura no se lo iba a poner fácil sin embargo estaba seguro ya no podía estar con ella, se daba cuenta que la estaba lastimando y cuando creciese su hija no quería que viera aquello, no es que pretendiera ir tras Hinata algunas noches eso no era factible estaba consciente que no podía seguir con eso, si quería que ella fuese feliz pero ahora todo se había acomodado se había dado cuenta que no podía seguir con la pelirosada, eso no era más que una horrible falsa antes quizás le desahogaba un poco sexualmente pero ahora ya no quería ni siquiera tocarla y no quería odiar a la madre de su hija, necesitaba de vuelta su libertad y le importaba poco lo que su padre fuese a decirle por divorciarse de la próximamente nuevamente Haruno.

-Sasuke yo he estado siempre detrás de ti, siempre te amé con todo mi corazón no puedes decir que no sé nada de ti.- Le dijo dolida.

-Sakura por favor no hagas esto más difícil, ¿no te das cuenta que sólo me acostumbre a ti?

-Por eso mismo ¿cómo piensas dejarme?- Le cuestionó nuevamente sin razonar realmente.

-Por que ya no es así... ese cariño que sentí por ti se esfumó.

-¿por la puta con la que revuelcas ahora?- Sasuke miró la ojijade que lucía molesta y demasiado dolida, él sólo suspiró cansado.- Si te vas, te vas a arrepentir ¿cuánto te va a durar esa aventura? ¿Qué confiabilidad puede tener si se metió con un hombre casado?-Sasuke dibujó media sonrisa las preguntas de Sakura tenían lógica sin embargo ella no sabía nada de la triste historia de Hinata, él porque se relacionó con él y porque aún aunque quisiese alejarse de él no lo conseguía ese pensamiento dejó asombrado al azabache entreabriendo un poco la boca, la Hyuga estaba enamorada de él, sonaba tan increíble pero tenía lógica, absurdo.

Sakura sonrió al verlo sorprendido y muy pensativo quizás sus palabras habían funcionado, le dolía que se hubiera alejado sabía que antes incluso de nacer Sarada había alguien más ahora casi a sus 9 meses, sabía que podía empezar de nuevo con Sasuke ese siempre fue su sueño él tenía que darse cuenta de aquello y ella tenía que dar con esa perra o perras que se habían metido en su relación, sólo tenía un nombre pero lograría dar con ella "luna".

-No sabes nada Sakura-La voz tranquila del moreno la despertó de sus pensamientos- ¿sabes? En realidad ella si influyó pero no de la forma que crees... sólo me di cuenta que lo estancado que estaba, no quiero esto para Sarada, sé que me equivoqué no debí apresurar las cosas, debí haber sido más consciente del daño que podía causarte y lo que podíamos crear y con esto me refiero a Sarada... si seguimos juntos sólo seguirás viendo la peor parte de mí y yo no quiero odiarte, Sakura ya no quiero seguir asfixiándome a tu lado.

-Te vas a arrepentir ¿crees que te va a funcionar irte con ella?- Escuchar una risita divertida por parte del azabache la desconcertó.

-No Sakura, de hecho no puedo estar con ella la misma vida me está haciendo pagar mis errores y jugarretas, caí en una- Le dijo arqueando su ceja mirándola fijamente mientras los ojos de jade lucían sorprendidos e incrédulos ¿qué quería decir aquello?

Lo vio alejarse hacia el closet y comenzar a vestirse para luego llegar a una conclusión que casi gritó.

-¿Te está usando? –Sasuke bufó ¿ella no se cansaba?

-No, creo que no. –Le respondió sin ser capaz de descartarlo del todo después de todo Neji no era demasiado confiable para él.

-Sasuke tienes que calmarte y pensarlo todo- Sonaba paradójico porque la única alterada era la pelirosada que veía como éste ataba los botones de su camisa verde.

-¿Y dices que me conoces? Si lo hicieras sabrías que he pasado mínimo los últimos meses pensando en esto detenidamente, sabrías que si he hablado de esto es porque ya lo he pensado demasiado bien llegando a la conclusión que esto es lo que debemos hacer, no tiene caso seguir tú estás obsesionada por tenerme como siempre has querido pero esa parte de mí no puedo dártela y no porque no exista... es que tú no puedes despertarla, ahora lo sé.- Le dijo terminando de hacer el nudo de su corbata quedando totalmente listo para irse al trabajo.- Hoy mismo hablaré con el abogado- Cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras la pelirosada estaba echando chispas.

Después de derramar algunas lágrimas más sacó su móvil decidida a pedir ayuda a la única persona que se la había ofrecido en la única que podía confiar respecto a su relación, esperó ansiosa hasta que escuchó la voz energética del rubio saludarla.

-Necesito tu ayuda- Dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó un tanto preocupado por escucharle la voz alterada.

-Necesito ayuda debo localizar a una tal Luna- El rubio frunció su ceja al no comprender.

-¿por qué?

-Es la puta que me está robando a Sasuke.- Naruto entreabrió su boca pensativo, recordando que había visto a Sasuke esa mañana en el hotel ¿quién podría ser aquella?

-Veré como puedo ayudarte- Le respondió antes de colgar el teléfono.

Llegó hasta la oficina del moreno donde vio salir a Shikaku, se cuestionó que hacía ese hombre ahí hacía tiempo que Shikamaru se encargaba de los asuntos legales de la empresa.

-¿Qué hacía aquí?- Le cuestionó apenas hubo entrado a la oficina, viendo al moreno con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

-Un asunto personal-Dijo sin explicar más Naruto no se quedó conforme pero supo que no le sacaría nada.

-Ayer desapareciste.

-Bueno fui a casa-Naruto sintió un vuelco, en realidad esperaba obtener algo de información respecto la chica con la que había pasado la noche, pero le mentía, le mentía a él que era su mejor amigo aunque el moreno lo negase, no supo que decir ¿decirle que lo había descubierto? ¿Qué Sakura le hablaba sobre su situación matrimonial?

-Al menos te hubieras despedido esa tonta excusa de ir al baño fue estúpida- No podía ocultar de todo su molestia por que le mintiera en su cara.

-Bueno las cosas tomaron otro rumbo- Respondió sin interés el azabache.

-Si ya me imagino- Dijo irónico el rubio haciendo que el moreno lo mirase al notar lo sarcástico de su oración.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Le cuestionó irritado no obteniendo respuesta por el poseedor de unos ojos azules enfrascándose en unos papeles que llevaba en sus manos.

La noche se hizo presente Sasuke llegó a su gran casa directo al cuarto de su pequeña hija no sin antes dejar su saco en algún sillón de la sala, Sakura le siguió esperanzada de obtener alguna plática pero lo notó nuevamente relajado hablándole y jugueteando con la pequeña que reía a carcajadas por las jugarretas de su padre. No pudo romper ese momento, bajó a la sala y se sentó resignada ¿qué podía hacer? pronto localizó el saco del Uchiha y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a hurgar en este encontrando un papel sin información relevante más que cifras y el celular se sorprendió habitualmente lo traía en el pantalón, lo vio e indecisa comenzó a introducir posibles contraseñas finalmente extrañada decidió formar la última que recordaba y para su sorpresa pudo acceder sin problemas.

La pelirosada podía sentir la adrenalina en ella ¿lograría descubrir algo? De inmediato se fue a los mensajes leyendo varios nombres de trabajadores o empresarios para finalmente encontrar uno dirigido a Luna su corazón dio un vuelvo pero de inmediato lo abrió "Estoy en la recepción ¿me dirás a dónde debo subir o tengo que averiguarlo por mi cuenta?" arqueó la ceja se prestaba a jueguitos tontos ¿qué diablos hacía esa mujer con su esposo para conseguirlo? Se salió de la aplicación para ir a ver las llamadas de nuevo se encontró una amplia lista pero finalmente vio el nombre de Luna ahí con un número ridículo de llamadas y todas por parte de él bufó molesta ¿tan estúpido traía a su marido? ¿Quién diablos sería esa chica? Sin saber el porque volvió a revisar los mensajes paseando por todos para más arriba encontrar uno con menos anterioridad "Hinata, lo siento" Los verdes ojos de la chica se pasmaron recordando a la única Hinata que ella conocía Hyuga Hinata la prometida de Naruto con unos ojos como la luna ¿era la misma? Una corazonada le decía que así era ¿pero cómo? Repasaba mientras recordaba la extraña actitud que tenía Sasuke cuando esa chica estaba cerca y la timidez de ella y para su maldita mala suerte la belleza y extravagante cuerpo que poseía, su corazón latía rápido, necesitaba estar segura si se trataba de la misma persona como pudo robó el número telefónico sólo había una manera de averiguarlo y necesitaba ver a Naruto para hacerlo.

Los días pasaron y la ojiperla miraba con terror la prueba de aquel vestido de novia quería salir corriendo de ahí quitárselo y no hacer aquello ciertamente sentía afecto por el Uzumaki sin embargo con cada día que pasaba y la boda se acercaba solo quería huir...

-Sus ojos se han humedecido-Le dijo una de las chicas que tomaban los últimos ajustes para aquel hermoso vestido de princesa al instante le acercó un pañuelo –Lágrimas de felicidad, pasa mucho- Agregó la chica de cabello negro y esbelta que de inmediato se dedicó a meter más alfileres.

Hinata secó sus lágrimas y con sumo cuidado tomó su celular de la mesita que tenía a lado mientras volvía su mirada hacia el gran espejo frente a ella, con nerviosismo se mordió el labio su pecho se movía agitadamente aún decidiendo qué debía hacer...

-Oye teme- Naruto le hablaba a su amigo mientras estaban mirando los autos pasar en las afueras de un lujoso restaurant, ciertamente el azabache estaba bastante irritado el rubio le había tocado el tema de su divorcio, dándose cuenta que Sakura se lo debió de haber mencionado hasta el momento nadie más sabía y Shikaku era profesional cuando de confiabilidad se trataba.- Sólo creo que deberías pensarlo un poco mejor Sakura es una buena mujer, claro no como Hinata pero lo es además de que te ha dado una hija deberías cuidar más a tu familia.

-No es algo que piense discutir contigo- Respondió finalmente.

-Sólo deberías pensarlo ya estas con ella, no sé con quién sales y nunca te traicionaría sé perfectamente de algunas de tus aventuras, inclusive te vi salir del hotel aquella noche que nos tomamos algunos tragos-Le confesó el rubio recibiendo una total cara de asombro por parte del moreno- Tranquilo, no se lo mencione a Sakura, no sé con quién te entiendes ni por quién te vas a divorciar pero Sakura es toda una señora y dudo mucho que esta lo sea.

Sasuke soltó una risa burlona, definitivamente el dobe no sabía de quien estaba hablando siempre se desvivía por hablar maravillas de Hinata, era tan obvio lo enamorado que se encontraba de ella... aunque no era el único él también lo estaba sin embargo no podía luchar para tenerla no quería que ese pasado que ella quería olvidar la persiguiera, puesto que tendrían que dar una explicación sobre el por qué se habían elegido, porque él dejaba a Sakura y porque ella dejaba al rubio, sería un escándalo y no quería eso para la peliazul.

-¿Te parece divertido?- Cuestionó molesto el rubio- Estoy cansado de ver a Sakura llorar.

-Entonces consuélala tú- Le respondió sin ganas.

-¿cómo crees? Yo tengo a Hinata.

-Pues hasta el momento si mal no recuerdo no has logrado llevártela a la cama- Naruto juntó las cejas se arrepentía de haberle hablado al respecto siempre que podía se lo echaba en cara.- Supongo que Sakura estaría gustosa si tanto confía en ti, a mí ya no me interesa y me está haciendo perder definitivamente la poca paciencia que tenía hacia ella... me hace olvidar que es la madre de Sarada.

Naruto guardó silencio no podía creer que el moreno le estuviese hablando de esa manera estaba prácticamente diciéndole que saciara sus ganas con su aún esposa, negó con la cabeza irritado esta vez Sasuke se había pasado.

-Eres un idiota-Le contestó finalmente viendo aún su sonrisa ladina altanera en su rostro.

El celular del moreno sonó y este sin tardar se lo llevó a su oído conocía ese número así que aunque dudase en responder quería descansar un momento de su amigo fastidioso.

-¿Si?- Respondió casi enseguida.

-¿Sasuke?- Escuchó reconociendo la voz al instante ¿por qué le llamaba la ayudante de Tsunade?

-Si.

-Te diré algo y espero no arrepentirme.- Sasuke arqueó la ceja viendo a su amigo frente a él notablemente irritado.

-Ve al grano o te voy a colgar- anunció no quería lidiar con los asuntos de esas mujeres en cuanto el rubio le escucho no pudo evitar sonreír... él era igual con todo mundo.

-Se trata de Hinata- Dijo Shizune al verse apresurada aún dudando de lo que iba a hacer, no sabía si era lo correcto para la peliazul pero en estos días había podido verla y tener una larga plática con ella notando enseguida lo conflictuada que se encontraba ante la presión de su medio hermano, la boda con aquel chico que describía como lindo y sus sentimientos hacia el azabache... pero después de aquel mensaje donde pudo percibir lo desesperada que estaba solo deseaba darle un empujón que la hiciera decidirse- Mira Uchiha, Hinata me ha enviado un mensaje está en la prueba del vestido para su boda y evidentemente casarse no es algo que quiera, sé que tú tienes a tu esposa y todo eso... sólo ¿por qué no vas y la haces ver que es una locura casarse cuando ella piensa en alguien más?

-En mi-Respondió sin tapujas el azabache haciendo que la morena hiciera una mueca de desagrado, creyendo que se había equivocado al intentar mandarle el Uchiha para que lo viese y desistiera de su absurda boda.

-Olvídalo-Respondió molesta causando que Sasuke sonriera divertido.

-Dime donde está iré ahora- Le dijo el moreno-Estoy bastante interesado en que reconsidere su elección sobre todo ahora que mi estado civil está a punto de cambiar- El rubio abrió la boca sorprendido ¿cómo el Uchiha podía ser tan claro en ciertas cosas? ¿O acaso quería dejárselo claro a él?

Con una sonrisa ladina se alejó del rubio sin decirle nada total era obvio que se iba a buscar a alguien.

-Era importante que reacomodara el corsé de una vez, el largo con las zapatillas que ha elegido termino de recogerle después, tengo anotado la medida y ya nada más hago los cambios que hemos hablado- Le dijo la modista a la Hyuga que seguía con una triste cara volviendo a contemplar el vestido que se acababa de colocar por segunda vez en ese día.-Luce verdaderamente hermosa.

-Eso es verdad-Ambas mujeres voltearon sorprendidas al escuchar la voz proveniente del Uchiha que se encontraba parado frente a la cortina que separaba a ese vestidor del pasillo detrás de la tela.

Hinata entornó sus ojos verdaderamente sorprendida.

-No me diga que usted es el novio- Dijo alarmada la modista.

-Si algo así... - Respondió desinteresado el Uchiha.- ¿Ya debe quitarse eso?

-Si-Respondió la mujer realmente apenada con Hinata no entendía como lo habían dejado pasar.

-Yo tengo algo muy importante que hablar con ella ahora mismo, es urgente- Le dijo con un tono poco usual en él mientras se acercaba hacia ellas.

-Pero eso es inapropiado- Dijo la mujer contrariada viendo la cara completamente roja de la peliazul que pensaba que había estado mensajendo con la persona equivocada pero no podía ser así, Shizune, si a ella le había enviado los mensajes ¿Qué hacía ahí Sasuke?

El Uchiha le sonrío ladinamente a la mujer que lo miraba contrariada.

-No se preocupe en un momento dejará el vestido en el mostrador pero ahora debe saber de inmediato la información que debo decirle-La modista entendió que debía retirarse cuestionándose si ese hombre realmente era el prometido de aquella ojiperla de cualquier forma algo ahí no encajaba y no sólo era el sonrojo y cara de confusión que tenía la chica aunque ahora no podía descifrarlo de cualquier forma si ese hombre había conseguido llegar hasta ahí seguramente lo que tenía que decir si era importante al no poder esperarla.

-Hola-Saludó el azabache a la ojiperla apenas la mujer hubo salido.

-¿Qué qué ha haces s a aaquí?- Cuestionó sin poder evitar su tartamudeo y nerviosismo.

-Realmente luces linda.- Le dijo al pararse a un costado de ella echando nuevamente un vistazo, debería o no luchar por lo que quería, no tenía una idea segura.- Es una lástima la causa.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Volvió a cuestionarle de manera más determinada la peliazul.

-Coincidencias- Le respondió tomándole el mentón notando como ella se estremeció por su tacto, aún seguía colorada y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, él sonrío ladinamente.- Sorprendente como me respondes, no deberías casarte- Le dijo mientras su otra mano tomaba la estrecha cintura de su acompañante.- No si deseas a alguien más.

-E en ta tal ca caso tu no no deberías es estar casado- Dijo con un extremo tartamudeo al atreverse a decir eso y pudo escuchar una risita divertida por parte del pelinegro.

-Estoy solucionando eso- Le dijo serio rozando sus labios con la aún muy roja mejilla de la ojiluna, haciendo que los ojos de esta se abrieran muy sorprendidos.

-¿De de qué habla?- Cuestionó realmente sorprendida.

-¿Enserio no entiendes?- Le dijo posando ambas manos en su cintura acercándose a su cuerpo el pecho de la ojluna comenzó a latir tan rápidamente quizás un tanto emocionado, un tanto confundida pero sin ser capaz de demostrar más que perplejidad en su rostro.- Te diré lo que una vez mi hermano mayor me dijo- Se acercó nuevamente para susurrárselo en su oído- No hagas tonterías tonta, no te apresures sólo para creer que lo has logrado la decisión que te lleve a hacerlo debe ser porque te lo indica tu...- Le dijo al posar su mano entre sus pechos intentando reemplazar la palabra corazón que aplicó Itachi.

-Es demasiado tarde- Dijo en un susurro aún confusa.- Debes irte- Dijo apenas perceptible.

-Me deseas.- Replicó un tanto molesto el moreno al hablarle de algo tan complicado y que ella decidiese evitarlo e inclusive ignorarlo.

-Deja de ...- Sus palabras fueron cortadas sin saber cómo pudo sentir una de las manos del moreno tocando su intimidad sobre su ropa interior aún con toda esa tela que formaba la amplia falda de ese vestido de novia blanco.-Mírate como siempre mojada, ni si quiera te he tocado como es debido y puedo sentirlo.

Hinata se sonrojó nuevamente e intentó alejar la mano del moreno sin ser del todo consciente como este conseguía darle la vuelta consiguiendo pegarla a su espalda, acercándose posando una de sus grandes manos en la cintura de ella y la otra se las había arreglado para tomarle ambas manos por las muñecas.

-Hinata... sólo digo que la pasamos muy bien juntos, yo siento algo por ti y tú por mí... no cometas el mismo error que yo, solo dame tiempo yo prometo estar a tu lado.- Aquellas palabras del ojinegro la hicieron abrir sus orbes y boca sorprendida, su corazón acelerado se precipitó aún más sintiendo el aliento del moreno, cerró los ojos tratando de pensar sin tantas sensaciones dentro de ella.

Permanecieron un par de minutos en esa posición en silencio, sin decir nada finalmente Sasuke se aventuró por tratar de tocarla sobre el vestido en su parte íntima un intento bastante frustrado por todos los pliegues de tela, Hinata le sintió pero no pudo separarse de él de hecho algo en su cuerpo le pedía que lo dejase, sí ella quería unirse con él en ese momento no le importaba el porqué de su decisión, aquella propuesta de que estuviera con él ¿él iba a divorciarse? Si eso era a lo que le sonó ante su respuesta después de su pregunta.

La peliazul giró levemente su cara para ver aquella del moreno viendo sus finos rasgos, sus acentuadas ojeras pero aun así lucía guapo y aquellos enormes ojos negros donde podía ver el mismo deseo del cual ahora ella era víctima, no lo pensó más y se aventuró a los labios de su acompañante fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, probando sus bocas, mordiendo un poco sus labios, el Uchiha desabotonó su pantalón y se encargó de liberar su erección mientras ambos seguían besándose, esta vez Hinata fue consciente de cuando el moreno comenzó a subir la parte de atrás de ese enorme vestido y movía sus braga para con sus dedos comenzar a repartir caricias en esa zona tan sensible de ella inclusive podía sentir como esos dedos a veces se hundían en su entrada, a veces emitía un leve gemido que era rápidamente acallado por el moreno al besar sus labios pronto aquella posición fue incómoda para ella dirigiendo su cara al frente mientras el moreno se posaba en su cuello repartiendo sus besos en éste, la mano del Uchiha abandonó la intimidad de la chica pero de inmediato sintió la hombría de éste en su sexo lo frotó levemente mientras él podía sentir como le pulsaba al querer adentrarse en la estrechez de la peliazul y después de un leve gemidito que quiso ahogar la pequeña que tenía frente a él lo hizo, se abrió paso en el interior de la chica sintiendo como era apretado por ella, disfrutando su calor y su perfección, él ahogó un gemido no quería llamar la atención pero la embistió haciéndola suya viendo como ambos eran capaces de unirse de esa manera.

-Oh nena eres tan perfecta- Le jadeó en el oído ella incapaz de responder tratando de ahogar sus gemidos se dedicó a sentir como le acariciaba uno de sus redondos pechos sobre el corsé del vestido, mientras su otra mano seguía fundida en la piel de su cadera seguramente deteniendo ese estorboso vestido. –Nena quiero correrme dentro de ti, sea cual sea tu maldita respuesta si decides irte con ese cabrón el día de tu boda podré verte recordando esto nuestra última vez juntos, lo que hicimos con este vestido, sé que también lo recordaras... quizás sea yo el primero nuevamente en hundirme en ti al perderte un rato de la fiesta de tu boda- Los jadeos y perversiones del moreno mientras los labios y manos de éste lograban despertar al muy necesitado cuerpo de Hinata de su compañía, se sentía mal que al escucharlo hablar de aquella manera le excitase ¿cómo eso era posible? ¿Quizás al notar su posesividad? No lo sabía pero a veces se le escapaba uno que otro gemidito por las embestidas del duro y largo miembro de su acompañante le propiciaba, no quiso pensarlo cerró los ojos despertando aún más sus sentidos queriendo sólo oler el perfume que emanaba del moreno, sentir lo que su piel pudiese percibir del contacto con él, aquellos labios que le aprisionaban el cuello jadeando y besándole mientras ella se mordía el labio intentando no hacer ruido, y sobre todo en las sensaciones que le provocaba en su parte íntima el sexo erguido del otro, podía sentir las punzadas que ya daba en su interior sintiendo las suyas propias, sabía que aquello no duraría mucho sólo esperaba aquella liberación.

Unos pasos pertenecientes a la modista se acercaron nuevamente a ese vestidor un tanto contrariada aunque más segura esta vez después de todo aquellos ojos eran tan similares a los mismos que la peliazul tenía, momentos antes no pudo evitar su sorpresa y mucho menos las otras chicas presentes al escuchar que aquel rubio era realmente el prometido de Hinata ¿entonces quién era el otro? Todas se miraron con aquella duda, pero la encargada del lugar que era la misma que se había encargado del vestido de la peliazul quiso poner orden al darse cuenta que el castaño se daba cuenta de lo extraño que se tornó la situación al cuestionarles acerca de "Hyuga Hinata".

-Ahora mismo voy a ver cómo va -La modista informó no sabiendo si ocultar que alguien más la había ido a buscar y ahora justamente estaba con ella sería mejor prevenir. Sin embargo para Neji que no pedía detalle de la extraña actitud de todas al preguntar por su hermana, no pasó desapercibido las caras asombradas de algunas chicas después de escuchar a la mujer decir aquello.

Pero ahora mismo sus pasos se acercaban con más prisa hacia aquel cubículo esperando aclarar toda aquella situación para no meterse en algún problema o a la pequeña chica tan amable dentro de ella, pero al girar la cortina no pudo creer lo que vio evidentemente la tela del amplio vestido que había elegido la ojiluna cubría sus cuerpos pero sus movimientos, su posición, era tan obvio.

-¡Por dios!-Exclamó la mujer que aún sostenía la cortina en sus manos.- ¿Qué hacen?

Sasuke no pudo evitar ser el mismo sarcástico y maleducado de siempre esa mujer le había echado a perder su orgasmo, y no sólo a él sino también a la muy avergonzada Hyuga que dio un respingo saliendo del interior de éste.

-Obviamente dándole los últimos detalles al vestido, no-Dijo fastidiado al sentir como la morena y muy roja chica lo sacaba de su interior optando por acomodar su miembro aún erecto en su pantalón.

Hinata no se atrevió a darle la cara a aquella mujer y ahora en cierta forma agradecía que ella creyera que él era su prometido, se llevó ambas manos al rostro cubriendo sus ojos intentando pensar, quizás habían hecho tanto ruido y por eso mujer volvía a estar ahí.

Sasuke sostuvo sin ningún problema la furiosa mirada de aquella modista que ahora veía como el vestido volvía a caer con naturalidad mientras él sin ninguna vergüenza se llevaba ambas manos a los bolsillos mientras arqueaba una ceja exigiéndole alguna explicación de su intromisión.

-Afuera está el verdadero prometido- Dijo haciendo evidente la desaprobación de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro, dejando claro que estaba juzgando duramente a la ojiperla después de encontrarla en tal pleno acto carnal con su vestido de novia y por si fuera poco con aquel hombre que parecía no ser su futuro esposo ¿acaso no pronto se casaría?

Afuera en la recepción una chiquilla con el uniforme de las demás entró corriendo a la tienda mientras gritaba.

-¡Ya sé quién es! Se llama Uchiha Sasuke aunque no sé qué hace aquí... él ya está casado. –Las demás que también habían tenido esa duda y querían saber quién era aquel hombre tan atractivo que dijo que iba a buscar a aquella chica guapa y extrañamente demasiado amable que hacía dos semanas había ido a elegir su vestido de novia, no aclarando pero haciéndolas pensar que era su prometida, intentaron por todos los medios hacerla callar siendo un tanto evidentes.

-¿Sasuke?- Frunció el ceño el rubio- ¿Él está aquí? –Cuestionó en cuanto la chiquilla se calló al entender que algo estaba pasando, ella no se atrevió a responder, el castaño mentalmente pensó "mierda" ¿acaso había ido a buscar a Hinata? Frunció su boca denotando mucho de su incomodidad ahora siendo evidente para aquellas chicas, que no sabían cómo actuar.

-¿Qué?- La voz de Hinata salió en un susurro, sin embargo la mujer la escuchó- Y también su hermano, usted debería quitarse el vestido ¿o pretende que los haga pasar?- Cuestionó sarcástica, habitualmente no juzgaba a las mujeres ahí dentro, es sólo que haberla encontrado teniendo sexo en su local la había molestado seriamente y alarmada aquel hombre ni siquiera era su prometido.

-Cálmate- La voz serena del moreno se escuchó finalmente al verla hiperventilar asustada.- ¿Qué quieres? Dame la maldita respuesta ¿él? –Le cuestionó ladeando la cabeza hacia la entrada ante la mirada incrédula de la modista.

-Hinata- Se escuchó la fría y molesta voz de Neji mientras con sus ojos miraba con furia a un moreno que estaba recargado en un costado de un enorme espejo muy cerca de su hermana que parecía estar avergonzada pero que sin poder evitarlo volteó a verlo, pensando que Naruto estaba ahí sin saber que el castaño le había pedido que los esperase en la recepción de aquella lujosa tienda de novias.

Sasuke sonrío de lado al sentir la penetrante mirada del castaño esperando sin dudas algunas ver al rubio, por alguna razón quería que lo viera ahí, que le exigiese una explicación y sin importarle decirle la verdad: él estaba de alguna manera quizás retorcida con la Hyuga.

-Eres un maldito- Espetó Neji miraba a Hinata alterada pero jamás imaginó lo que estaba pasando hace algunos momentos entre ellos- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- Sasuke arqueó la ceja, obviamente esperaba que le exigiese una explicación sin embargo aquel le reclamaba como si supiese lo de ellos dos analizaba la situación y miró a Hinata que raramente parecía un poco más tranquila, sin embargó en ese momento la inteligencia de Neji le dio la habilidad para cambiar todo aquello no le importaba mucho realmente en qué situación poner a la ojiperla puesto que más bajo ante sus ojos no podía caer, retomó su postura mucho más calmada y sonrió burlón- Cierto de seguro no has tenido tiempo de avisarle que el juego terminó- Habló Neji a Hinata, que sin poder ocultarlo juntó sus cejas al no comprenderlo- Bueno Uchiha lo que queríamos de ti lo hemos conseguido deberías dejar de buscarla ya.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó incrédulo al tampoco comprender.

-Tu empresa pronto se verá envuelta en un escándalo ¿te divorcias no? Y supongo por mi nada tierna hermanita- Expresó el castaño usando lo que Kakashi le había conseguido; la información e inclusive por un descuido amigo peliazul de Sasuke habían obtenido el por qué.- Sin duda eso será beneficioso para alianza que hemos hecho tendrás que vender algunas de tus acciones a muy bajo precio- Sasuke miró incrédulo a Hinata ¿todo aquello había sido planeado? Ella simplemente no entendía nada de lo que su nisan hablaba, el moreno chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que al hacerse público su divorció sus acciones bajarían al restarle credibilidad y estabilidad a su empresa y tal como lo decía el castaño él tendría que deshacerse de algunas cosas para mantener al flote la empresa, simplemente vio ante sus ojos pasar todo aquello y no pudo contenerse más miró con odio a la peliazul que negaba empezando a comprender lo que el ojiluna estaba diciendo.

-Puta- Espetó el moreno molestó al sentirse traicionado y utilizado antes de salir de ahí iracundo mirando con cierto odio a la peliazul, ante una muy incrédula modista, esa chiquilla con fachada dulce era todo lo contrario, sin embargo al verla pudo ver como de sus perlados ojos salían unas amargas lágrimas conforme él se alejaba pudo ver su mano levantarse en un intento de haberlo tomado del brazo pero su mano había estado tan lejos de tocarlo.

-¿Seguro Sasuke?- Cuestionó el castaño- No la culpes de tu estupidez.- Dijo aún triunfante el Hyuga, Sasuke siguió su andar iracundo ¿cómo había pasado todo aquello?

-Sasuke- Escuchó y levantó la mirada al encontrar al rubio ahí en la recepción ¿acaso él era parte de ese sucio plan?

-Vete a la mierda- Espetó aún furioso saliendo del lugar y haciendo vibrar las puertas de cristal de ese lugar ante una mirada incrédula de las chicas que atendían empezando a cuchichear entre ellas creando una que otra desatinada hipótesis de lo ocurrido aunque algunas algo acertadas.

-Teme- Aún habló el rubio al verlo alejarse- ¿Qué hacía aquí?- Cuestionó incrédulo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- En el cubículo que servía de vestidor Hinata finalmente habló llorosa -eso no es cierto- aún sollozó recordando las palabras del Uchiha antes de entregarse a él.

-¿Qué diablos hacía aquí?- Habló poniendo su autoridad no iba a aceptar quejas de su hermana, inclusive la modista se exaltó un poco pero incapaz de irse ya fuera por la curiosidad o inseguridad que le daba dejarlos solos.

Hinata no se atrevió a hablar y volvió a sollozar, el castaño caminó hacia ella.

-No iba a dejar que un Uchiha se saliera con la suya, no sé qué diablos tenías en la cabeza cuando se te ocurrió meterte con él...

-Yo no sabía quién era- Se atrevió a decir.

-Aún así ¿acaso no era casado?

-Tampoco lo sabía y aun así ¿acaso tenía opción?- Reclamó la peliazul mirándolo determinada y molesta -¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estaba padre? Yo tenía que hacerlo por Hanabi- Sollozó la ojiluna al dejarse caer en el suelo sentada destrozada algo le decía que su rayito de luz de estar con el moreno se había esfumado, ante la atenta mirada de la modista que en ese momento no tenía la atención del castaño que miraba a su hermana hacia abajo.

-Nadie se burla de los Hyugas.- Afirmó aún molesto.

-Él no quería hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía quién era yo... ni siquiera yo lo sabía- Sollozó en un susurro lastimero ante una confusa mujer en la puerta.

-Aún así, si él creía que ganó siempre... siempre escúchalo Hinata habrá alguna forma de regresar cada golpe- Dijo al darse la vuelta notando la presencia de aquella mujer- Le diré al estúpido de tu enamorado que tienen que hacer varios arreglos por eso el motivo de tu ausencia en nuestra cena.

Hinata levantó su mirada vidriosa solo para verlo alejarse.

-No quiero casarme con él.

-Eso no es tu decisión- Dijo cortante el castaño sin mirar atrás- Lo harás.- Dijo conciso antes de irse.

La mujer parada en aquella puerta no sabía si seguir pensando mal de aquella chica o compadecerla todo aquello sonaba tan turbio, lo cierto es que podía ver el dolor en sus ojos provocado cuando el moreno se alejó de ella.

Sasuke por su parte conducía a gran velocidad realmente molesto intentaba repasar todo pero en ese estado le era tan fácil encontrar el porque incluso aunque sonara ilógico, paró en un bar bebió hasta casi perder la conciencia él Uchiha Sasuke había terminado siendo enredado, Itachi solía hablar de Neji como un verdadero genio y muy frío en los negocios y ahora lo entendía había sido capaz de venderle la virginidad de su hermana para sacarlo del mercado prácticamente, ¿cómo había sido capaz de deducir que todo aquello sucedería? Chasqueó la lengua un tanto molesto él aún no estaba divorciado de Sakura los papeles del divorció le llegaron hace poco a la pelirosada sin embargo como era evidentemente se estaba negando a tomar ese paso.

-Aún no ganas imbécil, te haré tragarte todo- Dijo molesto- También a ti tonta-Dijo lastimado, incrédulo ¿Cómo aquella chiquilla había sido capaz de tanto? ¿Cuánta gente había comprado el Hyuga en su camino?- No fui el único que perdió recordando un tanto triunfante cuántas veces hizo llorar a la Hyuga por lastimarla durante el sexo, aunque claro eso también le daba un sabor amargo esa estúpida realmente le interesaba sentía algo por ella, lo sabía la amaba era estúpido pero así era, sin embargo eso no importaba buscaría la forma de vengarse de esos dos.

:(


	10. Chapter 10

Tenía una horrible jaqueca sin embargo podía sentir lo empalagosa que estaba Sakura y no era para menos después de todo aunque habían tenido una mediocre relación sexual por el estado alcoholizado del chico al llegar en la madrugada, molestó recordó que sólo medio funciono imaginando a cierta peliazul debajo de él, estaba realmente encabronado... posó sus ojos en su esposa que lucía feliz a lo que ella consideraba su conciliación.

Sacó su móvil seguro de lo que hacía al verla alejarse hacia la cocina y buscó el número de la única persona que creía podía ayudarlo después de todo, no conocía a una persona más fría, racional e inteligente que él... él le ayudaría a vengarse de esos dos, esperó a que la voz del hombre que recordaba con largo cabello castaño, sumamente pálido y con ojos color miel le respondiese.

-Orochimaru- Pronunció cuando éste le saludó un tanto burlón después de todo había sido su sensei en muchos negocios.

-¿Qué no sabes nuevamente salir de una encrucijada?- Cuestionó para enfurecer al chico que sabía tenía muy poca paciencia.

-Quiero tu ayuda- Dijo sin tabues.

-¿Ah sí?- Cuestionó sin duda más interesado al escuchar lo claro que había sido el Uchiha, además puesto que era tan orgulloso y arrogante que le sorprendía que dijese que necesitaba su ayuda tan abiertamente.

-Mierda-Espetó sin saber por dónde comenzar- Me metí con una puta- Escuchó la risita del hombre ya entrado en sus años del otro lado de la línea pero decidió ignorarlo- Pero resultó ser una Hyuga, joder todo estaba arreglado para que eso sucediese Neji lo planeó me puso a su hermana en bandeja de plata engañándome que era una prostituta- Orochimaru frunció sus cejas un tanto contrariado, él no recordaba que el nombrado tuviera una hermana tecleó rápidamente el nombre del susodicho en su ordenador y pudo visualizar algunos artículos de hace meses y extrañamente Hyuga Neji había presentado a una, estaba realmente extrañado sin embargo siguió escuchando el relato del moreno- Prácticamente pagué por acostarme con ella, es literal pero la perra lo tenía todo planeado quería hacer que me divorciara...

-¿Te divorciaste? –Preguntó incrédulo el mayor no dando crédito a todo lo escuchado.

-No, por suerte estoy en eso, sin embargo pienso tirar todo el proceso no pienso darle las del ganar al Hyuga que pretende eso, pero quiero mi venganza- Dijo sin titubeos, Orochimaru sonrió era evidente que aquella chica había logrado el objetivo enamorarlo, podía escucharlo hablar despectivamente de ella sin embargo si estaba dispuesto a divorciarse por ella era obvio.

-Te ayudaré, sin embargo recuerda lo primero es calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría... hay que analizar la situación, necesito verte y hablar del tema personalmente es muy extraño todo esto una vez esto hay que investigar... ¿te das cuenta? Lo que te enseñé te sirvió, al cortar lazos no tienes puntos débiles... claro ahora tienes a tu hija un problema, Neji no supo cómo afectarte con ella por eso te creó otra vulnerabilidad la Hyuga aunque me sorprende que haya llegado a tanto, deberíamos saber que lo motivó por los orgullosos que son no me imagino que acción o problema lo llevó al borde de ponerte a su hermana de esa forma para afectarte con ella, aunque ella misma saliese de cierta forma perjudicada... hay que investigar y cálmate te necesito racional para hacerlo.- Dijo antes de colgar.

Sakura ahora se encontraba en el comedor le sorprendió ver que su marido hablara por teléfono y con cierto interés se quedó a escuchar detrás de la puerta después de escucharlo pedir ayuda, todo eso se le hizo aún más turbio sin embargo al escucharlo confesar que se había metido con una zorra no quiso más bien no pudo seguir escuchando, destrozada... ella lo amaba tanto y no sabía qué hacer, sintió miedo puesto que sentía que se había equivocado que él solo la había tomado por su borrachera aunque escucharlo hablar de ese modo despectivo no entendía entonces qué pretendía ¿acaso la había embarazado? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Con esas dudas se motivó a calmarse un poco y volver a acercarse a la puerta pero ya no escuchó nada, abrió la puerta pero Sasuke ya no se encontraba ahí, tomó insegura su celular no sabía si avisarle a su madre después de todo ella estaba cargando ya con bastantes problemas con la salud de su padre de otra forma no se hubiese marchado hace meses, sólo pensó en llamar a aquel rubio que la consolaba los últimos meses.

-¿sí?- Pudo escuchar la voz del rubio algo tensa.

-Sasuke me engaña, y ya no te atrevas a negarlo lo escuche hablando por teléfono- Del otro lado el rubio iba en el auto que el castaño había rentado juntó las cejas contrariado, no entendía que hacía el moreno en aquella tienda de novias además de que su cuñado le dijo no haberlo visto dentro.

-Quizás- Respondió aún queriendo encubrir a su amigo pero no atreviendo a decir la verdad después de todo no conocía a aquella chica pudo escuchar los sollozos de la adolorida mujer- Lo siento Sakura tengo que colgar. –Dijo sin saber que decirle y queriendo poner su distancia aun recordaba aquel beso que la pelirosa le robó y del cual acordaron olvidar mutuamente.

Hinata sollozaba en aquella amplia habitación de hotel, sobre la suave cama donde las sábanas aún olían a recién lavadas sus lágrimas ya habían conseguido empaparlas, sólo lo sabía aquel moreno le había creído a su hermano y se cuestionaba ¿cómo era capaz de hacerlo? Vio el odio en su mirada, no fue tanto la palabra ella de cualquier forma por decirlo así estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo decir esas palabras hirientes, fue la forma su actitud y lo entendía, lo que su hermano había dicho había sido tan terrible, ella de haber estado en su lugar obviamente se hubiese sentido traicionada y él... ella sabía como era no era necesario conocerlo de más para darse cuenta lo arrogante y orgulloso que era, recordó aquella esperanza que le dio al decirle que se estaba encargando de quedar libre pidiéndole que esperase por él, si no había aceptado de inmediato es porque no sabía como rechazar aquel compromiso con Naruto, su hermano sabía que no la dejaría hacerlo fácilmente y ciertamente en ese momento sólo se dejó llevar por la necesidad, ella necesitaba tanto al moreno, incluso en el aspecto sexual... que no quiso pensar en la hija que él tenía quiso ser un tanto egoísta y pensar en ella y sentirse bien.

Sasuke llegó a unas instalaciones de laboratorio bastante ostentosas, rodó los ojos al recordar cómo en la adolescencia pasó varios de sus días ahí recluido algo hipnotizado por la manera como su sensei era capaz de manejar la química, física y hasta la vida propia ya fuese vegetal, animal e inclusive humana recordó que a no ser por Itachi él hubiese seguido el mismo camino de su mentor y ser considerado un loco maniaco que hacía experimentos para descubrir algo que les ayudase a no envejecer o en su mejor caso la inmortalidad, si sonaba bastante loco pero después de lo que él mismo vio en ese laboratorio farmacéutico financiado por Orochimaru, sabía que quizás no estaba tan lejos de conseguir algo, además de que tenía una singular manera para conseguir hacer negocios misma que trató de enseñarle de no ser por él ahora seguramente no podría ni ser la maldita sombra que era de Itachi.

Caminó hasta un hombre de pelo grisáceo con gafas.

-Kabuto-Lo nombró, éste dibujó una apenas perceptible sonrisa tener ahí a ese hombre era una sorpresa.

-Sígueme Orochimaru está por acá me dijo que te estaría esperando- sin decir más lo guío por algunos amplios y blancos pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta tocó levemente ésta.

-¿Si? –Se escuchó una voz que ambos chicos reconocieron.

Sasuke giró la perilla sin dejar que el chico mayor hablase el mismo que sonrió al recordar lo grosero que solía ser el menor, sin darle más importancia se alejó del lugar mientras Sasuke miraba extrañado al acompañante del mayor y bien conservado de su sensei, a diferencia el otro era mayor un poco corpulento, su pelo blanco y vestía un saco rojo Sasuke juntó las cejas ¿sería algún chiflado?

-Sasuke has llegado- Dijo nuevamente Orochimaru acomodando su saco negro y desabotonando un botón de el cuello de su camisa beige al saber lo que se le venía, no se molestó en hacer presentaciones- ¿Y bien?

-¿Ya se te ocurrió algo?- Cuestionó molesto a su mayor que sonrió al escucharlo, mientras el otro adulto de nombre Jiraiya sonrió divertido.

-Tus seguidores se parecen mucho a ti Orochimaru- Sasuke miró molesto al otro adulto ¿cómo sabía que él fue su discípulo? Se cuestionó internamente.

-Calla Jiraiya o te largas- dijo pausado Orochimaru, Jiraiya frunció la boca aburrido.

-Está bien sólo porque me prometiste dar con Tsunade- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Senju Tsunade?- Ambos adultos miraron asombrados al azabache que por alguna razón se le ocurrió relacionar a esa mujer con ese viejo extraño.

-¡Sí!-dijo emocionado el del pelo gris.- ¿una rubia y hermosa mujer con grandes tetas?- Dijo mientras se llevaba ambas manos al frente, Sasuke alzó la ceja incrédulo de que aquel hombre estuviese comportándose así, peor aún ¿cómo se relacionaba con el serio de su sensei?

-Si, ella- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla a lado de ese viejo chiflado y frente a Orochimaru.

-Tiene un burdel en la calle Roma darás con ella te lo aseguro- Dijo dándole una última vista ese hombre que sonreía gustoso esperando que ya se largase pero eso no sucedió, de reojo lo pudo ver recargarse en el respaldo del cómodo asiento frente a su mentor.

-¿Cómo la conoces?- Cuestionó Orochimaru extrañado.

-Ahí surgió mi problema- Hablo un tanto reservado mostrándole con la mirada lo incomodo que se sentía al estar aquel hombre ahí pero fue evidente que Orochimaru le restó importancia y sin hablarle supo que ese viejo era de su confianza.

-¿cómo? –Cuestionó el pulcro hombre mientras el otro lo miraba sin mucho interés.

-Ahí la conocí, precisamente esa vieja llena de cirugías fue la que me dijo que tenía algo especial para mí... la llamó Luna y está muy bien dotada pensé que sólo era el momento, no pensé que la maldita Tsunade estuviera vendida para ensartármela.- Jiraiya río divertido mientras el otro hombre miraba atento al molesto Sasuke.

-Tsunade es más inteligente de lo que crees.- Jiraiya agregó.

-Ya vi a la chica es bastante bella, sin embargo realmente nunca se habló de ella, he buscado porque no me sonó cuando lo mencionaste... ella apareció de la nada, también hubo especulaciones sin embargo no las aclararon y nadie se ocupó de averiguar realmente- Sasuke frunció el ceño pensativo y Jiraiya sin entender de quién hablaba se volvió a recargar atento intentando descifrar el misterio.- Si fue un momento ¿cómo te enrolaste con ella? Porque tu problema no radica en una noche, moviste todo para divorciarte- Señaló el mayor haciendo que el azabache se sintiese incomodo mientras el otro adulto sonreía sin duda algunas divertido al entender un poco de aquel lío de faldas.

-Ella era virgen- dijo tratando de encontrar el motivo, alguna justificación para ambos hombres, en Orochimaru fue obvia su sorpresa.- Estoy seguro- Le dijo antes pudiendo leerle el pensamiento y levantándose frustrado con las manos en los bolsillos yendo hacia un ventanal donde podía ver los autos pasar y otros grandes edificios- No sé ¡mierda!... sólo me gustó lo que probé, parecía huir de mí sin embargo me abría las piernas, parecía recatada pero... –Se calló al no querer revelar que disfrutaba mucho al tomarla, aun así ambos hombres lo intuyeron.

-Las mujeres son así- Volvía a hablar Jiraiya haciendo sentir más incómodo al moreno- Sin embargo si ella estaba instruida para seducirte, créeme si fue por Tsunade ya habías perdido- Dijo recordando su misma historia mientras Orochimaru lo veía fastidiado también recordándolo- Mira aún a esta edad sigo buscándolo –Sasuke volteó un poco sorprendido al escuchar aquella revelación sintiéndose un poco más en confianza.- ¿entonces su objetivo era lograr tu divorcio?

-Si- Respondió seco el azabache.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- Cuestionó Orochimaru mirándole la espalda.

-No tengo idea. Sólo quiero desquitarme, quiero que sean las malditas empresas Hyugas las que se vean tambaleantes eso es lo que le afectara al bastardo y a ella mierda no tengo idea pero juro que la haré sufrir...

-¿te enamoraste, eh?- Cuestiono divertido Jiraiya, Orochimaru lo veía apacible pero estaba seguro que era así.

-¿Cómo piensas dar un golpe en una empresa de esa magnitud?- Cuestionó Jiraiya no tenía idea de quien tenía frente a él pero lo veía tan aturdido.

-Uchiha-Respondió Orochimaru aclarándole todo mientras el otro mayor se quedaba pensativo.- Tenemos que esperar entonces, primero tienes que resistir el escándalo de tu divorcio y cómo afectara tu...

-No me voy a divorciar, apenas estaba en eso pero gracias a lo terca que es Sakura no es así- Ambos hombres abrieron la boca uno un tanto aliviado y otro extrañado.

-Entonces deberíamos infiltrar a alguien con Tsunade que averigüe algo acerca de Luna una simple foto y eso haría tambalear a los impenetrables Hyuga... necesito averiguar un poco más pero estoy casi seguro que esa chica no existía antes, podríamos aprovechar eso e intrigar un poco, sólo con eso... sin meterte en problemas a ti...

Sasuke volteó a ver el mayor como siempre tenía toda la maldita razón. De la nada Jiraiya se levantó de su silla y comenzó a buscar en internet viendo a la peliazul al poco tiempo, no había tantas tomas sin embargo ya podía saber de quién se trataba sonriendo triunfante.

-Hace tiempo averigüe de esta familia porque supongo que hablan de los Hyugas de China no conozco a otra familia que pudiese hacer tambalear a unas empresas tan bien consolidadas con las Uchihas, a decir hace muchos años Hiashi empezó a desaparecer extrañamente y no por asuntos empresariales cuando logré saber el por qué me di cuenta que mantenía una relación con otra mujer cuando hace apenas pocos meses había fallecido su esposa, me trajo hasta acá desde China a lo que pude investigar aquella mujer era una auxiliar de enfermería de bajo rango pero por lo que pude averiguar esa relación empezó en los últimos meses de el embarazo de su esposa, la madre de Neji, la otra mujer era una chica dulce y amable pero desconocía el papel de amante que desempeñaba en un par de años se preñó y nació Hinata, recuerdo el nombre porque la vi una vez en un parque cuando debería tener unos 4 años mientras su madre se veía que ya iba por su segundo embarazo, realmente creo que heredó mucho de la amabilidad de su progenitora para ser sincero a esa edad digo no sé cuánto haya cambiado... sin embargo tengo un hueco después de ahí fue cuando me vine a hacer trabajos, no conozco como terminó aquello pensaba hacer un reportaje que vender de manera jugosa, sin embargo por diversas cuestiones no se dio, lo que si te puedo asegurar- Le dijo directo a Orochimaru- Esa chiquilla quizás no existía públicamente porque Hiashi la escondió desde el inicio ¿qué hay del otro?

Sasuke arqueó la ceja y se río molesto.

-Quien sabe- A esas alturas no creía que hubiera sido cierto que Hanabi hubiese muerto todo había sido una maldita jugarreta.

-Bueno en tal caso ese también es otro punto que pueden tocar- Dijo el hombre bostezando cansado mientras Orochimaru podía ver el deseo de venganza casi palpable en los ojos fríos de aquel moreno que tenía enfrente.

-Debes calmarte primero- Dijo seco- Yo te ayudaré pero ya sabes que espero mi premio, nada es gratis.

-Si todo sale como espero estaré gustoso de financiarte tu próximo experimento- Sasuke le respondió conciso, si aquel hombre que estuvo a punto de apartarlo de los negocios familiares para seguirlo, lograba que su objetivo se lograse él estaba dispuesto a recompensarlo, el mayor sonrío satisfecho.

-Voy a mover a algunos de mis hombres, inclusive este tonto podría servirnos para recabar información- Dijo señalando con la mirada a Jiraiya que no parecía molestarse porque lo llamase de esa manera y a esas alturas Sasuke comprendió que aquella rara de vestir no era más que un simple disfraz para tapar lo inteligente que en verdad era, hubiese desconfiado de él a no ser porque se encontraba con su mentor y aquel hombre no iba a traicionarlo por los negocios o entradas que le daba para sus malditos y hasta un tanto enfermizos proyectos.

Habían pasado algunos días, Sasuke se encontraba un poco más centrado aún resentido con la peliazul pero podía ver las cosas más fríamente si bien se sentía estúpido cuestionándose una y otra vez ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien? Enseguida daba con el verdadero problema, el problema es que ella, la mujer que por algún momento deseo proteger le había jugado sucio parecía tan tierna , lo hacía sentir tan pendejo y patán pero ella no era más que otra zorra y una de las peores; bien se lo dijo alguna vez Orochimaru sentir afecto por alguien puede ser la causa más perjudicial para un hombre convirtiéndolo en débil, fue ahí cuando decidió hacerle caso sentía afecto por la pelirosada pero no era tonto sabía que la costumbre estaba mezclada y en ese momento creyó que era lo mejor para conseguir alcanzar a su hermano y conseguir el objetivo que tanto ansiaba su padre un nieto, sonrío ladinamente pero amargo tampoco lo había conseguido le había dado una nieta esa era la razón por la cual su padre volvió a mofarse de él.

Lejos de esa oficina del azabache, Hinata miraba asustada aquella tira de plástico blanca con algunos detalles rosas en los laterales sobre su mano, por inseguridad volteo a ver que el seguro de la puerta estuviera puesto no quería que nadie la pillase en el baño haciéndose esa prueba de embarazo, estaba asustada pero no podía justificar con nada más aquellos vómitos y mareos... y ahora aunando a la falta de su menstruación, con cierto terror vio como la última rayita se coloreó rosa sintió que el aire se le fue y humedeciendo sus ojos tomó la segunda prueba de diferente marca que se le ocurrió comprar buscando la de más fácil uso, ¿quién diría que ahora la usaría cómo método de comparación? Quizás la primera estaba dañada, con ese absurdo pensamiento se sentó nuevamente en el baño, aún era temprano y a lo que investigó lo mejor era con la primera orina del día ya la había usado en la que ahora descansaba en el lavabo pero seguramente estaba descompuesta eso quería creer la peliazul.

Repitió el procedimiento nuevamente estaba parada frente al lavabo echaba una mirada hacia la cerradura, ahora una más a esa prueba que descansaba en el lavabo y finalmente a la de su mano para nuevamente ver aterrada como aquella segunda rayita se coloreaba roja... una lágrima rodó ¿qué debía hacer? Neji iba a matarla aunque al menos no la haría casarse con Naruto... luego sonrió un tanto esperanzada pensando en el azabache, tomó su móvil una noticia como aquella debía dársela, sin embargo aquel nunca respondió sólo había tomado su celular y bastante intrigado lo escuchó sonar mientras lo veía depositándolo en su escritorio un tanto confuso sintiendo como cierto sentimiento de furia subía por él, quería responderle ciertamente pero también pensaba que ella le jugaría otra mala jugarreta.

Hinata suspiró y después de secarse una lágrima que a estas alturas no sabía si era por miedo o un tanto emoción de llevar un trocito dentro de ella de aquel azabache, uno que cobraría vida... no, uno que llevaba vida sin duda alguna "No seas cobarde" se dijo para darse fuerza mientras salía de aquel cuarto de baño con ambas pruebas de embarazo depositándolas en su bolsa de mano negra pensaba tirarlas fuera sólo por si acaso entre menos detalles culposos en aquella habitación de hotel se mantendrían a salvo de Neji, corrió a ver el pequeño ropero de ese cuarto para tomar un poco indecisa un vestido negro ajustado de la cintura hacia arriba y suelto de ésta arriba de las rodillas que al final traía una línea lila, se maquilló tenuemente sin dar realmente algún realce en especial, se colocó unas zapatillas acorde al bolso y cuidadosamente salió de ahí decidida a encontrarse con el moreno, por alguna razón creyó que ir a su empresa no sería tan llamativo y estaba segura que lo encontraría ahí.

-¿Si?- Sasuke respondió un tanto molesto al ponerse el teléfono de base de la oficina al oído a la que estaba seguro sería Karin diciéndole alguna estupidez.

-Lo busca Hyuga Hinata- Le informó un tanto recelosa la pelirroja esperando que le dijera que no podía recibirla al no tener cita, veía a la chica nerviosa pero demasiado guapa para su gusto queriendo ver a su querido jefe.

Sasuke se quedó en silenció aquella chica estaba allá fuera, sintió ansiedad en su pecho, quería verla si, pero también no quería se sentía tan traicionado y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella.

-¿Con quién viene?- finalmente cuestionó.

-Sola- Le dijo con un tinte de molesta la pelirroja que pudo notar la duda de su jefe de manera diferente y no pudo evitar mirar de mala manera a la Hyuga que de por sí ya estaba demasiado nerviosa y de inmediato se sintió cohibida ante esa escrupulosa mirada de la mujer con lentes.

Sasuke suspiró y mando un mensaje de texto a Orochimaru, diciéndole que tenía a la Hyuga afuera y que no sabía qué diablos hacer, como era de esperar su maestro no tardo casi nada en responderle el brillar de los ojos del moreno se activó ante la respuesta, mientras Karin no comprendía porque su jefe no le respondía consciente que seguía en la línea, miraba a Hinata también ansiosa y no sabía cómo actuar para luego extrañada escuchar la voz de Sasuke ronca.

-Que pases-Por alguna manera le dijo de mala gana. Hinata suspiró nerviosa y nuevamente intimidada caminando hacia aquella puerta que recordaba.

Suspiró nerviosa dándose fuerzas, creía que seguramente si ella le decía eso que ahora les unía él quizás le diera la oportunidad de explicarle que las cosas no eran como le había dicho Neji, él decía que gustaba de ella, incluso le dijo que la quería y que iba a divorciarse quizás no tan claro pero debía ser así... si eso hacía sin ese bebé que ahora ella llevaba en su vientre seguro ahora que lo supiese, sonrío ilusionada y se animó a abrir la puerta.

Sasuke pudo verla entrar por aquella puerta lucía guapa como siempre le jodía reconocerlo, nerviosa, un rubor natural en sus mejillas decidió bajar la mirada molesto no quería dejarse envolver antes de lograr su objetivo tenía 20 minutos mínimo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le cuestionó apenas la frágil chica hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de ella.

-Y yo- Respondió nerviosa al notar la frialdad con que éste le hablaba.

-¿Tu hermanito te envió nuevamente?- Le cuestionó sin tapujos no podía ser de otra manera aunque intentase ocultarlo.

-No, no yo yo necesito hablar contigo- Dijo sin poder evitar tartamudear por los nervios y la hostilidad del Uchiha mientras él arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Acaso quieres disculparte?- Cuestionó divertido, entusiasmado de humillarla nuevamente, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos vio la sorpresa de la peliazul en su rostro y desubicarse.

-Yo, las cosas no son como Neji te dijo- Dijo en voz apenas audible, él sonrió irritado ¿por qué diablos lo negaba?

-¿Por qué habría de creerte?- Le cuestionó viéndola aún detenida en el mismo lugar casi recargada en la puerta esperanzado de escuchar algo que le dijera que no seguía siendo el mismo idiota tomando malas decisiones, pero para su mala suerte Hinata no sabía cómo explicarle todo y aunque así lo hubiese hecho el resentido Uchiha ya tenía sus planes.

-Sa Sasuke-Habló ella, él cerró sus ojos disfrutando el sonido de su nombre al salir de aquella delicada y dulce voz -Enserio las cosas no son como dijo Neji, no es nada de lo que él te dijo, eso es una mentira... yo lo conocí hace poco y fue después de que tú decidiste dejar de verme- Dijo un tanto triste ante el incrédulo moreno que la miraba atentamente notando como le costaba decir aquello e incluso la humedad en sus ojos- Y mucho menos tiene que ver por mis sentimientos hacia ti...

-¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos?- La interrumpió mientras la cuestionaba exasperado e incrédulo.

-Yo te amo- Dijo con voz suave mirándole a los ojos llevando ambas manos entre sus pechos, él no se movió tomó aquella declaración sincera como una falsa pero no quería demostrarlo ahora él era quien iba a enseñarle como se jugaba.

-¿Enserio?- Cambió su tono de voz suavizándolo y pudo verla asentir notando que ella no había notado la incredibilidad de sus palabras.

-Y también debo decirte algo importante.

-Deja eso para después- Dijo ronco aun con su deseo de venganza estaba totalmente excitado por hundirse en la vagina de esa chica parada a metros de él.- Y si es cierto ven hasta acá- Le dijo mirando como ella mordía su labio confusa. – Tengo ganas de coger ¿no dices sentir algo? Quiero comprobarlo por mí mismo y no hay mejor manera.

Hinata entreabrió levemente los labios sorprendida por aquella respuesta del moreno sus labios temblaron al volver a unirse, ella quería decirle lo de su hijo sin embargo no la engañaba él no confiaba en ella por un momento quiso irse pero también sabía que cuando ambos sentían sus cuerpos bajaban sus defensas, sobre todo el moreno eran cuando más verdades se decían quizás por la intimidad, así que caminó hacia él depositando su bolso en una de las sillas, él la vio y su boca se secó un tanto nervioso y muy ansioso, la vio llegar a él y levemente bajar su cara para rozar sus labios fundiéndose en un beso tierno que al instante él transformó en uno demandante y apasionado por él.

Llevó sus manos a la estrecha cintura de la peliazul guiándola de inmediato a ese escritorio sentándola encima de algunos documentos que poco le importo pudiese ser importantes, levantándose de su silla para meterse entre las piernas de la recién sentada ojiluna que respondía al beso del moreno con tanta pasión como aquel, tenía sus pequeñas manos aferradas a las mejillas del azabache que abandonó la cintura femenina para ir a desabrochar los botones lilas de aquel vestido negro queriendo descubrir los redondos pechos para en cuánto hubo logrado su objetivo lanzarse a besar alguno, succionó de éste mientras escucho un gemido y satisfecho succionó con más fuerza para después depositar una leve mordida en el pezón de la misma, ella arqueó la espalda extasiada por aquella dolorosa pero placentera sensación acercando sin buscarlo su sexo al pene ya apretado en los pantalones costosos del moreno, ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a frotarse contra ella y cuando se fastidió llevó sus manos a sus pantalones para liberar su erección haciendo un lado la braga de la chica y penetrarla con rudeza, escuchó el quejido de ella un tanto exaltada de sentirlo de esa manera provocándole cierta molestia en su interior, tomándolo por los brazos intentando pedirle un tiempo para aquello, pero las grandes manos del azabache se fueron directo a las redondas y aún un tanto tapadas por las bragas nalgas de la chica, para acercarla más a él y seguir con sus frenéticas y energéticas embestidas.

Hinata no supo en qué momento terminó recostada en aquel escritorio pero ahora así lo estaba, su vestido abierto en el escote dejaba ver un poco sus pechos que eran parcialmente cubiertos por la traviesa prenda que no lograba realmente su objetivo por el constante movimiento provocado por las embestidas del Uchiha, Hinata intentaba no gemir demasiado le apenaba que pudieran oírlos pero estaba extasiada viendo la perfección de Sasuke, el sudor en ambos ya era bastante presente y ella deseo por un momento verlo desnudo pero aquella camisa, corbata y saco se lo impedían vio sus pechos rebotar y trato de evitarlo sonrojándose perdiéndose nuevamente en sus sensaciones.

Sasuke sintió como el interior de la chica empezaba a contraerse eso le molestaba, jadeó sin poder evitarlo al sentir como lo apretaba y escuchó un gemido por parte de ella en el momento exacto que la puerta de la oficina era abierta, levantó la mirada aun dándole otra estocada, siendo consciente al sentir como ella se sobresaltó al sentir el ruido y finalmente ver al desconcertado rubio pasmado, sin embargo no todo salió como se lo esperaba de inmediato la pelirosa apareció ¿qué mierda hacía ella ahí? Pensó.

-¡Sasuke!- La ojijade exclamó al verlo entre las piernas de la chica que intentó sentarse y torpemente intentar acomodarse el vestido, abochornada.

-¡Cabrón! ¿A esa sorpresa te referías?- Dijo el rubio cuando entró a grandes zancadas en la oficina dándole apenas el tiempo suficiente para salir del interior de la chica cortando un pequeño hilo de semen que se formó, él se había venido justo cuando dio la última estocada ante el placer que sintió por haber sido descubierto tal como lo planeó por aquel Uzumaki, sería la hora de darse cuenta si él estaba involucrado o era una víctima más, sólo tuvo el tiempo necesario para guardar su miembro, mientras los ojos de la ojiluna ya soltaban lagrimas sin lograr más que reacomodar su sostén ante sus nerviosas manos que no atinaban con sus botones.

-Eres un cabrón ¿Cómo te atreves? –Dijo el rubio al intentar golpear al Uchiha que fácilmente esquivó el primer golpe.

-Deberías agradecerme solo te hice el favor de demostrarte la clase de puta con la que planeabas casarte- El pecho de Hinata se detuvo al escuchar al moreno decir aquello tanto que no se dio cuenta como la otra chica presente salía de su pasmo y caminaba hacia ella que acababa de bajar de aquel amplio escritorio de caoba café oscura, no fue consciente de cómo sus pasos empezaban a alejarse de aquel par de hombres hacia un extremo aún alarmada de lo que estaba descubriendo.

-¿Qué mierdas dices?- Volvió a cuestionar el rubio logrando tomarlo por el cuello de la fina camisa negra que portaba el azabache y estallar en furia al verlo sonreír ladinamente.

-¿Tienes una puta idea de cuántas veces me la he cogido en tus narices? La pasada fue en la tienda de vestidos de novia donde tu cuñadito llegó a interrumpir- Naruto se pasmó y aflojo su agarre aprovechado por el Uchiha para soltarse de éste... el Uzumaki no era tonto y entonces pudo atar varios cabos sueltos pero le resultaba increíble o no quería creerlo- Sólo a ti te cierra las piernas pero es porque está bien cogida.

Las lágrimas de la peliazul cayeron con amargura, él había planeado todo... sintió un vuelco en su pecho y quiso salir corriendo de ahí pero una bofetada la hizo detenerse sin ni siquiera dar más que la vuelta.

-Eres una zorra- Le dijo la pelirosada molesta, para ella también ahora todo era obvio Sasuke vio aquel golpe y por un momento pensó detener a la furiosa pelirosada reconociendo la fuerza que poseía así que no se sorprendió cuando vio la blanca mejilla de la peliazul cobrar vida dibujando unas líneas rojas provenientes de la mano que acababa de golpearla pero no pudo caminar hacia ella, su rabia por verse engañado pudo más que su deseo por querer protegerla, Hinata volvió a recibir una segunda bofetada apenas hubo acomodando su cara descolocada de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Eres un imbécil- Gruñó el indignado rubio para el azabache y tras echarle un último vistazo salió de la oficina, Hinata lo entendió ella estaba sola ahí, se mordió el labio y susurró hacia Sakura un apenas perceptible "lo siento" dejando a la Haruno descolocada puesto que no esperaba aquello, Hinata aprovechó para huir de ahí.

No supo cómo salió de aquel edificio ni a donde se dirigió, sólo cuando se dio cuenta la tarde había caído, se encontraba en algún parque, sus sollozos apenas eran perceptibles su garganta le dolía demasiado así como todo su cuerpo, sobre todo aquella parte en su pecho que la oprimía con tanta fuerza, ¿cómo Sasuke había sido capaz de hacer aquello? Por eso tardó tanto en recibirla estaba planeando todo para que Naruto la descubriera en aquella forma tan indecente con él, sabía que era la culpable, ella fue hasta él dándole la oportunidad de vengarse, Neji ya debía de haberse dado cuenta y se lo recriminaría y tenía toda la razón de hacerlo... sabía que él moreno lo hizo por venganza quería poner en apuros a Neji a romper su compromiso de mala manera, ella no supo qué hacer, trató de tranquilizarse y analizando el lugar se dio cuenta que no estaba tan lejos de aquel lugar donde alguna vez había vivido... caminó hacía allá pensando en pedirle ayuda a la única persona que sentía que podía ayudarle: Kiba.

Miró con cierta nostalgia aquella casa que ocupó hace meses, incluso recordando lo que vivió ahí lo bueno y lo malo, se sentía tonta su padre tenía razón y a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado para ella aún era posible escucharle decirle que era una idiota confiada, sí que lo era... ¿cómo se le había ocurrido buscar al Uchiha? Ella debió quedarse con aquella mirada que él le dedicó demostrándole la desaprobación que sentía hacia ella, era una idiota porque después de haber empezado aquello mal ¿Cómo iba a terminar bien? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió olvidar y perdonar todas las ofensas que le hizo? Aquellas con cierta justificación pensó pero ¿qué sabía él de ella? Tenía un absurdo derecho de creer lo que él quisiese puesto que la conocía en un lugar vulgar... por eso pudo perdonar, pero ahora lo que él había hecho ponerla en esa situación, no dejaba más que ver lo déspota que podía ser sólo él.

Kiba se sorprendió al verla parada en su puerta, estaba hecha un desastre sus ojos completamente rojos e inflamados seguro de tanto llorar, su mirada triste era tan obvia.

-¿estás bien?- Le cuestionó aunque su pregunta era tonta con solo verlo, simplemente no supo que hacer, la invitó a pasar y escuchó un pequeño sollozo contenido.

-Yo no tengo a donde ir ¿podría quedarme aquí sólo por hoy?- Le cuestionó jadeante la peliazul.

-Claro- Kiba no tardó en responderle, dándose cuenta que no sacaría nada de esos labios rojos- Iré a prepararte la habitación que se encuentra sola, ya vuelvo.

El día volvió a caer en esa ciudad, Hinata no había dormido dando miles de vueltas a todo lo sucedido, estaba sumamente triste y hasta un poco resentida pero había tomado una decisión después de todo Neji no podía localizarla había olvidado su bolso en la oficina de Sasuke, no tenía ni un centavo pero eso no le importo, no quería dejar que su hermano siguiera decidiendo sobre su vida sólo quería su vida de vuelta, quería sentirse nuevamente feliz como cuando vivió con Hanabi y sabía que ahora no se encontraba sola.

-Esto no será fácil pero mucho más sencillo- Dijo en un susurro al pensar que no tenía nada pero al menos no tenía la necesidad de volver al burdel, tenía que buscar algún trabajo sencillo para poder mantenerse.

En el lujoso hotel Neji se daba cuenta de la ausencia de Hinata y bastante contrariado fue a buscar al rubio esperando encontrarla con él, no le agradaba la idea pero era más aprobada puesto que después de todo se casaría con el Uzumaki, llegó al pequeño departamento que rentaba el rubio y tocó el timbre, después de un par de minutos le abrió el hombre de ojos azules, Neji frunció el ceño al verlo tan desaliñado inclusive borracho ¿acaso Hinata se quedó a cuidarlo?

Naruto se sorprendió de ver al que iba a ser su cuñado en la puerta y sonrío un tanto amargo, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- Le cuestionó y aún en su estado alcoholizado pudo percatarse que debía ser algún problema.

-No tengo idea-Le respondió después embozó una sonrisa dolida- La última vez que la vi se quedó en la oficina de Sasuke.-En su voz se podía escuchar cierto tono de molestia, el castaño chasqueó la lengua contrariado ¿qué hacía ella ahí? ¿y por qué él la había dejado en ese lugar? Naruto quería decirle miles de cosas al castaño pero no tenía caso y adivinando sus pensamientos dijo:- Tú sabes mejor que nadie porque se quedó ahí.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó incrédulo el Hyuga.

-Ahí la encontré y ahí la deje- Dijo sonriendo zorrunamente sin atreverse a revelar la forma, por alguna razón sentía lastima por la ojiluna y sabía que tanto influía Neji en ella.

-¿Ella estaba con Sasuke?- Cuestionó tratando de obtener información.

-Lárgate Hyuga ahora no quiero verlos- Dijo amenazante y fastidiado el Uzumaki.

Para Neji fue obvio que algo malo había pasado ¿los había descubierto en alguna situación comprometedora?

-Maldita Hinata- Dijo mientras subía de nueva cuenta a su auto pensando que se había quedado con el moreno.

La tarde estaba por caer y sus opciones se habían acabado para el castaño la buscó miles de veces por en el celular ya fuese en textos o llamadas, había ido a buscarla en el maldito burdel y finalmente cuando sus opciones se acabaron lo llevaron a esas instalaciones de la empresa Uchiha, suspiraba molesto pero tenía que exigirle una explicación a su tonta hermana, más le valía que no le hubiera echado a perder su relación con el Uzumaki.

Entró sin anunciarse en la oficina del Uchiha, Karin aún corría detrás de él cuando lo vio entrar sin miramientos Sasuke sonrió soberbio pensando que quizás Hinata lo había mandado, pero aquel cuestionamiento del castaño lo dejó confuso "¿Dónde diablos tienes a mi hermana?" Karin se llevó ambas manos a la boca segura que preguntaba por la chica que ayer había salido un tanto desaliñada de aquella oficina, miró la fría mirada de Sasuke y solo cerró la puerta para ponerse a oír detrás de esta.

-Yo ¿qué mierda voy a saber?- Le respondió fastidiado, vio a Neji acercarse a él molesto y apoyarse frente a él sobre la mesa con sus brazos.

-Te lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿dónde diablos la tienes?- Sasuke bufó divertido.

-¿Por qué habría de tenerla yo? –Neji repasó su pregunta su actitud lo hacía desconfiar, sin embargo aquello tenía lógica.

-Naruto la dejó contigo- Dijo tratando de no hacer presente su incertidumbre. Sasuke bufó fastidiado ¿así que ya habían hablado? No podía entender del todo cual era la situación, después de pensarlo dedujo que Naruto era otra víctima más por su forma de reaccionar el día anterior y sobre todo por lo que muchas veces le platicó, lo conocía demasiado bien, él era demasiado claro para mentir.

-Pues se largó ¿no planearas que se la pase calentándome la cama todo el tiempo?- Le dijo fastidiado, pudo ver la obvia molestia de Neji y sonrío ladinamente- Se mueve bastante bien pero ya que la usé no me interesa, sin embargo agradezco tu amabilidad.

-¡Maldito!- Neji dijo al querer abalanzarse sobre él sin tener mucho éxito al Uchiha recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento sonriente alejándose lo suficiente.

Dos días después Sasuke estaba en la amplia y pulcra oficina de Orochimaru, era perceptible su mal humor había aflojado su corbata verde oscuro mientras el mayor lo miraba intrigado después de escucharlo decir que ahora el estúpido de Naruto le había ido a reclamar por el paradero de la Hyuga, estaba furioso mientras se preguntaba ¿cómo después de haberlos encontrado de esa forma parecía importarle un carajo sólo para saber su paradero?

-Es un idiota sin dignidad- Espetó.

-Ese rubio siempre ha sido así- Esbozó una sonrisa el mayor que se divertía a causa del inteligente pero despistado Jiraiya, él les había pasado bastante información de la familia Hyuga sin ni siquiera enterarse que era la futura esposa de su protegido y todo lo que ambos planearon para mostrarle la verdad al cornudo prometido- Lo agradecerá al final- Dijo más para él.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?- Cuestionó el moreno volviendo su vista de ese ventanal donde habitualmente se paraba para ver a su maestro.

-Jiraiya- Empezó a explicar- es el apoderado de Uzumaki Naruto- Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque es algo estúpido después de todo, sólo sabe que Naruto se casará o bueno lo haría pero no se motivó a averiguar con quién confiando estúpidamente en el criterio de su ahijado.- Sasuke abrió la boca sorprendido, Orochimaru tal como él solo usaba a las personas, después de todo lo había aprendido de él.

-Tsk- Expresó el Uchiha.

-Pero todo esto se me hace bastante extraño, desde la actitud de Neji al irla a buscar a tu oficina y su aún búsqueda... Jiraiya me mencionó algo que junto a lo que sé, me han hecho pensar muchas cosas.

-¿a qué te refieres? –Cuestionó malhumorado el Uchiha.

-¿Si las cosas fueran como parecían al inicio?- Sasuke lo miró nuevamente fastidiado no entendiéndolo del todo- Jiraiya se puso a investigar para pasar su tiempo libre, efectivamente sobre la Hyuga no hay ningún registro impreso que la relacione con Neji hasta hace algún tiempo, ¿por qué? Lo mismo pensé con Jiraiya ¿querían presentarla en algún momento? Sin embargo no fue así, sólo de pronto apareció en cenas importantes y demás dejando a todos confundidos... Jiraiya cree que ella siguió viviendo con su hermana, e inclusive descubrió que efectivamente falleció de cáncer, en el burdel pudo investigar que trabajó ahí por más de 5 meses y de pronto desapareció una temporada para finalmente volver a trabajar y de pronto apareció su hermano que la sacó de ahí.- Le dijo analizando la expresión incrédula del muchacho, que no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento ¿podría ser cierto?- Si las cosas son ciertas, Neji no pudo mandarla a seducirte- Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y por alguna extraña razón recordó aquel día que la vio en su oficina ella misma dijo una especie de eso.

-¿Entonces?- Cuestionó seco caminando hacia una silla enfrente de su mentor tomando asiento cuidadosamente, aún con ansiedad, el mayor sonrío dándose cuenta que tan afectado estaba el azabache.

-No creo que le haya pedido que te divorciaras, si ese hubiera sido su plan se hubiera consumado así de exactos son los Hyugas-Le dijo recordando las palabras de su viejo amigo Jiraiya.

-¡Mierda! –Espetó molesto al poner todo en orden- ella jamás lo pidió, fui yo quién lo decidió...- Se calló al darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta, no quiso revelar que quiso divorciarse porque quería estar a lado de esa chica, quería poder luchar por ella, protegerla de esa mierda en la cual un día se metió sólo por querer cuidar de su hermana menor, aquella que no conoció.

-Tu maldito punto débil, una Hyuga- Dijo Orochimaru convencido.- Ahí tienes la respuesta, realmente el actuar del arrogante Neji se debe a que no sabe dónde diablos se metió su único lazo consanguíneo que le queda, porque debajo de esa mascara dura él realmente desea ese lazo, otro punto débil es obvio que quiere una familia... sólo quiso justificar el porque pudiste tomar a su hermana de aquella manera, era mejor poner una supuesta manipulación a que ella era un simple prostituta...

-No es eso- Replicó de inmediato el azabache, Orochimaru sonrío divertido.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?

-Ella sólo ha estado en la intimidad conmigo.- Replicó nuevamente

-¿cómo lo sabes estando en aquel lugar? Pudo darte su virginidad pero después ¿cómo saberlo?

-Sólo lo sé... es estúpidamente ingenua, sería incapaz... es tan clara que pude haberme dado cuenta o ella lo hubiera dicho.

-Confías demasiado, no te pierdas del objetivo- Dijo el mayor al ver lo angustiado que estaba el joven después de darse cuenta de lo que estaba seguro era la realidad, podía verse la frustración y arrepentimiento en su rostro.

-¿Dónde demonios estás?- Se cuestionó al recordar cómo la vio salir de su oficina, sus manos se hicieron puños recordando el par de bofetadas que recibió por parte de la ojijade... recordando la vergüenza a la que la sometió solo para tratar de curar su ego adolorido, recordando muchas de sus expresiones porque más que estar pendiente de Naruto había estado de ella, aquel día pudo sonreír levemente cuando vio su cara descomponerse al escucharlo hablar, su dolor en cierta forma, aunque le rompió su propio pecho pensó que era un maldito dolor que ella experimentaba y sintió que era su venganza.

Orochimaru vio las lágrimas del arrogante correr por primera vez dejando que la sorpresa lo invadiera, nunca pensó ver tan vulnerable a ese soberbio muchacho esa Hyuga en realidad era su punto débil.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaba llorando secó sus lágrimas tratando de verse desinteresado saliendo de aquella oficina, ¿dónde demonios se pudo haber metido? Pensó, "volviste a ser el mismo estúpido e idiota de siempre" se dijo dándose cuenta de que si ella lo había buscado es porque seguramente buscaba solucionar lo de ellos, ¿qué cosa importante pudo haber querido decir? Se cuestionó, recordando la extraña actitud y cómo ella habia decidió entregarse ¿tan importante era lo qué me quería decir? Se cuestionó rabioso, molesto consigo mismo... sólo podía ver la cara descompuesta por el dolor emocional de aquella chica ¡mierda! pensaba al creer que había echado a perder todo definitivamente.

Hizo el mismo recorrido que días antes hizo el castaño buscándola, pero tal como él no obtuvo ningún resultado esa noche no durmió y no era para menos sus remordimientos no lo dejaron sabía y podía ver todo lo malo que le había hecho una vez más a la peliazul ¿por qué era tan difícil con ella?

-Con la que en verdad me importa- Dijo molesto arrojando un adorno de la sala.

Sakura salió a su encuentro desde que llegó pudo ver lo mal que se encontraba el moreno sin embargo no se había atrevido a encararlo pero ahora todo cambiaba.

-¿qué tienes?- Le cuestionó.

-Soy un imbécil- Dijo sin tapujos- Sakura ya no quiero seguir utilizándote, deja de ser tonta no sigas ejerciendo más ese papel.

-Sasuke- Habló sorprendida la pelirosa. -¿De qué hablas?

-Siempre te das cuenta, no estabas equivocada y lo sabías pero querías engañarte, incluso sabías porque te mandaba a provincia era obvio sólo quería estar con ella, siempre caigo por ella –Aquellas palabras rompían nuevamente el corazón de la ojijade mientras sus ojos se volvían borrosos por las lágrimas.

-¿Me mandaste lejos para estar con ella? –Preguntó incrédula eso si no lo esperaba, él sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que su inteligente aún esposa no pudo darse cuenta.

-Así es, cuando regresaste venía de estar con ella y sólo quiero estar con ella.

-Noo- Dijo jadeante, llorosa, no quería dejar ir a Sasuke, no podía hacerlo.

-Sakura, te pude decir te amo pero nunca lo sentí... en cambio a ella no se lo he dicho pero es lo único que siento... es mejor ya salir de esto.- Dijo el moreno viendo a la mujer que se rompía frente a él comprendiendo que no podía detenerlo, ella misma lo sentía sabía que ese te amo no era del todo sincero.

-Esa puta se va a arrepentir- Le amenazó antes de que él saliera por completo.

-Ya lo hace... ya le he hecho todo el maldito daño que podía, puedes estar segura que no quiere volver a verme después de la manera que la expuse.- Sakura se sorprendió al ver el dolor de las palabras del aún su esposo derramando una lágrima confirmando que se trataba de Hyuga Hinata, ella lo supuso pero aquello se lo dejaba claro por un momento varias imágenes de algunas cenas donde él la miraba a veces sin reparo, otras más discreto, algunos rubores por parte de ella cuando cruzaron sus miradas contrastantes y claro estaba después de encontrarlos de esa manera en la oficina, todo era tan obvio él tenía razón ella quiso solo no verlo, sollozó mientras veía que él su amor se alejaba de ella.

-No tenías porque comprar esto- Decía Kiba avergonzado al ver unas pequeñas bolsas de comida sobre la mesa.

-Me sentiría mejor- Dijo la chica.

-Pero deben ser tus primeras propinas.- Dijo el castaño seguro, apenas ese día fue el primero de trabajo para la peliazul que después de el tercer día había decidido comer más e inclusive salir a buscar algo, regresó con un poco de ropa y anunciado que ya tenía empleo en una cafetería como mesera.

Hinata no había querido abusar de la hospitalidad de Kiba había estado dispuesta a irse al día siguiente pero aquel la vio tan mal que no la dejo ir, y ella decidió cerrarse en su burbuja de dolor repasando aquello que tanto la lastimaba sólo consumiendo líquidos, cuando el castaño le ofreció ocupar esa habitación se apenó pero no tenía muchas opciones con una llamada había conseguido que Shizune le proporcionara algo de ropa y un poco de dinero, haciéndole saber que su hermano había ido a buscarla pero que ella había negado aquella llamada que le hacía saber acerca de ella; por tal motivo ahora se encontraba refugiada con Inuzuka Kiba.

-No es nada Kiba, realmente agradezco todo lo que haces por mí... no tenía a nadie realmente- Dijo al sentirse así.

-Siempre me tendrás a mí y claro akamaru- Dijo cuando vio al perro acercarse a la muchacha, ella sonrió aunque fue evidente que su alegría no subió a aquellos hermosos ojos.

Un par de días después la peliazul se dirigió a tomar la orden de un hombre vestido elegantemente, portaba una coleta de negro pelo azabache que caía en su espalda le extrañó ver a un hombre tan elegante sin embargó fue a pedir su orden de inmediato.

-¿Ha decidido?- Preguntó con un tono muy amable, el hombre alzó la vista haciendo que ella se pasmara al reconocerlo.

-Aún no pero supongo un café estará bien, espero a una persona-Respondió educadamente apreciando la belleza de la chica y sorprendido en cuánto también la reconoció aunque lucía tan distinta.

-Ya llegué siento haberte hecho esperar- Una mujer de pelo corto azulado llegó hasta ellos, era joven, hermosa y al parecer muy alegre, Hinata vio sonreír al hombre al verla y la chica se sentó sin mucha elegancia en la silla frente a éste... parecían muy contrastantes.

-No te preocupes Konan- Le dijo el hombre sin borrar el rastro de alegría que le provocó verla.

-Veo que elegiste un lugar más adecuado, la vez pasada el restaurant ese aburrido fue un verdadero desastre- El azabache sonrió al recordar que haberla llevado a aquel lugar, realmente había sido muy incómodo para la chica sencilla, que no quiso cambiar su vestuario de rockera.

Hinata recibió la orden de ambos y mientras esperaba en la barra a que le entregasen la orden de los últimos llegados, no pudo dejar de ver al hombre.

-Oye la mesera te mira demás- Itachi sonrió y desvío su oscura mirada hacia donde la chica con la que había comenzado a salir miraba recelosamente, mirando aquellos ojos de luna preocupados y pensativos, efectivamente lo miraba pero podía notar que sin ningún interés de coqueteo.

-Quizás me conoce- Dijo dudando de revelarle a la chica, a estas alturas pensaba que era una chica emprendedora que buscaba alguna manera de sentirse autosuficiente- O está preocupada estoy seguro que pertenece a una familia de elite de China, no debería estar trabajando de mesera ¿quizás algún secreto escondido?- Dijo ladeando su cabeza hacia la chica que en verdad le interesaba, mientras ésta dudaba de las palabras.

-No te creo, si su ropa se ve bastante sencilla- dijo molesta.

-Konan por favor, no tienes de que preocuparte.- Dijo Itachi aún divertido.

Hinata dejó un par de cafés y unos pastelillos, dispuesta a retirarse pero Konan fue más rápida.

-¿Es cierto que eres una Hyuga?- La sorpresa en la cara de la ojiluna fue obvia llamando la atención del moreno,

-Yo yo-Dijo insegura comenzando a mirar a todos lados.

-Tus ojos- Agregó Itachi, Konan vio molesta a su recién novio e Hinata se mordió el labio era cierto ¿cómo podía ocultar algo tan obvio?

-¿Es cierto lo que dice éste que eres de una familia de elite?...

-Konan- La llamó un tanto apenado por lo sincera que era. Pudo ver el nerviosismo de Hinata palpable.

-Eso no es importante.- Finalmente respondió con la voz temblorosa y obviamente incomoda ojiluna, Konan hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado ante tal respuesta e Itachi sonrió amistoso a la peliazul.- Con permiso- Dijo al comenzar a alejarse e ir al baño nerviosa.

-Hola tonto hermanito- Dijo el primogénito de los Uchihas al entrar a las oficina de Sasuke, esperaba su habitual pregunta grosera, sin embargo lo pudo notar en su escritorio desinteresado y era evidente con un problema que le estaba afectando obviamente.

No obtuvo más que una mirada desinteresada por parte del menor que empezó a buscar algún folder para entregárselo a su hermano estaba seguro que por eso iba.

-Escuche por parte de madre que has decidido divorciarte.

-Mmph- Finalmente había respondido y parecía totalmente desinteresado ni siquiera molesto porque hubiese tocado ese tema.

\- ¿está todo bien con eso?

-Seguramente Shikaku ya te lo habrá dicho, es obvio que por nuestras diferencias sociales nos casamos por bienes separados, ahora lo único que me ha dicho es la obvia pensión alimentaria y custodia de Sarada compartida pero eso ya sabes Sakura se está poniendo insoportable, a fuerzas...

-Quiere hacerte volver- completó interrumpiéndolo- Es obvio- Le dijo al finalmente ver la molestia del menor- Va a usar lo único que sabe que realmente te atrae.- Escuchó bufar a Sasuke contrariado.

-No todo lo que te enseñó Orochimaru es incorrecto, sin embargo no siempre las cosas son como parecen- Le dijo al intuir que pensó que ese lazo que le unía a Sarada era un problema.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto? No creo que sean las trabas de Sakura, eso no es un problema para nosotros y lo sabes, las empresas no van mal incluso padre ni siquiera se molestó por tu divorcio... ¿entonces?-Al no tener respuesta simplemente pensó lo peor -¿acaso lo hacías para provocar a padre?- Cuestionó incrédulo, pero escuchó la risa de su hermanito demostrándole que no era así.

-No soy tan imbécil Itachi, deberías dejar de molestar- Le respondió seco.

-Creo que estoy enamorado. –dijo el mayor dándole la oportunidad de cambiar de tema, el menor lo miró extrañado y prestándole su atención aunque tratando de parecer indiferente- No es de nuestro círculo, de hecho es tan diferente es vocalista en una banda de rock pesado... la conocí por la calle un simple choque.-Dijo explicando.

-Suena absurdo- Le dijo el menor que no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Y lo es... inclusive no sabes de dónde vengo.

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?- Le respondió fastidiado.

-Una cafetería del sur- Sasuke mostró su sorpresa esa zona de la ciudad los comercios no solían ser muy buenos.

\- ¿Ahí toca? –Le cuestionó sin pensarlo.

-Para ser sincero no es tan buena su banda como las que te gustan escuchar...-Dibujándole una sonrisa a su querido Sasuke, recordando de pronto a aquella chica.- Por cierto en la alianza con la empresa Hyuga, ¿hay herederas?

-¿mmm?- Cuestionó extrañado Sasuke pidiendo más información.

-Recuerdo sólo haber escuchado acerca de Neji, pero jamás de alguna heredera... de hecho solo él, sin embargo hoy vi a... la Hyuga de hace tiempo.

-¿Dónde?- El interés fue evidente por parte del menor haciendo que Itachi se llevara un par de dedos a su barbilla pensativo- En la cafetería, era una mesera... sin embargo evito dar una respuesta sobre su familia aunque con esos ojos.

Sasuke lo escuchó bastante sorprendido y ansioso... ¡la había encontrado!

-¿Cómo se llama el lugar?- Itachi sonrió.

-Si es bastante hermosa pero tranquilo... ¿por qué no respondes mi pregunta? ¿Por qué te interesa esa chica? ¿La conoces?

-Si- La respuesta tan concisa de Sasuke dejó sorprendido a Itachi.- Efectivamente es hermana de Neji... ahora dime dónde demonios está.

-No sin que me expliques de que va todo esto- Dijo tranquilo el mayor viendo la obvia molestia y frustración del menor.

-¿De qué va a ser? –Dijo Sakura que abría la puerta y había alcanzado a escuchar de que hablaban... Itachi la miró sorprendido y Sasuke fastidiado.

\- Esa es la zorra por la que Sasuke quiere divorciarse- El mayor miró sorprendido a la pelirosa que se adentraba en la oficina y luego la obvia cara molesta de éste al haber revelado aquello, arqueó la ceja pensativo ¿qué tanto se había perdido?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó seco.

-No pienso aceptar esta estupidez-Dijo al arrojarle un folder donde iba la demanda del divorcio- No me importa tu dinero y si no estás conmigo tampoco tendrás a mi hija.

-Mi dinero de hecho no es para ti, es para ella-Habló más tranquilo Sasuke mientras Itachi veía a su aún cuñada en su peor estado.- No te confundas- su voz sonaba peligrosamente calmada era eso o no le importaba discutir con la pelirosada.

Sakura quiso decir algo de que si acaso pensaba dárselo a esa chiquilla peliazul, pero se mordió la lengua al recordar que era una millonaria empresaria seguramente, ahogó su rabia y pudo ver el folder que hace momentos antes falló por mucho en golpear a su aún esposo cayendo al suelo... tratando de contener el llanto se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, esa mujer tenía todo belleza, cuerpo, dinero, posición y ella... seguramente los padres de Sasuke deberían estar felices por aquello, pero aún tenía a Sarada y sabía lo importante que era para esa familia aunque hubiera nacido mujer.

El moreno tamborileaba sus dedos en el volante hacía minutos que había salido de aquella cafetería sin embargo le dijeron que Hinata no volvería hasta mañana sin embargo no quería irse, tenía la esperanza de verla ahí finalmente después de media hora se rindió y decidió ir a la oficina si quería buscarla mañana lo mejor sería arreglar unos pendientes. Llegó al imponente edificio y entró de inmediato viendo en el recibidor al velador un señor de edad avanzada, flaco y con una extraña amabilidad para su edad y trabajo, tocó el botón del elevador esperando ir a su oficina tratando de alejar a la peliazul de su mente.

-¡Señor!- Escuchó gritar al hombre volteándose a verlo levemente, señalando que hablara sin embargo lo vio correr con un bolso femenino en las manos.

-Esta bolsa antes de irme de vacaciones la vi en su oficina olvide que lo haría y se me hizo fácil guardarla en mi cubículo para que no se fuera a perder, y hoy que regresé la vi ahí me disculpo por las inconveniencias que pudo causar mi descuido, yo solo estoy viejo.

Sasuke lo miró un tanto irritado ¿qué diablos le iba a importar a él un bolso? Miró al hombre mayor acercarse y de inmediato reconoció la bolsa con un llaverito de flor morada estaba seguro que le pertenecía a ella, además dijo que estaba en su oficina, casi le arrebató el bolso de sus manos y se introdujo en el elevador sin decir nada ascendiendo a su oficina abrazando aquel bolso como si pudiese ser ella, sentía el aroma de ella manar de él y eso lo reconfortó pero al mismo tiempo le asusto ¿volvería a olerla?

Puso el bolso en su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar, no hizo la gran cosa cuando con curiosidad volvió a tomar el bolso habitualmente no revisaba los bolsos femeninos pero esta ocasión quiso ver algo de ella, corrió el cierre viendo de inmediato una cartera negra obviamente con algunos detalles lilas.

-¿Tanto te gusta este color eh?- Dijo sonriente, la abrió y descubrió unas tarjetas de crédito, un poco de dinero en efectivo y la identificación de la chica, miró aquella fotografía embelesado por los rasgos de la chica.

Aún embobado con ese trozo de plástico que revelaba la dirección, nombre y algunos otros detalles de la chica metió su mano dentro del bolso rebuscando, encontrando el celular evidentemente si pila comprendió entonces porque no le respondía a nadie las llamadas.

-¿Qué hiciste sin dinero? –Dijo mientras veía aquella cartera- ¿Dónde te metiste?

Sonrió levemente al reconocer que él fue quién la obligo a irse en ese estado, por la obvia sorpresa no pensó en nada más que salir corriendo de esa oficina aún le dolía recordar su rostro al verla irse humillada por su culpa, por su maldita imprudencia e impulsividad, miró el bolso y dentro no había más que papel y un poco de maquillaje, vio una bolsita a un lado con un cierre un poco oculto dentro podría sentirse algo un poco curioso le llamó la atención que era lo que ella intentaba esconder ahí, lo abrió lentamente y vio una clase artefacto de plástico, lo tomó dándose cuenta que había dos ahí dentro, al sacarlos los identificó de inmediato y casi al instante vio en ambas aquel resultado que hizo subir su adrenalina, recordando como ella le decía que tenía que decirle algo, cerró los ojos asqueado de sí mismo recordando su cara, sus dudas, su nerviosismo y cómo él no la dejo decírselo "era eso" pensó seguro, en cambio sólo la había tomado tratando de saciar sus ganas, deseoso de saciar su odio con esa maldita impulsividad, cuando ella solo había ido a decirle algo tan importante, claro ahora lo entendía ella nunca le buscaba... "¿Un hijo?" pensó contrariado "con ella" quería sonreír ese hecho le emocionaba ciertamente sin embargo la repulsión que sentía ahora mismo por ponerla a ella en esa situación tan aberrante que él por su estupidez había propiciado no le dejaba.


	11. Chapter 11

Nuevamente el Uchiha se encontraba sentado en su coche, no había dormido durante toda la noche e incluso en la madrugada había salido de su oficina rumbo a esa cafetería que apenas empezaba a querer abrir sus puertas al publico, esta vez en sus manos jugueteaba con las pruebas de embarazo mirando constantemente hacia adelante y atrás en las calles esperando verla venir pero el par de horas que ya llevaba ahí le parecían eternas, simplemente ella no aparecía faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 de la mañana y seguía sin aparecer, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido creyendo que Itachi le había dicho mal la dirección faltaban 5 minutos para las 8, suspiró cansado ¿Dónde se encontraba aquella chica que quería proteger? Sonrío sin ganas "con su segundo hijo" pensó... al mirar hacia el frente dispuesto a girar la llave para prender su coche vio ese cuerpo que conocía bastante bien en una esquina, la vio girarse hacia atrás parecía sonreír ya no veía esa tristeza en sus ojos cuando la vio por última vez, pero de inmediato apareció aquel castaño que posó su mano en el hombro de la peliazul que le sonrío mientras la acercaba a él de manera demasiado afectuosa para su gusto, detrás de ellos ese enorme perro, no batalló en reconocer a aquel chiquillo que gustaba de ella exhaló profundo y tomando ambas pruebas las arrojó al asiento del copiloto donde descansaba el bolso de la chica, salió del auto de no muy buen humor después de presenciar como ella caminaba sonriente a lado de otro.

Hinata abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que Sasuke le cerraba el pasó, estaba un escaso metro de la entrada del ahora su lugar de trabajo y sentía un vuelco enorme en su pecho al ver aquel hombre, miró solo por instantes su cara para inmediatamente bajar sus orbes blanquecinas al suelo incapaz de verlo, aquello solo le provocaba mucho dolor sintió un pequeño mareo por lo agitado que se puso su corazón o quizás por el embarazo no lo sabía, pero agradeció que Kiba estuviese dándole soporte , respiró un poco más agitada al sentir su cuerpo descontrolarse, Kiba miró de mala manera al Uchiha al mismo tiempo que sintió como Hinata se tambaleó y bajó la mirada un tanto extrañado.

-Suéltala- La voz del moreno sonó en el lugar, podía escucharse su molestia.

Kiba que había sido incapaz de cuestionar algo acerca de lo que había ocurrido ahora creía confirmar su teoría, seguramente ese hombre seguía con ella quizás por algún problema se habían peleado y ahora sólo la buscaba pero no iba a ponérsela así de fácil sobre todo cuando vio cuánto había estado sufriendo la ojiluna y cómo ella estaba reaccionando, levantó la mirada retando a su rival que no tardó en darse cuenta de aquello, usando su mirada más dura un simple duelo de miradas no era nada para él.

-¿Qué diablos te crees?- Cuestionó Kiba haciendo que Hinata se despabilara un poco de la impresión, akamaru gruñó al sentir la molestia de su amo ante aquel intruso.

Sasuke no se molestó en contestar tomó el delgado brazo de la Hyuga cercano y jaló de el atrayéndola, rompiendo aquel agarre, Kiba lo miró molesto e Hinata como pudo se soltó del agarre nerviosa y dolida ¿qué podría querer ese moreno ahora? Sus ojos se humedecieron nada más de pensar algún nuevo insulto de su parte.

-Yo yo lamento mucho-La voz apenas perceptible de la Hyuga atrajo la mirada de ambos hombres- pero no me interesa saber nada que haya sido lo que lo trajo aquí- Dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo... -yo no quiero volver a verlo- Dijo con la misma actitud pero decidida a adentrarse a la cafetería.

-Tenemos que hablar- Sasuke habló decidido manteniendo toda la atención hacia ella que siguió andando casi cruzando esa puerta.

-No, ya no y por favor así como yo no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino tú tampoco lo hagas.- Dijo casi en un susurro con sus ojos húmedos puestos en el interior del local observando a otra mesera limpiando alguna mesa, Kiba sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Estás loca?- Cuestionó incrédulo ¿cómo podía decirle aquello cuando en su vientre se suponía que llevaba un hijo de él? Comprendía que no quisiese verlo tenía toda la razón, pero tenían algo aún pendiente.

Ella dibujó una perceptible sonrisa "¿loca?" pensó, ella no podía estarlo estaba más cuerda que nunca y ya no quería seguir sufriendo quería por primera vez su felicidad, la de ella y claro esa personita que llevaba dentro.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- Dijo un poco más alto de su habitual tono de voz y un poco más segura, -todo fue dicho ese día, en tal caso ya me disculpe con ella, -Kiba no comprendió, mientras una punzada dolorosa atravesó el pecho del Uchiha al recordar como esa personita que le interesaba se había humillado tontamente.

-Eso no fue tu culpa- Se sinceró sin atreverse a acercarse haciendo que Hinata juntara sus cejas.- No tenías porque disculparte con ella, en todo caso vamos a hablar de aquello que te llevo a mi oficina.

Los ojos de Hinata se aguaron más, negó sin ser capaz de hablar, mientras Kiba se ponía más ansioso al ver que ese hombre no entendía que debía dejarla la ojiluna, Hinata cerró sus orbes reviviendo aquello, aquel día y sus manos se hicieron puños y sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta para mirar al azabache se veía cansado pero ella no lo percibió estaba enojada, dolida y sentida con él ¿qué pretendía con ella?

-¿hablar?- Cuestionó sarcástica- Me has dejado claro miles de veces de la manera en la cual me miras, no entiendo en ese caso que hace un hombre de su categoría buscándome- Era evidente su tono de burla y resentimiento en ocasiones.- Pero no me importa, enserio que no quiero saber de ti nunca.- Dijo dispuesta a darse la vuelta.

-¿entonces qué planeas con eso que llevas mío en tu vientre? – Le cuestionó tranquilo, entendía por qué ella quería borrarlo de su vida pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

El castaño no pudo evitar dejar de verla apenas había dado la vuelta cuando el Uchiha dijo aquello miró el delgado cuerpo de la peliazul y no podía creer aquello que escuchaba, Hinata no tuvo tiempo procesar puesto que de inmediato sintió como el azabache la tomaba del brazo y haciéndola perder el equilibrio por un momento sin llegar a caer gracias a sus fuertes brazos que la abrazaron hacia él la obligaba a andar directo a su auto.

-No- De pronto se negó en cuánto el moreno abrió la puerta del coche.- ¡Déjame!- Dijo jalando su brazo pero el azabache no la soltó.

-Vamos Hinata – Le dijo el moreno al prácticamente obligarla a subir al coche.

Algunos compañeros de Hinata vieron aquello pero puesto que Sasuke lucía bastante adinerado lo tomaron como lo que era un problema de pareja, Kiba aún extrañado no pudo reaccionar esa linda chica con la que anhelaba salir estaba embarazada de ese pedante así que cuando quiso hacerlo solo pudo ver el auto negro alejándose.

Dentro Hinata cayó sentada sobre su bolso después de un momento quitó todo debajo de ella incluso reconociendo las pruebas de embarazo, entreabrió la boca comprendiendo que a eso se debía la visita del moreno ¿cómo ocultar aquello? Lo vio introducirse y empezar a conducir sin saber qué hacer y aunque fuese evidente que él lo sabía intentó esconderlas en ese bolso nerviosa.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas explicarme nada?- No pudo evitar cuestionárselo de aquella manera estaba molesto por haberla visto con el castaño feliz y por rehusarse a hablar con él, pero tan pronto lo hizo se dio cuenta que así no conseguiría nada, estaba seguro que ella quiso decírselo aquel día pero él lo echó a perder.

-Quiero bajar- Dijo quedito mirando aquel bolso en sus manos.

-No hasta que aclaremos esto.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.- Dijo aún queriendo negar todo.

-Estas embarazada- Le dijo seco, estacionándose en a un lado del camino pero asegurándose de poner los seguros del auto para que no saliera corriendo la observó más detenidamente vestía jeans, converse y una playera sin chiste, no pudo evitar recordar cuando vivió con ella, solía vestirse así sin chiste.

Hinata pensó un momento y levantó su mirada blanquecina cruzándola con aquella proveniente de esos enormes ojos negros que la miraban sin llegar a comprender la angustia en su interior:- Eso no te interesa- Dijo seca, viéndolo con cierta repulsión que él pudo entender.

-Te conozco- Escuchó una risita por parte de ella que en ese momento sólo pensó en todo lo malo que él creía conocer, él chasqueó la lengua un tanto molesto por que ella se pusiera así- Quizás me equivoqué... de hecho lo hice, pero lo sé, así que no podrás mentirme que eso que llevas dentro de ti es mío.

Hinata río una risa incontenible producto de su mismo estado ironía, y en ese momento se le ocurrió su cuartada.

-Tienes razón... pero no sabes que decidí, me cansé de ti y simplemente no quise cargar con algo tan repugnante proviniendo de ti seguramente no sería más que otro hijo de puta- Dijo dispuesta a salir del auto pero no lográndolo sintiendo como los brazos del Uchiha la reacomodaban en su asiento ante un pequeño forcejeo.

-¿Estás diciéndome que abortaste? –Le cuestionó al tomarla por la cara obligándola a verlo, en ese momento la vulnerabilidad del moreno fue evidente él ansiaba ese niño o niña, sentía que era lo único rescatable de sus malditos errores.

Al tenerlo frente a ella no podía mentirle pero no iba a negarse, si quería que ese hombre la dejase en paz tenía que romper todo lazo.

-¿Sólo por eso me buscaste?- Le cuestionó volviendo a su habitual tono de voz queriendo conocer como si la odiaba tanto había ido hacia ella, no obtuvo una respuesta- Tú me odias, siempre me has visto como una mujerzuela... solo fue lo mejor ¿no?

-No- Obtener su seca respuesta la descontroló un momento desviando su mirada.- Sé que soy un pendejo, sólo te lo voy a reconocer a ti... contigo me equivoqué desde el primer momento y sé que ninguna maldita disculpa va a borrar todo lo que te he hecho pasar- Hinata lo miró extrañada, escuchó al moreno con detenimiento y sabía que él le hablaba desde lo profundo de su ser y lo sintió vulnerable algo extraño en él- Pero jamás te he odiado, quizás me fastidie contigo por la forma en la cual me hacías desearte- El moreno sonrió levemente- Por lo tonta e ingenua que sueles ser- Lo vio regresar a su asiento recargarse en él tomar el volante frustrado con la mirada al frente sin llegar a comprender la frustración que sentía al haber provocado tanto a la pequeña peliazul a tal extremo que un ser tan dulce como ella se hubiera convertido en eso, había decidido acabar con la vida de su hijo sólo por ser él el padre ¿podría culparla? No... ¿Cómo? Él fue el causante de muchísimas lágrimas de ella, entendía que quisiese sacarlo ¿cómo remediarlo? De pronto llevó una de sus manos a un botón quitándole los seguros a las puertas de su caro auto- Lo siento de verdad Hinata, siento haberte causado tanto daño- Le dijo sin atreverse a verla yo estaba muy ofuscado, le creí a Neji y sólo buscaba venganza, mi pequeño talón de Aquiles como siempre llegaste en el momento inadecuado- Hinata lo escuchó sorprendida.-No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento pero es el precio de mi arrogancia, si te hubiese dejado hablar... quizás pude evitarte aquello que yo mismo cause.- Volteó a ver a la chica que se había hecho más pequeña en su asiento escuchándolo, ella sabía que lo hizo a propósito pero no sabía que le pesaba haberlo hecho se llevó una mano a la altura de su pecho tratando de pensar. – No te molestaré más, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu trabajo? –Le cuestionó.

La peliazul negó confundida... tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a aquel hombre visiblemente afectado, se mordió su labio inferior observándolo mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse quería hacerlo pero también recordaba su cruel actuar y no podía, él la observó tampoco sin comprender porque volvía a ponerse triste miró aquel rostro angelical y no quería dejar de verlo porque temía que fuese la última vez.

Ella no dudó más y descendió de aquel auto negro, sabía que no tenía caso volver a esa cafetería el dueño era algo enojón y estaba segura que no querría darle la oportunidad de seguir ahí por ese día como castigo así que camino por ahí perdiéndose entre las calles pensando en lo que le había revelado el moreno, no quería que se fuera pero tampoco después del todo el daño causado, no podía tenerlo cerca, pero si lo dejaba ir... se giró para ver el auto aún se encontraba estacionado en aquella calle su pecho latió rápido inseguro de lo que iba a hacer, no lo pensó más caminó de regreso hacia aquel auto Sasuke que la observó alejarse no queriendo perder ningún detalle la observó regresar y algo incrédulo salió del coche.

-Te mentí- Le dijo la peliazul a escasos dos metros, el moreno juntó sus cejas extrañado ¿a qué de todo se refería? Ella bajó su mirada avergonzada, se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente para darse valor y decírselo al levantar su mirada- sigue dentro de mí.

Las orbes oscuras se abrieron por la sorpresa de aquella declaración inesperada.

-Yo no podría hacerle daño- Replicó, Sasuke la miró y en ese momento se dio cuenta que era así aquella chiquilla era tan dulce por más demonio que él fuera era cierto ella sería incapaz de hacerlo.

-Hinata- Al fin le llamó sorprendido en un tono de voz bajo, quería abrazarla y agradecerle aunque ella no quisiera estar con él, le daría una parte de ella... la miró jugar con sus dedos nerviosa e inclusive temblar. -¿qué deseas hacer?- Ella subió sus orbes blancas para cruzarlas con aquellas oscuras sin saber que responder.

-¿Tú?- Le preguntó de vuelta, él sonrío.

-¿Yo? , lo que desee es lo de menos... porque créeme eso no te agradaría.

-¿Eh? –Ella juntó sus cejas confusa.

-Yo quisiera robarte ahora mismo, llevarte a una cama y hacerte mía... hacer que te quedaras a mi lado, sólo a mi lado. Ver cómo crece ese ser dentro de ti y traerlo al mundo juntos, curar todas las malditas heridas que yo mismo te he causado una a una... como ves no es una buena opción para ti- Le dijo el azabache poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y recargándose en su auto.- No es lo que tú deseas, por eso te pregunto ¿qué quieres hacer?

Los labios rosados de la chica temblaban queriendo pedirle que se quedara con ella, que hiciera aquello, que curara todo lo que le dolía, que la protegiese, la abrazara... ella quería olvidar lo malo si él realmente confiaba en ella pero le costaba tanto, quizás por su orgullo le miraba la mitad de la cara por la posición que el moreno había tomado y no podía hablar, abrazó su cuerpo buscando la respuesta y entonces lo hizo sólo fue hacía él en un movimiento rápido quizás, el moreno sólo pudo ver el cabello azulado en su pecho y sentir aquellos brazos abrazarse en su torso con fuerza, podía sentir como ella temblaba y lo agitada que se encontraba ¿lo había perdonado o era un maldito adiós?

Aquella cama King size con sábanas oscuras de ese departamento de lujo en la zona céntrica de la ciudad recibió a dos cuerpos desnudos que hiperventilaban aun, así ambos labios se unieron nuevamente en un apasionado beso, las manos de la Hyuga se colocaron en las mejillas blanquecinas del Uchiha que acariciaba las piernas de la chica acomodándose entre ellas, acaricio la redondez de los pechos una vez más al abandonar las piernas mientras sobaba su hombría contra el húmedo sexo de ella que jadeaba y sin poder evitarlo gemía debajo de él.

-Oh nena- La voz ronca por el deseo del moreno se unió a aquellos jadeos en la habitación, tomó ambas manos de la chica poniéndolas por encima de la cabeza de está y tomándolas con una sola mano sujetándolas ahí, echando un vistazo del cuerpo curvilíneo que tenía debajo, distraído por los labios de la chica que buscaron los suyos en un delicado beso que aunque no fueran sus favoritos en ese momento lo disfruto en cada momento dejándose guiar por ella- Nena, eres la única que puede tenerme de esta manera-Dijo entre jadeos. –No voy a lastimarte nunca más, mucho menos a decepcionarte... –El azabache no pudo seguir hablando puesto que la ojiluna logró zafar una de sus manos de aquel agarre poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del moreno.

-Me me gusta lo que dices pe pero prefiero no escucharlo porque eso llena mi pecho y después si no sucede no podré olvidarlo.- Dijo jadeante y mostrando su miedo en cierta forma de que eso no fuese a funcionar.

Sasuke se acercó a los labios femeninos depositando un casto beso, sintió nuevamente su pene respingar con ese simple contacto, la había deseado mucho aquellos días y tenerla así nuevamente lo tenía loco más la embriagadora sensación de poder volver a poseerla, se separó levemente de los labios y la miró a los ojos tomó su mentón mientras ponía todo su peso en su mano libre que apoyo en la cama, ambos se miraron fijamente.

-No pienso hacerlo Hinata, esta vez mis palabras son sinceras, quiero retenerte a mi lado... quiero que nuestro hijo o hija crezca a nuestro lado, quiero cuidarlos y lo voy a hacer, voy a respetarte de la manera que te mereces... has sufrido demasiado- Paseó uno de sus dedos por su mejilla sonrojada en una leve caricia ella cerró sus ojos y se acercó más a esa mano del moreno que le acariciaba- Te amo.

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida de escucharlo decir aquello sonaba tan diferente vio su rostro y no había ningún rastro de mentira en sus palabras y ella lo sabía, o así quería creerlo, él Uchiha le sonrío sincero y se acercó para besar sus labios acomodando nuevamente su miembro en la entrada de la chica adentrándose en ella lentamente, quizás una tortura para ambos pero disfrutando cómo se hundía en ella ambos jadearon quizás necesitados y un tanto de satisfechos.

Ese vaivén sincronizó sus cuerpos aumentó con el paso del tiempo, gemidos llenaron la habitación, ya estaba decidido más tarde Sasuke enfrentaría a Neji le diría lo que planeaba con Hinata no dejaría que lo separa de ella, él estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella eso por primera vez no le parecía una molestia inclusive él mismo lo deseaba, claro eso se daría cuando lograra divorciarse de Sakura pero por el momento se siguió moviendo en el estrecho cuerpo de la chica, aumentando sus estocadas dispuesto a hacerla perderse en su placer, mientras sus manos vagaban por ese cuerpo femenino y las de ella se posaban en su espalda abrazándolo e inclusive acercándolo más a ella al comenzar a entrar en su orgasmo, se dedicó a sentir como era apretado por el interior de su amada y al poco tiempo dejó su semilla en ella como tantas veces antes y cómo muchas más que vendrían en ese futuro que comenzarían juntos.

 **FIN**

:)

ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO.


	12. Epilogo

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el sillón de cuero negro de tres piezas frente a aquel ventanal de ese lujoso apartamento, acarició su enorme vientre pronto nacería su hijo y sinceramente ya estaba bastante agotada de llevarlo en su interior, feliz pero agotada apenas podía moverse sintió una patadita pero no en su abdomen sino en una de sus piernas, dirigió su mirada donde momentos antes yacía Sarada dormida para verla sentada aún adormilada tallándose sus ojitos.

-¿mamá?- Hinata sonrió.

-Pronto papá vendrá para llevarte con ella-Le sonrió al decírselo, Sakura no estaba conforme con que Sasuke viera a su hija sin embargo había tenido que ceder ante la orden del juez después de su divorcio justamente un mes después de que ella comenzara una relación con el moreno... la peliazul bien sabía que aunque Sakura se la pasara quejándose le caía excelente que Sasuke cuidara de la pequeña por las tardes puesto que ella había conseguido un trabajo en un hospital y por fin ejercía su carrera de medicina.

Tomó una pequeña manita de la azabache acercándola a su vientre para que pudiera percibir el movimiento de su hermanito, Sarada miró asombrada aunque era pequeña aquello le llamaba la atención aunque tampoco lo razonaba demasiado.

-Es tu hermanito- Hinata le dijo sonriente, la pequeña solo sonrió sin comprender demasiado lo que la peliazul quiso decirle.

-Nena-La voz ronca del moreno se hizo presente, entró a la sala portando un elegante traje negro, una camisa gris y una corbata roja- Siento haber tardado mucho, se me ha hecho costumbre dejar bajo tu cuidado a Sarada no pude salir antes, ya conoces a Naruto se pone de necio y no quería que nos fuéramos sin terminar la planeación de la nueva ruta - Hinata sonrió, ellos habían vuelto a ser amigos por lo ilógico que sonase si bien al rubio le costó un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a que ellos estarían juntos finalmente lo aceptó e inclusive conoció a alguna chica de la realeza con la que salía actualmente.

-No te preocupes ella es bastante tranquila- El azabache sonrío.

-Debo admitir que es muy bueno ver a las dos mujeres que más amo juntas- Depositó un beso en los labios de su ahora esposa, y se sentó en medio de ella acariciando el pelo negro de su pequeña hija que como pudo le dio un abrazo ante una obvia sonrisa de él.

-Aún así estos últimos días en verdad te has visto muy agotada, Ares no sé está portando muy bien- acarició con una mano el prominente vientre donde ese pequeño nombrado se encontraba sintiendo un pequeño golpe que le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Volviendo a besar los labios de Hinata y despegándose casi al instante.

-Debo ir a dejar a Sarada con la madre de Sakura- Dijo algo molesto sabiendo cómo se pondría aquella señora, Hinata asintió mientras veía como el azabache tomaba en brazos a la pequeña niña que vestía un pants rojo.

Al poco tiempo que él se había ido sintió una molestia, respiró profundamente segura de lo que eso representaba el bebé quería nacer ahora, caminó hacia la habitación que tenían reservada para Ares estaba un poco asustada sabía que traerlo al mundo no sería nada fácil pero ya quería conocerlo, miró el cuarto decorado por ambos un poco emocionada y fue hacía el pequeño ropero dentro donde ahora se guardaba la maletita que prepararon para esa ocasión que había llegado, suspiró al tomarla recordando como la habían armado juntos, miró el cuarto sonriente Sasuke había querido que se movieran a un lugar más amplio pero ella no quiso ese lugar le había dado la esperanza de una nueva vida que ahora sin duda alguna podía palpar sin miedo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba quizás más adelante si tuvieran que mudarse sobre todo si deseaban tener más bebés, sonrío por sus pensamientos.

-No corras- Se dijo a si misma y salió a la sala cargando la maleta, para esperar a Sasuke que justamente ahora tardaba más de lo habitual, estaba calmada puesto que sabía que las horas de parto serían más largas por ser primeriza sin embargo ya quería tener su apoyo.

Sacó su móvil y escribió un texto para Neji, él quería saber de ese ansiado momento del nacimiento de su sobrino sonrío al recodarlo eso tampoco había sido fácil Neji prácticamente quería llevarla con él de regresó, pero Sasuke se interpuso y simplemente no dejó que se la llevara, gritaron y pelearon un poco, sin embargo después de una sentencia clara por parte del castaño finalmente éste había cedido e inclusive se había disculpado con ella diciéndole que sólo había querido protegerla, que ella le importaba realmente y quería que fueran la familia que debían ser después de ahí poco a poco su relación se estaba restableciendo por ese motivo no dudo en hacerle saber que Ares ya pronto llegaría.

Dos horas después por fin el azabache llegó, la vio sudada y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Ha decidido nacer-Le comunicó al moreno que obviamente se mostró sorprendido y torpe por los nervios provocados por el amor que le tenía a la peliazul y verla sufrir no le ayudaba.

Las horas pasaron rápido, el moreno sostenía la mano de Hinata mientras ella respiraba intentando de canalizar el dolor desgarrante que le provocaba su pequeño hijo al salir por el canal de parto, pujaba cada vez que se lo indicaban e inclusive Sasuke descuidándose algunos momentos se pillaba haciendo los ejercicios de respiración junto a la peliazul, finalmente después de un grito de dolor por parte de Hinata un llanto vigoroso se escuchó en esa habitación cuando el bebé fue acercado a Hinata, unos ojos blanquecinos y otros negros pudieron ver al perfecto ser que habían creado juntos, Hinata derramó sus lágrimas emocionada abrazándolo juntándolo a sus pechos, sintiendo como poseía el regalo más grande de la vida, por su parte al moreno se le humedecieron sus ojos al ver aquella escena, colocó una de sus manos en el pelo azulado de Hinata y otra encima de una de las manos de ésta que descansaba en la espaldita del bebé que se había calmado al escuchar el corazón de su progenitora, pudiendo rozar la suave piel del pequeño que se movió e inconscientemente le dejo ver un poco de su rostro logrando robar una lágrima de felicidad de su arrogante progenitor.

-Es un bebé precioso- Dijo una enfermera que llevaba una toalla dispuesta a limpiar al pequeño y llevarlo a su revisión pediátrica.

Hinata entendió que debía darle a su pequeño pero no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de éste.

-Eres hermoso, el bebé más hermoso y más amado- Sasuke sonrió al escucharla y acarició la cabecita de su segundo hijo.

Ambos vieron como aquella chica se alejaba hacia una incubadora para revisar al pequeño, él le sonrío y se acercó a besarle los labios dulcemente en un beso que ella pudo interpretar como un gracias, recibiendo lo feliz que se encontraba por haber tenido también ese regalo de vida de la persona que él realmente amaba.

:D feliz de haber traído un sasuhina más y esperando que les haya agradado :D... gracias de antemano por los votos y comentarios.


End file.
